Xteme Dragon Ball: La Evolución del Guardián
by Ghosthead-Nebula
Summary: Continuación de XDB: En busca de los Elegidos. En esta oportunidad contaremos con un nuevo personaje, nuevas aventuras, nuevos aliados y nuevos enemigos, en otros... 45 capítulos. Ojalá que disfruten esta historia, tanto como la anterior. Reviews!
1. Capítulo 1: Encuentro de 3 generaciones

HELLOX MY FRIENDS!

Weno weno, is me again. Ahora les presento la segunda temporada de Xtreme Dragon Ball, titulada **La Evolución del Guardián, **la continuación de **En busca de los Elegidos.** Antes de iniciar esta nueva fase de la historia, recordemos los acontecimientos anteriores:

_En noviembre del año 194 DD (Unos meses después de la batalla con los Shadow Dragons en DBGT) Trunks conoció a una joven llamada Andraia Andersen (cariñosamente llaamada Andie) quien era una joven muy tímida y emocionalmente inestable.Junto aella inició una muy bella amistad, pero poco a poco los sentimientos de ambos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, hasta que la amistad se convirtió en amor. Una mujer muy sabia llamada Tári Singollo (pero conocida como "Oracle") había estado buscando a la pareja, y cuando encontró a los jóvenes les habló sobre una profecía que involucraba a ambos, a un Guardián y a la aún misteriosa esfera de 8 estrellas. A raíz de eso, ellos tuvieron que luchar contra varias criaturas, llamadas los Arcanianos, liderizadas por el Gral. Kron y su fiel sirviente Zetch, también contra Psycho, una especia de parásito que vivía de la energía psíquica (entiéndase, Ki-Gamma) de la víctima, y su enemigo final fue un poderoso villano llamado Lólindir Huor, a quien vencieron después de una ardua y difícil batalla. Y finalmente, después de tantas vicisitudes, ellosse casaronal año siguiente, y la historia culminó con la gran noticia de que Andie estaba embarazada._

Bueno, ya que ahora recordamos los hechos, sólo me queda hacer una breve introducción: Desde el final de En busca de los Elegidos, ha pasado un año. No han habido muchos cambios: Goten aún sigue saliendo con Pares, Bura ingresó a la universidad, Pan ahora estudiará 1º año de preparatoria en la Orange Star High School, donde estudió su padre (recuerden que ella se atrasó un año por el viaje espacial), Maroon aún no consigue pareja, Oob sigue cuidando de sus hermanos, Bulma y Vegeta aprovechan su "libertad" (ya que como Trunks no vive con ellos, tienen más tiempo libre) para... ya saben... hacer sus cosas, y Trunks y Andie al fin son padres.

OK. Es todo. Ahora... ¡Empecemos con la historia!

* * *

20 de Noviembre, 196 DD. Es una fría mañana de otoño, los árboles adquieren tonalidades naranjas y rojizas, los animales se preparan para la llegada del invierno y los ciudadanos de West City usan ropas cada vez más abrigadas. Es allí, en esa ciudad, justo en el área central, justo en medio de varios edificios puede divisarse uno muy especial. El último piso de ese edificio está formado por un elegante penthouse, el cual tiene una amplia sala, un comedor, una cocina, un balcón, un área despejada y no techada que podría considerarse como una especie de "patio trasero" adornado con muchas plantas, una biblioteca y 3 habitaciones: Es un hogar donde puede sentirse un ambiente muy agradable. Es precisamente en una de las habitaciones donde comienza esta historia. Esa habitación es pequeña, sus paredes de color ostra están adornadas con cortinas de seda rosa, y a lo largo del recinto pueden observarse varios peluches y muñecas. En medio de esa alcoba puede apreciarse una cuna blanca, cubierta por un tul igualmente blanco, colgando sobre ella un móvil con figuras de ángeles y estrellas… Allí se escucha un llanto infantil a la vez que puede verse una pequeña y pálida mano, la cual se mueve por todas partes.

En ese momento, una bella mujer de 1,65m de estatura, esbelta, de piel pálida, con grandes ojos celestes y largo y sedoso cabello castaño, quien viste una larga bata blanca, se acerca a la cuna, quita el tul e introduce sus brazos allí, cargando así a una pequeña bebé de unos 3 meses de edad, vestida con un mono color rosa; sus cabellos son cortos, lisos y abundantes, de color lavanda, sus ojos son de color celeste, los cuales tienen expresión algo profunda y están llenos de lágrimas. Su madre la observa, llena de dulzura. **– Tienes hambre. ¿Verdad? –** Entonces, ella camina con su hija en brazos, se sienta en una mecedora y allí empieza a amamantarla.

Al rato, se acerca a ella un joven muy atractivo, de 1,78m de estatura, cabello liso y lavanda, ojos azules y profundos, piel clara y contextura atlética. En sus manos tiene un gran ramo de rosas blancas, el cual es mostrado a la mujer. **– Feliz aniversario.**

**– Oh, Trunks: ¡Son tan hermosas! ¡Gracias! – **La joven pareja se da un pequeño y tierno beso, luego el Saiyajin coloca las rosas en un florero de cristal, se acerca nuevamente a su amada y observa tiernamente a su hija, mientras acaricia su cabecita. La zionita gira su cabeza, sonriendo a su esposo. **– Trunksy: ¿Podrías sacarle los gases?**

**– Claro. –** Él toma a la bebé entre sus brazos, muy feliz. **– Ven con papá, Michelle. –** Al decir esto, coloca a la pequeña sobre su hombro y golpea delicadamente su pequeña espalda, escuchándose enseguida un pequeño eructo. Entonces, el pelilavanda entrega a la bebé a su madre, quien continúa amamantándola. Él observa la manera cómo su hija se alimenta, notando que ella lo hace de manera un poco acelerada. **– Vaya… Se nota que tiene hambre.**

**– Así es: Ella es tan voraz como su padre. – **Apenas dijo estas palabras, la princesa guiña un ojo a su pareja, mientras sonríe, a la vez que Trunks se llena de vergüenza. **– Definitivamente ha heredado el apetito de un Saiyajin.**

**– Jeje… ¿Qué te puedo decir, Andie? Nuestra sangre es muy dominante. Pero algo que ha heredado de ti es tu belleza.**

**– Aww… Qué dulce eres. –** Ellos se besan nuevamente, para luego observar a su pequeña. Al cabo de algunos minutos, Michelle sacia su hambre y se queda dormida entre los brazos de su madre, así que Andie se levanta cuidadosamente, acuesta a la bebé en su cuna y finalmente se marcha con su esposo.

* * *

6:30PM. Hay una pequeña reunión en el penthouse, la cual cuenta con pocos invitados: Las familias de Trunks, Milk y Krilim, el Dr. Jeffrey y Regina. Los adultos están en la sala, mientras las adolescentes están junto a Andie y su bebé. **– ¡Hola, Michelle! Saluda a tía Bura, sí, sí, sí… –** La Saiyajin hace muecas graciosas, provocando que la pequeña se ría. **– ¡Qué adorable eres!**

**– ¡Es mi turno! – **Exclama Pan. **– Michelle: ¡Mira! –** En esto, la jovencita bizca sus ojos mientras saca su lengua, y la bebé se ríe mucho más. **– ¿Sabes algo, Andie? Ella se parece mucho a Trunks.**

**– Sí, es cierto: Es idéntica a su padre.**

**– Hola, chicas. –** Todas giran sus cabezas en dirección a la voz: Se trata de Trunks, quien se acerca a ellas. **– ¿De qué hablan?**

**– Estaba diciendo a Andie que Michelle se parece mucho a ti.**

**– Todos dicen lo mismo. Pero ella ha heredado los bellos ojos de su mamá. –** Él sonríe, abraza a su esposa y la besa, luego carga a la niña y empieza a besar sus redondas mejillas, hasta que percibe un olor. – (sniff) (sniff) **Huele como a…**

**– ¿Uh? –** La zionita toma a la bebé y la huele. **– ¡Eww! Creo que alguien necesita un cambio de pañales. –** Al decir esto, la princesa lleva a la bebé a su alcoba.

* * *

Es medianoche. Mich está plácidamente dormida en su cuna, mientras Andie la observa, acariciando delicadamente su cabeza. **– Eso es, bebé: Quédate dormidita, porque tu papi y yo estaremos muy… ocupados. –** Entonces, en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa malvada, y se aleja lentamente mientras lanza un beso a su primogénita.

* * *

Trunks está sentado sobre su cama, vistiendo una bata oscura, esperando, hasta que… **– Oh, Trunksy… –** El pelilavanda gira su cabeza en dirección a la puerta, encontrando allí a su esposa, quedándose boquiabierto: Ella está vestida con un sexy babydoll, sosteniendo dos copas en una mano, y una botella de champagne en la otra, mirando a su amado de manera seductora. **– ¿Qué tal luzco?**

**– Luces tan… tan… wow. –** Trunks apenas puede hablar, dado que está realmente impactado. Ella se le acerca, sirviendo el champagne, entregándole su copa. **– Oye: Nunca te había visto vestida de esa manera.**

**–Sorprendido... ¿Verdad? – **Ambos toman su bebida, luego ella coloca la botella y las copas en la mesa de noche, y se sienta en el regazo de su pareja, jugando con sus cabellos de color lavanda. **– ¿Listo para tu obsequio de aniversario, tigre?**

**– ¿Qué si estoy listo? – **Trunks sonríe astutamente, tomando a Andie entre sus brazos, ronroneando como un gatito. **– ¿Quieres ir de cacería?** – Ella asiente, sonríey apaga la lámpara.

* * *

**– A ver… ¿Qué me faltará? Biberones, pañales, ropa, umm…**

Andie prepara las cosas de la bebé, esa fresca mañana del 22 de Noviembre, debido a que Trunks terminó de repotenciar la nave y ellos han planificado para esa misma un viaje al planeta Zión, para que el rey Cryus conozca a su nieta. Mientras tanto, el joven Saiyajin cuida a su hija, jugando con ella, arrojándola al aire y haciéndola reír. **– ¿Una vez más? Bien: ¡ARRIBA! –** Lanza a la niña para luego atraparla, y ella no para de reír; después, él empieza a soplarle el estómago, provocándole cosquillas. Finalmente, la estrecha entre sus fuertes brazos, de manera muy dulce. **– Te quiero mucho, hijita.**

**– Aww… – **Andie interrumpe el momento. **– ¡Qué ternura! Definitivamente eres un gran padre. Por cierto, ya terminé de preparar el equipaje de Michelle.**

**– Bien.**

**– Amor: ¿No crees que ella es aún muy pequeña para un viaje como éste?**

**– Descuida, linda, ella estará bien. Recuerda que por sus venas corre sangre de dos razas adaptadas a los viajes espaciales.**

**– Sí, tienes mucha razón. No estaremos mucho tiempo ausentes. ¿Verdad?**

**– Bueno… si todo sale según lo planeado, estaremos de regreso antes de navidad.**

**– Me parece bien. Ahora mismo iré a preparar nuestro equipaje. –** Mientras la zionita se marcha a su habitación, Trunks continúa cuidando de la pequeña.

* * *

3:48PM. Los Briefs están reunidos en el hangar de la gran residencia. Bulma se despide de su hijo y su familia. **– Adiós, hijo. Que tengas un buen viaje.**

**– Adiós, mamá.**

**– Adiós, Andie. Cuídate mucho.**

**– Así lo haré Sra. Bulma. –** Andraia dirige su mirada a la pequeña bebé. –** Michelle: Dile adiós a la abuela.**

**– Aww… ¡Adiós, mi pequeño tesoro! –** Bulma aprieta las gordas mejillas de Michelle, mientras sonríe. **– Vuelve pronto. –** Todos se despiden, luego la joven familia sube a la nave, se encienden los motores y se elevan a gran velocidad, rumbo a Titán, el gran satélite de Saturno. La pequeña nave viaja a gran velocidad, por lo que el viaje tomará unos 3 días.

* * *

Después de un largo viaje, finalmente la nave llega al satélite, y una vez allí ingresa al portal espacial, viajando en el túnel espacio-tiempo por alrededor de 1 hora. Salen de allí por otro portal que se encuentra en la superficie una pequeña luna, y frente a ellos se encuentra un pequeño pero activo planeta del tamaño de Marte, rodeado de anillos y 2 lunas más. La princesa se asoma por la ventanilla, muy emocionada. **– No puedo creerlo… ¡Es Zión!**

La nave sigue su rumbo, ingresando en la atmósfera, descendiendo lentamente cuando en ese instante son interceptados por un grupo de naves muy pequeñas, en cuyos costados puede verse el emblema de la familia real Kentaurus. De una de ellas se escucha una voz. **– ¡Identifíquese, en nombre de la realeza Centaury!**

Enseguida, Andie reconoce la voz. **– Trunks: Ese parece ser el Capitán Chronos. –** Entonces, ellos encienden los altavoces para que la princesa pudiera hablarles. **– ¿Capitán Chronos? Soy yo, Andraia, y vine a ver a mi padre.**

**– ¿Princesa? ¡Es un honor tenerla aquí! Permíteme escoltarla. –** Acto seguido, todas las naves surcan el firmamento zionita, hasta llegar a una gran y futurística ciudad: Imperial City. En medio de ella se encuentra un enorme palacio, con altas paredes de color marfil, configuradas en forma de hermosas y simétricas curvas. Aterrizan en el área central, la cual está rodeada por un bello jardín, y allí son recibidos por el mismo Cryus.

Él observa cómo su hija desciende de la nave quien, al ver a su progenitor, se llena de alegría y corre hacia sus brazos. **– ¡Papá!**

**– Andie, mi pequeña: ¡Sabía que vendrías! Pude sentir tu presencia. –** El emperador observa ahora a su yerno, sorprendido al ver que tiene a una bebé entre sus brazos, por lo que emociona aún más. **– Hija: ¿Acaso esa bebé es…?**

**– Sí, papá. – **Ella carga a la niña, mostrándosela a su padre. **– Quiero que conozcas a Michelle… tu nieta.**

**– ¿Mi nieta? – **Andie asiente, mientras le entrega a la bebé. Él la sostiene entre sus brazos, lleno de felicidad. **– Hija mía, me has hecho muy feliz al darme una nieta tan hermosa. Pero, vengan: Deben estar hambrientos, así que mandaré a prepararles un banquete.**

**– Papá: No es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias.**

**– ¿Molestias? Oh, no, Andie, al contrario, es un placer. Además tú eres mi hija, la princesa de Zión, y es lo menos que mereces. –** Enseguida, el emperador llama a uno de sus sirvientes. **– Por favor, lleva el equipaje a una habitación: A la mejor de todas.**

**– Sí, mi lord. – **El sirviente lleva los equipajes, ayudado por uno de sus compañeros, mientras Trunks y los demás ingresan al interior del palacio.

Allí, son recibidos por Maxwell. **– ¡ANDIE!**

**– ¡MAX! –** Ella corre hacia su hermano y lo abraza fuertemente. **– ¿Cómo has estado?**

**– Muy bien.**

**– Umm… Veo que has crecido: Lograste superar mi estatura.**

**– Así es, "pequeña". Hey Trunks: Me alegra volver a verte.**

**– Lo mismo digo.**

–** Oye, Andie: ¿Y esa bebé?**

**– Es tu sobrina Michelle.**

**– ¿Sobrina? – **Él carga a la bebita, muy emocionado. **– ¡Hola, Michelle! –** Entonces, el joven hace muecas graciosas para hacerla reír. **– Eres muy adorable…**

El grupo continúa hablando, cuando se acerca a ellos una mujer de mediana estatura, con cabello blanco-verdoso y ojos de color verde. El rey se coloca a su lado, presentándola formalmente a su hija. **– Andie: Ella es Kala, mi esposa. Kala: Ellos son Andraia, mi hija mayor, su esposo Trunks y Michelle, la hija de ambos.**

**– Mucho gusto. Joven Andraia, me moría de ganas de conocerla, porque Cryus me habló mucho de ti.**

**– El placer es mío. Gracias a usted, mi padre reencontró la felicidad después de perder a mi madre… Siempre tendrá mi gratitud, Sra. Kala.**

**– Oh, Andraia: Somos familia, sólo llámame Kala.**

**– Sólo si usted me dice "Andie".**

**– De acuerdo. –** Ambas mujeres se ríen, luego se abrazan. Después, la emperatriz continúa hablando. **– Bien, ya que nos presentamos, sugiero que celebremos este encuentro familiar, y también el nacimiento de esta pequeña princesa. Ahora descansen, deben estar muy agotados por el viaje. –** Todos están de acuerdo. Enseguida, el sirviente se acerca a la pareja y la guía hasta su habitación, la cual es enorme, cuenta con un balcón que ofrece una espectacular vista panorámica de Imperial City, sus paredes están bellamente adornadas, y en medio de ella se encuentra una gran cama y una cuna de oro.

Ambos jóvenes quedan atónitos. Andie rompe el silencio. **– ¿Es aquí?**

**– Sí, Alteza. Disfrute su estancia. –** Acto seguido, el sirviente se marcha.

* * *

Es de noche en Zión. Hay una reunión con los miembros de la Aristocracia Centaury. En una gran mesa cubierta con una suave seda blanca, adornada con oro y cristal, está reunida la familia real, vistiendo sus mejores trajes reales. Incluso Trunks viste un traje Centaury (a diferencia de los demás, el broche que sostiene la capa tiene el emblema de la familia real Saiyajin). El rey se levanta y alza su copa, mientras los presentes se mantienen silenciosos. **– Los he reunido a todos para celebrar juntos esta ocasión tan especial, y compartir con ustedes la alegría presente dentro de mi corazón. Quiero formalmente presentarles a Andraia, mi hija, princesa de Zión. –** Todos aplauden: Al fin han conocido a la hija de la bella Máxima, su amada y recordada emperatriz. Luego, nuevamente guardan silencio y Cryus continúa su discurso. **– Y mi felicidad es mucho mayor, ya que no sólo los dioses me han permitido hallar a mi hija mayor, sino que también me han bendecido con la llegada de Michelle, mi linda nieta, hija de Andie y del joven Trunks, y esta bebé representa la unión de dos fortalezas: La física, de los Saiyajines, como su padre, y la psíquica, de los Centauries, como su madre. A pesar de su juventud, puedo percibir en ella una gran potencial y, les aseguro, que ella será una digna representante de la casta real de ambas razas. Brindemos por su futuro. ¡Salud!**

**– ¡Salud! –** Todos responden al unísono mientras levantan sus copas, llenas de un exquisito vino. Luego todos empiezan a celebrar ese momento tan inolvidable.

* * *

**

* * *

Nota de la Autora:**

Weno amigos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Esperaré con ansias sus reviews.

¡SAYONARA!

**PD: **¿A quién de ustedes le gustaría ir de cacería con Trunksy Pooh? ºwº


	2. Capítulo 2: Vegeta como niñera

Trunks y su familia disfruta de su estadía en el planeta Zión, conociendo la ciudad entera y sus alrededores, explorando los valles y zonas montañosas, aprendiendo de la cultura zionita.

Casi un mes más tarde, mientras los sirvientes introducen el equipaje en la nave, la joven pareja se despiden de los Kentaurus, agradeciendo todas las atenciones recibidas y prometiendo que pronto volverían a visitarlos, para luego subir a su nave, y al decir adiós, encienden sus motores y se elevan, viajando rumbo al planeta Tierra.

* * *

21 de Diciembre. Es el día posterior al regreso del viaje a Zión. Son las 12:42PM, Andie termina de alimentar a su bebé, cuando ella recibe una llamada telefónica.** – ¿Hola?**

**– Andie, soy yo, Trunks.**

**– Amor: ¿Qué sucede? Te oigo muy agitado.**

**– Es que surgió un percance en la Corporación y necesito que vengas aquí, cuanto antes.**

**– ¿Un percance?**

**– Sí. Uno de los proyectos… Aparentemente se ha vuelto inestable y hay riesgo de que haga explosión. Quizás con tus conocimientos de robótica podamos solucionar el problema.**

**– Está bien, iré pero… ¿Qué hay de Michelle? No puedo llevarla conmigo.**

**– Descuida: Tengo una idea…**

* * *

**– Está bien, me encargaré de ella. –** Bura recibe a la pequeña entre sus brazos mientras se despide de Andraia, quien parte enseguida a la Capsule Corp. La adolescente juega con su sobrina, prestándole atención a sus balbuceos. **–Di "Tía Bura". Vamos: ¡tú puedes hacerlo!**

**– Ababuababa.**

**– Bueno... Al menos sabes pronunciar la "B". n.nÙ**

**– Oh, por favor, Bura. ¡Apenas es una bebé! –** Vegeta acababa de salir de su cuarto, acercándose a su hija. **– Todo lo que recibirás será "Agugu" durante los próximos 3 meses.**

**– Sí, es cierto. – **Entonces, la joven nota cómo Michelle ríe al ver a su abuelo, agitando sus brazos, llena de emoción.** – Papá: Creo que ella está feliz de verte. ¿Quieres cargarla?**

**– ¿Qué? Cargarla… ¿Yo? –** Él mira a su nieta, quien estira sus brazos mientras balbucea un "bubu". Al principio Vegeta no quiere hacerlo, pero finalmente accede. **– ¿Ya estás feliz?**

**– Ababububu…**

**– Umm… creo que eso es un "sí". –** Apenas dijo esto, Bura recibe una llamada en su celular. **– ¿Hola?... Ah, ¡Hola, Cindy! ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Qué cosa?... ¿Catherine?... Hay no… Pobrecilla, debemos prestarle todo nuestro apoyo… Sí, sí, iré enseguida. –** Después de colgar, habla con su padre. **– Papá: Ha surgido una emergencia y debo ir a casa de una amiga.**

**– No pensarás dejarme a cargo de la bebé. ¿Verdad?**

**– Oh, vamos, papi, sólo será por hoy. ¿O acaso el gran Príncipe de los Saiyajines se siente incapaz de cuidar a su nieta?**

**– ¿Incapaz? ¡TONTERÍAS! –** Vegeta está molesto, dado que el comentario de su hija ha lastimado su "orgullo". **– ¡Te demostraré que soy capaz de cuidarla muy bien!**

**– En ese caso… ¡Adiós!**

**– ¡BURA! ¡REGRESA EN ESTE INSTANTE! – **No hay respuesta, ya que la joven se marcha corriendo. Él mira a su nieta, quien se ríe. **– ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? –** Ella sigue así por un largo rato, hasta que de repente ella se pone más seria, apretando sus puños y cerrando sus ojos, como si estuviese empujando algo pesado, cosa que llena de curiosidad al orgulloso príncipe. Él la mira fijamente, hasta que se escucha unfuerte "PRRRR"y se percibe un olor desagradable. **– Hay, no… ¡Lo que me faltaba! –** Entonces, él lleva a la niña a su cuarto, coloca un plástico sobre la cama y sobre ella a la bebita, para luego, a duras penas, poder quitarle el pañal. **– ¡EWW! ¡QUÉ ASCO! ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan pequeño pueda hacer algo tan desagradable?... Será mejor que te bañe… umm… Ya lo tengo: Te bañarás conmigo. –** Acto seguido, el Saiyajin carga a su nieta y se dirige al baño.

* * *

Alguien toca la puerta. Una joven rubia la abre. **– ¡Al fin llegas, Bura!**

**– Vine lo más rápido que pude, Cindy. ¿Dónde está ella?**

**– En mi cuarto. Vamos.**

**– Sí. – **Ambas chicas suben las escaleras, entrando a un pequeño dormitorio. Allí, sentada sobre la cama, se encuentra una chica con cabellera de color rosa, llorando desconsoladamente. La Saiyajin se sienta a su lado. **– Aww… Catherine. Cuánto lo siento.**

**– Oh, amiga…** (sniff) **Gracias por venir** (sniff) **Yo… no sé qué hacer…** (sniff)

**– Trata de mantener la calma. Dime: ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?**

**– Yo…** (sniff) **Yo estaba revisando mi casillero cuando…** (sniff) **cuando Ray se acercó y… y me dijo que… que…** (sniff) **Que ya no podríamos seguir con lo nuestro…**

**– ¿Y por qué él tomaría esa decisión?**

**– No… no lo sé. ¿En qué fallé? Procuré ser una buena novia, pero… Dios, éramos tan felices…** (sniff) **pero algo lo arruinó todo…**

**– Descuida. Cindy y yo lo averiguaremos. ¿Cierto amiga?**

**– Muy cierto. Ya no llores.**

**– Es… **(sniff) **está bien… De verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo…**

**– Para eso están las amigas. –** Bura guiña un ojo, luego ella abraza a su deprimida compañera, a la vez que piensa en su sobrina. – _Me pregunto si Michelle está bien… umm… sip, debe estar bien. Aunque quien me preocupa más es mi papá…_

* * *

El príncipe Saiyajin trata desesperadamente de calmar a su nieta, quien llora desconsoladamente. **– ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso necesitas otro pañal? – **Él la revisa: Está limpia. **– ¿Tienes hambre? –** Entonces, busca un biberón y trata de alimentarla, pero no quiere. **– ¿Quieres algún juguete? –** Saca un peluche de su mochila, pero ella lo ignora. Vegeta ya no halla qué hacer. **– Demonios… ¿Qué querrá esa chiquilla? –** Él nota que mientras la bebita llora se estruja los ojos.** – Debes tener sueño. ¿Pero cómo se supone que debo dormirte? –** El príncipe camina en círculos, pensando en cómo hacer dormir a la bebé, para luego instintivamente cargarla y caminar por toda la casa, tratando de calmarla. Finalmente, él se sienta en una mecedora, aún algo angustiado. Poco a poco, la niña deja de llorar, sus ojos celestes se sienten cada vez más pesados hasta que los cierra. Vegeta está sorprendido. –_ Funciona… Ella… está durmiendo… –_ Él trata de levantarse, pero la bebita se mueve, así que decide permanecer sentado allí por un rato más.

* * *

Una hora después, alguien toca la puerta: Es Andie. **– Buenas tardes, Sr. Vegeta.**

**– Si vienes por la niña, está en la alcoba de Bura.**

**– Bien. –** Andie nota que Vegeta está algo agotado, entonces ella se dirige al cuarto de la jovencita, encontrando allí a su hija, plácidamente dormida. La zionita se acerca y la carga con cuidado para no interrumpirle su sueño. Ella camina lentamente hacia la entrada, reencontrándose con su suegro. **– Muchas gracias por cuidarla, Sr. Vegeta. Es usted un buen abuelo. – **Finalmente, ambas se marchan.

* * *

23 de diciembre, 9:36AM: Trunks y Andie pasean en el nevado parque, guiando el cochecito en el que viaja la pequeña Michelle, cuando una anciana mujer con piel amarillenta y ojos orientales se acerca a ellos. **– ¿Andie? ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veía.**

**– Hola, Sra. Yamamoto. –** Entonces, la joven señala a Trunks. **– ¿Recuerda a mi esposo?**

**– ¿Esposo? Recuerdo que cuando me lo presentaste fue como amigo. Algo me decía que ustedes dos terminarían juntos. ¡Muchas felicidades!**

**– Gracias.**

**– Aww… ¿Y esta bebita? ¿Acaso es su hija?**

**– Así es. –** Andie saca a la niña del cochecito, sonriendo mientras se la presenta a la anciana. **– Su nombre es Michelle.**

**– ¿Michelle? Así que la llamaste como tu abuela. ¿Cierto?**

**– Sí. Fue una promesa que le hice al abuelo. Nació el 10 de agosto.**

**– ¿En Agosto? Cielos… Por cierto: ¿Qué me dice el orgulloso padre?**

**– Bueno… – **Se adelanta Trunks, muy complacido. **– Lo que puedo decirle es que ahora mi vida está llena de alegría, no sólo porque conocí a Andie, sino porque ahora nuestra unión fue bendecida por el nacimiento de nuestra princesita.**

**– Ya me di cuenta: Puedo verlo en tu rostro. En verdad ustedes hacen una bella familia: Marcus estaría muy orgulloso. –** Enseguida, la Sra. Yamamoto da la vuelta y se dispone a marcharse. **– Bueno, no les quito más tiempo. Fue un placer volver a verlos y conocer a su encantadora bebé. ¡Adiós!**

**– ¡Adiós! –** Mientras la anciana se marcha, Trunks y su familia continúan con su paseo.

* * *

Es de noche. Todos en West City se disponen a descansar, ya que el día siguiente será víspera de navidad y deberán hacer muchas compras, para así preparar todo para una ocasión tan especial. En el Penthouse, Andie termina de alimentar a su bebé, la carga y se dirige a la biblioteca, encontrando allí a Trunks, quien está sentado frente al escritorio, el cual está lleno de papeles, libros y algunas hojas con extrañas ecuaciones. Ella se acerca a su esposo, llena de curiosidad. **– Cariño: ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**– Estoy desarrollando mi primer invento.**

**– ¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata?**

**– Bueno… Podría decirse que se trata de la versión a escala de un portal espacial.**

**– ¿Qué? ¿Un portal en miniatura?**

**– Sip. Verás: Si todo sale según lo planeado podremos viajar, no sólo a Zión, sino que también a otros lugares, claro, siempre y cuando exista un portal de entrada y otro de salida, tal como la versión original. Eso me tomará un poco de tiempo, así que apenas haya terminado con los cálculos, iniciaré su construcción.**

**– ¿Y cuántos piensas hacer?**

**– Por ahora 3: Uno estará aquí, otro en Zión y el último en Nameku.**

**– ¡Eso sería genial! Así podré ver a mi padre, sin tener que viajar al espacio.**

**– Precisamente. Estoy haciendo todo esto por ti.**

**– Aww… Trunksy…**

**– Andie: Te amo y quiero que seas muy feliz.**

**– Yo también te amo. –** La pareja se da un largo y profundo beso. **– Bien, iré a dormir a Michelle. Bebé: Dile buenas noches a papá.**

**– Buenas noches, mi pequeña princesa. – **El Saiyajin besa tiernamente su cabecita. **– Que duermas bien. –** Una vez que ambas se marchan, él continúa con sus análisis.

* * *

Es una extraña ciudad. Está en ruinas debido a que ha sufrido constantes ataques. En una base secreta, aparentemente un laboratorio, se encuentra un dispositivo muy raro consistente en una gran estructura con forma de marco de una puerta, la cual es controlada por un computador. Al rato, una mujer muy parecida a Bulma, de unos 33 años de edad, quien usa una bata de laboratorio con el logo de la Capsule Corp., se acerca al panel de control y presiona algunos botones, esperando cualquier reacción del dispositivo. Cerca de la entrada puede verse la silueta de una adolescente, con sus cabellos recogidos en forma de cola de caballo, pudiéndose escuchar su juvenil voz. **– ¿Aún nada?**

**– No… –** Apenas la mujer dijo esto, se escucha una explosión y todo a su alrededor empieza a temblar. **– Oh no… ¡Otro Ataque!**

**– Voy para allá.**

**– Ten cuidado. –** La joven asiente, así que toma un par de sables gemelos, los envaina y se marcha, mientras la mujer mira de nuevo el computador. **– Dios mío… Esto tiene que funcionar… En verdad necesitamos ayuda…**

* * *

24 de diciembre. Es de noche y los guerreros Z están reunidos en la mansión Briefs, esperando la llegada de la navidad. Como siempre, disfrutan de la fiesta con bailes, chistes y alegrías. Trunks y Andie se encuentran sentados bajo varios ramos de muérdago, besándose una y otra vez, cuando de repente Bura se les acerca, con la bebita entre sus brazos, quien está muy inquieta. **– ¿Qué sucede, Bura?**

**– No lo sé, Andie. –** La joven entrega a la niña a su madre. **– Está así desde hace un rato.**

**– ¿En serio? – **Ella mira a su hija, algo preocupada. **– ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás mojada? –** Ella revisa el pañal: Está seco. Entonces, ella se percata de que la niña estira los brazos hacia su padre. **– Amor: Creo que quiere ir contigo.**

**– De acuerdo. –** El Saiyajin toma a la pequeña, quien en ese momento se tranquiliza. **– Tenías razón: Ahora está más calmada.**

**– Bueno, en ese caso aprovecharé para preparar su biberón.**

**– No tardes. –** Mientras la zionita se dirige a la cocina, Trunks lleva a su hija hacia el árbol de navidad. **– ¿Te gusta, Michelle?**

**– Bababuababa…**

**– n.nÙ Tomaré eso como un sí. ¿Sabes? Desde que llegaste a mi vida, me he sentido tan dichoso, y muy afortunado: En verdad eres tan hermosa, como tu mamá, y las amo a ambas.**

**– Ababubu…**

**– Sí, ya sé que también quieres mucho a tu mamá.**

**– Agaga.**

**– Oye: ¿Puedes decir "papá"? ¡Inténtalo! –** Entonces ella juega con su saliva mientras balbucea, y una enorme gota aparece sobre la cabeza del Saiyajin. **– Así no podrás hablar… jejeje… –** En ese momento, Andie se acerca. **– Linda: Estoy enseñándole a decir "papá".**

**– Pero, Trunks: Ella aún es muy pequeña. No hablará hasta que tenga, digamos, alrededor de 10 meses. Tal vez un poco antes, pero aún así, ella tardará.**

**– No quiero esperar tanto: Sé que ella pronto hablará.**

**– ¡ABABABABABA!**

**– ¿Lo ves? ¡Casi lo logra! –** Una enorme gota se forma sobre la cabeza de la zionita. Al llegar las 12, todos cenan y hacen intercambios de regalos, llenos de alegría, en especial Trunks y Andie, debido a que, no sólo celebran otra navidad juntos, sino que también celebran la primera navidad de su hija.

* * *

Es la misma ciudad en ruinas. La mujer está frente al computador, tratando de que el extraño dispositivo funcione, y tras ella puede verse a otra mujer, de aproximadamente 32 años de edad, muy parecida a Milk, pero con cabellos cortos. Esta última se dirige a una puerta, asomándose por ella, encontrando en la habitación a la misma joven, quien está sentada en su cama, mirando al firmamento con sus hermosos ojos celestes. **– Dios mío… ¿Cuándo acabará esta pesadilla?**

* * *

**

* * *

Nota de la Autora:**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó el Cap.?Espero que sí.

Elena: Muchas gracias por tu review, y espero que disfrutes esta historia n.n

Runliney: ¿Que el primer cap. estubo corto? O.o Pero si en Microsoft Word se llevó 6 páginas. De todos modos, tuviste razón al decir que sirvió como abreboca, porque como habrás notado aquí, la acción está a punto de comenzar.

Weno, eso es todo por hoy amigos.

¡BYE!


	3. Capítulo 3: La Puerta Dimensional

10 de Febrero. Es un fresco día de invierno, el hielo está por derretirse, los árboles preparan sus retoños… Ese día, la pequeña Michelle cumple 6 meses de vida. Sus padres están felices: Puede balbucear algunos "nombres", se sienta sola y gatea.

Ellos están en la residencia Briefs, debido a que Trunks está construyendo allí su portal espacial en miniatura (en el apartamento es imposible). Andie está en el jardín interno hablando con Bulma, mientras la bebita juega entre las plantas. En ese momento, una ardilla se le acerca, y ella la señala. **– Bow bow.**

– **No, bebé, eso no es un perro: Es una ardilla. Su nombre es Chip.**

– **¿Bi?**

– **Así es. Di "Hola Chip".**

– **¡Ababababa Biiii! –** Las mujeres se ríen, observando cómo Michelle abraza al roedor, mientras habla graciosamente.

Bulma aún continúa hablando con su nuera. **– Es increíble cómo una niña de su edad es capaz de expresarse de esa manera y de seguir instrucciones.**

– **Es cierto: Ella es muy inteligente. La llevé con un psicólogo por recomendación de su pediatra, y él me dijo que su coeficiente intelectual es bastante elevado. A su edad ya es capaz de razonar como una niña de 18 meses.**

– **¿18 meses? Vaya… – **Entonces, la mujer muestra un rostro lleno de orgullo. **– No es por presumir, pero Michelle heredó la inteligencia de los Briefs. – **Luego, ella guiña un ojo y ambas mujeres vuelven a reír, hasta que finalmente Bulma se arrodilla en el suelo, extendiendo sus brazos hacia la bebita. **– Ven aquí, bebé. –** La pequeña gatea rápidamente hacia ella, así que la mujer la carga, muy feliz. **– ¡Eso es! Eres una niña muy obediente.**

– **Sra. Bulma: ¿Cómo era Trunks a esa edad?**

– **Bueno, era como todo bebé: Gateaba, balbuceaba nombres y era muy llorón. Lo que me sorprendió fue que podía percibir los niveles de Ki y saber a quiénes pertenecían.**

– **Vaya, eso explica por qué Mich puede hacer lo mismo.**

– **Sin duda: Trunks era muy listo, pero Michelle lo es aún más. – **Al decir esto, las mujeres ríen una vez más.

De repente, Bulma y Andie notan cómo la bebita se agita, llena de emoción, señalando al cielo**. – ¡Abubu! ¡Abubu!**

– **¿Abubu?**

– **Así es como llama al Sr. Vegeta. Creo que percibió su Ki.**

Al pasar unos minutos, el príncipe Saiyajin entra a la residencia y se acerca al jardín. La pequeña se alegra al ver a su abuelo, gateando rápidamente hasta sentarse frente a él, estirando sus brazos para que la cargue. **– ¡ABUBU! ¡ABUBU!**

– **¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que te cargue? –** Él la observa, con su típica mirada sombría, hasta que al final decide cargarla. **– ¿Ya estás feliz?**

– **Tan "tierno" como siempre. ¿No es así, papá? – **El orgulloso príncipe gira su cabeza, viendo a su hijo mayor, quien entra al jardín, observándolo con una mirada insinuadora (algo que por supuesto molesta un poco a Vegeta). Michelle se emociona aún más, estirando sus brazos mientras balbucea lo que se supone que sería un "papá". Entonces, Trunks se acerca y carga a su hija. **– Hola, princesita. – **Enseguida, el pelilavanda empieza a lanzar a la bebita al aire, provocando en ella mucha risa.

Al rato, cuando Trunks alza a la niña ella no regresa a sus brazos, algo que lo asusta. Él mira por todas partes: Nada. Mira hacia arriba, los demás hacen lo mismo, y todos muestran caras de asombro: ¡La pequeña está flotando en el aire! Entonces, el sorprendido padre se eleva hacia donde está la alegre Michelle. **– ¿Desde cuándo puedes volar? –** En esto él toma a su hija y ambos regresan al suelo. **– De verdad eres bastante precoz.**

– **¿Amor? –** Interrumpe la zionita. **– ¿Cómo va tu invento?**

– **Está casi listo, sólo necesita algunos ajustes. Recuerda que sólo es un prototipo.**

– **Sí, lo sé.**

– **Bien. Tan sólo salí a tomar un poco de agua, pero ahora mismo iré a terminarlo.**

– **¿Tomará mucho tiempo?**

– **Bueno… media hora o menos. Ten. –** El Saiyajin entrega a la niña a su esposa**. – En cuanto termine, te llamaré.**

– **De acuerdo. –** Ellos se dan un pequeño beso y Trunks se dispone a marcharse, pero en ese momento Michelle empieza a llorar desconsoladamente, estirando sus brazos hacia su padre. Andie trata de calmarla. **– Bebé: Papi tiene que trabajar.**

– **¡BABABABABABA BUAAAAAAAAA! –** Ante tanto grito y llanto, el joven se acerca y la carga, calmando así a su bebé. **– Ababa... **(sniff).

– **Ya no llores más, princesa. Vendrás conmigo.**

– **Pero amor. –** Acota Andraia **– Se supone que deberías terminar tu invento, y eso deberías hacerlo a solas.**

– **Descuida: Todo saldrá bien. –** Enseguida, padre e hija se marchan.

* * *

– **Bien, pequeña: Ya todo está listo. Veamos qué tanta energía puede generar este portal, antes de mostrárselo a mami. –** Trunks admira su invento, con su hija en brazos: Se trata de un portal, una entrada parecida al marco de una puerta, la cual está controlada por una computadora. El joven se dirige al panel de control y empieza a presionar algunos botones. El dispositivo comienza a generar un ruido: Está cargando. El príncipe Saiyajin sienta a la niña dentro de su corral, en el rincón del laboratorio**. – Espera aquí: Esto podría ser peligroso. – **Al decir esto, él se dirige nuevamente a su invento. Enseguida se escucha un extraño ruido, seguido de un deslumbrante flash y un grito, y finalmente la niña empieza a llorar desconsoladamente.

Segundos después Andie y los demás llegan al lugar, mirando por todas partes: ¿Qué habrá sucedido? La Centaury carga a su hija, preocupada por su esposo. **– ¿Dónde estará Trunks? No puedo percibir su Ki.**

– **Yo tampoco… – **Vegeta está angustiado: ¿Por qué no puede percibir el Ki de su hijo?

Todos observan hacia la compuerta, la cual se apaga. Luego miran cómo la bebita señala a ese lugar… Andie entra en shock. **– Oh… no… no puede ser… –** Ella entrega a la niña a su abuela, dirigiéndose rápidamente al panel de control. **– Dios mío… Esto no puede estar pasando: ¡Trunks fue absorbido por ese portal! –** Bulma y Vegeta quedan estáticos, mientras la zionita aún presiona los botones, con la esperanza de traer de regreso a su esposo, pero… nada. Ella entonces golpea el teclado, llena de ira y frustración. **– Maldita sea: ¡NO FUNDIONA! –** La joven se sienta, resignada y a punto de llorar. **– Él… está atrapado… Trunks, mi amor, donde quiera que estés… ¡Resiste!**

* * *

El Saiyajin abre lentamente sus ojos azules, notando que está en medio de un extraño y parcialmente destruido laboratorio. Él se levanta, mirando por todas partes hasta que sus ojos enfocan al portal espacial, que está muy averiado y con marcas de oxidación. Se dirige al panel de control y presiona algunos botones: No funciona. **– ¿Dónde estoy? –** Sigue explorando el lugar, tratando de caminar entre las piezas dañadas, hasta que descubre un pequeño dispositivo que le llama la atención: Parece una especie de control. Él lo toma y lo inspecciona, notando que tiene en su reverso el logotipo de la Capsule Corp., algo que lo confunde aún más. **– ¿Uh? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿Dónde están todos?**

– **Por… Dios… – **Trunks gira su cabeza en dirección a esa desconocida voz, descubriendo en la entrada del laboratorio a una adolescente de 1,55m de estatura, piel pálida, ojos de color azul celeste los cuales muestran una mirada con algo de profundidad, su sedoso cabello color lavanda está recogido en forma de cola de caballo; ella viste una ajustada camisa de color gris claro, sin mangas, una chaqueta beige igualmente sin mangas, short de color arena, guantes y botas marrones, y calcetines azules. Ella observa al joven, temblorosa y sorprendida a la vez**… – Eres… – **Enseguida, ella se desmaya.

El príncipe corre hacia ella, tomándola entre sus brazos, tratando de que ella despierte. **– Oye: Despierta. –** Nada. Él se preocupa cada vez más. **– Por favor, jovencita: ¡Reacciona! – **Al cabo de unos segundos ella despierta. **– ¿Estás bien?**

– **¿Esto no es un sueño? ¿En verdad eres tú? –** Entonces, ella empieza a palpar su varonil rostro. **– Eres… tal como te recuerdo… He estado esperando con ansias este día…**

– **Yo…** (gulp) – Él quita delicadamente las pequeñas manos de su rostro. **– No lo tomes a mal, pero soy mucho mayor que tú, además estoy felizmente casado.**

– **Lo sé… – **Ella se sienta, sonriendo al pelilavanda. **– Y también sé que tienes una hija.**

– **Es cierto. Pero dime: ¿Quién eres?**

– **No me reconoces… ¿Verdad?**

– **¿Reconocerte? –** Trunks observa detalladamente a la adolescente. A pesar de nunca haberla visto, ella le parece muy familiar: Esa sonrisa, esa mirada, ese cabello, esa pálida piel… Encontrando a la joven muy parecida a… su pequeña hija. Enseguida, él muestra un rostro lleno de asombro, quedándose boquiabierto y con los ojos desorbitados. **– ¿QUÉ? ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿ACASO ERES…?**

– **Sí, soy yo: Michelle.**

– **P… p… pero… ¿Cómo? La Michelle que conozco es apenas una bebita de 6 meses, en cambio tú tienes…**

– **15 años.**

– **¿QUÉ? ¿15? –** El Saiyajin está estático: ¡15 años! Entonces él siente que todo da vuelta a su alrededor. **– Creo que me voy a desmayar… –** En ese instante, él cae inconsciente.

* * *

Trunks abre sus ojos. Mira hacia un lado, observando la preocupada mirada de Michelle, mira a otro lado y ve un par de rostros desconocidos, aunque familiares. La mujer de cabello turquesa se acerca a él. **– ¿Estás bien?**

– **Sí. Ustedes dos… no lo sé… pero creo que las he visto.**

– **Es natural, Trunks. Soy yo, tu hermana Bura. –** Enseguida, ella señala a la otra mujer. **– Y ella es Pan.**

– **¿Bura? ¿Pan? Pero… ¿Qué sucede? Esto es tan… extraño.**

– **Muy bien, te lo explicaré todo: En primer lugar, debo decirte que estás en nuestro presente. Michelle mencionó que tu hija actual es apenas una bebita, por lo que para ti sería unos 15 años en el futuro.**

– **¿15 años?**

– **Sí. El portal que construiste no funcionó como lo esperabas. En vez de eso, abrió una puerta dimensional que afectó directamente al espacio-tiempo.**

– **¿Es decir que construí una máquina del tiempo?**

– **Exactamente.**

– **Ahora comprendo. Pero dime: ¿Por qué todo está tan destruido?**

– **Porque hemos sufrido constantes ataques de un ser maligno llamado… NeoCell.**

– **¿NeoCell?**

– **Sí. –** Interrumpe Pan**. – Hemos sido atacados desde hace 12 años.**

– **¿Y nadie pudo impedirlo? ¿Dónde están los demás?**

– **Trunks: Todos han muerto.**

– **Has dicho… ¿Todos?**

– **Sí. Uno por uno fue asesinado por NeoCell. Tú y Andie sacrificaron sus vidas por salvar a Michelle. Nosotras 3 somos las únicas saiyajines que quedamos.**

– **Y no sólo eso. – **Acota Bura. **– Él también ha destruido el portal espacial en Titán, por lo que los centauries no pudieron ayudarnos… y Oracle fue encerrada en otra dimensión.**

– **Eso es… terrible… –** Trunks está estático y algo deprimido: Es increíble que, a pesar de que una versión suya viajó al pasado para salvar su tiempo, todos de cualquier manera van a vivir la misma historia… por segunda vez. **– Dios… Esto no puede estar pasando…**

– **Lamentablemente sí… –** Concluye Michelle, quien está deprimida. **– Apenas tenía tres años cuando perdí a mis padres. Ese monstruo los mató frente a mis ojos… y de no haber sido por Pan yo no estaría aquí. Ese sujeto es tan fuerte… –** Enseguida, la niña empieza a llorar, por lo que el joven Briefs la abraza. **– Necesitamos un milagro para salvarnos…**

– **No llores, pequeña. Sé que están pasando por un momento muy terrible, pero no pierdan las esperanzas.**

– **Nuestras esperanzas revivieron cuando llegaste. Eres el único que puede transformarse en Súper Saiyajin y esa sería una gran ventaja… De verdad necesitamos tu ayuda.**

– **Bien. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance.**

– **¿De verdad, papá? ¿Nos ayudarás?**

– **Claro que sí: No permitiré que ese sujeto les haga más daño.**

– **Oh… ¡Gracias! –** Michelle abraza a su padre, muy feliz. **– Sabía que contaría contigo.**

– **Bueno: Háblame de ese sujeto. Quiero saber a quién me voy a enfrentar.**

– **Yo te lo diré. –** Interrumpe Bura. **– Supongo que has oído hablar de un Androide llamado Cell. ¿Cierto?**

– **Sí. Atacó la Tierra cuando yo era apenas un bebé, y afortunadamente fue derrotado por Gohan. Ese sujeto poseía las células de mi padre, el Sr. Gokú, Píccoro, Freezer y su padre, por lo que él era muy fuerte. Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver Cell en todo esto?**

– **Pues que ese sujeto, nuestro enemigo es… su clon.**

– **¿Qué cosa? ¿Su clon?**

– **Aja. Al parecer el Dr. Maki-Hero clonó a Cell poco antes de ser asesinado por los Androides 17 y 18.**

– **Pero, según me contó Gohan, su laboratorio fue destruido: ¡No quedó nada!**

– **Ese nuevo androide se desarrolló en otro laboratorio. Aún no he logrado encontrarlo.**

– **Y lo peor de todo… –** Acota Pan **– Es que él tiene un enorme ejército que se encarga de convertir este planeta en un verdadero infierno.**

– **Eso es tan… espantoso… No puedo creer que la Tierra esté nuevamente en peligro. Deberíamos iniciar con los entrenamientos.**

– **De acuerdo. – **Concluye Bura. **– Pero primero te prepararé un bocadillo.**

– **No te preocupes, no tengo hambre. –** En ese instante, se escucha un sonido desde su estómago (BRRRR), por lo que él se sonroja de pena. **– Jejeje…**

– **¿Decías?**

– **Uh… Creo que no me caería mal un bocado. –** Bura y Pan sonríen, luego se retiran, dejando solos a los pelilavandas. Trunks observa detalladamente a su hija. **– ¿Son ideas mías o tu cuerpo está muy desarrollado para tu edad?**

– **¿Papá? ¡Por Dios! –** Ella se sonroja. **– Eso fue… herencia de la abuela Bulma.**

– **Sí, se nota. –** Entonces, el joven Briefs guiña un ojo a la adolescente. **– Me veré obligado a cuidarte más, porque de verdad podrías conseguir muchos novios y eso me preocuparía.**

– **¡Oh, vamos! No te pondrás receloso y sobreprotector… ¿O sí?**

– **¿Quién sabe? Aún no sé cómo reaccionaría por la edad, ya que para ese entonces yo estaría rondando los… ¿Uh? –** Trunks se sonroja, colocando su mano sobre la nuca, riendo con timidez. **– Jejeje… ¡Empiezo a sentirme viejo!**

– **No te preocupes, papá. Eres Saiyajin y tu juventud será muy larga. Ahora quisiera que me hablaras de los demás.**

– **Tus deseos son órdenes. –** Ambos sonríen, para luego iniciar una charla Padre-hija.

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

¡FINALMENTE! Después de tanto tiempo... ¡AL FIN ACTUALICÉ! n.n

Sorry por tardarme mucho. Lo que pasa es que estoy full ocupada con mis estudios y apenas tengo tiempo libre. Aproveché este chancecito para ponerme al día con ustedes :-P

Sí... Ya sé que esta historia les parecerá similar a la de Mirai Trunks, pero les aseguro que esta será muy emocionante. Espewro que la disfruten.

¡Sayonara!


	4. Capítulo 4: Gritos de Desesperanza

**– Bien, papá, dime: ¿Cómo están todos? Mi madre, mis abuelos…**

**– Por fortuna todos están bien, aunque Andie debe estar muy preocupada. Mi madre aún sigue con sus inventos, y mi padre… bueno, aún conserva su típico mal humor.**

**– Me imagino…**

**– ¿Pero sabes algo? A él lo he notado un poco más blanco, justo desde el día en que naciste. Tal vez sea por su edad.**

**– Quizás… ¿Papá?**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– Quisiera encontrar pronto ese laboratorio, para que así sepas a dónde ir cuando regreses a tu tiempo, y acabar con ese monstruo antes de que ocasione problemas. ****De esa manera podrás asegurar un gran futuro a tu bebé… uno en el que recibirá todo el amor de padre y madre… que yo nunca recibí… –** En ese momento la joven se deprime, así que Trunks la abraza mientras ella empieza a llorar. **– Me has hecho tanta falta.**

**– Michelle… Mi pequeña… Ya estoy aquí. Tal vez no esté mucho tiempo, pero te aseguro que durante mi estancia recibirá todo mi amor de padre. Ya no llores… – **El joven levanta la cabeza de su hija, secando sus lágrimas. **– Ahora, quiero que me obsequies una hermosa sonrisa. –** Entonces, ella sonríe tímidamente. **– Eso está mucho mejor. Tu sonrisa es tan bella como la de tu madre.**

**– ¿De verdad?**

**– Ajá. También has heredado su carácter y fragilidad.**

**– Oh… papá… – **Mich abraza tiernamente a su progenitor. **– Estoy tan feliz de que estés nuevamente a mi lado. Cómo quisiera que nunca te marcharas… –** Al decir esto, ella observa al pelilavanda, con una mirada deprimida. **– Pero eso es imposible… y más sabiendo que una bebé te necesita.**

**– En verdad quisiera que las cosas fuesen diferentes.**

Ambos aún siguen abrazados, cuando Bura se les acerca. **– Trunks, Michelle: La cena está lista. –** Ellos se dirigen al comedor, se sientan frente a la mesa y la mujer les sirve la comida. **– Ten, Trunks. Sé que no es mucho, pero al menos podrás saciar tu hambre.**

**– No te preocupes. –** La mujer sonríe, y todos empiezan a comer.

* * *

Una hora después, Bura y Pan se dirigen a la puerta. **– Bien: Ya es hora.**

**– ¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres, Bura?**

**– Ya lo sabrás, Trunks. Ven con nosotras.**

**– Claro. –** El grupo se dirige al garaje, se suben en una pequeña camioneta y empiezan a recorrer la ciudad. El Saiyajin aún está confundido.** – ¿Qué ocurre, Michelle?**

**– Verás, papá: Todos los días salimos más o menos a esta misma hora a recorrer la ciudad en busca de sobrevivientes.**

**– Ahora entiendo… –** El auto recorre le que una vez fue la avenida principal de West City, la cual está totalmente destruida, al igual que muchos edificios a su alrededor.

De repente, un hombre se interpone en el camino del vehículo, haciendo que éste se detenga, hablando con desesperación, dado que está muy angustiado. **– Por favor: ¡Ayúdenos! –** Todos bajan de la camioneta en el acto, siguiendo al hombre hasta llegar a una casa en ruinas, en cuyo interior se encuentra una familia, y un niño está en medio de ellos, con la pierna herida. **– Por favor: Mi hijo está muy grave y necesitamos ayuda.**

**– Déjeme ver. –** Bura se acerca al pequeño para inspeccionar la herida. **– Dios… En verdad está grave. Michelle: Te necesitamos.**

**– Sí. –** La joven se acerca, coloca sus manos sobre la pierna del pequeño, surgiendo de ellas una pequeña luz que cubre completamente la pierna.

Una vez que cesa el brillo, se revela la pierna del niño, la cual está sana. El hombre no puede creer lo que han visto sus ojos. **– Esto… ¡Esto es un milagro! –** Él admira la pierna de su hijo, y enseguida abraza a Michelle. **– ¡Gracias, pequeña! Te estaré eternamente agradecido.**

**– No fue nada, señor. Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer.**

**– Jovencita: Tus manos son maravillosas. Tienes un don especial, y con él podrás ayudar a muchas personas.**

**– P… pero… –** Mich está muy apenada, pero prefiere callar. Luego los saiyajines regresan al auto para continuar con su camino. La adolescente nota cómo su padre la observa, sorprendido. **– ¿Qué ocurre, papá?**

**– Es que… cielos, hija: También heredaste los poderes curativos de tu madre.**

**– Sí, es cierto. Y también adquirí algunas de sus habilidades psíquicas, e incluso puedo transformarme en Ultra Centaury.**

**– ¿En serio?**

**– Sí. Pero ni aún así he podido derrotar a NeoCell. Si tan solo pudiera convertirme en Súper Saiyajin… Pero creo que esa habilidad es exclusiva de los hombres.**

**– Vamos, Michelle: No te desanimes. Seguro que algún día lo lograrás.**

**– ¿En verdad, lo crees?**

**– Por supuesto que sí. –** En esto, el joven pelilavanda observa el panorama a través de la ventanilla del auto, por lo que se deprime. **– Este lugar está tan destruido, las personas están sufriendo mucho… Todo esto me parece… espantoso.**

**– Es verdad, papá. Lamentablemente, esta es nuestra realidad. –** Enseguida, el vehículo se detiene repentinamente: Han hallado otro sobreviviente que necesita ayuda.

* * *

Han pasado 8 horas. Mientras Trunks ayuda a las chicas del futuro, en el presente, Andie se encuentra en el departamento, muy angustiada por la suerte de su esposo. Ella está en el cuarto de su bebé, dándole de comer, mientras piensa en él, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. _– Oh, Trunks, mi amor: Cuánto daría por saber dónde estás. Nuestra bebé te necesita… Yo te necesito…_

* * *

Trunks camina por los alrededores de la corporación, pensando en su amada princesa y en su pequeña bebita. _– Andie: Te prometo que, apenas logremos arreglar esta situación tan crítica, buscaré la forma de regresar a casa, contigo y con nuestra hija. –_ Aún sigue inmerso en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente escucha el melodioso sonido de un violín. _– ¿Uh? Es una hermosa música. ¿Quién la tocará? –_ Usando la agudeza de sus oídos, trata de ubicar el lugar de donde proviene la música, hasta que llega a una puerta. Él la abre sigilosamente y se asoma: Allí adentro está la joven Michelle, quien toca el instrumento con extraordinaria destreza.

Ella, apenas siente la presencia de su padre, deja el instrumento, mientras se sonroja de pena. **– ¿Papá?**

**– ¿Por qué te detienes? Lo estabas haciendo muy bien.**

**– Yo… bueno…**

**– Ya veo: Prefieres hacerlo en privado. De acuerdo… –** Trunks da la vuelta y camina lentamente. **– Me retiro.**

**– ¡No! – **Al oír esto, el joven se detiene: Él sabía que la niña reaccionaría así. **– Ven, papá: Siéntate, por favor.**

**– Claro. –** Él se sienta en la cama al lado de su hija. Luego, ella toma el violín y nuevamente lo manipula, maravillando a su progenitor con su asombroso talento. –** Eres muy buena. ¿Quién te enseño a tocar así?**

**– Umm… La verdad es que aprendí sola.**

**– ¿En serio?**

**– Sí. Hace años encontré este violín en una casa abandonada y empecé a manipularlo. Al principio no lograba extraer sonido alguno, pero con el tiempo fui mejorando hasta poder incluso componer mis propias canciones.**

**– En verdad tienes un enorme talento.**

**– Gracias.**

**– Oye: No tengas pena.**

**– Lo siento, papá, es que, bueno, eres la primera persona que me ha visto tocando el violín. Ni siquiera la tía Bura lo sabe.**

**– ¿Y no se lo piensas decir?**

**– Sí, por supuesto, pero no ahora: Ella tiene suficientes problemas con esta situación, y… no quisiera incomodarla.**

**– ¿Y acaso crees que un poco de tu música la incomodaría? –** Esta pregunta deja muda a la adolescente, permaneciendo así por un instante. **– ¿Michelle?**

**– ¡Tienes razón! Apenas acabemos con este problema, le contaré todo.**

**– Estoy de acuerdo. –** Ambos sonríen, luego a Trunks se le ocurre una idea. **– ¿Hija?**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– Ya que estamos juntos: ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos para entrenar?**

**– ¡Es una gran idea! – **Al decir esto, ella guarda su instrumento en un cajón. **– Conozco el lugar perfecto para ello.**

**– Bien. ¿Nos vamos?**

**– ¡Sí! –** En ese momento, él se eleva y se dispone a volar, pero la joven lo detiene. **– ¡No lo hagas!**

**– ¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa?**

**– ¡No vueles! ¡NeoCell y sus seguidores podrían detectarnos!**

**– De acuerdo. –** El joven Briefs desciende, algo confundido. **– Entonces… ¿Qué sugieres?**

**– Toma mi mano: Usaré el Ki-Gamma para transportarnos. Ellos no pueden detectarlo.**

**– Está bien. – **Trunks toma la mano de su hija, luego ella usa sus habilidades psíquicas para crear una especie de burbuja a su alrededor, la cual se eleva con ambos guerreros en su interior. Al cabo de algunos minutos ellos llegan al Templo Flotante, y una vez allí, el Saiyajin observa el lugar: Está todo agrietado y con partes destruidas. **– Dime: ¿Acaso Dendé y Mr. Popo…?**

**– Sí… Ellos también fueron asesinados. Eso significa que no tenemos contacto con los Namekus, y…**

**– Y no pueden usar sus Esferas del Dragón.**

**– Exacto.**

**– Esto resultó peor de lo que esperaba.**

**– Por desgracia sí. Pero ven: Te llevaré al lugar donde entreno. –** El pelilavanda asiente, así que sigue a su pequeña, quien lo lleva a una habitación especial, muy espaciosa. **– ¿Uh? Pensé que entrenaríamos en la Habitación del Tiempo.**

**– Papá: ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Cuando tú y tus amigos lucharon contra… Umm… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba…? Ah sí, Majin Boo.**

**– Sí. Para ese entonces yo tenía unos 8 años. Recuerdo que Goten y yo nos fusionamos, desarrollamos la técnica de los Fantasmas Kamikaze, y estuvimos a punto de convertirnos en Súper Saiyajin fase 3, cuando… El Sr. Píccoro destruyó la entrada.**

**– Exacto. Desde ese entonces la Habitación del Tiempo quedó bloqueada y nadie pudo reconstruir la entrada… Bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo Dendé.**

**– Vaya… Al menos lograste conocerlo.**

**– Sí. Fue él quien me mostró esta habitación, tan sólo días antes de morir. Fue aquí donde el Sr. Gokú entrenó a Oob. Este lugar es ideal, ya que no sólo puede soportar gran cantidad de energía, sino que también bloquea los niveles de Ki para el resto del universo.**

**– ¿Eso significa que, si entrenamos aquí, ni siquiera NeoCell puede percibir nuestro Ki?**

**– Ajá. Y como ellos no saben sobre la existencia de esta habitación, podremos entrenar tranquilos, y prepararles una gran sorpresa.**

**– ¡Eso es perfecto! ¡Entrenemos!**

**– ¡SÍ! –** Los jóvenes empiezan a entrenar muy duro: Trunks le enseña a su hija sus técnicas, tales como ataques de fuego y Big-Bang, mientras Michelle muestra sus ataques psíquicos, e incluso ella puede ejecutar el Kame-Hame-Ha, debido a que pan le enseñó ese ataque. Luego aprovechan a practicar con sus armas: Él con su espada y ella con sus katanas.

* * *

Ambos están exhaustos, después de una larga sesión de entrenamiento, la cual duró algunas horas. La joven se acerca a su padre. **– ¡Uff! Estoy tan agotada.**

**– Eres increíble: Aprendes las nuevas técnicas con tanta felicidad y rapidez.– Vamos, papá... –** Mich se sonroja de pena. **– No es para tanto.**

**– Claro que sí. ¿Y sabes? Eso es algo que heredaste de mi padre.**

**– ¿Del abuelo?**

**– Así es.**

**–Eso sí que no lo sabía... Pero aún así, quisiera sobrepasar mis fuerzas para vencer a ese… monstruo.**

**– Si sigues entrenando así, muy pronto lo lograrás.**

**– Eso espero. Umm… ¿Papá?**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– ¿Cómo es un Súper Saiyajin?**

**– Bueno, un Súper Saiyajin es… Uh… Eso es muy difícil de explicar. Mejor me transformo, así podrás verlo con tus propios ojos.**

**– ¡GENIAL! –** Mich está muy emocionada, así que se sienta en el piso a observar, mientras Trunks genera una gran cantidad de energía. Enseguida su cuerpo se rodea de un aura dorada, sus ojos azules cambian a verde neón, y sus cabellos lavanda se erizan y adquieren un color rubio. Michelle está estática, percibiendo ese gran Ki. **– ¡WOW! Papá: Eres tan… diferente. Tus cabellos, tus ojos… –** De repente, ella está en Shock. **– ¡Por Dios!**

**– ¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede?**

**– Son tus ojos… ¡Han cambiado!**

**– Por supuesto: Eso es parte de la transformación.**

**– Pues si es así, eso significaría que… que… e… existe la posibilidad de que yo pueda… transformarme en una… Súper Saiyajin.**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Este cap sí que lo actualicé rápido n.n

OK. Respondiendo a sus reviews:

Cammie: ¿Verdad que Veggie es una excelente niñera? XDXDXD Pero weno, también a él le toca.

Runliney: Pues como verás, Trunks si viajó al futuro. Lo que pasó fue que quería darle un enfoque diferente a lo usual... Ya sabes, eso de "sociedades más avanzadas que viajan al pasado". Además, quice darle a ese papirikikito la inteligencia suficiente para hacer un portal del tiempo (aunque esa no era su intención n.nÙ)

Elena: ¿Que Trunksy se babea por su hija? Weno... Viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, quizas. Es que ese muñecote ADORA a su bebecita (huy, que envidia u.u)

OK. En la temporada anterior hice una serie de entrevistas, pero al final, así que ahora las haré al principio para que, desde ahora, tengan una idea de cada uno de mis personajes.

Hoy empezaremos con la nueva personaje, Michelle del Futuro.

**Hola a todos.**

Hola Mich. Gracias por venir desde el futuro para acompañarnos en esta entrevista.

**Fue un placer n.n**

Oye: ¿Cómo hiciste para venir al pasado?

**¡Eso es un secreto!** (aquí ella hace la misma expresión de Xellos -Slayers-)

Sí... Cómo sea... u.uÙ ¿Empezamos?

**¡Sí!**

* * *

¿Nombre completo?

**Michelle Alexandra Briefs Andersen**

¿Alexandra?

**Así es. No lo sé, pero a mi madre le gustó mucho ese nombre.**

Ah, OK. ¿Edad?

**15 años.**

¿Fecha de Nacimiento?

**10 de Agosto, 796DD** (DD Después del Dragón)

¿Signo Zodiacal?

**Leo**

¿Raza? 

**Híbrida: Mitad Saiyajin/Humana, Mitad Centaury**

¿Comida Favorita?

**¡LASAGNA!**(Le gusta la comida italiana... Igual que su madre n.nÙ)

¿Hobbies?

**Leer, tocar el violín y volar.**

¿Sabes? Tu mamá una vez mencionó que no era muy buena cantante. Me imagino que si tocas el violín tienes oído musical y eres capaz de cantar bien. ¿Cierto?

**Pues... nop. De hecho... **(ella se sonroja) **otra cosa que heredé de ella es su falta de habilidad para el canto n.nÙ**

Hay Dios...¿Color Favorito?

**Lavanda y Verde Bosque**

¿Estatura?

**1,55m**

¿Peso?

**45Kg**

¿Puedes describirte a ti misma?

**Pues sí. He tenido un triste pasado, por eso soy una chica sensible y muy emotiva (claro, también por herencia de mamá). Aunque.... como toda persona nacida bajo el signo de Leo, ocasionalmente suelo ser algo agresiva, pudiendo incluso llegar al punto de no poder controlar mis emociones, y raras veces puedo manifestar algo de orgullo (claro, no tanto como mi abuelo, pero algo n.nÙ)**

Ya veo.¿Algún mensaje para tus fans?

**¿Tengo Fans? O.o**

Bueno... sí. Tal vez no muchos ahorita, pero a medida que pase el tiempo tendrás muchos admiradores.

**En ese caso, yo les aconsejaría que nunca se rindan ante las dificultades: Si algo les resulta muy difícil, sigan intentando, y verán que con constancia y esfuerzo podrán resolverlo.**

Eso es verdad. Bueno, antes de despedirnos: ¿Te gustaría tocarnos una canción?

**De acuerdo.** (Entonces ella empieza a tocar "Storm" de Vanessa Mae)

(Un rato después)

**¿Te gustó?**

¡Clarines! Tocas muy bien n.n

**Gracias n.n**

No. Gracias a ti por acompañarnos. Y continúa tocando así, para que algún día sea muy famosa n.n

* * *

Y ustedes, queridos lectores, no se me pierdan, porque la aventura apenas está comenzando. ¿OK?

Sayonara.


	5. Capítulo 5: La historia de NeoCell

**– ¿Uh? Michelle: ¿Podrías explicarte? Es que no logro entenderte. ¿Qué tienen que ver mis ojos con la posibilidad de transformarte?**

**– Bien: Fue algo que sucedió hace alrededor de 4 años…**

* * *

FLASHBACK

Era un lluvioso día de verano. Michelle, quien en ese entonces estaba por cumplir los 11 años, se encontraba entrenando en el Templo Flotante, practicando sus técnicas y los movimientos de ataque y defensa, luego se transforma en Ultra Centaury y practica sus habilidades psíquicas. Al cabo de un tiempo ella se detiene para descansar; se acerca a la puerta, observando un poco de agua empozada: Está lloviendo. Entonces ella decide quedarse allí hasta que escampe. En ese momento, ella piensa en lo que está ocurriendo, en el infierno en que vive, en sus amigos desaparecidos, en la muerte de sus padres… y en el responsable de esa pesadilla: NeoCell.

Llena de ira y dolor, la pequeña Saiyajin vuelve a entrenar, arrojando grandes descargas de energía, hasta que, súbitamente, ella siente cómo una fuerza desconocida recorre su cuerpo, y sus ojos empiezan a dolerle. Ella se acerca la puerta, observando su reflejo en el agua, entendiendo el motivo del dolor: Su mirada ya no era de color azul celeste, dado que había cambiado a un brillante verde neón, lo cual le llena de miedo: ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Cierra sus ojos, y el dolor desaparece, al igual que esa extraña sensación… Vuelve a abrirlos, y sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

**– … Y eso fue lo que ocurrió.**

**– Eso quiere decir que puedes transformarte.**

**– Así parece. No sé cómo, pero eso sólo sucedió. Aunque desde ese entonces, no ha vuelto a repetirse.**

**– Ya veo...Entonces a partir deahora, entrenaremos muy duro para que logres transformarte. –** La joven asiente, y luego de descansar, ambos reinician su entrenamiento, de manera mucho más intensa que antes.

* * *

Es un lugar desconocido. En una extraña base se encuentra un numeroso grupo de robots, los cuales se preparan para explorar la zona y crear caos. Ellos son comandados por NeoCell, su líder. Él es un humanoide de 1,85m de estatura, esbelto, cuya piel tiene tonalidades azules, y cubierto por grandes placas verdes con manchas negras (al estilo reptil). No se sabe si tiene cabello, porque su cabeza está cubierta por una semiesfera de color verde claro, a cuyos lados se encuentran dos placas iguales a las de su cuerpo, y en el centro de la misma tiene una esferita de color azul naval. Su nariz es puntiaguda, sus orejas están cubiertas y sus ojos son del mismo color de la semiesfera, sin pupilas. 

Él está allí, sentado en su sillón, estático y pensativo, esperando el mejor momento para atacar nuevamente, pero por más que pelee, el androide se siente insatisfecho: Realmente él quiere tener una gran pelea, pero no encuentra un rival de su nivel. Sí, así es NeoCell: Ansioso de lucha, sediento de sangre y destrucción, maléfico y sumamente misterioso…

* * *

FLASHBACK

Es un día soleado, el lugar es montañoso y desértico. Un joven pelilavanda de 17 años lucha contra su oponente, un ser maligno, de piel blancuzca, fornido y lleno de maldad: Freezer. Blandiendo su espada, el muchacho aniquila instantáneamente a su rival, al igual que al padre del mismo y a sus seguidores… Luego, junto a los guerreros Z espera durante 3 horas, cuando finalmente llega Gokú desde un planeta lejano.

Ese joven, quien proviene de 20 años del futuro, advierte al Saiyajin sobre la existencia de los androides y sobre su enfermedad del corazón, entregándole su medicina en el acto. Lo que él ignora es que, en ese momento, un poderoso enemigo está siendo creado por un siniestro científico, el Dr. Maki-Hero: Se trata de un androide llamado Cell.

* * *

Un año después, el doctor está en su laboratorio, analizando su creación, cuando de repente se le ocurre una espantosa idea: Crear réplicas de su androide. Toma al embrión, le extrae algunas células y las utiliza para clonar al organismo, y después de varios intentos fallidos, logra crear 4 copias, llamándolas androides 9, 10, 11 y 12.

* * *

Seis meses más tarde, las 4 células se han convertido en larvas. Maki está muy feliz, ya que con un ejército de clones sería capaz de conquistar al universo entero. Sigue con sus análisis, y al girar su cabeza observa los dispositivos que contienen a los androides 17 y 18: ¿Será conveniente despertarlos? Él se les acerca. **– Veamos si están listos. –** Presiona un botón y A17 despierta, pero enseguida el joven empieza a comportarse de manera rebelde, arrojando rayos de energía, destruyendo todo a su alrededor; luego crea una esfera de Ki y la apunta a las 4 pequeñas larvas, algo que angustia al científico. **– ¿Qué haces, Nº 17?**

**– ¡Cierra la boca, anciano! – **En ese momento, el chico arroja la esfera, destruyendo los contenedores, uno por uno. Maki trata de detenerlo, así que se le enfrenta, pero 17 le propina una paliza tan grande que lo deja gravemente herido. El doctor hace un intento final, colocando dos electrodos sobre el androide, provocándole una descarga eléctrica que altera sus circuitos internos, noqueándolo instantáneamente.

El moribundo anciano encierra a A17 en su cabina, luego revisa los contenedores: Dos de las larvas han sido destruidas, por lo que él decide no arriesgarse, colocando a las larvas 9 y 10 sobre un teletransportador, enviándolas a otro lugar, donde son recibidas por un autómata que las almacena en dos grandes recipientes para que continúen con su evolución. Mientras tanto, el Dr. Hero programa a otro robot para que transplante su cerebro al cuerpo del androide Nº 20.

* * *

Han pasado 18 meses. Los androides 19 y 20 deciden atacar una de las islas del sur, pero los guerreros Z ya estaban enterados de ese plan, por lo que ellos los estaban esperando, iniciando así una gran lucha. Primero derrotan a A19, y Nº 20 huye hacia su laboratorio, para despertar a los androides 17 y 18, quienes lo asesinan en el acto, llevándose consigo el secreto de Cell y sus clones. 

Tiempo después aparece Cell, quien viajó desde el futuro para convertirse en un ser perfecto. Él se enfrenta a Gokú y los demás, hasta que al cabo de 10 días, durante un torneo que él mismo auspició, fue derrotado por Gohan, quien en ese entonces es sólo un niño de 11 años de edad. El embrión que algún día ha de convertirse en Cell fue destruido, garantizando así la paz de la Tierra, pero… Nadie sabe sobre la existencia de los clones.

* * *

7 años después, los guerreros Z se enfrentan a otro villano: Majin Boo. Es una gran lucha, ese monstruo en verdad es muy fuerte y muchos de sus ataques provocan temblores. Mientras tanto los androides, ahora convertidos en capullos, siguen desarrollándose, pero uno de los constantes sismos provoca que el laboratorio colapse parcialmente, destruyendo la computadora que controla a A10, y ambos contenedores pierden mucha energía, en especial el Nº 10. Aún así, ellos continúan evolucionando: El androide 9 lo hace con mucha rapidez, ya que cuenta con la mitad de la energía que poseía, garantizando así su desarrollo, en cambio el otro tiene apenas la energía mínima para su subsistencia… Sólo un 15.

* * *

Transcurrieron 5 años desde la lucha contra los Dragones Malignos. En un laboratorio oculto en una tierra desconocida, una criatura sale de su contenedor, ya completamente evolucionada: NeoCell ha nacido, y está listo para atacar. Su primer blanco: West City. 

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

Ahora, después de 12 años de caos, NeoCell tiene el control sobre el planeta, provocando temor en todos los habitantes, asesinando a su antojo, ansioso por encontrar un verdadero rival que le garantice una extraordinaria pelea… Pero a la vez está un poco confuso, ya que la computadora que lo controlaba le informó que tenía un gemelo. Entonces: ¿Qué habrá sucedido con el otro androide?

* * *

La pequeña Michelle duerme tranquilamente en su cuna, mientras su madre se dirige a la biblioteca, buscando algo entre los libros, las gavetas, los archivos… Hasta que logra encontrar una carpeta. **– ¡Aquí está! –** Ella la coloca sobre el escritorio y empieza a revisar su contenido: Un montón de papeles, planos y ecuaciones, todos pertenecientes a la "máquina de tiempo". **– Si tan sólo pudiera descubrir la falla…**

* * *

Bura abre la puerta: Es Trunks, quien tiene a la joven Michelle dormida entre sus brazos. Él la lleva a su habitación, la acuesta sobre su cama y la acuesta. Luego… **– ¿Papá?**

**– ¿Uh? – **El pelilavanda da la vuelta, dado que ya estaba por abandonar la alcoba, y se acerca a su hija. **– Pensé que estabas dormida.**

**– Lo estaba, pero tengo un sueño muy ligero. Sigamos entrenando.**

**– No, Mich: Por hoy ya fue suficiente. Descansa. Mañana continuaremos con nuestro entrenamiento.**

**– Está bien. ¿Sabes algo?**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– Yo… Te quiero mucho.**

**– Yo también te quiero, hija. –** El Saiyajin besa dulcemente su frente, mientras recibe un cálido y amoroso abrazo. **– Buenas noches, pequeña.**

**– Buenas noches, papá. –** Trunks sale del pequeño cuarto, mientras la joven duerme plácidamente, con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los pelilavandas salen nuevamente a entrenar, con más euforia y positivismo que el día anterior, debido a la alta posibilidad de que Michelle se convierta en Súper Saiyajin. Practican muchas técnicas de ataque y defensa, golpes, patadas, telequinesis, ataques de fuego… Es una ardua jornada, la cual dura horas. 

En la tarde regresan a la Corporación, cuando Bura se dirige a ellos. **– Oh, Trunks, Michelle: ¡Qué suerte que hayan llegado temprano!**

**– ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa, tía Bura? Estás muy alterada.**

**– ¡Son ellos! ¡Están atacando nuevamente! Pan se encuentra allá: ¡Necesita apoyo!**

**– ¿Dónde están?**

**– En Ginger Town.**

**– Bien: Iremos enseguida. ¡Vamos, papá! –** La adolescente lleva a su padre al garaje, donde hay dos motocicletas. **– Supongo que sabes usar éstas. ¿No es así? – **Trunks mira a su hija, mostrando una pícara sonrisa.

* * *

2 motos recorren velozmente West City, circulando por la autopista hasta abandonar los límites de la ciudad, continuando así por varios kilómetros hasta llegar a Ginger Town. 

Una vez allí, ellos estacionan, descienden de sus vehículos, se quitan los cascos y exploran el lugar: Está desértico, pero extrañamente tranquilo. Ambos miran a su alrededor, pero nada… **– Hay que estar muy alertas, papá: Pueden aparecer en cualquier momento.**

**– Bien. –** Siguen buscando, siguen explorando, manteniéndose alerta, hasta que de repente… –** Espera, Michelle: Creo haber oído algo.**

**– ¿Podría ser…? –** Los saiyajines prestan atención: Al cabo de varios segundos logran percibir un lejano sonido metálico, como si se tratara de la fricción entre engranajes, el cual se hace cada vez más fuerte. Michelle está en shock. **– ¡Son ellos! Y… Y… ¡Vienen hacia acá!**

**– En ese caso, debemos estar preparados. –** Mich está de acuerdo, entonces los jóvenes miran por todas partes, muy pendientes de ese sonido, cuando súbitamente se detiene. Trunks está confundido. **– Se… detuvo.**

**– No te confíes, papá: ¡Mantén los ojos abiertos! – **Él asiente. Entonces algo atraviesa los ventanales de un almacén, dado que aparentemente fue arrojado. Ellos se acercan allí: Ese algo se trata de Pan, quien está muy malherida. **– ¡PAN!**

**– T… Tengan cuidado muchachos… ellos son muy… fuertes…**

**– Debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro.**

**– No… no hay tiempo… Trunks… d… deben huir cuanto antes.**

**– ¡De ninguna manera te abandonaré! – **El joven Briefs gira su cabeza, observando a su hija, notando que ella muestra una mirada llena de terror. **– ¿Qué sucede?**

**– Ya…. ¡Ya es tarde! –** Ella señala hacia una dirección, y él mira allí: ¡Un gran robot está frente a ellos!

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

n.n ¡Qué rápido! ¿No?

Weno, personalmente a mí me gusta mucho este capítulo, debido a que es aquí donde lleno algunos vacíos que dejó la serie original, (como por ejemplo el por qué Maki-Hero se convirtió en un androide).

Runliney: Weno, tal como lo querías, aquí lo tienes... ¡NEOCELL! ¡Muajajajajajaja! Espero que te haya gustado su "biografía".

Para quienes quieren conocer a Mirai Michelle, aquí les doy el link de un dibujo que hice (sólo quiten los espacios en blanco): www. deviantart. com/ view/ 14246243/

¡Sayonara!


	6. Capítulo 6: Máquinas Asesinas

Trunks vuela rápidamente hacia el robot, el cual mide 2,5m de altura, es de color blanquecino, su cabeza es cilíndrica y tiene una lente por ojo; sus piernas son largas y delgadas, al igual que sus brazos: Su mano izquierda consiste en dos placas articuladas, a modo de tenaza, su derecha es más pequeña, consistente en 5 piezas móviles (sus "dedos"), sujetos a un abultado antebrazo, el cual posee oculto un pequeño lanzamisiles; y en su hombro derecho tiene un arma que dispara esferas de Ki.

Michelle está alarmada. **– ¡No lo hagas papá! ¡Es peligroso! –** Pero ya es tarde: El autómata crea un escudo de energía, evitando el ataque del Saiyajin, quien recibe una fuerte descarga eléctrica, quedando levemente lastimado. Ella se acerca a su padre. **– ¿Estás bien?**

**– Sí. Pero… ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?**

**– Es uno de los miembros de la Armada de NeoCell. Es un Robot Patrullero, y su misión es vigilar la zona y protegerla de cualquier oponente.**

**– Y lo hace muy bien: ¡En verdad eso parece una muralla! –** El joven Briefs observa al robot, el cual tiene su cámara enfocada en ellos, apuntando su arma. **– Definitivamente, estamos en problemas. –** En esto, una gran esfera de Ki sale disparada del arma, desplazándose tan rápidamente que los Saiyajines apenas tienen tiempo para apartarse. Enseguida se escucha una explosión, y una nube de polvo cubre el área, y cuando ésta desaparece, ambos pueden ver un enorme cráter. **– ¡WOW! ¡Eso estuvo cerca!**

**– Y eso es sólo una pequeña porción de su poder.**

**– ¿Tienes idea de cómo neutralizar ese robot?**

**– Por desgracia, no. Lo único que nos queda por hacer es buscar un lugar seguro.**

**– Bien. –** Trunks carga a Pan, quien está inconsciente, y junto a su hija empieza a correr, buscando dónde esconderse. Al rato observan otro robot: Una esfera grisácea de unos 20cm de diámetro, con una lente y dos delgados brazos mecánicos. La joven arroja un dispositivo que emite una luz muy brillante. El Saiyajin está algo confundido. **– ¿Qué haces?**

**– ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ven rápido! – **Michelle señala una casa abandonada y ellos deciden ocultarse allí. Cuando la luz cesa, el robot enfoca su cámara a todas partes, luego se marcha. **– Bien, papá: Por ahora estamos a salvo.**

**– ¿Ese pequeño también pertenece a la Armada de NeoCell?**

**– Sí. Ese es el Robot Explorador. Viaja por todas partes inspeccionando el área, colaborando así con los Patrulleros.**

**– No parece tan peligroso.**

**– ¿Ah no? Papá: Ese robot puede absorber nuestro Ki.**

**– ¿Nuestro Ki? –** Ella mueve su cabeza afirmativamente, algo que inquieta al joven príncipe. **– Creo que no es tan inofensivo como creía, aunque al parecer le afecta la luz brillante.**

**– Así es. La luz en exceso confunde sus circuitos, pero sólo por pocos segundos.**

**– Por suerte lograste descubrir esa falla.**

**– Sí, aunque la verdad eso me costó mucho trabajo. Por cierto: ¿Cómo sigue Pan?**

**– Aún está inconsciente, pero se recuperará. Sé que lo hará.**

**– Eso espero.**

**– ¿Michelle?**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– Ya que estamos aquí: ¿Podrías hablarme sobre la Armada de NeoCell?**

**– Claro. Ya conoces a los Robots Patrulleros y a los Exploradores, así que te hablaré de los demás.**

**– De acuerdo: Soy todo oídos.**

**– Verás: En primer lugar está el Robot Centinela. Es muy grande, más o menos unos 5 o 6 metros de altura, también es ágil y rápido. Es uno de los más peligrosos, porque tiene un dispositivo que le permite detectar nuestro calor corporal.**

**– ¿Eso significa que no tiene caso ocultar nuestro Ki?**

**– Exacto. Hay cientos de ellos que cuidan el perímetro de la base de NeoCell.**

**– Son muchos.**

**– Así es. Otro modelo es el conocido como Robot Araña: Es el más rápido de todos. Puede subir edificios y atacar a su oponente con asombrosa velocidad, también cuenta con un cañón que dispara una sustancia parecida a las telas de arañas. Mide como 1,30m de altura, y sus patas creo que miden… Umm… No sé si lleguen a los 2m de longitud. Lo que sí sé es que ellos pueden percibir el Ki.**

**– ¿Y cuántos hay de ellos?**

**– No lo sé exactamente, pero creo que hay unos 400 o 500 de ellos.**

**– Es un gran ejército.**

**– Ajá. Veamos: Unos 500 Robots Araña, 150 o 200 Centinelas, 400 Patrulleros y 600 Exploradores… Allí tendríamos unos 1700 robots, y eso sólo es un cálculo aproximado, aunque su número podría aumentar, e incluso es posible que lleguen a los 3000.**

**– ¿3000?**

**– Sí. Eso sin contar con los Robots Soldados.**

**– ¿Robots Soldados?**

**– Así es. Ese modelo es pequeño, de 1m de altura. Individualmente no representa peligro alguno, de hecho es el más débil e inofensivo de la armada.**

**– Eso es bueno.**

**– Sí. Yo pude derrotarlos, incluso formando grupos de 10, y hasta 40 de ellos. Pero… Un ejército de ellos es extremadamente mortal. Ese es el grupo más numeroso, de unos 50000 miembros, y eso sólo es una mera aproximación.**

**– Vaya, sí que son numerosos.**

**– Así es. El último modelo es el Robot Artillero, y como su nombre lo indica es una verdadera artillería. Es un robot parecido a un tanque de guerra, puede lanzar cohetes, láser, esferas de energía y… su arma más peligrosa es un plasma hecho con Ki puro, muy destructivo y mortal. Son apenas 2 o 3 docenas de ellos, pero son extremadamente peligrosos: Ellos son los que protegen el interior de la base de NeoCell.**

**– ¿Y de dónde obtuviste toda esta información?**

**– Bueno, en una ocasión la tía Bura logró ingresar a la base de datos de las computadoras de NeoCell, pero él es muy astuto y se enteró de eso antes de que ella lograra obtener los planos de la armada, así que reconfiguró su equipo de tal manera que nadie pueda acceder a la información.**

**– Cielos… NeoCell es listo, rápido y está respaldado por un enorme ejército: Será muy difícil derrotarlo.**

**– Sí: Cuenta con gran tecnología.**

**– Aja, pero toda tecnología tiene alguna falla o punto débil, y será nuestra tarea encontrarlo, aunque eso es algo complicado.**

**– Tienes razón. – **En ese momento ellos escuchan algo: El Patrullero se acerca. **– No debemos hacer ruido.**

**– De acuerdo. –** Ambos se quedan quietos, esperando que el robot se marche. Al rato deja de oírse el ruido. **– ¿Se habrán ido?**

**– No lo sé, papá. Iré a ver.**

**– No, Mich: Tú quédate aquí con Pan. Yo iré a ver.**

**– Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado.**

**– Lo tendré. –** Mientras Michelle se acerca a su amiga, Trunks camina lentamente hacia la puerta, luego mira por todos lados: Nada. Después, da la vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia donde están las muchachas. **– Al parecer se han ido. –** Pero justo cuando él está a 5 metros de su hija, es sorprendido por un gran brazo mecánico que rompe una de las paredes de la casa, empujando al Saiyajin a la pared opuesta.

La adolescente está en shock. **– No… ¡No puede ser! ¡Es un Centinela! –** Luego ella corre hacia su padre, quien aún está atrapado, por lo que desenvaina sus sables gemelos para tratar de liberarlo, pero antes de hacerlo el robot retira rápidamente su brazo y Trunks queda libre, aunque muy lastimado. Mich guarda sus armas y se arrodilla al lado de su progenitor. **– ¿Estás bien?**

**– ¡AARG! Esa cosa me… tomó por sorpresa.**

**– No puedo creer que un Centinela esté aquí: Se supone que ellos cuidan la base… Tengo un mal presentimiento… –** En ese instante el robot vuelve a atacar, esta vez justo donde se yace Pan. El brazo mecánico sostiene a la inconsciente mujer, llevándosela en el acto. La niña pelilavanda se queda estática, con su mirada llena de horror. **– ¡PAN!**

Ambos saiyajines salen del lugar, viendo un robot de gran altura, con tronco corto y largas extremidades, culminadas en 4 "dedos". Su cabeza es grande, y aproximadamente la mitad frontal la constituye un visor. El brazo derecho termina en una gran tenaza de 4 puntas, y justamente atrapada en ella está la joven guerrera. En el brazo izquierdo tiene un gran cañón que puede disparar grandes misiles, esferas de Ki, cohetes teledirigidos y chorros de ácido.

Ellos están paralizados, viendo cómo ese enorme robot de color rojizo se lleva rápidamente a su amiga, por lo que deciden atacarlo. Cuando están cerca de él, arrojan sus ataques de fuego, pero el autómata crea un potente escudo protector, y el impacto de ambos ataques arroja a nuestros héroes a una considerable distancia. Luego del pecho del robot surgen dos armas que empiezan a disparar Ki-Blasters con extraordinaria destreza, así que Trunks y su hija se ocultan tras un cúmulo de rocas, agachados y cubriéndose sus rostros para protegerse de los escombros.

Al cabo de unos minutos el Centinela deja de disparar, después un cohete surge de su espalda, sirviendo como propulsión para elevarse. Lo mismo hace el Patrullero y, junto a varios exploradores, vuelan en dirección a la base de NeoCell, llevándose a Pan con ellos. Michelle sale de su refugio, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos celestes, llena de dolor y desesperación, dispuesta a seguir a las máquinas… Pero Trunks la detiene. **– ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que salvar a Pan!**

**– Michelle: ¡Contrólate!**

**– ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CONTROLE?!**

**– Por favor, hija: No te arriesgues de esa manera. ¡Es muy peligroso!**

**– ¿Vas a dejar que ellos se la lleven?**

**– Mich: Yo también quisiera ir tras ellos y salvarla, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada.**

**– Oh… Papá… – **La jovencita abraza a su padre, llorando sobre su pecho, hecha un manojo de nervios. **– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡No quiero perder a mi mejor amiga!**

**– Lo sé, pequeña… Lo sé. Pero ten la seguridad de que la salvaremos. Lo único que necesitamos es un plan.**

**– Ojalá tengas razón. –** En esto, los pelilavandas se dirigen a las motocicletas y regresan a West City.

* * *

**– ¡¿QUÉ?! Eso… ¡Eso no puede ser! –** Bura se coloca de rodillas, apoyando sus manos en el piso, con sus ojos humedecidos y llenos de frustración. **– Pan… ¿Secuestrada? Esto es tan… tan… terrible. –** La Saiyajin está muy preocupada por la suerte de su amiga de la infancia, así que dirige su mirada hacia los pelilavandas, con lágrimas recorriendo sus pálidas mejillas. **– Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué sucedió?**

**– Un Centinela se la llevó, tía Bura.**

**– ¿Un Centinela? ¿Aquí?**

**– Sí. Yo también me sorprendí: Eso fue algo que nos tomó por sorpresa.**

**– Dios mío… Si un Centinela estuvo fuera de la base, significa que NeoCell trae algo entre manos… Eso no me gusta nada…**

**– Vamos, chicas: Mantengan la calma. Algo me dice que Pan está bien y que, sea como sea, la rescataremos.**

**– Ojalá tengas razón, Trunks.**

**– Yo también digo lo mismo, papá.**

**– Bien… Sólo espero no estar equivocado. –** El joven camina lentamente hacia la puerta, con una mirada llena de preocupación. Michelle lo observa, y camina junto a él. **– Hija: No lo tomes a mal, pero necesito pensar y… prefiero hacerlo solo.**

**– Está bien. – **La adolescente se aleja, un poco deprimida, pero aún así entiende las razones de su padre.

Mientras tanto, Trunks se sienta junto a la ventana a observar todo a su alrededor, viendo sólo una cosa: Un mundo desolado y en ruinas. _– Juro que haré todo lo que está a mi alcance. No sólo para salvar a Pan, sino que también para salvar este mundo…_

* * *

Pan abre lentamente sus ojos negros. Lo primero que ve es una luz muy brillante: Un bombillo que está justo frente a ella. Luego mira hacia los lados, descubriendo que está en un lugar pequeño, cerrado y con paredes oscuras.

Ella trata de levantarse, pero una especie de campo de fuerza la mantiene fija sobre la camilla. _– ¡Lo que me faltaba! –_ pensó.

Minutos más tarde, la morena nota la presencia de alguien, así que mira a un lado y allí ve una silueta, la cual está oculta entre las sombras. **– ¿Quién eres? –** No hay respuesta. La silueta sólo se limita a caminar lentamente hacia ella, entrando poco a poco a la luz. Entonces, Pan entra en shock al descubrir la identidad de esa silueta. **– ¡NEOCELL!**

* * *

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡CHACHAN! Dos capítulos de un sólo golpe. ¿No es genial?

Weno, para que tengan una ideaacerca dela Armada de NeoCell (incluyendo sus números seriales), aquí les presento los siguientes links (no olviden quitar los espacios en blanco):

Patrullero y Explorador: www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 6942541/

Centinela: www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 6942588/

Araña y Soldado: www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 6942654/

Artillero: www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 6942723/

Luego haré la versión digitalizada de cada uno de los robots, y también prepararé uno de NeoCell. Espero que sean pacientes.n.n

¡CHAO!


	7. Capítulo 7: El primer enfrentamiento

En una habitación pequeña y desconocida, acostada sobre una camilla y sujeta por un campo de fuerza yace Pan, hija de Gohan y nieta del asombroso Gokú. Cerca de la joven Saiyajin se encuentra el responsable del infierno que viven tanto ella como sus amigas y el resto del planeta: El despiadado NeoCell.

Pan lo mira, con ojos llenos de odio, pero a la vez temor. **– ¡Libérame ¡Mal nacido!**

**– Vaya… Qué chica tan impaciente has resultado ser. Descuida, pronto acabará todo… cuando te aniquile.**

**– No te atrevas…**

**– ¿No? Por supuesto que lo haré. Pero por ahora te dejaré vivir.**

**– ¿Qué quieres de mí, bastardo?**

**– Bueno… podría decirse que necesito una fuente confiable de información.**

**– ¿Ah sí¡Pues te informo que nunca te diré nada!**

**– No necesitas hacerlo.**

**– ¡Explícate!**

**– De acuerdo. –** NeoCell se dirige a un rincón, regresando enseguida trayendo entre sus manos un extraño dispositivo. **– Esto que traigo entre mis manos es un… explorador de recuerdos.**

**– ¿Explorador de… recuerdos?**

**– Exacto. Verás: Con este dispositivo puedo explorar la mente humana, y así obtener la información que necesito… –** Al decir esto, el androide se acerca a Pan, sonriendo maliciosamente. **– Ingenioso. ¿Verdad?**

**– Eres un maldito… ¡JAMÁS ME PONDRÁS ESA COSA!**

**– Pero si ya lo hice.**

**– ¿Qué?**

**– ¿Sorprendida? Sabes, te coloqué este explorador mientras estabas inconsciente. Gracias a ti ahora sé dónde están tus amigas… y también sé sobre la llegada del Saiyajin del pasado.**

**– No… ¡NO ES POSIBLE!**

**– Claro que sí es posible. Y ahora mismo aprovecharé para ir a… visitarlos.**

**– Si les llegas a poner un dedo encima… ¡JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS!**

**– Eso está por verse. ¡Nos vemos! –** En ese instante, NeoCell abandona la habitación, se eleva y vuela hacia la Capsule Corp.

* * *

Los Saiyajines se encuentran en el interior del edificio, quedándose pensativos y un poco deprimidos por el secuestro de su amiga Pan. Las mujeres observan a Trunks, esperando por algún plan, dad que él es muy bueno en ese tipo de cosas. Después de un rato, él finalmente levanta su cabeza y mira a las chicas. **– Bien, analicemos la situación: Pan está secuestrada, no contamos con más ayuda y NeoCell ha resultado ser más peligroso de lo que pensé… Él es ágil, astuto, inteligente y está respaldado por una gran tecnología. Umm… Quizás si usamos su misma tecnología en su contra, podríamos ganar esta batalla.**

**– ¿Y cómo?**

**– Bueno, Michelle: Creo que deberíamos buscar la forma de ingresar al interior de su base. Una vez allí, podríamos reconfigurar las computadoras.**

**– No es mala idea, papàpero ir allí será extremadamente complicado.**

**– Yo diría que "suicida", Mich. Pero pensaremos en algo. –** En ese instante se escucha un fuerte estruendo, así que ellos giran sus cabezas para ver qué sucede, mostrando enseguida miradas llenas de asombro y miedo…

* * *

En el presente, Andie y Bulma conversan en la biblioteca, mientras Bura cuida a la bebita. Ambas mujeres revisan los planos. **– Estuve prácticamente toda la noche revisando los planos, pero aún no puedo conseguir la falla. De verdad Trunks hizo un proyecto muy complicado.**

**– Así parece, Andie. Pero descuida: Ya verás que pronto hallaremos la manera de traerlo de regreso.**

**– Eso espero… –** Al decir esto, la zionita dirige su mirada hacia su bebé. **– Ella extraña mucho a su padre. –** En ese instante suena el teléfono, así que Andraia atiende. **– ¿Hola?... Hola, Pan… Un poco mejor, pero aún preocupada… sí, yo también quisiera que él regresara… ¿Bura? Sí, está aquí, espera. –** Mientras tapa el auricular, ella observa a su joven cuñada. **– Bura: Es Pan, quiere hablarte.**

**– Claro. – **Entonces, la adolescente toma el auricular. **– ¿Hola?**

**– Hola Bura. Llamé a tu casa y el Sr. Vegeta dijo que estabas allí.**

**– Sí. Quise acompañar a mamá. Ella y Andie están revisando los planos del invento de mi hermano. Están buscando la manera de traerlo a casa.**

**– Oye y… ¿Estás bien?**

**– No lo sé… es que… bueno… me siento tan impotente… no sé qué le pudo haber pasado a Trunks… De verdad estoy muy preocupada por él.**

**– Tranquila. Ya verás que pronto regresará. Sólo ten paciencia.**

**– Espero que tengas razón. Muchas gracias por llamar: Eres una gran amiga.**

**– Oh, vamos Bura: No es para tanto… –** En ese momento puede escucharse el sonido de un timbre. **– Me tengo que ir: Voy a clases. Te llamaré después. ¡Adiós!**

**– ¡Adiós! –** Al finalizar la llamada, Bura continúa cuidando a su sobrina.

* * *

Pan cuelga el auricular del teléfono público y empieza a correr. Dado que ella está por cumplir los 18 años, ha cambiado mucho, tanto física como mentalmente: Ya no es aquella pequeña niña atolondrada que viajó al espacio junto a Gokú y Trunks, pues ella ha crecido (aunque no mucho), al igual que su busto (el cual, aunque es pequeño, ya es notorio) y su cabello (algo más debajo de los hombros). Aún usa su pañoleta, aunque su flequillo es ahora más escaso y algo desaliñado, viste camisetas más ajustadas (adaptadas a su anatomía) y amplios pantalones. Su voz es aún aguda, pero también más madura. 

Pan sigue corriendo a través de los pasillos de la Orange Star High School, debido a que estudia allí el primer año de preparatoria. Ella abre una puerta pero accidentalmente golpea a alguien, así que la joven se asoma y descubre a una adolescente sentada en el piso, sobándose su sonrojada nariz. La niña aparenta tener unos 16 años, es pelirroja y tiene expresivos ojos de color verde hierba. **– ¡Oops! Lo siento.**

**– No te preocupes, fue un accidente. Oye…**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– ¿Podrías ayudarme? Es que soy nueva aquí y no sé dónde quedan las aulas.**

**– Bien. Déjame ver tu horario. –** Al oír esto, la nueva estudiante entrega una hoja a Pan, quien empieza a revisar el horario. **– Cielos… Es una lástima que no compartamos ninguna clase. –** Luego, Pan le explica a la pelirroja la ubicación de las aulas, para finalmente despedirse y regresar a sus respectivas clases.

* * *

En el futuro, los Saiyajines miran hacia una dirección específica con ojos horrorizados, porque allí se encuentra el temible NeoCell, quien los mira con ojos llenos de maldad. Michelle está en shock. **– N… ¿NeoCell?**

**– El mismo.**

**– P… pero… ¿Cómo¿Cómo pudiste encontrarnos?**

**– Umm… Es una larga historia: Tal vez lo sepan algún día… o tal vez jamás. –** En ese momento el androide se lanza rápidamente para atacar a la adolescente, pero Trunks se interpone en su camino. **– Vaya, vaya, vaya… Así que eres el Saiyajin del pasado. Esto será muy divertido.**

**– ¿Así que quieres pelear? Muy bien, acepto el reto, pero lucharemos en otro lugar.**

**– Como quieras. –** Enseguida NeoCell se eleva, esperando por su oponente.

Trunks se dispone a volar, pero Michelle lo detiene. **– ¡No lo hagas¡Él es muy fuerte!**

**– Descuida: Sólo lo distraeré un poco, mientras tú y tu tía se marchan a un lugar seguro.**

**– P… pero…**

**– Mich: Confía en mí. –** Ella asiente, así que Trunks se eleva y, junto a NeoCell, empieza a volar hacia el horizonte. Mientras tanto, la adolescente crea una esfera de Ki-Gamma alrededor de ella y su tía, la cual transporta a ambas mujeres hacia el Templo Flotante de Kami-Sama. Una vez allí, ellas observan el paisaje muy angustiadas por la suerte del Saiyajin. –_ Oh, papá... Espero que no te pase nada malo…_

* * *

Trunks y NeoCell se detienen en medio de una extensa área desértica, llena de murallas rocosas. El Saiyajin gira, encarándose a su oponente. **– Bien: Pelearemos aquí.**

**– Umm… Has escogido un buen lugar para morir… De acuerdo, te complaceré. Pero te advierto: Jamás podrás derrotarme.**

**– Eso está por verse. –** Al decir esto, Trunks se transforma en Súper Saiyajin. **– ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez!**

**– ¡Cuando quieras! –** Súbitamente, ambos luchadores vuelan rápidamente uno hacia el otro, para así iniciar una asombrosa pelea, llena de golpes, patadas y técnicas especiales.

NeoCell se eleva a gran altura, lanzando un poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha que es rápidamente esquivado por Trunks, quien responde con sus ataques de fuego. Después de un largo rato, ellos deciden enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo, propinándose puñetazos, codazos, etc., y todo esto demuestra que, aparentemente, ambos se encuentran en un mismo nivel, pero… **– Vamos, NeoCell: Esto está resultando muy fácil. ¡Demuestra tu verdadero poder!**

**– Qué observador eres. De acuerdo, pero te arrepentirás de haberme pedido eso. –** De manera inmediata, el Ki de NeoCell se eleva muy rápidamente hasta alcanzar un gran nivel. El Saiyajin está asombrado¡En verdad el androide es muy fuerte!

* * *

Michelle está aterrada: El Ki de NeoCell es enorme, mucho más de lo imaginado. Sus bellos ojos celestes se humedecen, a la vez que muestran temor, porque ella sabe que su progenitor está en peligro… por eso, la joven decide transformarse en Ultra Centaury e ir en su ayuda. 

La niña vuela con mucha rapidez, tratando de localizar el sitio de la batalla, sabiendo que si no se apresura podría perder a su padre… por segunda vez.

* * *

De vuelta al presente, Pan ha salido de clases y está a punto de marcharse, cuando logra divisar sentada bajo un árbol a la joven pelirroja que conoció esa mañana, así que decide acercársele. **– ¡Hola!**

**– ¿Uh? –** Ella gira su cabeza, viendo el sonriente rostro de la Saiyajin. **– Ah, hola. Gracias por ayudarme esta mañana.**

**– Fue un placer. Oye¿Cómo sigue tu nariz?**

**– Mucho mejor.**

**– Me alegro. Siento mucho haberte golpeado.**

**– No es nada.**

**– Umm… ¿Esperas a alguien?**

**– Sí.**

**– Bueno, en ese caso te acompañaré.**

**– ¿Segura¿No tienes te marcharte? Tu familia debe estar esperándote.**

**– Tranquila. No tengo prisa. –** Entonces, la Saiyajin se sienta al lado de la jovencita, presentándose formalmente. **– Soy Pan.**

**– Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Emily.**

**– Bien, Emily: Así que eres nueva en la Orange Star. ¿Cierto?**

**– Así es. De hecho, soy nueva en esta ciudad, ya que formo parte de un programa de intercambios. Es por eso que espero al propietario de la casa donde estoy residenciada.**

**– Ya veo. ¿Entonces de dónde eres?**

**– De Northern Capital. Vivo allí con mis tíos.**

**– ¿Tus tíos¿Qué sucedió con tus padres?**

**– Ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico, cuando yo tenía 9 años. Desde ese entonces he estado bajo los cuidados del tío Albert y la tía Grace.**

**– Lo lamento.**

**– No te preocupes. –** En ese momento un auto se detiene frente a la escuela, por lo que Emily se levanta. **– Es él. Debo irme. Fue un placer conocerte, Pan. –** Luego ella se marcha. Al rato, Pan se eleva y vuela hacia su hogar.

* * *

La pelea aún continúa. Trunks está cada vez más agotado, pero no se deja vencer tan fácilmente. El joven lucha con todas sus fuerzas, de una manera asombrosa, llevando su capacidad al máximo, pero… NeoCell aún está calmado y su energía aparentemente sigue igual. 

Un rato después, el androide logra propinarle un certero golpe en el estómago, arrojándolo luego a una pared rocosa. El joven Briefs está allí, apenas consciente, y NeoCell vuela rápidamente hacia él, dándole numerosos golpes. **– ¡JA¡Eres más patético de lo que creía! –** Finalmente el enemigo prepara un Ki-Blaster, y cuando está a punto de arrojárselo recibe otro ataque…

Él mira a su alrededor, hasta que descubre a la persona que lo atacó: Michelle, quien ha llegado a tiempo para salvar a su padre. **– ¡Déjalo en paz!**

**– Aww…Ahora llegó la linda niña para salvar a su padre. ¿No es una ternura?**

**– ¡Déjate de juegos, tú, monstruo!**

**– Bien… De todas maneras ya había empezado a aburrirme, pero… dejaré que viva. Así entrenará más y podrá ser un digno oponente. –** Entonces el androide se eleva. **– Tienen exactamente 3 días para volverse más fuertes, y entonces… ¡Comenzará la verdadera batalla! –** Acto seguido él se marcha, volando a asombrosa velocidad.

La adolescente corre hacia donde se encuentra su malherido progenitor, usa sus poderes curativos para sanarle sus heridas y luego lo ayuda a levantarse. Entonces, ambos miran al cielo, pensativos y preocupados: En verdad tienen que hacer algo rápido para salvarse ellos mismos, para salvar a Pan… y para salvar al mundo.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

YAY! FINALLY! AFTER TOO MUCH TIME! Weno, dejemos mi inglés n.nÙ.

Por fin subí un nuevo capítulo. Lo que pasa s que como estoy FULL clases no he tenido tiempo de tipear los capítulos por computadora (aunque aún he continuado en el cuaderno. Allí voy por el 40). Por suerte estoy terminando el sememstre, y aprovecharé ese tiempo para subir todos los capítulos que pueda.

Ahora, respondiendo a sus reviews:

Camie: Cuando quieras, continuamos con los horóscopos. ¿Vale?

Elena¿Que los exploradores te recordaron a los robots de Star Wars!ORALE!

OK. Hoy les presento otra entrevista. Me costó mucho trabajo, pero la conseguí (ahora me oculta tras un mueble) démosle la bienvenida a NeoCell.

**Sólo espero que esto no sea una pérdida de tiempo.**

Pues no. Esto es para que los fans de esta historia te conozcan un poco más. De hecho, ya una chica llamada Runliney moría por saber más de ti.

**-.-Ù Bueno. ¿Qué se le hace?**

Oye y... ¿Para venir al pasado usaste la mísma técnica que usó Michelle?

**Lo que ella hizo no me interesa. Y lo que yo hice no te incumbe**

Sí... Claro... (Huy, qué odioso) OK, empecemos:

* * *

¿Nombre completo? 

**Androide #9**

¿Nombre Código?

**NeoCell**

¿Edad?

**Umm... Físicamente tengo unos 18 años, pero si contamos desde que salí de la incubadora, realmente tendría 12. Aunque, desde que el Dr. Maki me creó, han transcurrido 44 años.**

¡Huy! Eso sí que es complicado.

**Lo sé.**

Entonces no tiene caso preguntarte por tu fecha de nacimiento, ni tu signo zodiacal.

**(Dos preguntas tontas menos -.-)**

¿Raza?

**Androide**

¿Comida Favorita?

**No como**

¿Uh¿No comes¿Y cómo sobrevives?

**Soy un androide. ¿Recuerdas? No necesito alimentarme.**

Sí sí... Bien¿Hobbies?

**Practicar artes marciales y crear caos.**

Ejejejeje... n.nÙ

**¿Qué? O.o**

Nada... ¿Color Favorito?

**Verde**

¿Estatura?

**1,85m**

¿Peso?

**95Kg**

¿Puedes describirte a ti mismo?

**No necesito hacerlo... Pero, te complaceré, con una sola frase: Soy extremadamente implacable e invencible.**

Sí... Seguro... n.nÙ (Huy, este tipo de verdad me asusta)

**¿Tienes miedo... verdad?** (Entonces, él me mira con ojos insinuadores y maliciosos)

No... (gulp) estoy bien.

**En ese caso me marcho. Ya fue suficiente por hoy y, además, ya comienzas a hartarme y si quieres seguir viviendo... NO VUELVAS A INVITARME A OTRA DE TUS PATÉTICAS "ENTREVISTAS" ¿Entendido?**

SIP (me salvé). Pues... Adiós y gracias por venir... n.nÙ

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Trataré de actualizar pronto. 

BYE!


	8. Capítulo 8: Un gran plan

Trunks y Michelle regresan al templo flotante por medio de la esfera psíquica. Allí son recibidos por Bura. **– ¡Oh Trunks! Gracias a Dios que aún sigues con vida.**

**– Sí… Estuve a punto de ser asesinado, pero Michelle llegó a tiempo. Ese sujeto es extremadamente fuerte.**

**– Y no sólo eso, tía Bura: Él nos dio un plazo de 3 días para entrenar y volvernos más fuertes.**

**– ¿Qué? Has dicho... ¿3 días?**

**– Así es. Al parecer, NeoCell desea un gran oponente para demostrar su poder. Mich: Creo que deberíamos iniciar los entrenamientos.**

**– De acuerdo, papá. –** Entonces, ambos pelilavandas se dirigen a la habitación especial, iniciando así una nueva jornada de entrenamiento, la cual dura hasta la noche… Para luego regresar a la Corporación.

* * *

Andie acuesta a su bebé en la cuna, quien está dormida, después se dirige a su dormitorio, se acuesta y gira su cabeza hacia un lado, mirando el espacio vacío que hay en su cama, mismo lugar donde debería estar su amado esposo. –_ Oh Trunks… ¿Dónde estás? Regresa pronto… –_ En ese momento ella empieza a llorar en silencio.

* * *

Trunks está sentado sobre la cama, pensativo y con sus ojos humedecidos, ya que piensa en su familia. _– Andie: Sé paciente. Pronto estaré nuevamente junto a ti, y junto a nuestra hijita… _– Enseguida, el Saiyajin saca una billetera de su pantalón, tomando de allí una fotografía familiar tomada hace poco, donde salen él junto a su esposa e hija. Mientras admira la foto puede escucharse el melodioso sonido de un violín: Mich está nuevamente tocando su música. 

Un rato después, y bajo el delicado sonido de ese instrumento musical, Trunks Briefs queda profundamente dormido.

* * *

Es de mañana. Trunks camina por los alrededores de la Corporación hasta que llega al garaje, encontrando allí a su hermana. **– Buenos días, Trunks.**

**– Hola, Bura. –** El joven Briefs mira por todos lados, hasta encontrar un grupo de piezas que le llama la atención. Él se acerca, mirándolas con detalle. **– Vaya… A pesar de todos los problemas, la tecnología de la Corporación ha logrado avanzar.**

**– ¿Uh? –** La peliturquesa se acerca a su hermano, mirando las piezas que él sostiene. **– ¡Ah! Si te refieres a esas piezas te informo que, en primer lugar, no las hice yo, y en segundo lugar, ellas son muy viejas.**

**– ¿En serio?**

**– Así es. Y pese a ello, cuentan con mucha más tecnología que las piezas que fabrico hoy en día.**

**– Ya veo. ¿Y dónde las conseguiste?**

**– Bueno, esas piezas fueron componentes de una nave espacial que aterrizó hace 7 años. Verás: Ese día estaba explorando un área desértica, cuando de repente un joven llegó a bordo de esa nave. No tengo idea de dónde habrá venido y… jamás lo sabré.**

**– ¿Por qué?**

**– Porque, desafortunadamente, se encontró con NeoCell y… fue asesinado.**

**– Cielos… Ese NeoCell en verdad es cruel.**

**– Sí… ¿Pero sabes? Te sorprenderás saber que ese muchacho era… un Saiyajin.**

**– ¿QUÉ? U... ¿UN SAIYAJIN?**

**– Así es. Yo vi cuando él se transformó... ¡De verdad luchaba de una manera asombrosa! Pero ese androide resultó ser un tramposo… Cuando se dio cuenta de que podría perder usó su armada como escudo y así poder aniquilarlo. Es por eso que temo por ti, ya que podría hacer lo mismo.**

**– Ese maldito… Entrenaré muy duro y lo derrotaré antes de que use su armada. –** En ese instante, Trunks se dirige al cuarto de Michelle, y esta última apenas se acababa de levantar y estaba por ir a ducharse. **– Mich: Vístete. Debemos ir a entrenar.**

**– Está bien. –** La adolescente se baña, se viste y luego ella usa su esfera psíquica para transportarse ella y su padre hasta el templo de Kami-Sama.

* * *

En la Orange Star High School puede encontrarse a Pan caminando por los alrededores del comedor, acompañada de una niña de cabello oscuro y ojos achinados, y de otra compañera con rasgos latinos. El trío sostiene bandejas llenas de comida y busca un lugar dónde sentarse, hasta que la joven Saiyajin logra ver a su nueva amiga Emily, quien está sola en una mesa, haciéndoles señas, así que ella y sus compañeras se dirigen a su encuentro. **– ¡Hola!**

**– Hola, Pan. Veo que tú y tus amigas no tienen donde comer: Aquí hay lugar. Siéntense.**

**– Gracias. –** La morena y sus amigas se sientan. Luego de presentarse, ellas inician una amena conversación, donde tratan muchos temas. Al rato, tocan el tema de los sueños.

La niña achinada es la primera en comentar. **– ¿Saben? Anoche soñé que estaba en nuestro baile de graduación… ¡Y que me gradué con honores!**

**– ¿Con honores, Lucy? –** Pregunta la latina. **– Con el promedio que llevas, apenas podrás graduarte.**

**– Oye, Sofía: Se puede soñar. ¿No? – **En esto todas se ríen. **– ¿O acaso no tienes ese tipo de sueños?**

**– Bueno… La verdad es que mis sueños van mucho más allá. Verás: Hace una semana soñé que estaba frente a frente con el protagonista de mi telenovela favorita. ¡Ese actor realmente es un bombón!**

**– Ya lo creo. – **En esto, Pan mira fijamente su plato de comida, y suspira. **– Yo siempre sueño con mi abuelito… De verdad lo extraño tanto.**

**– Aww… Cuánto lo siento, Pan.**

**– Descuida, Emie. Y dime... ¿Qué hay de tus sueños?**

**– ¿Mis sueños? Umm… Bien, últimamente he tenido uno muy extraño…**

* * *

Flash back

La joven pelirroja camina sola, en un lugar muy oscuro y solitario. Ella está asustada buscando una salida, pero no la encuentra. De repente, logra divisar cerca de ella la silueta de un hombre de elevada estatura, quien aparentemente está de espaldas. Ella no puede ver su aspecto, ni su ropa, mucho menos su rostro. Entonces él desaparece, apareciendo en su lugar una esfera brillante de color azul violeta, a la vez que se escucha una femenina voz. **– Paciencia… Muy pronto, la fuerza más pura y poderosa del universo convertirá la oscuridad en luz… –** Finalmente, todo se distorsiona y desaparece.

Fin del Flash back

**

* * *

– Vaya… Eso es impresionante.** – Exclama Sofía. – **Tal vez eso signifique que serás escritora y harás una historia acerca de esa extraña esfera.**

**– ¿Tú crees?**

**– Umm… Quizás. –** Responde Lucy. **– O tal vez significa que has visto mucha televisión.**

**– ¡OYE! –** Las adolescentes se ríen a carcajadas, a excepción de Pan, quien está un poco pensativa. Emily lo nota. **– ¿Qué te pasa, Pan?**

**– Nada. No te preocupes. –** Al decir esto ella vuelve a comer, pensando en el sueño de su amiga. – _¿La oscuridad en luz? Eso suena muy extraño… –_ Luego se escucha el timbre, y todas regresan a sus respectivas aulas.

* * *

La gran habitación recibe enormes cantidades de energía, ya que Trunks y Michelle están entrenando arduamente: Él, convertido en Súper Saiyajin 2, y ella, transformada en Ultra Centaury. 

Ambos usan todas sus habilidades tanto físicas como mentales, entrenan con sus armas y practican sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, pudiéndose percibir en ellos asombrosos niveles de Ki y Ki-Gamma. Trunks lanza sus Burning Attacks, Michelle los evita usando su Psychic Shield para luego responder con Ki Blasters, estos eludidos por el joven guerrero.

Horas después, y tras una larga jornada, ellos deciden tomar un descanso. **– Lo has hecho muy bien, Michelle: Cada día eres más fuerte.**

**– Pero aún no lo suficiente. De verdad quisiera poder reunir la fortaleza necesaria para derrotar a NeoCell.**

**– Verás que pronto lo lograrás. Ahora debemos volver con tu tía. Regresaremos en un par de horas. ¿Te parece?**

**– Muy bien. –** En ese momento, ambos salen de la habitación, se reúnen con Bura y todos regresan a la Corporación.

* * *

Ya es de noche. Los Saiyajines acaban de cenar y aún están reunidos en la cocina. Allí, Trunks trata de idear un plan. **– Veamos: En estos momentos Pan se encuentra encerrada en el interior de la base de NeoCell. Y ese sitio está vigilado por su armada cibernética. ¿Cierto?**

**– Sí…**

**– En 2 días NeoCell se enfrentará a nosotros, así que tendrá que abandonar la base. Entonces… Los robots estarán solos.**

**– Aparentemente. –** Responde Bura. **– Pero ellos solos podrían aniquilarnos.**

**– Es cierto. Michelle: Mencionaste que ellos perciben el calor de nuestros cuerpos. ¿O me equivoco?**

**– Sólo los Centinelas, y creo que los Artilleros también tienen esa capacidad. Los demás sólo pueden detectar el Ki.**

**– Cierto. Y… también recuerdo que dijiste que ellos no pueden detectar el Ki-Gamma. ¿Verdad?**

**– Pues… sí.**

**– Muy bien, este es mi punto: Si usáramos tus esferas psíquicas para ir hasta allàseríamos prácticamente invisibles a la armada de NeoCell.**

**– No para los Centinelas ni Artilleros, papá.**

**– Espera, aún hay más: Para poder llegar a salvo tendríamos que utilizar algún cebo para distraer a esas máquinas. He estado pensando en que quizás un grupo de esferas térmicas que simulen nuestro calor corporal.**

**– Sí… –** Interrumpe Bura. **– Eso podría funcionar.**

**– Pero… ¿Qué hay de los exploradores?**

**– Bueno, hija: Sus circuitos colapsan temporalmente bajo una luz muy brillante. Así que si aderezamos el impacto visual con un poco de energía electrostática, podríamos bloquear sus circuitos por completo.**

**– Y eso dejaría a las máquinas inoperativas…**

**– Así es, Mich. –** Responde la peliturquesa. **– Espera: Si nosotros usáramos cámaras infrarrojas, detectaríamos cualquier máquina oculta. Así evitaríamos sorpresas.**

**– Exacto.**

**– Oh, Trunks... ¡Es un gran plan!**

**– Esperen… –** Los adultos miran a Mich, quien está pensativa. **– Si todos vamos a rescatar a Pan… ¿Quién distraerá a NeoCell?**

**– Uh… Hija: A la base irán solo tú y tu tía Bura. Yo me enfrentaré a NeoCell.**

**– Pero eso es muy arriesgado, papá.**

**– Lo sé, pero por ahora eso es lo que tenemos. Sugiero que descansemos: Mañana nos espera un largo día.**

**– Tienes razón, Trunks. Tomaré el día de mañana para diseñar las esferas térmicas. Buenas noches. –** En esto, la mujer se dirige a su cuarto, dejando solos a los pelilavandas.

Trunks nota la preocupación brotando de los ojos de su hija. **– ¿Algo anda mal?**

**– Es que… Papá... Te arriesgas demasiado. ¿Cómo podrás luchar contra NeoCell… solo?**

**– Debo hacerlo, Mich.**

**– ¿Y no hay otra manera?**

**– Temo que no. Debo distraerlo mientras tú y tu tía ingresan a la base. No hay más opción.**

**– No podrás solo. ¡Debo ayudarte!**

**– No. Yo necesito que estés junto a Bura: No puedes dejarla sola.**

**– Pero…**

**– Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien… Te lo prometo. –** Acto seguido el joven abraza a su pequeña de manera protectora, mientras ella empieza a llorar sobre su musculoso pecho. Con su mano, él levanta su cabeza, secándole las lágrimas. **– No llores, Michelle.**

**– No quiero perderte por segunda vez, papá.**

**– Y eso no pasará. – **Al decir esto, el Saiyajin besa su mejilla. –** Ahora descansa.**

**– Está bien. –** Ella se levanta y se dirige a su cuarto. **– Hasta mañana, papá.**

**– Dulces sueños, Michelle. –** Mientras la niña se retira, él se queda allí un rato más, luego se asoma a la puerta para admirar ese cielo tan sereno y estrellado… Tal como esa noche, cuando las estrellas fueron testigos de la confesión de amor entre Trunks y Andie, cuando ellos se besaron por primera vez… –_ Andie: Ya falta poco…_

* * *

6:00AM. Ya falta sólo un día para enfrentarse a NeoCell. 

Trunks y Michelle se marchan muy temprano en el templo flotante, mientras Bura empieza a diseñar las esferas térmicas y a modificar los dispositivos luminosos, porque todo debe estar listo para el siguiente día, en el que se intentará llevar a cabo un arriesgado rescate, se intentará detener una amenaza… Y se intentará proteger el futuro.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

FINALLY! Uff... Los finales de semestre son todos iguales... ¡NO TE DAN TIEMPO DE NADA!

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

Elena: Sé que el To se escribe con una sola "o". Lo que pasa es que quise ponerla así para hacer el sonido maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas laaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo. ¿Entiendes? ;-)

Runliney¿Quién es Mutari? O.o

Ahora sigamos con las entrevistas. Esta vez se trata de alguien del presente, una nueva personaje que, de seguro, les encantará. Démosle la bienvenida a Emie.

**Uh... Hola.**

Vaya, qué tímida eres.

**Usualmente no soy así... Sólo que... que... que sufro de miedo escénico.**

Hay, tranquila. Estamos en confianza. Ven y siéntate.

**De acuerdo** (ella se acerca y se sienta) **¿Así está mejor?**

¡Clarines! Oye... ¿Quieres que inicie con las preguntas?

**Bueno... Está bien.**

* * *

¿Nombre completo? 

**Emily Jean Hopkins Spencer**

¿Edad?

**16 años.**

¿Fecha de Nacimiento?

**25 de Septiembre, 780DD**

¿Signo Zodiacal?

**Libra**

¿Raza?

**Humana**

¿Comida Favorita?

**Pollo al vapor**

¿Hobbies?

**Umm... Bueno, me gusta leer sobre la vida antigua de este planeta**

¿Te gusta la Paleontología?

**Sí. Aunque tengo más inclinación por la Arqueología**

Ah... Ya veo. ¿Colores Favoritos?

**Cyan y Rojo**

¿Estatura?

**1,60m**

¿Peso?

**47Kg**

¿Puedes describirte a ti misma?

**Lo intentaré: Yo me considero una chica jovial, amante de los misterios y sociable... aunque siento mucho miedo escénico n.nÙ**

Jeje. ¿Sabes algo?

**¿Qué? O.o**

Ahorita eres sólo un personaje secundario, pero más adelante (Atención: SPOILER) tu rol será mucho más grande. De hecho, te tengo preparado un gran papel en el futuro.

**¿De verdad? O.O**

Así es.

**Wow... Nunca lo hubiese creído. **(Entonces ella se sonroja)

¡JAJA! Tranquila: Que no te de pena.

**Lo siento.**

No importa. Bien, gracias por acompañarnos. Y espero que disfrutes de tu estancia en mi historia. ¡Ah! Lo más probable es que pronto te vuelva a entrevistar, así que te esperaré con ansias.

**Gracias n.n**

BYE!

* * *

Amigos míos: Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo. Trataré de actualizar pronto (claro, si los estudios me lo permiten n.nÙ) 

SAYONARA!


	9. Capítulo 9: El misterioso libro

Padre e hija están nuevamente entrenando en el Templo de Kami-Sama, con más ímpetu que los días anteriores. Ellos utilizan sus técnicas especiales de ataque y defensa, sus armas, sus respectivas transformaciones… continuando a ese ritmo durante 3 o 4 horas, cuando de repente Michelle empieza a recordar su triste pasado: La muerte de sus padres, la destrucción de West City, el temor alrededor del mundo… Ella empieza a llenarse más y más de ira, atacando sin piedad a su progenitor. **– Michelle.. ¿Qué sucede?... ¡Estás fuera de control!**

– **Ese…. Ese maldito monstruo…**

– **Mich... ¡Contrólate! –** Trunks no puede hacer nada: La joven pelea con toda su furia, sus energías están al máximo, llegando a niveles inimaginables. Ella es muy fuerte, tanto como derrotar al mismísimo Vegeta, e incluso al androide, sólo necesita aprender a controlar semejante poder.

El joven Briefs trata de calmar a su hija, pero sin éxito, ya que ella lanza una esfera de Ki que lo arroja fuertemente contra la pared. Desde allí, lastimado, él observa a la furiosa adolescente, percibiendo un asombroso aumento en su nivel de Ki. Con algo de esfuerzo Trunks logra incorporarse y, lentamente, trata de acercársele. **– Michelle: Ya basta. Necesitas descansar.**

– **¿DESCANSAR? –** Mich se expresa con tono frío y sombrío, pero a la vez con mucha potencia en su voz, tal como lo haría su abuelo. **– ¡No puedo descansar mientras ese insecto continúa asesinando gente! –** Ella dirige su mirada al pelilavanda, quien la observa anonadado: Sus ojos han cambiado de color, luciendo un brillante verde neón, contrastando con sus cabellos lavandas y su pálida piel, a la vez que su aura azulada empieza a adquirir un tomo dorado, pero… Michelle ha llegado hasta sus límites, por lo que ella cae inconsciente.

Trunks se acerca rápidamente a la jovencita, tomándola entre sus fuertes brazos, esperando a que ella despierte, algo que sucede tan sólo un par de minutos después. Ella mira a su padre, llena de confusión. **– ¿Uh?…. Papá... ¿Qué sucedió?**

– **Algo sorprendente, Mich. Realmente eres increíble: Tienes un gran poder oculto, e incluso estuviste a punto de convertirte en Súper Saiyajin.**

– **¿De verdad?**

– **Sí. Pero no pudiste soportar semejante Ki y te desmayaste: Tienes que aprender a controlar tu poder… y tus emociones.**

– **Bien. En ese caso reiniciemos nuestro entrenamiento. –** La jovencita se levanta, pero enseguida cae de rodillas porque está muy débil. **– Creo que me quedé sin fuerzas.**

– **Lógicamente, hija. Por eso creo que mejor deberíamos descansar.**

– **Papá¿Quieres recorrer el templo?**

– **Claro¿Por qué no? Pero primero tienes que reponer tus fuerzas: Ni siquiera puedes caminar.**

– **¡Papá! –** Ella cruza sus brazos, fingiendo estar molesta, así que ambos se ríen y, minutos después, cuando Mich logra levantarse, ellos salen de la habitación y empiezan a recorrer el lugar.

* * *

– **Oh, cielos… ¡Aún nada! – **Andie y Bulma siguen estudiando los planos, mientras Bura cuida de su sobrina. La zionita suspira, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, llena de preocupación. **– Tenemos que hacer algo, Sra. Bulma: Sólo Dios sabe en qué aprietos se encuentra Trunks.**

– **Lo sé, Andie. Pero esto es más complicado de lo que pensé.**

– **¿Saben algo? –** Interrumpe Bura **– Quizás ustedes están buscando en el lugar equivocado. Quiero decir: Tal vez la falla no sea en alguna pieza mal ubicada o averiada, sino en su funcionamiento.**

– **¿Te refieres a una falla de software? –** Pregunta Bulma, quien luego empieza a estudiar la situación.** – Umm… Podrías tener razón, hija. Andie: Verifiquemos que las ecuaciones se adapten al código fuente del programa.**

– **De acuerdo. –** Ambas mujeres toman algunas hojas, y empiezan a analizarlas… Quizás allí esté la falla.

* * *

Después de algunas horas de vuelo, la pequeña Pan se dirige velozmente hacia el Templo Flotante. Allí es recibida por el joven Nameku. **– ¡Hola, Pan! Qué sorpresa**

– **Hola, Dendé.**

– **Dime¿A qué se debe tu visita?**

– **Es que vine a consultarte algo.**

– **¿Ah sí?**

– **Sí: Es sobre una chica que estudia en la escuela. Su nombre es Emily, y ella me ha contado un sueño que ha tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.**

– **¿Un sueño? –** Ella asiente **– ¿Y de qué se trata?**

– **Verás: Ella dice que en ese sueño está sola en un lugar muy oscuro, y que luego ve a un hombre muy alto, aunque no logra distinguir su apariencia. Luego él desaparece, y…**

– **¿Qué sucede después?**

– **Aparece una especie de punto brillante, de un color azul violeta. Y cuando el sueño está a punto de terminar, ella oye la voz de una mujer que dice una frase muy extraña. –** Entonces, la Saiyajin entrega un papel al joven protector de la Tierra. **– La anoté aquí.**

– **Veamos: "Paciencia: Muy pronto, la fuerza más pura y poderosa del universo convertirá la oscuridad en luz".**

– **¿Qué crees que significa?**

– **Umm… Un punto brillante azul violeta… la oscuridad en luz… – **Kami-Sama está estático y pensativo, con la mirada fija en el lejano horizonte. Luego, vuelve a encarar a su amiga.** – Aún no puedo aclarar tus dudas. De todas formas estudiaré tu caso, y luego te avisaré. ¿Puedo quedarme con este papel?**

– **Sí, claro. –** Al decir esto, ella se eleva. **– Vendré después. ¡Adiós! –** Enseguida, Pan empieza a volar hacia la Región Este.

* * *

Los jóvenes pelilavandas caminan por los alrededores del Templo, revisando cada una de las habitaciones. Al rato, llegan frente a una puerta bloqueada. **– Supongo que esta era la entrada a la habitación del tiempo. ¿Cierto?**

– **Así es.**

– **Es una lástima que esté destruida: Hubiese sido ventajoso entrenar allí.**

– **Sí… Es una pena. Sigamos. –** Ella asiente, y ambos continúan recorriendo el palacio, hasta que llegan a una habitación muy pequeña, en medio de la cual se encuentra una pira de marfil. **– Bien, hija: Este lugar es donde se encontraban las esferas de estrellas negras, antes de que un sujeto llamado Pilaff las usó para transformar al Sr. Gokú en niño.**

– **Lo sé. Dendé me había hablado de ello. –** Enseguida, la joven suspira, pensando en su situación actual… **– Si tan sólo encontrara la manera de derrotar a NeoCell… –** Entonces, llena de ira, patea la pira, derrumbándola y partiéndola en mil pedazos. Una gota aparece tras la cabeza de la adolescente. **– ¡Oops!**

– **Mich¿Qué te sucede? –** Trunks mira los escombros, boquiabierto. **– ¡Acabas de destruir la pira!**

– **Umm… ¿Papá?**

– **¿Uh? –** Él nota cómo su hija señala hacia el suelo. Al mirar allí, se sorprende¡Hay un agujero debajo de la pira! Entonces, el joven Briefs inspecciona ese hoyo, sacando de allí un antiguo y grueso libro, el cual está lleno de polvo. **– ¡Cielos! Se ve que este libro no ha sido usado en años. Seguramente nadie, ni siquiera Dendé, sabía sobre su existencia.**

– **Ábrelo, a ver que dice.**

– **Bien. –** Cuando él observa la primera página, se queda anonadado: El texto está escrito en un extraño lenguaje. **– Hay Dios… Este idioma es desconocido: Pareciera ser Nameku, o algo así.**

– **¡Oh, rayos! Y Dendé y Mr. Popo, los únicos en la Tierra que hablaban ese lenguaje, han muerto… Así nunca sabremos qué es lo que dice. –** La jovencita se sienta, un poco frustrada, Trunks se sienta junto a ella, y ambos admiran ese antiguo libro.

* * *

Dendé camina por su jardín, leyendo la hoja que le entregó Pan. **– "Paciencia: Muy pronto la fuerza más pura y poderosa del universo convertirá la oscuridad en luz". –** Él ingresa a una pequeña habitación, iluminada por una tenue luz azul violeta… Permanece allí por unos instantes, hasta que siente una presencia. **– Oracle.**

– **Sí, Dendé. Aquí estoy.**

– **Por favor… –** Él le entrega el papel. **– Lee esto.**

– **Muy bien… –** La pitonisa lee detenidamente ese fragmento, mostrando sorpresa en su rostro. **– Oh… ¡Por los Dioses! Dendé¿Dónde has conseguido esa frase?**

– **Me la entregó Pan: Pertenece a los sueños de una amiga suya.**

– **¿Acaso ella es…?**

– **No lo sé. –** Ambos quedan pensativos, admirando el lejano horizonte, viendo como los últimos rayos del sol iluminan la extensa región. **– Hay algo más.**

– **¿Qué cosa?**

– **Aparentemente, esa chiquilla ha tenido una visión: Pan mencionó que su amiga ha visto en sueños un objeto muy brillante… Y su descripción concuerda con esto… –** Al decir esto, él señala un pedestal situado en el centro de la habitación, flotando sobre él un pequeño orb de color azul violeta, el cual emite pulsos de energía. **– La Lágrima de Morgase…**

Ellos están allí, estáticos, con sus miradas fijas en ese orb. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ellos estarán tan silenciosos?... ¿Qué significará esa frase?... ¿Qué es la Lágrima de Morgase?... ¿Acaso la pequeña Emily jugará un papel importante en el destino de la humanidad? Nadie lo sabe con seguridad…

* * *

Es de noche. Ya todo está listo para el siguiente día, para su venidera misión suicida… Así que los Saiyajines deciden acostarse temprano. 

Mientras las féminas duermen, Trunks inspecciona el antiguo libro, página por página, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que él pudiera entender (aunque sabe que eso sería imposible). Aún así, él nota que ciertos capítulos del mismo muestran alguna variación en la simbología, lo que significa que han sido escritos en idiomas ligeramente diferentes. **– Al parecer, este libro ha sido escrito por más de un autor. –** Finalmente, el pelilavanda cierra el libro, lo guarda, se acuesta y, al cabo de unos minutos, duerme profundamente.

* * *

Pan está acostada en su cama, pensativa. –_ ¿Por qué Dendé reaccionaría así?... ¿Acaso él me oculta algo?... ¿Acaso algo malo le ocurrirá a mi amiga? –_ Ella está algo angustiada, entonces se cubre con sus sábanas, respirando profundamente, hasta que logra dormir.

* * *

La joven pelirroja duerme tranquilamente en su cama, cuando se despierta de manera súbita. **– Dios mío… Ese sueño otra vez… –** Ella se levanta y se asoma por la ventana, mirando el cielo estrellado, tan despejado y sereno, mientras siente sobre su pálida piel la suave y fría brisa de la madrugada. Ella permanece allí, pensativa. – _¿Por qué continúo teniendo ese sueño?... ¿Qué significará?... ¿Quién será él?_

* * *

Es de mañana. Los jóvenes guerreros se preparan para llevar a cabo su plan. Mich abraza a su padre, muy nerviosa. **– Ten mucho cuidado, papá.**

– **Lo tendré. Recuerda: Si hacemos exactamente lo planeado, podremos acabar con esto en menos de lo que canta un gallo.**

– **Eso espero, papá.**

– **Bien. Partiré primero para enfrentarme con NeoCell. Apenas sientan mi Ki, ejecuten su parte del plan.**

– **De acuerdo. –** Ambas responden al unísono, mientras Trunks se eleva y vuela rápidamente hacia su encuentro con el androide.

* * *

El joven Saiyajin llega a su destino, mirando por todas partes, hasta que… **– Vaya, eres puntual. –** Él da la vuelta, encarando al autor de tanta miseria, quien sonríe lleno de egocentrismo y maldad. **– Y… ¿Dónde está la chica?**

– **En un lugar seguro. ¡Tu pelea será conmigo!**

– **Como quieras. –** Entonces, instintivamente ambos vuelan uno hacia el otro, iniciando así su enfrentamiento.

* * *

Mich y su tía esperan pacientemente, cuando de repente sienten el Ki de Trunks. Bura rompe el silencia. **– ¡Es la señal!**

– **Lo sé… –** Michelle hace una esfera psíquica que rodea a ambas féminas, luego el objeto se eleva y vuela lenta y silenciosamente hasta las cercanías de la enorme base. Una vez allí, ellas se ocultan tras unos árboles, esperando así el momento justo para iniciar su gran y arriesgada misión.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡HOLAAAAAAAA! Sorry por no escribir antes. ¿Pueden creer que, estando de vacaiones, no escribí nada? n.nÙ Me la pasé jugando Ultima Online...

Weno, para compensarles, les subiré dos capítulos: Este y el 10. Bueno... tengo que responderle a mis fans... ¿No lo creen?

Trataré de subir más lo más pronto posible. Nos leemos...


	10. Capítulo 10: El rescate

Bura y Michelle observan con atención unos grandes robots parecidos a tanques de guerra, salvo que ellos poseen una especie de "cabeza". Son de color gris plomo, y tienen sus radares alertas ante cualquier fuente de calor. Ambas mujeres esperan y esperan, hasta que…** – Bien¡Ya es hora! – **Al decir estas palabras, Bura activa un dispositivo que tiene en su muñeca, a modo de reloj. En ese instante cientos de pequeñas esferas se esparcen por el aire, simulando el calor corporal de las Saiyajines.

Los artilleros empiezan a disparar, destruyendo muchas de ellas, pero son tantas que logran confundir sus circuitos por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, el suficiente para que ellas entren a la fortaleza. (Parecerá extraño que Bura haya construido tantas esferas en tan sólo un día, pero esto tiene una explicación: Ella cuenta con un sistema de producción – similar a las fábricas de automóviles – la cual le permite elaborar centenas de réplicas de un mismo prototipo).

1º Paso: Concluido.

* * *

Trunks y NeoCell continúan luchando fervientemente, utilizando de manera asombrosa sus técnicas especiales, en especial las más poderosas (Burning Attacks – Ataques de Fuego – de Trunks, y Evil Esphere – Esfera Maligna – de NeoCell). Enseguida, el androide arroja un Ki-Blaster que es eludido por su oponente, aunque luego lo sorprende con un certero golpe que lo deja confundido, y algo lastimado. **– ¡Eres tan patético!**

– **¿Ah sí? – **Al decir estas palabras, el pelilavanda responde con sus esferas de energía, impactando en su adversario.

La pelea aún continúa.

* * *

En la Orange Star High School se encuentra el cuarteto de amigas, platicando sobre asuntos de adolescentes. Pan y sus compañeras notan el rostro de preocupación de la joven pelirroja. **– Emie¿Qué te sucede?**

– **Es que… estoy tan confundida: Anoche tuve ese extraño sueño.**

– **¿Otra vez?**

– **Sí.**

– **Oye… – **Interrumpe Sofía. **– ¿No has considerado consultar un especialista?**

– **¿Un especialista?**

– **Sí: Algún psicólogo, o alguien que pueda interpretar los sueños.**

– **Umm… No sé si sea buena idea.**

– **¿Por qué lo dices? – **Pregunta Lucy. **– Digo, tu situación amerita ayuda profesional.**

– **Tal vez, chicas, pero… Algo me dice que esto no podrá ser resuelto por un psicólogo, ni por ningún otro experto… Siento que hay algo mucho más grave en todo esto, algo… inexplicable…**

– **Yo insisto. – **Exclama la latina. **– Tengo un tío que es psiquiatra…**

– **¿Psiquiatra? – **Todas hablan al unísono, para luego ser la chica achinada en seguir hablando. **– Sofía: Emily sólo tiene un sueño raro… ella no está tan loca como para ser enviada con un psiquiatra.**

– **Lo sé, pero él podría ayudar. Mañana hablaré con él.**

– **Gracias, chicas. – **La jovencita sonríe tímidamente, luego se percata del inusual silencio de la Saiyajin. **– Pan¿Ocurre algo?**

– **Uh… no. – **Enseguida, ella se levanta. **– Bien chicas: Debo volver a casa. ¡Nos vemos!**

– **¡Adiós! – **En ese momento, la jovencita empieza a caminar, recorriendo una distancia prudencial, hasta que se eleva y vuela, pero no hacia su hogar, sino hacia el Templo Flotante.

* * *

Bura y su sobrina ya están en el interior de la fortaleza, caminando cuidadosamente, utilizando sus lentes infrarrojas, atentas ante cualquier peligro. Súbitamente ellas logran detectar la presencia de un grupo de robots exploradores. **– Mich: Prepárate.**

– **Sí. – **Ambas toman algunas esferas electrostáticas, esperando el momento para atacar. Segundos más tarde aparecen los pequeños robots, por lo que las jóvenes Saiyajines lanzan las esferas, inoperando en el acto a la gran mayoría de ellos, pero los que aún funcionan logran escapar. Esto preocupa a las rescatitos. **– Dios mío... ¡Ellos traerán a los demás!**

– **Descuida, Michelle: Si continuamos con este ritmo, podremos encontrar la computadora principal antes de que ellos regresen.**

– **Espero que tengas razón… – **Entonces, ellas continúan con su misión.

* * *

Los combatientes siguen con su pelea, usando sus máximos poderes, mostrando sus habilidades y destrezas. NeoCell sonríe complacido. **– Veo que has practicado mucho, simio: Has resultado ser un buen oponente.**

– **Lo mismo digo. – **Ambos están excitados, ya que como ambos poseen sangre guerrera, la lucha los emociona, por lo que ellos se sienten llenos de energía para continuar con su enfrentamiento.

* * *

Dendé y Pan se encuentran reunidos en el palacio flotante. **– ¿Dices que anoche ha vuelto a soñar lo mismo?**

– **Aja. Ella se siente muy preocupada.**

– **Sí, comprendo.**

– **Dendé: Esto se torna cada vez más extraño.**

– **Lo sé… – **Kami-Sama camina lentamente, pensativo. **– Dime: Aparte de nosotros dos... ¿Alguien más sabe sobre esto?**

– **Bueno, sólo Lucy y Sofía.**

– **¿Quiénes?**

– **Un par de compañeras de clases.**

– **Ah. Claro. –** En esto, él coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de la Saiyajin. **– Escucha: Sugiero que tú y tus amigas mantengan esto en secreto. Podríamos estar tratando con un asunto muy delicado.**

– **¿Delicado?... ¿A qué te refieres?**

– **A algo que no comprenderías… al menos no ahora.**

– **Algo malo le ocurrirá a Emie… ¿Verdad? – **Dendé sólo queda callado, algo que preocupa a Pan**. – ¡Sé que sabes algo!... ¡Dímelo, por favor!**

– **Lo siento, Pan. Aún no.**

– **Pero…**

– **Por favor: No hagas esto más difícil.**

– **E…. Está bien…**

– **Vamos: No te deprimas. Prometo que algún día lo sabrás.**

– **¿De verdad?**

– **Así es. Sólo necesito analizar bien la situación, y confirmar mis sospechas: Debo tener la certeza de que mi teoría es correcta.**

– **¿Teoría? –** Él asiente. **– ¿Cuál? – **No hay respuesta, así que ella suspira, resignada, y luego se eleva. **– De acuerdo, ya entendí. Nos vemos después. ¡Adiós!**

– **¡Cuídate! –** Dendé observa cómo esa deprimida jovencita abandona el Templo, dirigiéndose hacia el lejano horizonte. En ese momento... **– ¿La oíste?**

– **Con todo detalle… –** Oracle aparece tras el joven Nameku, caminando hasta llegar a su lado. **– El destino está revelándose de manera acelerada.**

– **Sí… es cierto.**

– **Eso es algo que me preocupa, Dendé: Si esa niña continúa teniendo esas visiones, podría asustarse y confundirse… Y como consecuencia…**

– **No podrá cumplir con su cometido.**

– **Exacto.**

– **Entiendo…**

– **Sólo hay una cosa por hacer.**

– **¿Te refieres a…?**

– **Así es: Por el bien de todos, en especial de esa niña, debemos bloquear los recuerdos de todas aquellas personas que saben sobre su situación.**

– **Ella, Pan y sus compañeras de clases.**

– **Efectivamente... Debemos actuar cuanto antes. –** Él está de acuerdo, y ambos quedan en el templo, esperando hasta la noche.

* * *

Rayos de energía surcan los cielos. Pueden ser apreciadas numerosas ondas expansivas que aparecen de manera aleatoria en el campo de batalla: Trunks y NeoCell continúan con su lucha, exhaustos, pero sin rendirse. El joven pelilavanda debe luchar con todas sus fuerzas, para así dar a las chicas el tiempo suficiente para rescatar a Pan. –_ Por favor... ¡Dense prisa!... ¡No podré resistir mucho tiempo!_

* * *

Las jóvenes siguen recorriendo el área, tratando de encontrar a Pan y la computadora principal. Después de tanto correr, ellas llegan a un gran salón… con dos salidas. **– ¿Y ahora qué haremos?**

– **Sugiero que nos separemos.**

– **¿Separarnos? Pero tía Bura¡No puedo dejarte sola!**

– **No te preocupes por mí: Después de todo yo también tengo sangre Saiyajin y podré defenderme.**

– **Tía…**

– **Por favor, Mich: Debemos hacer esto por Pan, y también por Trunks.**

– **Si insistes… Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado. –** Apenas oye esto, Bura asiente y empieza a correr, tomando la puerta de la derecha, así que la adolescente debe tomar la de la izquierda. Antes de hacerlo, su visor detecta varias presencias… y no son precisamente de robots exploradores.

Mich desenvaina su par de katanas, preparándose para la batalla. Poco a poco empiezan a aparecer sus oponentes, los cuales son nada más y nada menos que una veintena de robots arañas. –_ Dios mío… ¡Ayúdame! –_ Entonces, los autómatas empiezan a atacar.

* * *

Bura se asoma en todas las entradas que encuentra a su paso hasta que, minutos más tarde, ella entra en un cuarto pequeño, oscuro, e iluminado sólo por una lámpara colgada sobre una mesa, encontrando sobre esta última y rodeada por anillos de energía a su amiga de la infancia, quien está inconsciente. Ella corre a su lado. **– ¡Pan!... ¡Pan!... ¡Despierta!**

– **¿Uh? – **Pan abre lentamente sus ojos ébanos, mirando a su compañera, notando la alegría en su rostro. **– ¿Bura?**

– **Sí… Mich y yo vinimos a rescatarte. Todo estará bien, amiga¡Ya lo verás!**

– **P… Pero… ¿Cómo lograron entrar aquí?**

– **Es una larga historia que luego te explicaré. Ahora debo hallar la forma de sacarte de allí.**

– **¿Dónde está Michelle? Y... ¿Qué sucedió con Trunks?**

– **Mich está recorriendo otro pasillo, buscando la computadora principal… Y Trunks… se está enfrentando a NeoCell…**

– **¿QUÉ? A... ¿Acaso lo dejaron solo con ese mal nacido?**

– **De verdad no queríamos hacer eso… pero fue su idea, y no teníamos más opción.**

– **Entonces date prisa y sácame de aquí¡Él podría necesitar ayuda!**

* * *

2 robots arañas yacen en el pis, parcialmente destruidos, pero levantándose lentamente. Mientras tanto, los otros aún luchan contra la valiente joven, quien está lastimada, pero aún con fuerzas. Ella usa sus sables, sus Burning Attacks y Ki-Blasters, con la esperanza de poder salvar a Pan, a Trunks y al resto del planeta. Las arañas son muy rápidas, esquivando la gran mayoría de sus ataques a la vez que responden con sus propias armas… Definitivamente, Michelle está en problemas.

* * *

Trunks está cada vez más agotado, de rodillas, con sus manos apoyadas sobre el piso, para luego levantarse lentamente, revelando su ensangrentado cuerpo. NeoCell está igualmente lastimado, pero complacido. **– Esto es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, simio.**

– **Y aún no ha terminado. – **Entonces, ambos se lanzan uno contra el otro, reiniciando así su espectacular enfrentamiento.

* * *

Bura inspecciona los controles de los anillos de energía, mostrando angustia a través de sus ojos azules. **– Hay Dios… ¡Qué controles tan complicados! Me tomará tiempo liberarte.**

– **Más vale que te apresures: Puedo sentir el Ki de Michelle… Creo que ella está en aprietos.**

– **¡Oh no!... ¡Debo darme prisa! – **Al decir estas palabras la joven peliturquesa empieza a presionar más botones, con el fin de liberar a Pan.

* * *

La zionita pelilavanda está débil, agotada, en medio de muchos robots de 8 patas que la atacan sin piedad. Ella ya no puede luchar más, siendo así blanco fácil para sus oponentes. Entonces, uno de los autómatas toma a la joven con un largo y flexible brazo mecánico, rodeando su frágil y pequeño cuerpo, apretándola cada vez más con el objetivo de asfixiarla. De repente… 

Un Ki-Blaster púrpura impacta contra la araña, dañando sus circuitos permanentemente, liberando así a la adolescente. Los otros robots enfocan sus visores hacia la dirección origen de ese ataque, mientras Michelle, apenas consciente, levanta lentamente su cabeza para ver frente a ella a una extraña chica, físicamente de su edad, aunque muy parecida a NeoCell.

Ella sonríe.** – Descuida: He venido a ayudarte.**

– **¿Quién eres?**

– **Mi nombre es Cellina…**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Weno, esos son todos los que he tipeado en Microsoft Word, por ahora. Claro, la historia la tengo en algunos cuadernos, y ya está concluida, pero como me la pasé jugando Ultima Online durante las vacaciones no había escrito nada n.nÙ Pero en fin, comienzo clases y en la residencia donde vivo no tengo internet ni TV por cable, así que tendré más chance para transcribir mi fan fic.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia n.n


	11. Capítulo 11: La cólera de Michelle

– **Ce… ¿Cellina? – **La joven pelilavanda se encuentra muy confundida. **– D… ¿De dónde saliste?**

– **No hay tiempo para explicaciones. –** Apenas dijo esto, la desconocida ataca a los robots, con rápidos movimientos y Ki-Blasters, con una asombrosa destreza.

Al cabo de unos minutos la veintena de arañas son derrotadas, y Cellina se arrodilla al lado de Michelle, ayudándola a levantarse. **– ¿Estás bien?**

– **Sí. Gracias. –** Entonces, ella decide usar la telepatía para comunicarse con su tía. **– ¡_Tía Bura!... ¡Tía Bura!... ¿Me oyes?_**

– _**Mich: Estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Estás bien?**_

– _**Sí tía. ¿Y tú?**_

– _**Yo estoy bien. Acabo de encontrar a Pan y en estos momentos estoy tratando de liberarla. Por favor: Busca la computadora principal… ¡Debemos desactivar esas máquinas!**_

– **_De acuerdo. –_** Luego de esa conversación, la adolescente vuelve a mirar a la extraña aliada. **– ¿Sabes en dónde está la computadora principal?**

– **No. Pero la encontraremos. ¡Vamos!**

– **Sip. – **Ambas empiezan a correr para tomar la puerta izquierda, recorriendo el largo y estrecho pasillo. Entonces… **– Disculpa.**

– **¿Sí?**

– **Puedo ver que tienes mucho parecido con NeoCell.**

– **Es natural: Somos hermanos.**

– **¿Qué? –** Mich se detiene, sorprendida y algo asustada. **– ¿Has dicho… hermanos?**

– **Así es. ¿Pero por qué te detienes? No debemos perder tiempo.**

– **Es que… si ustedes son hermanos, entonces… ¿Por qué me ayudas?... ¡Él y yo somos enemigos!**

– **Lo sé. Por eso es que te ayudo. ¡Debemos detenerlo! – **Luego, la androide toma la mano de Michelle, halándola. **– ¡Démonos prisa!**

– **Sí… – **Ella reinician su recorrido, asomándose por todas las puertas a su paso. Luego la joven mira fijamente a Cellina. **– Dime¿Qué te llevó a tomar esa decisión?**

– **¿Cuál?... ¿La de detener a NeoCell? –** Mich asiente. **– Bueno, todo comenzó cuando…**

* * *

FLASHBACK

12 años atrás…

En un laboratorio desconocido se encuentran 2 grandes contenedores, los cuales poseen en su interior las extrañas criaturas que han sobrevivido al ataque de A17, ocurrido ya hace muchos años. Súbitamente uno de ellos emite un sonido, y una grieta aparece sobre la superficie del mismo, creciendo y creciendo mientras un líquido verdoso fluye de su interior… Entonces, la incubadora se rompe, revelando a un NeoCell completamente desarrollado.

Al principio él se mueve lentamente, pero poco a poco adquiere fuerza hasta poder caminar de manera erguida. Lo primero que hace es dirigirse al segundo contenedor, notando que su clon es una "infante". **– Aún no está lista. – **Luego camina hacia la entrada del laboratorio, se concentra y emplea sus energías para volar por primera vez, elevándose de manera acelerada para dirigirse a West City. Esa acción provoca una onda de choque que daña a la otra incubadora, dejándola tan frágil que la fuerza ejercida por el líquido de su interior es suficiente para romperla, liberando así a la pequeña criatura.

A10 se desplaza con extrema lentitud, apenas pudiendo llegar a la entrada del laboratorio y abandonar el mismo, moviéndose paso a paso, durante pocas horas, hasta quedarse quieta en un sitio, entre los árboles, formando inmediatamente un capullo a su alrededor. Una semana después el capullo se rompe, revelando a la actual Cellina, aunque con la apariencia y mentalidad de una niña de entre 2 y 3 años. Su condición la hace muy vulnerable, apenas permitiéndole sobrevivir los primeros años de su vida, desarrollando sus técnicas mientras convive con la flora y la fauna.

* * *

Han pasado 7 años. Ella se encuentra en el mismo bosque, su hogar, caminando plácidamente a la vez que admira el entorno natural. Al cabo de algunos segundos Cellina llega a las cercanías de un pueblo y, oculta tras un gran árbol, ella observa a los niños que juegan allí. – _Si tan sólo pudiera ser como ellos… –_ Pensó.

Inesperadamente ese lugar es atacado y casi totalmente destruido por una flota de robots patrulleros, quienes asesinan muchas personas: Hombres, mujeres, ancianos… y hasta niños… mientras tanto, los angustiados sobrevivientes se refugian entre los árboles. La minúscula androide está horrorizada, siendo testigo de tan espantosa escena… entonces, ella logra escuchar un llanto infantil, el cual proviene de una de las pocas viviendas que aún están de pie, así que decide ir al rescate.

Después de una rápida búsqueda A10 logra encontrar a un pequeño bebé en su cuna, entonces ella lo toma entre sus brazos y abandona el lugar, y justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento un autómata destruye esa casa. Cellina recorre el área, evitando el ataque enemigo, procurando dar lo mejor de sí misma para poder llevar al infante a un lugar seguro. Este acto heroico culmina en el bosque, justo donde se encuentran los sobrevivientes. Ella mira a su alrededor, notando el temor en los rostros de esas personas, en especial de una joven mujer que está casi a punto de llorar.

A10 se acerca lentamente a ella. **– ¿Usted conoce a este bebé? –** No hay respuesta, la joven sólo se queda quieta, asustada y aparentemente algo desesperada… pero sin mover ni un músculo: Esa situación confunde a la androide, así que decide entregarle el niño, y apenas lo tiene entre sus brazos la mujer se aleja, sin siquiera decir las gracias. Todos están callados, estáticos y llenos de miedo: Ella tiene un parecido asombroso con NeoCell, el causante de sus pesadillas… **– Descuiden: No les haré daño. –** Nada... Su silencio deprime a Cellina, quien sólo se resigna, da la vuelta y decide marcharse, cabizbaja.

– **¡Espera! –** La minúscula criatura se detiene al oír esa voz. Apenas da la vuelta, se da cuenta de que se trata de la misma mujer a quien le entregó el bebé. Todos observan a la joven madre, confundidos, y su sorpresa es mayor al ver que ella se acerca a la extraña chiquilla. **– Gracias… Por salvar a mi bebé.**

– **No necesita darme las gracias: Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer. –** Ella sonríe, llena de gratitud al saber que acaba de hacer una buena acción, algo que aparentemente empieza a inspirarle confianza a los presentes, dado que ellos lentamente se le acercan.

Un granjero es el primero en romper el silencio. **– ¿Quién eres?**

– **Mi nombre es Cellina. –** Ella puede percibir el temor en ellos. **– ¿Por qué tienen miedo?**

– **Es que… t… te pareces mucho a… a NeoCell…**

– **¿Acaso conocen a mi hermano? – **Apenas dijo esto, Cellina se percata de que la gente empieza a alejarse de ella. **– O… Oigan… ¿Qué sucede?**

– **Yo te lo explicaré… –** Todos dirigen sus miradas hacia la anciana del pueblo, quien se acerca a A10, llena de confianza. **– NeoCell es quien dirige a los robots que nos atacaron.**

– **¿Y por qué los atacó?**

– **Por placer.**

– **¿Placer?**

– **Sí. Desde hace 7 años ese sujeto ha estado destruyendo nuestro mundo, asesinando inocentes y arruinando todo sitio habitable… convirtiendo a este planeta en un verdadero infierno. Esta era una de las pocas regiones que estaban a salvo de su maldad… pero la suerte nos ha abandonado. Y todo esto le causa satisfacción.**

– **¿Cómo alguien puede sentir satisfacción por el sufrimiento de los demás?**

– **Por la maldad, pequeña, la maldad pura que habita en su frío y negro corazón. –** Al decir esto, la anciana coloca ambas manos sobre los hombros de Cellina, mirándola directamente a sus profundos ojos verdes. **– Físicamente te pareces a NeoCell, por eso todos te temen, pero muy en el fondo eres diferente: Puedo ver la bondad en ti.**

Las palabras de la anciana conmueven a los demás, quienes finalmente se acercan a la pequeña androide, admirándola, hasta que un adolescente decide hablar. **– Oye: Ya que eres hermana de ese monstruo, debes de contar con sus mismos poderes… ¡Tú podrías derrotarlo! –** Todos se miran a sus rostros, apoyando la idea del chico, llenándose de esperanzas: Cellina podría ser la cura de sus males.

Mientras tanto, ella no sabe qué decir: Ni siquiera sabe qué clase de poderes tiene su gemelo. Aún así, al ver la esperanza en sus rostros decide hacer algo por ellos, así que dirige su mirada hacia el lejano horizonte, llena de determinación. **– No puedo permitir que él siga haciendo daño: Debo detenerlo, cueste lo que cueste... –** En esto, ella se eleva y vuela hacia un lugar lejano, para iniciar con su entrenamiento.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

– **Al principio me creí capaz de enfrentarle, porque, después de todo, somos hermanos y ambos deberíamos poseer el mismo nivel de pelea, pero… En una oportunidad observé su manera de atacar, la cual superaba todas mis expectativas, así que decidí esperar por alguien que pudiera ayudarme… hasta que los vi a ti y a tu padre. Los he estado observando desde su pelea en Ginger Town.**

– **Ya veo… – **Ambas se asoman por otra puerta: Nada. Entonces siguen corriendo. **– Pero lo que aún no comprendo es el por qué tú y NeoCell son diferentes. Es decir: Él empezó a matar y destruir desde el principio, en cambio tú has convivido en paz y armonía con la naturaleza, a pesar de que ambos han sido creados con el mismo fin.**

– **Es cierto. Pero eso tiene una sencilla explicación: NeoCell ha sido entrenado desde el día de su creación, gracias a un computador que, a pesar de los daños que ha sufrido, aún ha funcionado de manera correcta. En cambio, el dispositivo que debía entrenarme fue destruido, entonces todo lo que aprendí fue por mis propios medios, pudiendo de esta manera entender la diferencia entre el bien y el mal.**

– **Ahora comprendo. ¿Sabes? Es bueno tenerte de nuestro lado. –** Mich sonríe, algo que alegra a Cellina. Ellas siguen corriendo, buscando, hasta que... **– Dios mío… ¡El Ki de mi padre está disminuyendo!**

– **Entonces ve en su ayuda: Yo buscaré la computadora principal. –** La pelilavanda asiente, entonces sale por una ventana, y aprovechando que los artilleros aún están ocupados destruyendo los dispositivos de calor empieza a correr, recorriendo una distancia apropiada para así poder elevarse y volar rápidamente hacia el sitio de la pelea.

* * *

Trunks se encuentra malherido, pero con deseos de seguir luchando. Pero en ese momento el androide sujeta a su oponente por el sweater, arrojándolo fuertemente al pavimento. Luego él vuela y se le acerca, colocando su pie derecho sobre la espalda del príncipe Saiyajin. **– Has sido un gran rival, y te felicito por eso. Pero… ya es hora de que mueras. –** Al decir esto el villano prepara un Ki-Blaster y lo apunta hacia el rostro del joven, pero una esfera de fuego impacta en su espalda. A9 se detiene, mirando en una dirección. **– ¿Tú?**

– **¡Así es! –** Michelle camina con paso firme, sosteniendo con fuerza sus katanas. **– Deja en paz a mi padre… ¡Ahora pelearás conmigo!**

– **¡JA! – **En esto el androide patea a su lastimado oponente. **– De acuerdo: Si quieres pelear, te complaceré… ¡Pero te arrepentirás de enfrentarte a mí!**

– **¡Eso ya lo veremos! –** Al decir estas palabras, Mich se lanza rápidamente para descargar su furia con NeoCell, iniciando así otro duelo.

* * *

Mientras Bura tiene dificultad en liberar a Pan, Cellina sigue recorriendo los pasillos, hasta que al llegar a otro salón se encuentra con más robots araña. **–Cielos: Más de esas cosas… – **Entonces ella se coloca en posición de lucha. **– Bien, esto me retrasará un poco, pero lucharé. –** En el acto, A10 empieza a pelear con los autómatas de 8 patas.

* * *

Michelle lucha con todas sus fuerzas, usando sus energías al máximo, descargando todo su poder en NeoCell, el responsable de la muerte de su familia y amigos, de la destrucción de su hogar, del infierno en que se ha convertido el planeta Tierra.

Mientras tanto, el androide se muestra muy confiado, usando sus técnicas, esquivando los ataques de su joven oponente. **– Eres tan débil… ¡Me aburres! –** Enseguida él propina una poderosa patada que arroja a la pelilavanda hacia unos edificios, lastimándola… Luego A9 se acerca y empieza a patearle el estómago, hasta que ella tose sangre. **– Patética: No vales nada. –** Después, él se dirige hacia Trunks, usa su cola para sujetarle por el cuello y empieza a apretarlo con el fin de asfixiarlo. **– Quiero que veas cómo acabo con él, porque ese será tu propio destino. – **Al decir estas palabras, NeoCell se ríe diabólicamente.

La malherida adolescente trata de levantarse, llena de frustración. **– ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no puedo vencerlo? – **Ella mira al monstruo a través de sus ojos celestes, hinchados como consecuencia de los golpes. **– Él… él es tan fuerte… –** Sus lágrimas empiezan a brotar, y los recuerdos cruzan por su mente… recuerdos llenos de dolor…

Ella recuerda ese día, cuando apenas tenía 3 años… un agradable día soleado de primavera, un momento de paz y armonía junto a sus padres, el cual súbitamente es bañado en sangre por causa de un sujeto desconocido que, de manera muy rápida, asesina a la joven pareja… marcando la vida de tan inocente criatura…

Las lágrimas recorren las pálidas mejillas de Michelle: Desde ese día, ella ha sufrido mucho, perdiendo a sus padres, sus abuelos, sus amigos, su hogar… y su libertad. Ella levanta su vista, viendo cómo Trunks trata desesperadamente de liberarse… cómo NeoCell intenta matarlo. **– ¡No! La historia volverá a repetirse: Una indefensa bebita perderá a sus padres… –** A pesar de que la situación luce crítica, ella trata de llenarse de valor. **– No… no quiero que eso suceda… ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! –** En esto, Mich logra levantarse, apenas pudiendo mantenerse de pie. **– Esa niña crecerá junto a sus padres… porque ellos estarán vivos… ¡LO JURO! –** Repentinamente un gran poder recorre su frágil y pequeño cuerpo, a la vez que puede percibirse un incremento en su nivel de Ki, provocando que el suelo tiemble mientras descargas eléctricas aparecen a su alrededor.

NeoCell la observa, confundido, soltando a su presa. **– ¡Demonios! Su Ki está…**

– **Incrementándose… –** Trunks aún sigue consciente, viendo cómo un aura azulada brota del cuerpo de su hija, cómo sus cabellos empiezan a elevarse… cómo su ira se refleja a través de sus ojos… ojos de un brillante verde neón…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡ACTUALICÉ! n.n

Weno, estoy en una onda de escreibe, escribe y escribe, así que posiblemente actualice rápido.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap. n.n


	12. Capítulo 12: El poder de una Súper Saiya...

Los combatientes están estáticos, sorprendidos, viendo cómo la joven Michelle expulsa una gran cantidad de energía, cómo sus lisos cabellos se elevan más y más, como una onda expansiva surge de sus pies, cómo el suelo tiembla mientras los escombros se elevan a gran altura… El aura azulada que la rodea se hace cada vez mayor, y lentamente adquiere un tono dorado.

NeoCell está atónito, boquiabierto y temeroso**. – No puede ser… ¡SU KI ES ENORME! –** Sí, es cierto: Mich ha expulsado una cantidad inimaginable de energía, y su aura brilla más y más, con tanto fulgor que oculta a la jovencita de la vista de los demás.

* * *

Bura aún continúa presionando los botones, pero sin éxito. **– Dios: Esto es tan complicado… –** Entonces, ella nota el rostro sorprendido de su amiga. **– ¿Qué sucede, Pan?**

– **Es… Michelle: Su Ki ha aumentado de manera una manera tan… extraordinaria… Hasta puedo afirmar que es muy similar al de mi padre y los demás cuando…**

– **¿Cuándo qué?**

– **Cuando se… se… –** Ella no puede terminar la frase… su emoción no le permite hablar.

* * *

Cellina se detiene momentáneamente, al igual que los robots araña: Ese Ki es impresionante. Ella sonríe, llena de satisfacción. **– Michelle…

* * *

4:30 PM. A pesar de ser aún de día, puede observarse un gran resplandor en medio de una ciudad abandonada, el cual empieza a disminuir… Entonces Michelle es revelada: Ella se encuentra rodeada por un aura dorada, sus cabellos están erizados, y ahora son rubios… Sus ojos verde neón reflejan mucha ira, a la vez que puede sentirse en ella un gran nivel de Ki.**

Trunks aún está en el suelo, asombrado, admirando a su hija, lleno de emoción, porque ella al fin a logrado convertirse en… una Súper Saiyajin.

* * *

– **Oh, cielos… Sin duda alguna, Trunks es un buen programador. – **Bulma suspira, revisando más y más papeles. **– Las ecuaciones se adaptan perfectamente al diseño: El software que creó es muy completo.**

– **¿Y esas ecuaciones están bien resueltas?**

– **Sí… Todas ellas…**

– **Vaya… Definitivamente él heredó su inteligencia. –** Andie toma los papeles, revisando el listado de ecuaciones, hasta que… **– Sra. Bulma¿Usted revisó esta ecuación?**

– **A ver… – E**lla toma nuevamente el papel. **– Bueno: Está bien planteada, pero no la he comparado con el código fuente… Creí que tú lo habías hecho.**

– **Pues no.**

– **Entonces existe la posibilidad de que esta sea la que buscamos.**

– **Espero que sí… –** Entonces, ambas mujeres empiezan a realizar las comparaciones.

* * *

El androide está quieto y nervioso, siendo testigo de la increíble fortaleza de Michelle… **– Esto es inaudito… ¿Cómo pudiste transformarte? –** No hay respuesta…

Ella sólo lo mira con sus furiosos ojos, llena de odio y rencor. **– ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas! –** Acto seguido, la Centaury vuela a gran velocidad, descargando su cólera contra su oponente, quien apenas puede esquivar sus ataques. Ella usa sus técnicas especiales, tales como Ki-Blasters, Big-Bang y Burning Attacks, a la vez que NeoCell responde con sus propios ataques, muchos de ellos eludidos por la joven. Al cabo de un rato el combate es mano a mano, lleno de golpes, patadas, codazos y cabezazos… Luego, él arroja a su rival hacia unos edificios, pero eso no la detiene, al contrario, Mich reacciona y se acerca a él, respondiendo con un poderoso gancho: La pelea es cada vez más increíble.

* * *

– **Sra. Bulma: Vea esto. –** Andie muestra a su suegra una hoja de papel con dos ecuaciones. Ella empieza a explicar. **– La primera ecuación es la que estábamos analizando. – **Entonces, ella introduce la misma en su ordenador, el cual tiene abierto un programa simulador. Al terminar, puede observarse su gráfica: Una parábola. **– Esta es su gráfica.**

– **Espera: La segunda ecuación es muy similar a la primera, excepto por un signo.**

– **Exacto. Esa es la implementación que encontré en el código fuente. Ahora si introduzco la nueva ecuación en el simulador… –** Ella vuelve a introducir los valores, obteniendo una gráfica: Una parábola muy semejante a la original, excepto por una sección vacía en el vértice. **– Como verá: Ésta no tiene solución definida en un punto específico. Y todo eso sucedió porque Trunks ha errado sólo en un mísero signo.**

– **Entonces… Tomando en cuenta las probabilidades, podría decirse que en la nueva implementación hay un 99.9 por ciento de éxito…**

– **Y desafortunadamente, a Trunks le ha tocado el 0.1 por ciento restante.**

– **Dios… ¡Hemos encontrado la falla! – **Ellas se abrazan, llenas de alegría. **– Ahora, Andie, debemos trabajar muy duro. ¡Trunks volverá pronto!**

– **¡Sí! –** Las mujeres comienzan a estudiar los planos, dispuestas a solucionar el problema.

* * *

Michelle arroja a su rival a un edificio, con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándole enseguida muchas esferas de energía. NeoCell está herido y lleno de furia… ¿Cómo es posible que una niña pueda lastimarlo de esa manera? –_ Nunca debí subestimar a los Súper Saiyajines –_ Él está aún defendiéndose, recordando aquella ocasión… hace 7 años…

* * *

FLASH BACK

Una nave espacial se estrella en el bosque. De su interior sale su único tripulante, un hombre joven, de elevada estatura y contextura atlética, con cabellos negros y ropa oscura. NeoCell está cerca de allí, debido a que planeaba atacar a Bura, dado que ella está explorando esa misma área. Él observa al desconocido, quien está de espaldas, y se acerca sigilosamente mientras percibe en el joven un gran nivel de Ki. **– Vaya, vaya… Un nuevo visitante. Esto será divertido. –** No hay respuesta. Sólo puede escucharse una leve y maliciosa risa. **– ¿De qué te ríes, escoria miserable? –** Nada… Él sólo está callado, aún de espaldas. Entonces, el desconocido se transforma en un Súper Saiyajin.

Es allí cuando se inicia una pelea, en la cual ese joven tiene la ventaja: Es ágil, rápido y muy fuerte. Estuvo a punto de vencer a NeoCell, pero de repente su armada hace acto de presencia y ataca sin piedad al Saiyajin, permaneciendo así por horas hasta que finalmente él es controlado… Luego, NeoCell se le acerca y… lo asesina.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

– _Ese día, el desconocido estuvo a punto de vencerme… pero yo fui más astuto. Jamás pensé que me toparía con otro Súper Saiyajin… hasta el día de hoy. Creo que tendré que utilizar el mismo truco con esta mocosa. –_ NeoCell trata de ejecutar su plan, de llamar a su armada, pero Michelle actúa rápidamente, impidiendo esa acción. –_ Diablos, es muy hábil… Pero apenas se descuide llevaré a cabo mi plan… –_ Enseguida, él reinicia con sus ataques, tratando de ganar tiempo para llamar a sus seguidores, pero no tiene oportunidad, debido a que recibe infinidad de golpes de su joven oponente… de esa niña que lucha fervientemente por defender sus ideales.

* * *

Emily camina tranquilamente por los alrededores de Satan City, admirando el paisaje urbano, conociendo los sitios históricos, saludando a los amables ciudadanos. De repente, todo a su alrededor se distorsiona y desaparece, quedando ella sola en medio de un lugar oscuro, viendo la misma figura entre las sombras, viendo la misma esfera azul violeta… Sí, es su sueño, pero ahora pareciera estar viviéndolo en carne propia… Y escucha esa voz… **– Paciencia… Muy pronto, la fuerza más pura y poderosa del universo convertirá la oscuridad en luz…**

Ella mira por todas partes, buscando el origen de la voz, tratando de descubrir quién o quiénes están involucrados en ese extraño "sueño"… **– ¿Quién está allí? –** No hay respuesta.

De repente aparecen a su alrededor 7 siluetas, las cuales están acompañadas de 7 puntos de luz, de distintos colores. Frente a ella aparece otra figura, muy pequeña, acompañada de un orb dorado. **– ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?**

Entonces, todo vuelve a la normalidad…

* * *

Ambos combatientes luchan de manera sorprendente. El androide propina una patada a su adversaria, luego se eleva rápidamente, pero ella desaparece, reapareciendo justo detrás de él, dándole un golpe en la espalda, tan fuerte que lo arroja al suelo. Luego Mich usa la telequinesis para arrojarle un sinnúmero de escombros, mientras Trunks observa atentamente, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro: NeoCell perderá la batalla…

La niña usa sus katanas para cortarle la cola, para herirlo y para mantenerlo en jaque. A9 está sorprendido y a la vez angustiado: Si no hace algo rápido, ella podría derrotarlo. Entonces, él decide crear una enorme esfera de Ki maligno, arrojándosela con el propósito de destruir a su rival, pero ella reacciona con mucha rapidez, bloqueando la gran esfera, regresándola a su dueño, quien no puede hacer nada y por eso resulta gravemente herido.

* * *

Cellina acaba de derrotar a los autómatas, reiniciando así la búsqueda de la computadora principal. Ella corre, buscando por todas partes, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendida por el enorme Ki de su compañera. –_ Ella lo derrotará… ¡Estoy segura de ello!_

* * *

El androide está tendido en el suelo, sangrando, débil y lleno de frustración. Michelle se acerca lentamente al moribundo y se coloca de cuclillas frente a él, mirándolo con ojos llenos de odio: Él destruyó su vida.

A9 empieza a hablar, con voz apagada y agonizante. **– No… pu… puedo creer esto… ¿Co… Cómo es po… sible que una… mocosa como… tú… m… me haya d… derrotado?**

– **Todo es posible en esta vida, NeoCell, y más cuando uno hace las cosas por voluntad. Te confiaste demasiado, dejándote llevar por tu orgullo… y esa fue tu debilidad.**

– **Qui… quizás… t… te subestimé…**

– **Tal vez. Debo admitir que tú has sido un oponente muy difícil, implacable y muy poderoso… Si hubieses usado tu poder para defender el bien habrías sido alguien admirable y respetado por la humanidad… Pero lamentablemente has decidido por el camino del mal, causándonos mucho daño, llenándonos de temor, arruinando nuestras vidas… Pero ahora, todo acabó: La Tierra volverá a vivir en paz.**

– **Yo… no estaría tan… seguro d… de ello.**

– **¿A qué te refieres?**

– **A… u… una p… pequeña sorpresa… que t… tengo preparada… para ustedes: Mi… co… corazón tiene un… dispositivo… es… especial. A… apenas deje d… de latir… toda… absolutamente toda mi… armada…. Destruirá su… patético planeta.**

– **¡MIENTES!**

– **No… no es… toy mintiendo: A… aunque yo muera… seré… el… triunfador… –** Al decir esto, NeoCell cierra sus ojos, expirando su último aliento: Ha muerto. Enseguida puede escucharse un leve y constante pitido en su pecho, algo que alarma a la adolescente.

Mich se levanta, a la vez que una débil luz blanquecina la rodea y cura sus heridas, luego ella se acerca a su padre y usa sus poderes para curarlo, y finalmente lo ayuda a levantarse. **– Papá, debemos estar listos: Nos espera una gran batalla.**

– **Sí. – **Trunks se transforma en Súper Saiyajin fase 2, y ambos jóvenes esperan pacientemente por las máquinas.

* * *

Finalmente, y después de muchos intentos fallidos, Bura logra liberar a Pan. Esta última se levanta y empieza a estirar sus músculos. **– Vamos: Debemos ayudar a los muchachos. –** La peliturquesa asiente, y ambas mujeres se disponen a salir, pero en ese instante una gran puerta bloquea la entrada, dejando a las Saiyajines atrapadas allí.

* * *

A10 se desplaza por un largo pasillo, pudiendo ver al final del mismo una cámara en cuyo interior se encuentra la computadora principal, pero… cuando está a punto de llegar aparece en forma súbita una placa metálica que bloquea su camino. **– ¡NO PUEDE SER! –** Enseguida, Cellina empieza a golpear la puerta, con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Los guerreros están alertas, esperando, cuando finalmente logran escuchar sonidos de fricción… ¡Los robots están cerca! Al cabo de unos instantes ambos logran ver en la distancia a un numeroso ejército de autómatas, liderado por un numeroso grupo de robots de color blanquecino: Los soldados. Para empeorar las cosas, ese ejército se dirige a ellos.

Trunks y Michelle desenvainan sus armas, preparándose para lo que está por venir, llenos de decisión… y temor. **– Que ejército tan numeroso: Esta será una verdadera guerra.**

– **Papá¿Crees que sobrevivamos a esto?**

– **No lo sé… –** Las dudas rondan por sus cabezas. Lo único que pueden hacer es luchar con todo su poder… y encomendarse a Dios.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola! Escribo rápido porque subí este cap. a escondidas... Es apenas la 1:30AM O.O

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

**Shadir:** Weno... ¿Qué te puedo decir? El "entonces" lo uso mucho, es cierto, pero no se me ocurre otra palabra similar. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

**Runliney:** Oye... ¿Te gustó el cap. anterior? Estoy segura de que éste te gustó más. Sí que sí. Gracias por el comment amiga n.n

Muy pronto, subiré los demás caps (quizás la próxima semana... veré si alquilo una máquina para subirlos)

Sayonara n.n


	13. Capítulo 13: La guerra contra las máquin...

5:16 PM. En una ciudad abandonada se encuentran dos valientes Súper Saiyajines y, muy cerca de ellos, un enorme ejército de robots, listos para atacar. Ambos están quietos, con sus corazones latiendo fuertemente, muy nerviosos… Ellos se miran a los rostros, tratando de ocultar ese inevitable temor. **– Todo saldrá bien, Mich. Sólo hay que tener fe.**

– **Sí, papá. Pase lo que pase, siempre debemos apoyarnos.**

– **Es cierto… ¿Estás lista? –** Ella asiente, entonces los jóvenes vuelan rápidamente hacia sus oponentes, enfrentándose a una muerte segura.

Las máquinas comienzan a atacar con sus armas y técnicas… Trunks responde con rápidos movimientos de su espada, a la vez que Michelle utiliza su par de katanas, aprovechando sus habilidades en esgrima para poder luchar contra los autómatas, pero éstos son demasiados, convirtiendo ese esfuerzo en una tarea imposible… y suicida.

* * *

Pan golpea fuertemente la puerta, llena de desesperación: Nada, es muy resistente y no cede a los golpes. **– ¡Rayos! Esta puerta es demasiado fuerte.**

– **Sí… Al parecer está hecha con una extraña aleación de varios metales.**

– **Ya me di cuenta, Bura. Pero debemos hallar la manera de salir de aquí… ¡Hay que ayudar a los demás! –** En esto, la joven morena prepara un Kame-Hame-Ha para luego lanzarlo a la puerta. **– ¡Ayúdame!**

– **Bueno, hace mucho que no he utilizado mis poderes, pero lo intentaré. –** La peliturquesa arroja un pequeño Big-Bang, y junto a su amiga trata de derribar ese gran bloque de metal.

* * *

Cellina usa sus ataques, intentando **derribar la enorme puerta, pero sin éxito. –** No puede ser… ¡ESTABA TAN CERCA! – Luego ella se sienta, resignada y llena de frustración.

A10 se queda allí por un rato, hasta que… **– No debo perder tiempo… ¡Debo encontrar alguna entrada! –** Enseguida, ella se levanta y empieza a caminar, mirando por todas partes, buscando una ventana, agujero o cualquier cosa similar: De ello depende el destino de la Tierra.

* * *

Trunks y su hija luchan con todas sus fuerzas en una batalla campal muy al estilo David vs. Goliat: Sólo 2 Súper Saiyajines en contra de un ejército de, al menos, 100.000 robots. Ellos son acorralados, pero no se rinden: Están dispuestos a dar incluso su propia vida por defender al planeta.

* * *

De regreso al presente, Pan se encuentra sentada en la mesa, muy pensativa. En esto, Videl se le acerca. **– ¿Ocurre algo?**

– **No es nada, mamá.**

– **¿Segura? Sea lo que sea, sólo dímelo: Quizás yo pueda ayudarte.**

– **Bueno, es que… –** Entonces la jovencita recuerda las palabras de Dendé: "Sugiero que tú y tus amigas mantengan esto en secreto. Podríamos estar tratando con un asunto muy delicado". **– Estoy preocupada porque… este… hoy nos practicaron un examen sorpresa, y no sé cuánto obtuve.**

– **Ya veo. Tranquila: De seguro habrás obtenido una buena calificación. –** Al decir esto, la mujer se retira para continuar con sus quehaceres domésticos. Mientras, Pan se entristece, porque no quería mentirle a su madre… pero no había más opción.

* * *

Emily entra a una casa, siendo recibida por su propietario, quien es un hombre de mediana edad. **– Hola, pequeña. ¿Disfrutaste de tu paseo?**

– **Sí, Sr. Parker.**

– **Oye, te noto un poco confundida. ¿Qué sucedió?**

– **Nada. Sólo estoy un poco agotada.**

– **En ese caso ve y descansa.**

– **Sip. –** La niña empieza a subir las escaleras, se dirige a su cuarto, se cambia de ropa y se acuesta, pensativa, confundida¿Por qué ella tendrá esas visiones?... ¿Qué significarán?... ¿Quiénes serán esas personas que están ocultas entre las sombras?... ¿Acaso son sólo ilusiones… o hay algo más? **– Dios mío… ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? – **Ella suspira, continuando acostada sobre su cama, inmersa en sus pensamientos…

* * *

La lucha se hace cada vez más difícil. Los jóvenes están exhaustos, y por eso ya no pueden continuar, dado que son demasiado oponentes, y lo peor es que ambos han perdido su transformación. Ellos están nuevamente juntos, espalda a espalda, llenos de temor y resignación. **– Este es nuestro fin.**

– **Eso me temo, Mich.**

– **Papá… – **La adolescente mira a su padre, mostrando ternura a través de sus profundos y húmedos ojos celestes. **– Gracias por hacer de estos días… tan especiales… **– Ellos sonríen tímidamente, tomándose de las manos, esperando ese fatal momento que los separaría por siempre. Entonces una gran esfera de Ki golpea a Trunks, arrojándolo a la distancia, mientras Michelle queda atrapada en la enorme tenaza de un Centinela.

La zionita está allí, a punto de desmayarse, pudiendo ver cómo los robots soldados se dirigen hacia las pocas zonas que aún están pobladas, preparando sus armas para atacar: Todo está perdido… En esto el Centinela apunta una de sus armas directamente a la cara de la jovencita, listo para aniquilarla. De repente…

Una extraña fuerza hace que el arma se eleve, destruyéndose en el aire. El robot trata de enfocar sus cámaras, con el fin de localizar el origen de esa fuerza cuando, súbitamente, una flecha de luz violeta se clava en su gran visor, provocando que la máquina colapse, liberando de esa manera a la adolescente. Mich mira por todas partes… ¿Qué o quién la salvó?

Trunks se levanta lentamente, reconociendo ese ataque, mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro… ¡Él puede percibir un elevado y conocido nivel de Ki-Gamma! Entonces mira en una dirección específica: Allí, sobre un edificio se encuentra la luz de sus ojos, la razón de su existencia… **– ¡Andie!**

La joven Centaury se acerca a su pareja, llena de alegría. **– ¡TRUNKS! –** Ella lo abraza fuertemente, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, sintiendo la calidez de su varonil cuerpo. **– Por fin… por fin te encontré…**

– **Mi amor… estoy bien… –** Él observa a su amada, cubriéndola de besos, lleno de emoción, aunque también algo confundido. **– Pero… ¿Cómo?**

– **La Sra. Bulma y yo encontramos la falla y pudimos reabrir nuevamente la puerta dimensional… pero sólo por 2 horas. Por eso decidí venir a buscarte, pero veo que tienes problemas.**

– **Así es. Y has llegado a tiempo: Necesitamos apoyo.**

– **Cuenta con ello. –** Entonces la pareja empieza a luchar de manera muy asombrosa, mientras continúan con su charla. **– Oye, Trunks…**

– **¿Sí?**

– **¿Quién es esa chiquilla que lucha con nosotros?**

– **Te sorprenderás, amor.**

– **¿Sorprenderme? – **Ella arroja un par de flechas psíquicas. **– ¿Por qué habría que sorprenderme?**

– **Ya lo sabrás… – **Entonces, él sonríe pícaramente, mientras que Michelle, quien observa atentamente a su nueva aliada, reinicia su lucha.

* * *

A10 camina, mirando por todas partes, buscando la manera de entrar a esa cámara y destruir la computadora principal, hasta que sus ojos se enfocan en lo que podría ser su clave. –_ Un conducto de ventilación… Es muy pequeño, pero será suficiente…_

* * *

El trío utiliza sus técnicas especiales, neutralizando algunos robots, siendo al mismo tiempo atacados por otros: Una pelea realmente difícil. Andie usa la telequinesis para arrojar enormes escombros a sus oponentes, dándose cuenta de que la adolescente también puede hacer lo mismo. –_ ¿Quién será ella?_

* * *

Bura y Pan aún continúan tratando de abrir la puerta, cuando de repente la morena se detiene. Su amiga lo nota. **– ¿Qué sucede?**

– **Puedo sentir un tercer Ki junto a Trunks y Michelle.**

– **¿Un tercer Ki?**

– **Sí…. Y me es tan… familiar…**

* * *

Los robots soldados disparan por doquier, las arañas se desplazan con mucha rapidez, los patrulleros son implacables… Definitivamente nuestros héroes están en aprietos.

De repente, un Centinela logra golpear a Michelle, dejándola tendida en el suelo, vulnerable al ataque enemigo. El autómata se acerca a ella, levanta una de sus patas y se prepara a pisarla… Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, el robot se detiene, al igual que los demás. Los jóvenes están sorprendidos… ¿Qué sucedió?

Al cabo de unos instantes ellos logran percibir 3 niveles de Ki, y observan el lejano horizonte, pudiendo ver 3 figuras que vuelan rápidamente hacia ellos. ¡La computadora principal ha sido destruida!

* * *

Los héroes se encuentran reunidos, felicitándose por su gran proeza, llenos de alegría porque finalmente todo acabó. Entonces, Trunks nota la confusión presente en su esposa. **– ¿Qué tienes?**

– **Esas chicas… No lo sé, pero tengo la ligera impresión de haberlas visto en otra parte.**

– **Es cierto, amor, porque tú ya las conoces: Ellas son Bura y Pan.**

– **¿Qué¿Bura y Pan?**

– **Sip. Es que estamos en el futuro…**

– **En el… ¿Futuro? –** Andraia queda estática, sin saber qué decir¡Están en el futuro! Luego… **– Espera: Si ellas son Bura y Pan, entonces esa niña es… –** Ella mira a la adolescente, quien muestra alegría y emoción en su juvenil rostro. **– ¿Michelle?**

– **Mamá… –** Al decir esto, Mich corre hacia los brazos de su madre, llorando sobre su hombro. **– Mamita… me has hecho falta…**

– **No puedo creerlo… ¿En verdad eres tú? –** Andie recorre sus manos sobre el rostro de su pequeña: Sí, efectivamente, a pesar de los años transcurridos, ella puede reconocer ese rostro inconfundible. **– Oh, Michelle… mi pequeñita… eres tan linda, y tan valiente como tu padre. – **Al decir esto, la Centaury abraza fuertemente a su hija. Luego ella levanta su cabeza, notando la presencia de la androide. **– ¿Y tú quién eres?**

– **Es cierto. –** Se adelanta Trunks. **– Yo a ti no te conozco.**

– **Androide Nº 10 a sus servicios, señor. También puede llamarme Cellina.**

– **¿Cellina? **– Ella asiente –** Dime¿Acaso estás relacionada con NeoCell?**

– **Así es: Él era mi gemelo.**

– **Papá… – **Interrumpe Michelle. **– Ella es buena. Nos ayudó mucho.**

– **Pues en ese caso, gracias. –** Ella asiente llena de gratitud, entonces Trunks se dirige a las demás. **– Será mejor que regresemos a la Corporación. –** Todas están de acuerdo, así que el grupo se eleva y empieza a volar hacia la Capsule Corp.

* * *

Nuestros amigos están frente a la compuerta dimensional, despidiéndose. Bura es la primera en hablar. **– Trunks: Ha sido maravilloso tenerte con nosotros; y tú, Andie: Es bueno volver a verte. Cuídense mucho, los dos… Sé que lo harán.**

– **Ella tiene razón. –** Acota Pan. **– Gracias a ustedes, no sólo mi vida está a salvo, sino que también el planeta está nuevamente en paz y armonía.**

– **Señor… –** Interrumpe Cellina, quien le entrega un pedazo de papel. **– Estas son las coordenadas del laboratorio secreto. Así podrás acabar con NeoCell a tiempo, y asegurar el futuro de tu mundo.**

– **Gracias, chicas. –** Él abraza a las jóvenes, para luego dirigir su mirada a su hija, quien está sentada en un rincón, muy deprimida. El Saiyajin abre sus brazos, y ella corre hacia ellos, llorando sobre su musculoso pecho. **– Michelle… De verdad quisiera que las cosas fuesen diferentes…**

– **Lo sé…** (sniff), **pero una bebé te necesita… **(sniff)

– **Sí… – **Él coloca una mano bajo su barbilla, levantándole el rostro, mientras que con la otra seca sus lágrimas. **– Mírate: Eres maravillosa, valiente y muy fuerte, tanto que has logrado algo sorprendente: Transformarte en una Súper Saiyajin. Te echaré tanto de menos.**

– **Yo también te extrañaré, papá… –** Luego, la niña abraza a su progenitora. **– Mamá… Gracias por estar aquí conmigo… aunque haya sido por poco tiempo.**

– **Hijita: Me hubiese gustado compartir más contigo, pero debemos volver a casa antes de que el portal se cierre. Aún así me alegró mucho conocerte, y saber que eres especial… Te quiero mucho.**

– **Y yo a ti, mamá. Y también a ti, papá. – **Ellos se abrazan nuevamente, entonces la pareja camina lentamente hacia la puerta dimensional, girando sus cabezas para ver a las chicas una vez más.

Todos dicen "adiós", luego el joven matrimonio ingresa al interior de la compuerta para viajar a su tiempo, volviendo a su hogar, con el fin de asegurar su propio futuro… y el del planeta.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Al fin actualicé! XDDD

Sorry por la tardanza, pero es que he estado muy busy (ya saben: Las clases T-T)

Muchas gracias por los reviews, y por su paciencia n.n

Sayonara


	14. Capítulo 14: De vuelta a casa

Bulma y Bura esperan impacientemente frente al portal miniatura, hasta que, al cabo de unos minutos, pueden ver un par de siluetas que rápidamente se acercan… Entonces Andie sale de allí, seguida por Trunks… ¡Han regresado!

La Sra. Briefs corre a los brazos de su hijo, con sus ojos humedecidos y llena de emoción. **– Oh Trunks: Gracias a Dios que estás a salvo… Pensé que nunca volverías.**

– **Mamá… De verdad te eché de menos… –** En esto, él levanta su vista, enfocándose en su hermana menor. **– Y a ti también, Bura.**

– **Hermano… – **La joven se acerca y abraza fuertemente a su consanguíneo. **– Tuve miedo de perderte…**

– **Aww… Pequeña… Ya estoy aquí. Oye: Andie me dijo que te hiciste cargo de Michelle durante mi ausencia.**

– **Bueno… Es que tanto ella como mamá estaban ocupadas tratando de traerte de regreso… y bueno, alguien tenía que cuidarla.**

– **Sí. Y dijo que lo has hecho muy bien: De verdad me enorgulleces.**

– **¿En serio?**

– **Sip. Por cierto¿Dónde está?**

– **En mi cuarto, durmiendo.**

– **Bien. Iré a verla. –** Al decir esto, Trunks se dirige a la alcoba de su hermana, seguido por la zionita. Una vez allí ambos observan a la bebita, quien duerme tranquilamente en la cama. Ellos se abrazan, admirando su más grande tesoro. **– ¿Sabes, Andie? Me siento tan afortunado de tener a una hija tan bella y maravillosa como Michelle.**

– **Yo también, Trunks: En verdad nuestra bebé es tan especial.**

– **Es cierto… Oye: Ahora me siento un poco extraño.**

– **¿Por qué, amor?**

– **Bueno… Ya empezaba a acostumbrarme a la idea de tener una hija de 15 años.**

– **Entiendo. Pero no te preocupes, ese día pronto llegará. Pero por ahora, creo que será mejor dejarla descansar. –** Trunks asiente, así que ellos dan la vuelta y caminan lentamente para no interrumpirle el sueño a tan inocente criatura.

Entonces… **– Pa… Pa.**

– **¿Qué? –** Ambos se detienen y dan la vuelta, viendo cómo su hija se sienta en la cama y estira los brazos hacia sus padres, muy feliz al ver a su progenitor. Trunks se le acerca, aún sorprendido. **– A… acabas de decir… ¿Papá?**

– **Pa… Pa**

– **Mi… Michelle… –** Con sus ojos humedecidos, el joven Briefs carga a su hija, abrazándola fuertemente, lleno de alegría. **– Michelle… mi chiquita: Acabas de hacerme tan feliz…**

– **Oh, Trunks: Esto es maravilloso… ¡Michelle acaba de decir su primera palabra!**

– **Sí… Y ahora mi felicidad es completa. **– Luego de decir esas palabras, el orgulloso padre abraza con más fuerza a su primogénita, a la vez que una amplia sonrisa aparece en su varonil rostro.

* * *

La joven Michelle entra a su cuarto, muy deprimida porque su padre se ha marchado. Ella se sienta en la cama, pudiendo ver que sobre una mesa de noche se encuentran una carta y una rosa blanca. Entonces, la niña toma el papel y empieza a leer: 

"Querida Mich:

Te escribo estas breves palabras para decirte cuán especial eres para mí. De verdad eres tan noble, maravillosa y llena de bondad y fortaleza. Estos días han sido realmente inolvidables, pudiendo compartir muchas cosas… viviendo una increíble experiencia.

_Hija: Quisiera poder estar allí, acompañándote, compartiendo contigo todo mi amor de padre… En verdad voy a extrañarte._

_Quiero que sepas que tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, de tu valentía y tu decisión. Y que, a pesar de nuestra distancia, ten en cuenta que nosotros siempre estaremos muy pendientes de ti, por eso debes recordar que, pase lo que pase, aquí siempre habrá alguien pensando en ti, recordándote, y amándote._

_Nunca olvides que la fe mueve montañas, y por eso te pido que siempre tengas fe, y mucha voluntad… Quizás algún día nos volvamos a ver._

_Con amor,_

_Trunks B."_

Michelle abraza su carta, llena de alegría, guardándola en su cajón, luego siente el aroma de esa bella rosa blanca que le obsequió su padre, para entonces colocarla en un vaso con agua. Finalmente, ella toma su violín y empieza a tocar una hermosa música.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Bura y Pan hacen acto de presencia, sorprendidas ante el talento oculto de la pelilavanda, por lo que Mich les explica todo. De esa manera se inicia una nueva vida, llena de paz y prosperidad.

* * *

10:30 PM. Emily está en su cuarto, preparándose para dormir, y al mismo tiempo pensando en lo ocurrido ese día. – _¿Quiénes serán todas esas personas? –_ De repente un pequeño punto luminoso aparece frente a ella, el cual se hace cada vez mayor, hasta convertirse en una silueta femenina, revelando así a Oracle. **– ¿Acaso esta es otra ilusión?**

– **No. Esto es real, pequeña Emily Hopkins.**

– **¿Uh? Co… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?... ¿Quién es usted?**

– **Mi nombre es Tári Singollo, guardiana del Cristal del Destino.**

– **Cristal del… ¿Destino? –** La pelirroja aún no puede creerlo¿De dónde habrá salido esa extraña mujer? Entonces ella empieza a sentirse nerviosa. **– Dígame… ¿Qué quiere de mí?**

– **No tengas miedo, pequeña. No te haré daño**

– **¿Entonces que hace usted en mi cuarto?**

– **He venido aquí porque me enteré de tus visiones.**

– **¿De verdad? – **Ella asiente. Así que Emie toma su mano. **– ¿Sabe lo que significan esas visiones? Dígamelo, por favor.**

– **Algún día lo sabrás… Pero no ahora. –** En ese instante, la pitonisa toca la frente de la adolescente, por lo que ella cae en un profundo sueño. La mujer la acuesta en su cama y la arropa con cuidado, para no despertarla. – _Pronto tendrás entre tus manos una gran responsabilidad, pero aún no estás preparada para afrontar ese destino… por eso, debes olvidar. – _Enseguida, Oracle siente una presencia. **– Dendé.**

– **Sí, soy yo. –** El Nameku aparece de la nada, observando a la niña durmiente**. – ¿Es ella?**

– **Sí. Puedo ver la luz brillando en su alma.**

– **Has borrado sus recuerdos. ¿Cierto?**

– **Así es: Ella y sus amigas no recordarán nada acerca de las visiones.**

– **Supongo que no había más opción.**

– **Cierto. Ahora dejemos que descanse… –** Kami-Sama asiente, luego ambos desaparecen en el acto, llevándose consigo los recuerdos de ese sueño.

* * *

Al siguiente día, Trunks y Gohan vuelan sobre un área montañosa, buscando un lugar en especial. Al cabo de media hora el erudito logra encontrar algo. **– Hey, Trunks... ¡Por aquí! –** El pelilavanda se dirige hacia donde está su amigo, pudiendo encontrar una placa metálica oculta bajo unos arbustos. Ambos quitan las ramas y mueven la placa. **– Es una entrada.**

– **Así parece. Veamos qué hay adentro. –** Gohan asiente, entonces ellos entran allí, caminando por un largo pasillo oscuro hasta llegar a una cámara circular y, en medio de las piezas dañadas, encuentran ambas incubadoras.

Trunks se acerca al dispositivo rotulado con el Nº 10. **– Cellina…**

– **¿Perdón?**

– **Gohan: Aquí se encuentra la misma criatura que me entregó las coordenadas de este laboratorio. Debo enviarla a la Corporación. – **Al decir esto, el joven Briefs coloca un pequeño control, presiona algunos botones y, en ese instante, la incubadora desaparece, dado que fue teletransportada a la Capsule Corp. **– Bien: Ahora podemos acabar con esto.**

– **Sí. –** Los Saiyajines preparan sus Ki-Blasters, los cuales son arrojados por las instalaciones de ese laboratorio, prestando especial atención en la incubadora de A9. Todo es destruido, incluso NeoCell, asegurando así un futuro próspero para todos.

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas. La pareja se encuentra en su hogar, charlando en la sala mientras cuidan de su hija. **– Vamos, Michelle: Di "mamá"**

– **¡Baba!**

– **No, bebé: Es… "mamá"**

– **¿Ma?**

– **¡Sí!... Casi lo logras. Di "mamá", vamos hijita…**

– **Ma…**

– **Eso es: Ma… ma…**

– **Ma… ma**

– **¡Lo hiciste! –** Andie está emocionada, cargando a su bebita y abrazándola fuertemente. Luego se dirige a su esposo. **– ¿La oíste, Trunksy? Dijo "mamá"**

– **¡MAMÁ!**

– **Aww… Lo dijo otra vez. ¿No es maravilloso?**

– **Claro que sí, amor: Nuestra Michelle es muy inteligente.**

– **Sin duda. –** Entonces, Andraia empieza a jugar con su hija, hablando con un tono de voz infantil. **– ¿Quién es la princesita de mami? "Yo" ¿Y quién acaba de decir "mamá"? "Fui yo"… – **Mientras sigue hablando, ella sonríe de manera muy dulce, mientras la pequeña ríe a carcajadas.

Trunks las observa, lleno de ternura. **– Cuando las veo a ambas, me pregunto… ¿Quién de ustedes dosserá la niña?**

– **¡OYE! –** La zionita se detiene, acercándose a su pareja. **– Dime, amor... ¿Acaso una niña puede hacer… esto? –** En ese instante ella lo besa apasionadamente, quedando así por un largo rato.

Al culminar el beso, Trunks muestra un rostro lleno de satisfacción**. – Pues… no.**

– **Umm… Pensé que darías otra respuesta.**

– **¿Cómo cual?**

– **No lo sé… Quizás una de tus ocurrencias… –** Enseguida ellos empiezan a reír. Luego, Andie le entrega la bebita. **– ¿Podrías cuidarla? Es que quisiera terminar de leer un viejo libro.**

– **Oye… ¿No piensas dejar de leer? Se te va a fundir el cerebro.**

– **Oh, vamos: Sabes muy bien que me gusta la lectura.**

– **Sólo bromeaba. Descuida, yo la cuido. –** Apenas oye esto, la zionita se dirige a la biblioteca, mientras él juega con su hija. Entonces… **– ¡EL LIBRO! –** En ese instante se dirige a la ventana, con la bebita entre sus brazos. **– Bien Mich: Daremos un paseo. –** El joven se eleva y comienza a volar, dirigiéndose al Templo Flotante.

* * *

– **¿Qué dices, Trunks? –** Kami-Sama está anonadado, quedándose paralizado. **– ¿Un libro oculto en el Templo?**

– **Así es, Dendé. Se encuentra bajo la pira donde una vez estuvieron las esferas de estrellas negras.**

– **¿En serio? En ese caso... ¡Vayamos a buscarlo! – **El Saiyajin asiente, y ambos se dirigen a una de las habitaciones del palacio. Allí, Trunks le pide al Nameku que cargue a la niña, para luego retirar la pira de su sitio, revelando el agujero oculto bajo la misma. En esto Dendé entrega la bebita a su padre, introduce sus manos en el hoyo y saca el antiguo y grueso libro, para inspeccionarlo. **– Está escrito en Nameku antiguo. Tomará algo de tiempo en traducirlo.**

– **¿De cuánto tiempo hablamos?**

– **No estoy seguro. Quizás días, o meses… –** Él sigue revisando el texto, notando las diferencias gramaticales en algunos párrafos. **– Mas bien podría tomarme años: Este libro tiene varios autores, y por ende ha sido escrito en varios idiomas. Esto será bastante complicado.**

– **Tómate el tiempo que necesites.**

– **Así lo haré. ¿Pero cómo supiste sobre su existencia?**

– **Bueno, es una larga historia. –** Entonces se escucha un sonido (PRRR) y se percibe un olor. Los adultos miran a Michelle, quien ríe a carcajadas, a la vez que una senda gota aparece tras la cabeza del joven Briefs. **– Umm… Creo que te la contaré después.**

– **Entiendo. Y no te preocupes: Analizaré este texto. Quizás podamos descubrir algo.**

**– Te lo encargo mucho Dendé. – **Al decir esto, Trunks se eleva y vuela rápidamente hacia West City.

Dendé está quieto, observando el lejano horizonte, con el grueso libro entre sus brazos. – _Presiento que este libro nos revelará muchos secretos sobre este mundo… y quizás sobre el universo entero…_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Sorry por la tardanza, my friends n.nÙ

Descuiden, la serie seguirá subiendo, claro, será un poco más lento, pero seguirá en pie. De hecho, en el cuaderno ya voy por el cap. 13 de la 3ª temporada (aunque me estoy tardando en escribir, ya que mi cerebro se está secando n.nÙ)

Ahora, respondiendo a sus reviews:

**Runliney:** Como has podido ver, aquí aclaré tus dudas con respecto a A10 n.n

**Elena:** Has dicho... ¿Terminator? O.o Jajaja... No es para tanto, amiga. Grax por el comment.

Hace mucho que no entrevisto a nadie, pero finalmente logré conseguir una exclusiva. Como última entrevista de esta saga (descuiden, vienen más, pero será después), les presento a alguien que desde su llegada nos ha robado el corazón (por lo menos a mí). Démosle una calurosa bienvenida a Cellina.

**Ho... Hola.**

Hola. Supongo que para venir al pasado utilizaste la misma técnica de Michelle. ¿Cierto?

**Pues... sí.**

Vamos, no seas tan tímida n.n ¿Comenzamos?

**Sip.**

* * *

¿Nombre completo? 

**Androide #10**

¿Nombre Código?

**Cellina**

¿Edad?

**No estoy segura... Físicamente: 15 años. Desde mi escape de la incubadora: 12. Desdeque fui creada:44 años.**

Espera... Tienes prácticamente la misma edad que NeoCell.

**Sí..**

Entonces... ¿Cómo es que él tiene el físico de un joven de 18 años, mientras tú lo tienes de 15? O.o Eso confunde.

**La respuesta es sencilla: Cuando mi hermano salió de su incubadora ya estaba completamente desarrollado, conservando ese mismo físico durante todos esos años. En cambio, yo no logré desarrollar esa característica, así que cuando salí tendría el físico de una pequeña de 3 años... y he ido evolucionando como un ser humano normal.**

Entiendo. ¿Raza?

**Androide**

¿Comida Favorita?

**Pues... Galletas con leche n.n**

Oye... Tu hermano dijo que él no necesitaba alimentarse.

**Es muy cierto. A pesar de ser gemelos, nuestros organismos internos son muy diferentes: NeoCell no tiene estómago, y por ende su fuente de energía proviene de pequeños páneles solares incrustados en su piel.**

O sea que él usa la fotosíntesis. ¿Cierto?

**Así es. En cambio, yo tengo un estómago orgánico, tal como tú. Por eso necesito comer.**

Ya veo... Sigamos. ¿Hobbies?

**Practicar artes marciales y platicar con Michelle.**

¿Color Favorito?

**Verde**

¿Estatura?

**1,55m**

¿Peso?

**50Kg**

Hey... Eres un poco pesadita.

**Lo sé** (ella se sonroja de pena) **Lo que pasa es que como soy una androide tengo componentes biónicos, y como son de metal, obviamente me proporcionan más peso.**

OK. ¿Puedes describirte a ti misma?

**Claro. Yo me considero alguien jovial, un poco penosa y muy fiel a mis amigos, y cuando alguien pretende hacerles daño yo puedo llegar a ser implacable.**

Muy bien... (En lo "implacable"se parece un poco a su hermano gemelo n.nÙ)

**¿Qué te sucede? Estás pensativa.**

No es nada. Muchas gracias por acompañarnos, Cellina.

**Fue un verdadero placer n.n**

El placer fue mío. Adiós y gracias por venir... n.n

* * *

Un cap. más y finalizo la primera saga de esta temporada n.n 

BYE!


	15. Capítulo 15: El despertar del Guardián

Finales de Junio. Casi es verano, el clima es muy cálido, la Tierra vive en paz… Falta 1 semana para que culminen las clases en la Orange Star High School, y es allí donde se encuentra el cuarteto de amigas, conversando acerca de su futuro. **– No puedo creerlo¡Sólo falta un año para graduarnos!**

– **Es cierto, Sofía. –** Acota Lucy. **– Y ya sé lo que usaré para la fiesta de graduación.**

– **Eso si logras graduarte. –** Todas ríen por el comentario de Sofía, quien luego se dirige a Pan. **– Oye¿Qué piensas hacer después de graduarte?**

– **¿Yo? Bueno, aún no lo he pensado. ¿Y tú?**

– **Pienso buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo mientras estudio para ser maestra de escuela. ¿Y tú, Lucy?**

– **Umm… Quiero viajar alrededor del mundo, y ser una famosa cantante. –** En esto, todas se percatan de la tristeza de la pelirroja. **– ¿Qué sucede, Emily?**

– **Es que… yo… no podré graduarme junto a ustedes: En 2 semanas volveré a Northern Capital.**

– **Aww… Emie…**

– **Me harán tanta falta… –** Al decir esto, Emily abraza a sus amigas por turno. **– De verdad voy a extrañarlas.**

– **Y nosotras a ti. –** Responde Pan, quien luego trata de levantarle el ánimo. **– Emie: Sin importar que estés lejos, siempre seremos amigas. ¿Verdad, chicas?**

– **Sí.**

– **Gracias. ¡Ustedes son grandiosas!**

– **Emie… –** Interrumpe Lucy. **– ¿Qué piensas hacer después de graduarte?**

– **Pienso ir a la Universidad a estudiar arqueología.**

– **¿Arqueología? **– Ella asiente. –** ¡WOW! –** Después de ese comentario, las adolescentes siguen conversando por un rato más…

* * *

Han pasado 2 semanas. Las amigas se encuentran en el aeropuerto, debido a que Emily regresará a su hogar. Lucy es la primera en hablar. **– Amiga: Voy a extrañarte. Este año fue tan maravilloso.**

– **Yo también te echaré de menos. –** Exclama la latina. **– De verdad eres una gran amiga.**

– **Chicas… –** Los ojos de la jovencita se llenan de lágrimas, entonces, ella abraza a sus amigas. **–** **¡Nunca las olvidaré! –** Entonces, ella se acerca a la Saiyajin. **– Pan…**

– **Emie… – **En el acto ambas se abrazan, llorando una sobre el hombro de la otra, permaneciendo así hasta llegado el momento de abordar el avión. Es allí cuando se despide del matrimonio Parker, con quienes convivió durante casi 1 año, dice "adiós" a las chicas, aborda el aeroplano y regresa a su hogar.

* * *

10 de Agosto. Hay una reunión en el hogar Briefs-Andersen. ¿El motivo? Michelle cumple su primer año de vida. La niña recibe muchos obsequios, todos la consienten, sus padres están felices… Es un gran día.

Mich recorre el apartamento, caminando de manera graciosa, mirando todo a su alrededor hasta que… **– ¡Aquí estás! –** Andie la carga, debido a que la había estado buscando. **– ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta, bebé?**

– **¡YEDAYO!**

– **Sí, regalos. Muchos regalos, y todos son para ti.**

– **¡MIO! –** En esto, ella mira en una dirección. **– ¡PAPÁ!**

– **¡Hola princesita! –** Trunks se acerca y carga a su hija, muy feliz. **– ¿Te gusta tu fiesta?**

– **¡YEDAYO!**

– **Veo que te gustan los obsequios. Pero ahora, disfrutemos de la celebración. –** Entonces, Trunks y su familia continúan con la fiesta, la cual está llena de bocadillos y golosinas, bailes, canciones y mucha alegría, continuando así hasta el momento del "Cumpleaños Feliz"

* * *

Una mano dulce y delicada coloca una rosa marchita en el interior de un cuaderno: Esa rosa tiene un significado muy especial para esa persona, porque fue obsequiada por un amoroso padre que tuvo que marcharse para vivir su propia vida, en su propio tiempo. Sí, se trata de Michelle, quien ese día cumple 16 años.

La adolescente se sienta y lee la misma carta que ha estado leyendo desde el día de la despedida, cuando de repente dos mujeres ingresan al dormitorio. La peliturquesa sostiene un pequeño pero, seguramente, delicioso pastel. **– Feliz cumpleaños, Mich.**

– **Tía Bura, Pan: No debieron haberse molestado.**

– **No es molestia, amiga. –** Responde Pan. **– De verdad te lo mereces.**

– **Pan tiene razón. – **Concluye Bura. **– Hace mucho que no celebrábamos ningún cumpleaños debido a los constantes ataques de NeoCell. Pero ahora que todo está en paz podemos darnos ese lujo.**

– **Muchas gracias. De verdad. –** Entonces, la pelilavanda se asoma por la ventana, mirando el panorama: La armada de NeoCell, que una vez fue la fuente de destrucción, ahora está reconstruyendo la ciudad, debido a que Bura y un grupo de expertos lograron crear una réplica optimizada de la computadora principal.

De repente el viento sopla con la fuerza suficiente para arrancarle la carta de sus manos, algo que la llena de angustia. **– Mi carta… ¡Debo ir por ella! –** Enseguida Mich abandona el cuarto, saliendo de la Capsule Corp., buscando ese papel tan preciado, hasta que lo consigue entre unos arbustos. **– Allí está. –** Pero cuando está a punto de tomarlo una joven mano masculina entra en contacto con la suya.

Mich levanta su vista, notando la presencia de un chico de su misma edad, alto, delgado, con cabellos negro-azulados y ojos aguamarina. **– Hola. ¿Esto es tuyo?**

– **Sí… –** Responde la jovencita, sonrojada, guardando su preciado tesoro**. – Es un regalo.**

– **Entiendo: Es una carta de tu novio.**

– **¿Mi novio? No… no tengo novio.**

– **¿En serio? **– Ella asiente – **¿Cómo es posible que una chica tan linda como tú no tenga novio?**

– **Bu…. bueno… yo…**

– **¿Cómo te llamas?**

– **Michelle…**

– **Lindo nombre. Me llamo Cody.**

– **Mucho... gusto…**

– **Oye¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?**

– **Un… ¿Paseo? – **Mich no sabe qué hacer: Es la primera vez que un chico la invita a salir. Ella mira por todas partes, hasta que descubre a Bura y Pan asomadas por la puerta, haciéndole señas, como diciendo "ve con él". Entonces vuelve a encarar a Cody. **– Claro. Me encantaría. –** Ambos jóvenes sonríen y empiezan a caminar.

Entretanto, las adultas siguen observando a los adolescentes. **– ¿Sabes algo, Pan?**

– **¿Qué cosa?**

– **Mich está creciendo… Mírala: Ahora está saliendo con un chico.**

– **Es cierto… Trunks y Andie estarían muy orgullosos de ella. –** Ambas sonríen e ingresan a la Corporación, aguardando por el regreso de su pequeña amiga… Una valiente personita que ha sido la pieza clave en la salvación del mundo del futuro...

* * *

20 de Noviembre, 9:30 AM. Trunks y su familia se encuentran en el parque, disfrutando de ese día tan pacífico: Los jóvenes enamorados están sentados bajo un árbol, abrazados y besándose dulcemente, mientras la pequeña juega entre las hojas caídas. Ambos miran a su hija, llenos de ternura. **– Oh, Trunks: Nuestra pequeña es cada vez más hermosa.**

– **Es natural, amor: Ella ha heredado tu belleza.**

– **Aww… Eres tan dulce. Te amo.**

– **Y yo a ti. –** Trunks besa a su esposa… es un corto, pero apasionado beso. **– ¿Sabes? Parece que fue ayer cuando nos casamos.**

– **Sí… El tiempo pasa volando: Ya hoy es nuestro 2º aniversario.**

– **Es cierto, y estos han sido los 2 años más maravillosos de mi vida, porque los he vivido junto a ti… y junto a nuestra princesita. – **Ellos sonríen, se acarician mutuamente y están a punto de darse otro beso. Pero…

Un Ki maligno puede ser sentido a su alrededor. La pareja se levanta, buscando desesperadamente a su primogénita, cuando descubren que Mich está siendo poco a poco rodeada por un sinnúmero de sombras que surgen desde el suelo. Ellos simplemente están horrorizados**. – ¡MICHELLE!**

– **Papá… Mamá… teno meyo…**

– **Ya vamos, bebé. –** Entonces Andie y su alma gemela empiezan a correr hacia su pequeña, pero un campo de fuerza bloquea su paso. Los jóvenes están estáticos y llenos de angustia: Temen por la vida de la infante.

* * *

Los guerreros Z, quienes se encuentran alrededor del mundo, pueden percibir ese Ki maligno y enrarecido. ¿Qué estará sucediendo?... ¿Por qué puede ser percibido con la misma intensidad en cualquier parte de la Tierra?... ¿Acaso se tratará de una fuente maligna que afecta al planeta entero? Nadie lo sabe con seguridad…

* * *

Alguien cae de rodillas en una preparatoria de Northern Capital: Se trata de Emily, quien siente algo extraño recorriendo su cuerpo, por lo que se pone nerviosa. **– Dios mío…**

– **Emily¿Qué sucede? – **Pregunta una de sus compañeras de clases. **– Estás tan pálida y hecha un manojo de nervios.**

– **No… no lo sé… es algo tan inexplicable… tengo un mal presentimiento…**

* * *

Las sombras rodean a Michelle, quien llora llena de miedo, mientras sus padres están fuera de ese campo de fuerza, desesperados, tratando de hacer algo por su hija. Instantáneamente las negras siluetas empiezan a fusionarse, formando así una gran y terrorífica figura de la que sólo son apreciables dos brillantes ojos rojos y sin pupilas. Entonces, la forma oscura se dispara directamente hacia la niña, con el fin de absorber su alma. De repente…

* * *

Oracle corre desesperadamente hacia el gran salón y al llegar allí se detiene, llena de asombro: El Cristal del Destino brilla con impresionante majestuosidad. **– ¡Por los dioses! Es… El Guardián. –** En el acto, ella desaparece.

* * *

Una luz blanco-azulada resplandece en medio del parque central, y la gran sombra se desintegra. Al cesar la luz, la infante cae desmayada y sus padres finalmente logran acercarse a ella. Andie la carga, muy preocupada. **– ¡Michelle! Hijita… ¡Despierta!**

– **Ella estará bien. – **Andraia y su esposo giran sus cabezas en dirección de la voz, pudiendo ver a la pitonisa. **– No se angustien: Su hija sólo ha perdido el conocimiento.**

– **Oracle… – **Se adelanta Trunks. **– ¿Tienes idea de lo que sucedió con mi hija?**

– **Sí, joven príncipe: Lo que ambos acaban de ver fue el resultado final de su misión.**

– **¿Podría explicarse?**

– **Bien… – **Oracle observa a la pequeña durmiente, mientras sonríe**. – "En una pequeña región de una gran galaxia, dos nobles guerreros pertenecientes a la casta real de dos extraordinarias razas, se unirán, y juntos usarán la fuerza más pura y poderosa del universo, para traer al Guardián de la Mística Esfera del Dragón."**

– **Esa es la profecía.**

– **Así es, princesa Andraia. Ahora analicemos esa frase: La fuerza más pura y poderosa del universo es la única fuerza capaz de romper barreras, capaz de unir dos almas solitarias, y capaz de traer paz a un mundo entero… Esa fuerza es el amor… –** Al decir esto, Oracle acaricia la cabeza de Michelle. **– Y un hijo es concebido con amor.**

– **Espera… –** Interrumpe el Saiyajin. **– ¿Quieres decir que Michelle es… El Guardián?**

– **Exactamente… –** La pitonisa se aleja del grupo, enfocando sus ojos a la distancia. **– "El legendario Guardián vendrá sólo cuando el gran rey cruce el territorio de la orgullosa bestia de fuego, uno de los doce territorios de su reino, trayendo consigo la llave de la luz y la esperanza."**

– **¿Uh? – **Ambos jóvenes están sorprendidos, entonces Trunks decide hablar. **– Oracle: Yo… no recuerdo haber oído esa parte.**

– **Nunca se las mencioné… – **Oracle levanta su cabeza, mirando al cenit. **– El gran rey es el Sol, los 12 territorios son las 12 casas que el astro rey visita durante el transcurso del año: Los signos del zodíaco. Uno de ellos está representado por el León, la orgullosa bestia de fuego… – **Finalmente, ella encara a los jóvenes. **– Su hija es de signo Leo. ¿Cierto?**

– **Sí… –** En esto, la zionita cae de rodillas, en shock. **– Dios mío: No puedo creer que El Guardián haya estado tan cerca de nosotros.**

– **Y ahora que conocen su identidad deberán hacer todo lo posible para protegerla, ya que de ella depende el destino de la galaxia. – **Tári mira fijamente a Andraia, con unos ojos que muestran algo de… preocupación**. – Las sombras que atacaron a su hija son sólo un reflejo del ser maligno que está por venir.**

– **¿Eso significa que la vida de mi bebé está en peligro?**

– **Me temo que sí. Ella aún es muy pequeña para utilizar sus poderes, y por ende muy vulnerable. Lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecerle protección celestial, pero… sólo por dos años.**

– **¿Dos años? Es muy poco tiempo.**

– **Lo sé. Pero es suficiente para que su hija adquiera fortaleza y sabiduría. –** Enseguida, la pitonisa da la espalda a los jóvenes, dispuesta a marcharse. **– Ahora debo irme. Pero recuerden: La pequeña Michelle es quien tiene la llave de la luz y la esperanza… – **Al decir esto, Oracle desaparece.

La princesa abraza fuertemente a su niña, quien lentamente despierta, mientras Trunks se limita a quedarse quieto, observando el lejano horizonte, pensativo: Es increíble saber que entre las pequeñas manos de su adorada primogénita recae una enorme responsabilidad: La protección del universo entero.

Y es así cómo finalmente se descubre la identidad del Legendario Guardián.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Por fin actualicé! Sorry por la tardanza n.nÙ

Weno, con esto concluyo la primera saga de esta segunda temporada. Espero que la hayan disfrutado mucho. Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a Runliney y Shadir, por su apoyo y sus reviews. ¡Grax amigas! n.n


	16. Resumen capítulos 1 al 15

¡Hola a todos! Ghosthead-Nebula reloaded n.n

Como se habrán dado cuenta, he iniciado con la segunda temporada de mi historia. Casualmente esta también tiene 45 episodios, por lo que, al igual que en "**En Busca de los Elegidos" **haré una serie de tres resúmenes de 15 capítulos cada uno. Aquí les van los 15 primeros, los cuales concuerdan con la totalidad de la primera saga de esta temporada

**CAPÍTULO 1: Encuentro de 3 generaciones**

Este episodio se desarrolla en el año 796 D.D., el año siguiente a la boda de Trunks y Andie, nuestros héroes. Allí conoceremos a Michelle, una linda niña que nació fruto del amor entre ambos guerreros, quien para ese entonces cuenta con apenas 3 meses de edad. Una tarde de noviembre el matrimonio Briefs-Andersen decide viajar al planeta Zión, para que Cryus Kentaurus, el padre de Andraia, conozca a su nieta. Obviamente él se llena de júbilo, por lo que prepara una gran celebración (personalmente me gustaría estar allí, pero no se puede – . –). Y así concluyo con el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada.

**CAPÍTULO 2: Vegeta como niñera – Una extraña ciudad en ruinas**

Un mes después del viaje a Zión ocurre un percance en la Capsule Corp., por lo que Trunks y Andie tienen que ir allí a resolver se problema, entonces piden a Bura que se encargue de la bebita, quien gustosamente acepta. Pero… ocurre una emergencia en "el club de chicas", por lo que Bura tiene que salir, así que Michelle queda a cargo de nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo príncipe Vegeta. Por supuesto, el pobre relativamente "sufre", pero al final resultó ser una "buena niñera" XD. Después ellos celebran la navidad (¿Qué no es obvio?... ¡ADORO LA NAVIDAD! n.n) y por una razón muy especial: Es la primera navidad de Michelle. Allí también se habla del primer invento que piensa desarrollar Trunks: Una versión miniatura del portal espacial. Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido se encuentra una joven desconocida que lucha contra sus enemigos para sobrevivir en la ya destruida ciudad. Pero… ¿Quién será ella?... ¿Quiénes la atacan? Muy pronto obtendremos la respuesta.

**CAPÍTULO 3: La puerta dimensional – Un enemigo muy peligroso**

10 de febrero de 797 D.D. Ese día los Briefs-Andersen se encuentran en la Capsule Corp., debido a que Trunks está construyendo su primer prototipo. Una vez finalizado, y antes de mostrárselo a los demás, él decide verificar el nivel de energía que puede generar su invento. Él lo enciende: Arranca muy bien, pero… Ocurre algo inesperado: Trunks es absorbido por ese portal, siendo enviado a un lugar desconocido y en ruinas. Allí es recibido por una adolescente muy linda, pero para su sorpresa, descubre que esa chica es… ¡SU HIJA! (¡Por Dios! O.O). Luego él se encuentra con Bura y Pan, quienes son mujeres que han pasado sus 30's, y ellas le explican que él se encuentra a 15 años en el futuro, y que el mundo es un total caos por un nuevo villano llamado NeoCell, quien ha resultado ser nada más y nada menos que el clon de Cell, el androide que una vez atacó al planeta Tierra.

**CAPÍTULO 4: Gritos de desesperanza**

Aquí se describe la situación del mundo del futuro: El sufrimiento, la miseria y la destrucción que hacen acto de presencia en un mundo desolado y triste. Allí también Trunks descubre las habilidades que ha heredado su hija, tales como telequinesis, poderes curativos, Ki-Blasters… incluso la capacidad para transformarse en Ultra Centaury. También se descubre el destino sufrido por Dendé y Mr. Popo, el mismo que han sufrido los demás: La muerte. Finalmente los pelilavandas deciden entrenar en la misma habitación donde Gokú entrenó a Oob, y entonces, cuando Trunks muestra a su hija la transformación en Súper Saiyajin, Mich confiesa que hay muchas posibilidades de que ella pudiera transformarse.

**CAPÍTULO 5: La historia de NeoCell**

Aquí se narra una breve historia de NeoCell, ese maléfico androide que ha convertido al planeta Tierra en un infierno… Historia que inicia desde el día en que Mirai Trunks viaja al pasado para advertirle a los Guerreros Z sobre la existencia de A17 y A18… Ignorando por completo que el Dr. Malí-Hero ha creado a Cell y sus clones (eran 4 clones O.O). También se muestra una explicación del por qué Maki fue transplantado al cuerpo de A20 y la evolución de los androides que han sobrevivido a los ataques de A17: A9 y A10. A9 es NeoCell, quien controla al plantea, pero… Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió con A10… no ahora. Mientras tanto, Mich y su padre viajan a Ginger Town para ayudar a Pan, dado que ese lugar es atacado por la armada de NeoCell.

**CAPÍTULO 6: Máquinas asesinas – El secuestro de Pan**

En este capítulo se ofrece una descripción detallada de los robots integrantes de la Armada de NeoCell: Los patrulleros, exploradores, centinelas, arañas, soldados y artilleros. En esa oportunidad, y de manera muy extraña, un robot Centinela aparece en escena, secuestrando a Pan… Esto es algo que nadie se esperaba…

**CAPÍTULO 7: El primer enfrentamiento**

Aquí NeoCell hace acto de presencia. Él usó a Pan para descubrir la localización de la Capsule Corp., y para conocer sobre la presencia de Trunks, así que él decide hacer una "visita". Mientras tanto, en el presente, Bulma y Andie tratan de estudiar el diseño que hizo el Saiyajin, mientras Bura cuida de su sobrina. En este capítulo también presento a Emily, una linda pelirroja que estudia en la misma preparatoria que Pan, aunque en distintas aulas. Ahora, de regreso al futuro, Trunks decide enfrentarse a NeoCell, y estuvo a punto de perder su vida, pero Michelle llega a tiempo. Entonces, el androide les otorga 3 días para entrenar y ser más fuertes, con el fin de tener una verdadera pelea.

**CAPÍTULO 8: Se intensifican los entrenamientos – Un gran plan**

Trunks y Michelle entrenan arduamente, y más porque ahora tienen un gran reto por afrontar: En 3 días, tienen que adquirir la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a NeoCell. En el presente descubrimos que la pequeña Emily ha tenido un sueño muy extraño y repetitivo, algo que confunde a Pan, quien pide consejos a Dendé. Regresando al futuro, se descubre que un Saiyajin desconocido llegó del espacio (quien lamentablemente fue asesinado por NeoCell… al menos en esa línea de tiempo n.nÙ). Finalmente Trunks, después de analizar la situación, idea un arriesgado plan de rescate… Sólo espero que funcione ó.ò

**CAPÍTULO 9: El misterioso libro**

Es el día anterior al "día 0". Trunks y Mich continúan entrenando, pero de repente ella pierde los estribos y está a punto de transformarse en Súper Saiyajin, aunque antes de hacerlo se desmaya. Entonces, como ella pierde energía, deciden tomar un descanso. Es entonces cuando, accidentalmente, descubren la existencia de un antiguo libro. Y también presento un nuevo elemento que, aunque no repercute en esta temporada, sí lo hará en cualquiera de las 2 siguientes (atención… ¡SPOILER!). Este es La Lágrima de Morgase.

**CAPÍTULO 10: El rescate**

Es el día cero. Mientras Trunks distrae a NeoCell, Mich y Bura ejecutan su plan para poder rescatar a Pan. Mientras tanto, en el presente, Pan y Dendé vuelven a tener la misma plática con respecto a los sueños de Emily… plática que es escuchada por Oracle, quien decide borrarle la memoria para evitar que la niña se confunda más, dado que ella revela que Emie tiene una misión especial (Sip, ese fue otro Spoiler: Esta temporada está llena de ellos n.nÙ). En el futuro, Bura y Pan se encuentran en un camino de 2 vías, así que deben separarse, pero (como cosa extraña – . –ù) Michelle se encuentra en problemas… hasta que una desconocida va al rescate. ¿Su nombre? Cellina.

**CAPÍTULO 11: Androide Nº 10 – La cólera de Michelle**

Este episodio explica lo que ocurrió con A10 (Cellina), la gemela de NeoCell. Allí se comprende el por qué ella actúa de manera diferente, llena de bondad y decisión, caso contrario a su hermano. Después Mich se da cuenta de que su padre está en peligro de muerte, así que ella decide ir al rescate, pero por supuesto NeoCell le propina tremenda paliza, algo que la llena de frustración… e ira. Entonces, ocurre algo asombroso: Ella inicia su proceso de transformación.

**CAPÍTULO 12: El poder de una Súper Saiyajin**

¡ORALE! Finalmente, Mich se ha convertido en una Súper Saiyajin n.n. Entonces, la chiquilla empieza a pelear en serio, manteniendo en Jaque a su oponente. Al mismo tiempo, pero en el presente, Andie y su suegra logran descubrir la falla del dispositivo… ¡UN MÍSERO SIGNO EN UNA ECUACIÓN! Otra cosa resaltante es la visión que tiene la pequeña Emily durante un paseo por los alrededores de Satan City, en donde puede ver 8 siluetas acompañadas de 8 puntos luminosos de distintos colores. (Raro… ¿No? O.o) Ahora, regresando con nuestra pelilavanda favorita, ella logra (por fin) derrotar a NeoCell, pero… (¿Por qué nunca faltará un "pero"? ù.ú) el desgraciado ese tenía preparada una "sorpresa"… ¡Ahora, toda la armada atacará a nuestros héroes!

**CAPÍTULO 13: La guerra contra las máquinas**

Ha llegado el momento de la lucha, una pelea tipo David Vs. Goliat. La situación es crítica, y todo parece estar perdido, pero… ¡CHACHAN! Aparece en escena nada más y nada menos que Andraia, quien cruzó el portal para buscar a su amado esposo, y que ahora es un apoyo en esa lucha suicida. Entonces, como por arte de magia, llega un momento en que las máquinas se detienen… ¿Qué pasó? Cellina logró encontrar la Computadora Principal y la destruyó, por lo que los robots ahora no pueden recibir órdenes, y sólo se quedan así… quietos. Finalmente llega el momento de la despedida, y Trunks regresa a su propio tiempo.

**CAPÍTULO 14: De vuelta a casa**

Bura y Bulma reciben a Trunks con sus brazos abiertos, llenas de emoción (no es para menos: Con un bombón así… ¿Quién no? F). También, la bebita dice su primera palabra (adivinen cual: "Papá" n.n), mientras Mirai Mich recibe una carta y una rosa de su amoroso padre, algo que la llena de alegría. Luego, Oracle aparece en el cuarto de Emily, bloqueándole su memoria, Trunks y Gohan encuentran el laboratorio secreto y destruyen a NeoCell, y después el pelilavanda comenta a Dendé sobre el libro oculto en el Templo.

**CAPÍTULO 15: El despertar del Guardián**

¡AL FIN!... ¡Después de 60 capítulos finalmente se revela la identidad del Legendario Guardián! Pero primero ocurren algunas cosillas: 1) Emily regresa a Northern Capital, donde vive con sus tíos. 2) Michelle cumple 1 año, y Mirai Mich cumple 16. Esta última conoce a un chico y empieza a salir con él (Tan inocente la niña… – . –ù). 3) Trunks y Andie cumplen 2 años de casado (han durado… cielos, perdí las esperanzas con él T-T), y es ese día cuando por fin ocurre lo que habíamos estado esperando: La aparición de El Guardián. Y adivinen qué: El Legendario Guardián ha resultado ser nada más y nada menos que… ¡MICHELLE! (O.O ¡Por Dios!). Entonces, como último recurso (por ahora), Oracle le ofrece una Protección Celestial que durará sólo 2 años. De esta manera, y después de una LAAAAAAAAAAAARGA espera, al fin sabemos quién es la persona responsable de proteger al universo entero. ¿Quién creían ustedes que era?

Y con esto concluyo la primera saga de esta segunda temporada.

Personajes originales de DBZ son Copyright © por **Akira Toriyama**

Historia y personajes de XDB son Copyright © por **Ghosthead-Nebula**


	17. Capítulo 16: Una nueva etapa

Han pasado casi dos años desde el Despertar del Guardián.

Es una fría madrugada de principios de septiembre. Trunks duerme tranquilamente, cuando de repente siente un par de pequeñas manos sobre su espalda. Él despierta, notando que a un costado de la cama tiene a una pequeña de unos 3 años de edad, alrededor de 90cm de estatura, cabellos lisos de color lavanda hasta los hombros, mirada de color celeste con algo de profundidad, y vestida con una bata rosa. Él mira su reloj. **– Michelle… ¿Qué sucede? Son las 2:30AM.**

– **No puedo dormir, papá.**

– **Hija: Sólo acuéstate en tu cama y respira profundamente. Verás que así podrás dormir.**

– **No puedo… Me siento sola. Papi: Quiero dormir contigo.**

– **Mich, yo… – **El joven observa a su hija: Tan inocente y tan llena de esperanza, por lo que él decide cargarla y acostarla a tu lado. **– Pero te duermes tranquilita. ¿De acuerdo?**

– **Sí, papá. –** La niña se acurruca sobre el pecho de su padre, y es en ese momento cuando despierta Andie, quien se sorprende al ver a la pequeña "invasora". **– Hola. Mami.**

– **¿Michelle? Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?**

– **No puedo dormir.**

– **Ella se sentía sola y quiso venir aquí.**

– **Umm… Está bien: Puede quedarse con nosotros. –** La zionita sonríe, abrazando a su pequeña, permaneciendo así hasta que la infante logra dormir, mostrando una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

Ya es de mañana. La pequeña pelilavanda se encuentra en casa de sus abuelos, dado que sus padres están en el trabajo. Ella recorre la gran residencia, sube las escaleras, se asoma por todas las habitaciones, hasta que llega al cuarto que pertenecía a su progenitor. Luego entra allí, se sienta en la suave cama, se mira en el espejo y, llena de curiosidad, abre el armario… **– ¡Cuántos juguetes! –** Sí… Ella acaba de encontrar todos los artículos con los que alguna vez jugó su padre: Carritos, muñecos de acción, puzzles… Sus grandes ojos celestes muestran mucha alegría. 

Al rato, Bulma entra a la habitación. **– Con que aquí estás, pequeña diablilla.**

– **Hola abuelita: Mira lo que encontré.**

– **Ya me di cuenta, Mich. ¿Sabes? Tu padre solía pasar horas jugando con esos juguetes.**

– **Son muchos.**

– **Así es. Oye: Si quieres, puedes quedarte con algunos de ellos.**

– **¿De verdad?**

– **Sí. Escoge los que más te gustan.**

– **Veamos… – **Después de revisar todos los juguetes, la niña decide tomar un par de puzzles, una pelota y un yoyo. **– Me quedaré con estos. – **Apenas dijo esto, ella enfoca su vista en una repisa, encontrando un grueso libro titulado "Moby Dick". **– También con esto.**

– **De acuerdo. –** La mujer guiña un ojo, para luego tomar de la mesa de noche un álbum de fotografías, sentarse en la cama e invitar a su nieta a sentarse a su lado. **– ¿Te gustaría ver las fotografías de tu papá?**

– **¡SÍ! – **A partir de ese momento, Bulma le enseña un sinnúmero de fotografías acerca de las distintas etapas de la vida de Trunks, desde sus primeros pasos hasta su graduación en la universidad, y por supuesto, las que más llamaron la atención de la minúscula Centaury fueron las tomas graciosas. Al culminar, la Sra. Briefs guarda el álbum y decide observar a su "tesoro", quien sigue explorando la alcoba hasta encontrar un par de botas de color naranja claro, con detalles azules. **– Abuela… ¿Éstas eran de papá?**

– **Sí, cariño: Él las usó cuando tenía unos 8 años.**

– **Son muy bonitas. – **Ahora, Michelle se calza las botas, riendo. **– Me quedan grandes.**

– **Aún eres muy pequeña. Tienes que crecer para que te queden bien.**

– **¿Puedo conservarlas? Por favor…**

– **Claro. ¿Por qué no?**

– **¡Gracias Abuela! – **Finalmente, la pequeña se levanta y abraza a Bulma, llena de alegría y emoción. **– ¡Eres la mejor!**

* * *

6:30PM. Alguien toca la puerta y un robot la abre: Son el joven matrimonio Briefs-Andersen. Ellos ingresan al interior de la gran residencia hasta encontrarse con su propietaria. **– Hola, mamá.**

– **Trunks, Andie. ¿Cómo les fue en el trabajo?**

– **Muy bien, gracias. – **Responde Andraia. **– De hecho, hoy hemos avanzado tanto que ya aprobamos unos 500 prototipos para ser desarrollados a corto plazo.**

– **Vaya… Esas son buenas noticias.**

– **Sí que lo son. ¿Y Mich?**

– **Está adentro, viendo caricaturas. – **Bulma mira en dirección a la sala. **– ¿Michelle?**

– **¿Sí abuela? – **Ella se asoma, mostrando alegría al ver a sus padres. **– ¡PAPI, MAMI!**

– **¡Hola, princesita! – **Obviamente, Trunks recibe a su pequeña en los brazos, cubriéndola de besos. **– ¿Te divertiste?**

– **Sí. La abuela es grandiosa. Me gusta mucho venir aquí.**

– **Eso es bueno. Pero ahora tenemos que irnos.**

– **Aww… Iré por mi mochila. – **Al decir esas palabras la princesa Saiyajin regresa a la sala por si morral. Una vez de vuelta, ella abraza a su abuela. **– La pasé súper, abuelita.**

– **Me alegro mucho. Espero que vuelvas pronto.**

– **Lo haré abuelita.**

– **Gracias por todo, Sra. Bulma.**

– **No hay de qué, Andie. Después de todo, ella es mi nieta y puede venir cuando quiera.**

– **Así será. – **Todos sonríen, después continúan conversando por un rato más, hasta que Trunks y su familia se marchan a su hogar.

* * *

En un lugar lejano, en lo más profundo de la galaxia, viaja una nave espacial de mediano tamaño, tripulada por 5 seres desconocidos y misteriosos, yendo en dirección al sistema solar. ¿Por qué? Sólo Dios sabe la respuesta.

* * *

Ya es de noche. Trunks muestra a su pequeña, uno a uno, algunos libros de historias infantiles. **– Bien, Mich… ¿Quieres que te lea "La Cenicienta", "Hansel y Gretel", o "Blancanieves"?**

– **Nada de eso. – **La infante se levanta de su cama, toma algo de la mochila y se lo entrega a su padre. **– ¡Este!**

– **¿Moby Dick? Mich¿No crees que este tipo de libros sea muy extenso para ti? Me tomaría toda la noche leértelo, y quizás más.**

– **Por favor, papi: Sólo las primeras hojas. ¿Sí? Y descuida: Cuando aprenda a leer lo terminaré.**

– **Jejeje… En eso definitivamente te pareces a tu madre: Toda una devoralibros. De acuerdo… Un poco de cultura no le haría daño a una niña de 3 años… ¿O sí? – **En ese instante, el Saiyajin guiña un ojo, toma el gran libro y empieza a leer.

* * *

Dos días después, los Briefs-Andersen se preparan para salir a pasear juntos, cuando reciben la visita de unos viejos amigos. **– Hola, chicos.**

– **¿Jeff?... ¿Reggie? – **Andie abraza a su amiga de la infancia, llena de alegría.** – ¡Qué gusto me da verte! Ha pasado tanto tiempo…**

– **Sí, es cierto amiga: No nos hemos visto desde que nos mudamos a Northern Capital. Por cierto, Jeff y yo les tenemos una gran sorpresa.**

– **¿Sorpresa, Reggie? – **Pregunta Trunks. **– ¿Qué clase de sorpresa?**

– **Esta, mi estimado camarada. – **Jeffrey entrega un sobre al pelilavanda. Éste lo abre, lee la tarjeta y sus ojos expresan mucha asombro. **– ¿Qué te parece?**

– **Esto es…. Dios…. ¿Ustedes se casan?**

– **¿Qué? – **Enseguida, Andraia toma la invitación y la lee. **– ¿Es cierto esto? O sea que… ¿Van a casarse?**

– **Así es, preciosa. Reggie y yo formalizaremos nuestra relación.**

– **Él tiene razón. Y ustedes serán los padrinos. ¿Qué dicen?**

– **Que… ¿Qué decimos? Amiga: Esto será un honor.**

– **Sabía que aceptarías. Y Mich portará los anillos.**

– **Pues por supuesto. – **La zionita está emocionada… ¡Su amiga se casa! Entonces, ella toma la mano de la rubia. **– Vayamos a la biblioteca: Allí me contarás todos los detalles – **Ambas se marchan, mientras a los chicos les salen sendas gotas tras sus cabezas.

Jeff se acerca a su compañero, hablando con tono algo irónico. **– Vaya… cuando las amigas se unen… ¡UFF! Sesión completa de chismes.**

– **Oh, sí… – **Después, ellos se sientan y empiezan a charlar.

* * *

Dendé observa cuidadosamente el libro, teniendo a su lado un cúmulo de hojas que contiene algunos párrafos traducidos. Él suspira. –** Vaya… Esto es muy complicado.**

– **Tal vez pueda ayudarte. – **El joven Nameku gira su cabeza, pudiendo ver a Oracle. Ella camina a su lado, revisando el texto. **– Hay muchas partes escritas en un lenguaje más antiguo que los que conozco. Tomará tiempo, pero podré traducirlos.**

– **Sé que lo harás, y te lo agradezco. Por cierto: Hace mucho que no te veía.**

– **Sí… casi dos años.**

– **¿Qué te trajo aquí?**

– **Tuve que volver porque la Protección Celestial está por terminar, y El Guardián quedará vulnerable.**

– **Comprendo… Cielos… Nunca imaginé que la hija de Trunks fuera la elegida para ser Guardiana.**

– **Nadie lo imaginaba, Dendé, ni siquiera yo. Todos hemos malinterpretado la profecía: Se creía que El Guardián era un espíritu del planeta, un ser todopoderoso e invulnerable, quien vendría listo para cumplir con su cometido…**

– **En vez de eso, resultó ser una niña muy pequeña.**

– **Sí… Una criatura viviente que representa la unión de dos razas, quien es frágil e inocente, y debe evolucionar bajo el cuidado de Los Elegidos: Sus padres, los mismos que la engendraron y la han traído a este mundo.**

– **Cierto…. Aunque me preocupa que tanta responsabilidad caiga en manos de esa niña.**

– **Te entiendo. Aún así, ella posee un inmenso poder interior que debe ser explotado… Y sólo ella será capaz de aprovechar al máximo su verdadero potencial.**

– **¿Qué tan fuerte puede llegar a ser?**

– **No lo sé… Sólo sé que podría, incluso, superar nuestras expectativas… – **Finalmente, ambos se dirigen a las afueras del templo flotante a observar el lejano horizonte.

* * *

Trunks acuesta a su hija en la cama, toma el libro "Moby Dick" y continúa leyéndole desde donde quedó el día anterior. Al cabo de unos minutos, él coloca un marcalibros, guarda el texto en su lugar y arropa a la niña, para luego conversar con ella mientras acaricia su cabecita. **– Bien, Mich: Mañana continuaremos con la historia. Ahora debes dormir.**

– **Está bien.**

– **Oye… ¿Qué tienes? Pareces preocupada.**

– **Es que tengo miedo.**

– **Pero… ¿De qué?**

– **No lo sé.**

– **Hijita: Antes tú dormías tranquilita, pero desde hace días te da un repentino miedo y sin razón aparente… Eso me preocupa. – **El Saiyajin mira a su primogénita directamente a sus ojos, notando el miedo en ellos. **– Linda, sea lo que sea, sólo dime lo que tienes.**

– **Papi… no quiero estar sola… –** Ella abraza fuertemente a su progenitor, con sus ojos humedecidos, y temblando llena de nervios. **– No sé por qué… pero siento que… que algo malo va a pasar…**

– **No digas eso, mi chiquita. – **El joven devuelve el abrazo, preocupado: Ella es la Guardiana, y es posible que, sin darse cuenta, tenga premoniciones. **– Todo estará bien.**

– **¿Lo prometes?**

– **Sí… Pero ya no tengas miedo. Si quieres, puedo quedarme aquí hasta que duermas.**

– **¿De verdad?**

– **Claro que sí: Eres mi hija¿No?**

– **Sí… – **Las palabras de Trunks hacen que Michelle se sienta mejor, logrando así conciliar el sueño, acurrucándose entre esos musculosos brazos, permaneciendo al lado de ese cuerpo tan cálido y confortable hasta que, entre susurros, logra decir las últimas palabras de ese día. –** Te quiero mucho.**

– **Yo también te quiero, princesita.**

* * *

El pelilavanda se acuesta en su cama, pensativo... Andie, quien leía un libro, guarda su texto y se acuesta a su lado, abrazándolo, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. **– ¿Ya está dormida?**

– **Sí…**

– **¿Qué sucede, amor?**

– **Andie: Pronto será el día de nuestro aniversario. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?**

– **Umm… ¿4 años de casados?**

– **Bueno, aparte de eso.**

– **No… no logro recordar…**

– **Bueno… Ese día se vence la Protección Celestial. Mich será blanco fácil de cualquier enemigo… y eso me tiene angustiado.**

– **Oh no… No quería recordar eso… Sabía que 2 años no serían suficientes: Ella aún es muy pequeña y no puede defenderse… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

– **Protegerla. Prometí a nuestra pequeña que todo estaría bien, y pienso cumplir con mi palabra.**

– **¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? Mientras las fuerzas del mal sigan presentes, Mich jamás tendrá una vida normal…**

– **Eso me temo… Por eso es que tú y yo debemos esforzarnos para que nuestra hija sea feliz y olvide sus temores… Que viva como cualquier niña de su edad. – **Andie está de acuerdo, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo por parte de su esposo, permaneciendo juntos hasta que, después de un largo rato de silencio, finalmente son vencidos por el cansancio, y duerme juntos, abrazados, llenos de amor… y temor.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Finally I updated!

O...K... En español. Dije que por fin actualicé.

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

**Shadir y Runliney:** Yeah... Pobre chiquilla. Descuiden chicas, tengo planeadas un montón de cosas para nuestra pequeña Guardiana. Decuiden, todo estará bien...

**Fran:** Vi tu comment en "En busca de los elegidos". Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic... ¿De verdad querías que el bebé de Trunks fuera niña? Cielos! Me alegra haberte complacido. En cuanto a las críticas: Sabía que mi fic daría una pequeña impresión de "Mary Sue", pero bueno, ese "toque" es inevitable en una historia de amor y, como pudiste ver, traté de corregir eso eliminando los estereotipos de la perfección. De verdad me gustaría que siguieses posteando y expresando tus opiniones y sugerencias, y así poder "agarrar consejo" y hacer una mejor historia. AH! Casi lo olvidaba: Lo de los años. Sí, es cierto, Trunks nació en el año 766D.D., pero la cuestión es en el año de DBGT. Unos dicen, acorde contigo, que se desarrolló en el 789-790, otros dicen en el 794-795... yo tomé 793-794 (siendo éste´último donde comienza la historia) porque supuestamente es la fecha oficial de Toei. Ahora, si estoy mal, y para no tener que cambiar TODA la historia, símplemente asuminos que pasaron 5 años después de GT, y no 1. De acuerdo?

Bueno, como combo, les presento unas cuantas curiosidades acerca de Xtreme Dragon Ball.

1) El nombre "Andie" lo tomé antes que "Andraia". Ese lo tomé inspirándome en la película animada "Batman: La máscara del Fantasma", donde aparecía una pelirroja llamada Andrea.

2) Originalmente, Andraia se llamaba Andrómeda, pero... umm... decidí hacerle un ligero cambio, y el bombillo se me prendió cuano vi la serie animada "Reebot", donde aparecía una niña de videojuegos precísamente llamada Andraia (ah, el nombre se pronuncia "Andreya")

3) Michelle fue creada antes que Andie. Originalmente se llamaba "Erica", luego pensé en llamarla "Rebeca", pero finalmente escogí "Michelle". Después vino el nick "Mich".

4) La voz de Andie es parecida a la de Jazmín (Disney: Aladdin)

5) La voz de Oracle (pronunciado "Óracol") es como la de Ishizu Isthar (Yugi-oh!)

6) La historia existía en mi mente desde mucho antes que en el cuaderno. Las escenas más "imaginadas" eran las de los capítulo de"En Busca de los Elegidos" 3: El encuentro; 31:"Crónicas de un Sacrificio", y el baile de tango.

7)Hasta ahorahe gastado unos 10 cuadernospor mi fan fic, y actualmente estoy trabajando en la 3ª temporada.

8) Pensaba hacer 3 temporadas, pero luego de jugar un RPG en modo texto con unos amigos, la historia creada (en inglés) me pareció una continuación de mi fic, así que decidí tomarla como base para una 4ª temporada (por supuesto, tendrá modificaciones).

9) La mayoría de los nombres los tomé de estrellas y constelaciones (me encanta la astronomía¿no?)

Bueno... No se me ocurren más (por el momento). Espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap.

SAYONARA


	18. Capítulo 17: Entrenando con el abuelo

Han pasado 3 días. Los Briefs están reunidos en la gran residencia, disfrutando de una parrillada: Trunks atiende la carne, Andie y Bulma preparan la ensalada, Bura cuida de Michelle, Vegeta… entrenando un poco. La joven peliturquesa se acerca a su padre, un poco molesta. **– ¡Papá!**

– **¿Y ahora qué?**

– **¿Podrías dejar de entrenar al menos por hoy? Es un bonito día, y deberías relajarte.**

– **¿Relajarme?... ¡TONTERÍAS! Hay que estar preparados y contar con buena condición física: Un enemigo es muy impredecible…**

– **Pero papá, hace mucho que la Tierra está en paz y…**

– **Y por eso es que todos ustedes empiezan a holgazanear. Si en estos momentos viniese un debilucho insecto los derrotaría sin problemas.**

– **Creo que te estás tomando las cosas muy en serio. ¿No? –** No hay respuesta, sólo la típica mirada del orgulloso príncipe, quien da la espalda a su hija y empieza a caminar lenta y calmadamente**. – ¿Adónde vas?**

– **A seguir entrenando. No me esperen… –** No acababa de decir esas palabras cuando Vegeta siente un par de pequeñas manos rodeando su pierna derecha. Él baja la cabeza: Efectivamente se trata de la pequeña Michelle, quien se aferra fuertemente a la pierna, con sus ojos iluminados y una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. **– ¡SUÉLTAME!**

– **Abuelito: Quiero ir contigo.**

– **¡De ninguna manera!**

– **Por favor, por favor, por favor…**

– **¡NO!**

– **Por favor… sólo por esta vez… ¿Sí?**

– **¿Qué no lees mis labios? Te dije que ¡NO!**

– **Pero yo quiero…**

– **¡Más te vale que me sueltes en este instante!**

– **¿Me enseñarías a hacer esas cosas brillantes que tú haces? –** Estas palabras palidecen a todos los presentes, quieres miran a la pequeña con ojos llenos de asombro.

Vegeta toma a la niña por sus ropas, alzándola hasta que sus rostros se acercan, y él la observa fríamente. **– ¿Acaso me estás pidiendo que te entrene? –** Ella asiente, así que el príncipe Saiyajin hace una mirada de reojo, luego arroja a la pequeña al piso y empieza a caminar. **– ¡Olvídalo!**

– **Pero…**

– **¡No entreno niñas!**

– **Abuelito… – **En ese instante, ella empieza a llorar.

Bura se le acerca y la abraza, tratando de consolarla. **– No tiene caso, Michelle: Papá nunca dejará de actuar así.**

– **Yo quiero ir con él.**

– **Lo sé, pero él no lo permitirá…**

– **Yo quería convertirme en una Súper Saiyajin… –** Vegeta se detiene al oír esas palabras y, aunque aún da la espalda a todos, decide seguir escuchando. **– Mi papi me dijo que algún día lo lograría, pero que debía entrenar para ello.**

– **Pero Mich, ni siquiera Pan, con tantos años de entrenamiento, logró alcanzar ese nivel.**

– **Mi papi me dijo que yo sí lo lograré… –** Enseguida, la infante siente cómo es halada de sus ropas y se eleva, dado que Vegeta la está sosteniendo. Inmediatamente, él se eleva y se marcha, llevándose consigo a la pelilavanda, ante la mirada sorpresiva de todos.

* * *

La nave viaja a través del espacio, bajo el control de un hombre de baja estatura, obeso, con un parche negro sobre su ojo derecho y una estaca metálica como pierna izquierda. Tras él aparece la silueta de otro hombre, de mediana estatura, quien posee una… ¿Cola?

El obeso dirige su mirada a su compañero**. – Capitán: La señal en el radar es cada vez más fuerte y constante. Eso indica que nos acercamos a la fuente de energía.**

– **Excelentes noticias, Niel. Continúa con ese rumbo y muy pronto acabaremos con nuestra tarea.**

– **A la orden. –** Después de un saludo, el hombre se marcha.

* * *

Los Saiyajines llegan a su destino, en medio de un desierto. Vegeta arroja a la pequeña y se aleja un poco, precalentando sus músculos. Entonces… **– Muy bien, Michelle: Muéstrame lo que tienes.**

– **Está bien. –** En esto, ella empieza a revisar sus bolsillos. **– No tengo nada.**

– **¡Eso no! – **El orgulloso príncipe se cubre sus ojos con una mano, moviendo la cabeza negativamente. –_ Esto será largo. –_ Pensó**. – Quise decir que me mostraras tus técnicas.**

– **¿Uh?**

– **Anda… ¡GOLPÉAME!**

– **¿Por qué?**

– **Escucha… ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo o no?**

– **Sí.**

– **¡ENTONCES HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!... ¡GOLPÉAME! –** Mich palidece, pero decide obedecerle, así que se acerca a su abuelo y empieza a propinarle varios golpes… los cuales por supuesto no le hacen ni cosquillas. **– ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?... ¡JA! Así jamás te convertirás en una Súper Saiyajin. ¡Golpea con más fuerza!**

– **¡Eso intento!**

– **No lo intentes. ¡HAZLO! – **La pequeña se asusta cada vez más con la fría y calculadora (pero usual) actitud del orgulloso príncipe. Aún así, ella da lo mejor de sí misma para complacerlo, pero lamentablemente no llena sus expectativas, algo que lo entristece un poco porque, muy en el fondo, quería que ella fuese una digna oponente y lograra algo que aún no logra la nieta de Gokú, su rival: Convertirse en la primera mujer Súper Saiyajin. Él recibe golpes y patadas, muy débiles y decepcionantes, así que al cabo de unos minutos decide usar otro método: Jugar con sus emociones. **– ¡Suficiente!**

– **¿Qué sucede, abuelito?**

– **No sirves para esto.**

– **¡Yo sí sirvo!**

– **Sí… claro… Serás igual a tu tía Bura: Una descendiente de la casta real Saiyajin que desperdiciará su verdadero potencial en compras convulsivas. –** Al decir esto, él le propina una suave, pero efectiva patada que arroja a la pelilavanda al piso. Por supuesto, ella empieza a llorar. **– ¿Lo ves? No eres más que una debilucha llorona.**

– **Yo… **(sniff)** yo no soy… –** Michelle se levanta, un poco molesta por la actitud de Vegeta, y su ira se hace un poco mayor al ver que él le da la espalda y empieza a alejarse de ella. **– No soy… **(sniff)** una… debilucha…**

– **¡JA! No podrías ni golpear una mosca. – **Esta vez Mich está muy, pero muy molesta, sintiéndose decepcionada e impotente al mismo tiempo… y es precisamente eso lo que quiere Vegeta, dado que quizás su ira pueda despertar en ella poderes inimaginables… No han pasado siquiera 5 minutos, cuando él percibe un pequeño pero notorio incremento en el nivel de Ki de su nieta, siendo inmediatamente sorprendido por un rápido ataque que apenas puede esquivar. Mich empieza a descargarse contra el Saiyajin, dando golpes que son cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, hasta que logra golpearle en el brazo, por lo que él responde con un puñetazo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se percata que ella… bloquea el golpe. **– Vas progresando…**

* * *

Esa tarde, Trunks y Andie conversan con Bulma, aún sorprendidos por lo que ocurrió en la mañana. **– Aún me cuesta creer que papá haya decidido entrenar a Michelle.**

– **Lo sé, hijo. Yo también estoy sorprendida. Pero… ella es su nieta y pienso que él tiene el deber de despertar su verdadero potencial. Claro, no estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero Vegeta sabe lo que hace… creo.**

– **¡Por Dios! –** Se queja Andie. **– Ella ni siquiera sabe leer… ¿Cómo el Sr. Vegeta pretende entrenarla? Ella…. ¡Apenas tiene 3 años!**

– **Concuerdo con Andie. – **Acota Trunks. **– Papá es tan… digamos… impulsivo. Si al menos hubiese esperado a que tuviera más edad… –** En ese instante Vegeta hace acto de presencia, llevando entre sus brazos a una agotada Michelle, quien yace inconsciente. Él se la entrega a su padre. **– ¿Qué le ocurrió?**

– **Sólo está cansada. Tráela mañana. –** Finalmente, él se retira, en dirección al interior de la residencia Briefs.

* * *

Han pasado varios días. La joven familia Briefs-Andersen se encuentra reunida en el apartamento, disfrutando de un relajado fin de semana. Trunks y Andie juegan ajedrez, mientras su hija escucha una historia que le lee Mrs. Megan Swarosky, una mujer de mediana edad (alrededor de los 40), dulce y cariñosa, quien fue contratada por Trunks días atrás para ser la nana de Michelle, pues tanto él como su esposa trabajan y apenas tienen tiempo para cuidar de su pequeña. Mich la llama cariñosamente "Tía Meg".

Todo está tan calmado, cuando el joven Briefs recibe una llamada en su teléfono celular. **– ¿Hola?... ¿Uh?... ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿QUÉ?... ¡Voy enseguida! –** Él cuelga el teléfono, se levanta y toma su chaqueta. **– Debo ir a la Corporación.**

– **¿Qué sucede, amor?**

– **Se trata de Cellina.**

– **¿La Androide que encontraron en el laboratorio?**

– **Sí. Ella… ha huido.**

– **¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo?**

– **Al parecer culminó su ciclo evolutivo y pudo escapar… No lo sé… Debo irme ahora.**

– **Iré contigo.**

– **De acuerdo. Meg: Cuida a Michelle, por favor. Volveremos enseguida.**

– **Por supuesto, joven Trunks. –** Ambos jóvenes se marchan, así que allí sólo quedan la minúscula pelilavanda y su nana. Pero al cabo de unos minutos alguien toca la puerta y Meg abre: Es Vegeta. **– Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Se le ofrece algo?**

– **¿Uh?... ¿Y quién es usted?**

– **¡Abuelito! – **Mich recibe a su abuelo, presentándole a la mujer. **– Ella es mi nana.**

– **¿Nana? –** Ella asiente. **– Hay que entrenar. ¡Andando!**

– **Está bien. –** Ahora, Mich se dirige a su nana. **– Volveré más tarde.**

– **De acuerdo. Diviértete. –** Acto seguido, Michelle y su abuelo se marchan.

* * *

En el desierto se lleva a cabo una gran pelea. Michelle ha demostrado que, ha pesar de su edad, tiene oculto un gran potencial que aún debe ser explotado, y por eso Vegeta siente que, como abuelo y príncipe Saiyajin, su deber es ayudarla a usar adecuadamente sus poderes… Aunque no sabe precisamente cuáles son sus límites, él sabe que van mucho más allá… de hecho, ella podría ser incluso mucho más fuerte de lo imaginado. **– Eres muy hábil, Michelle. Ahora veamos si puedes manipular tu Ki.**

– **¿Mi qué?**

– **Tu Ki… tu energía. ¿No querías aprender a hacer esas "cosas brillantes"? Pues ha llegado el momento.**

– **¿DE VERDAD? – **Ella empieza a dar saltos alrededor de su abuelo, muy emocionada porque finalmente aprenderá a arrojar Ki-Blasters. **– ¡VOY A HACER ESAS COSAS BRILLANTES!... ¡YUPIII!... ¡YUPIII!**

– **Sí… sí… Esas cosas brillantes son esferas de Ki. Ahora siéntate y pon atención. – **Ella se sienta, muy obediente. Entonces, Vegeta prepara un pequeño Big-Bang y lo arroja a una roca de mediano tamaño, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. **– Esto es un Big-Bang Attack. Es la más sencilla de las técnicas que voy a enseñarte. –** Ahora, él toma una roca pequeña con sus fuertes manos, colocándola frente a su pupila. **– Quiero que arrojes un Big-Bang a esta roca.**

– **De acuerdo. –** Mich levanta su mano derecha, arqueando su pulgar y juntando sus otros dedos, tal como lo hizo su abuelo. Luego se concentra… pero nada, de hecho, ella empieza a sudar. **– No puedo hacerlo.**

– **¡Claro que puedes! Porque tú eres mi nieta, descendiente de la casta real Saiyajin. Ahora… ¡Haz lo que te digo!**

– **Está bien… – **Ella lo vuelve a intentar, concentrándose más hasta que, de repente, en la palma de su mano aparece una pequeña y débil luz azulada, pero ella cae agotada.

Vegeta la observa frívolamente: Él quiere que su nieta sea una poderosa guerrera, pero debe reconocer que aún es muy pequeña y, a pesar de ser muy hábil para su edad, necesita desarrollar sus técnicas y controlar bien su Ki antes de arrojar cualquier ataque, por más sencillo que sea. **– Descansa. Después seguirás entrenando tu Ki.**

– **No quiero. Tengo que… que hacer… –** Vegeta se alegra un poco por la perseverancia de la pequeña: Definitivamente ella es buena representante de la realeza Saiyajin, así que decide permanecer callado y observar cómo Michelle trata de ejecutar su técnica, pero está tan cansada que cae inconsciente.

* * *

SUEÑO

Mich camina en medio de un lugar vacío y muy oscuro. Ella mira a su alrededor, hasta que logra ver un extraño objeto brillante que se encuentra en la distancia. La niña se dirige allí, viendo que se trata de una rara esfera de color naranja, con puntos dorados en el centro. **– ¿Qué será eso? –** Se preguntó. Aún sigue caminando, pero súbitamente una fuerza desconocida bloquea su paso…

La pequeña se encuentra lejos de esa esfera, pero aún así percibe en ella un brillo tan espectacular que le impide verla detalladamente. **– ¿Qué pasa?**

– **Aún no estás lista para enfrentar tu destino. – **La minúscula princesa se sorprende, mirando por todas partes, para descubrir a la poseedora de esa voz dulce y juvenil. **– Sé paciente: Pronto lo lograrás… –** Inmediatamente, todo se distorsiona y desaparece…

FIN DEL SUEÑO

* * *

La pelilavanda se levanta repentinamente, descubriendo que se encuentra en su habitación: Al parecer se desmayó durante el entrenamiento y su abuelo la había regresado a casa. Aún así, y a pesar de estar en la comodidad de su casa, ella no está tranquila… no si su mente está concentrada en ese sueño. **– ¿Qué será esa cosa? –** Michelle se levanta y se asoma por la ventana, observando el panorama vespertino. **– ¿De qué destino me estará hablando? –** Sus ojos de color celeste se enfocan a la distancia, mientras su pálido e infantil rostro es iluminado por los rayos de sol que penetran por la ventana…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! ACTUALICEEEEEEEEE!

Sorry por el retraso. No sé lo que me ocurrió que prácticamente había abandonado mi fic :( Sí... los estudios influyeron pero... también el amor nnÙ

En fin, ahora retomé mi historia, y tengo que actuar rápido porque, Dios mediante, sólo me queda 1 SEMESTRE! Luego Pasantías o Tesis. Ya se imaginarán lo que eso significa: Sipis... NO TIME! T-T DEBO DARME PRISA!

Bue... Luego de esto debería responder reviews, pero ahora tiene una nueva rela que me impide hacer eso :( Entonces lo único que puedo pedirles es que, si dejan reviews, por favor dejen aunque sea su e-mail para poder responderles :)

Un saludin a todas y espero quehayan disfrutadode este capítulo.

SAYONARA!


	19. Capítulo 18: El escape de Cellina

Trunks y Andie se encuentran en la Corporación, dirigiéndose rápidamente al departamento de investigación. Allí, ambos son recibidos por uno de los científicos. **– ¡Sr. Briefs!**

– **Vinimos en cuanto recibimos la llamada. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?**

– **No lo sé exactamente, señor. Hace un momento ella estaba allí y, apenas le di la espalda… escapó.**

– **¿Hace cuánto sucedió eso?**

– **Un par de minutos antes de llamarle.**

– **Bien, en ese caso busquemos por los alrededores de la Corporación: No debe haber ido muy lejos. –** Todos están de acuerdo, así que ellos se separan y empiezan a buscar a la androide.

* * *

La nana de Michelle se asoma por la puerta. **– ¡Oh! Por fin despertaste, pequeña Michelle. Has dormido durante horas.**

– **Tía Meg… ¿Qué pasó?**

– **El Sr. Vegeta te trajo hasta aquí. Estabas bien dormidita.**

– **¿Y dónde está él?**

– **Se fue. Quizás a su casa. Pequeñita¿Tienes hambre?**

– **Un poco.**

– **Bien, porque te estoy horneando un delicioso pastel. –** En esto, a Mich se le hace agua la boca. **– Estará listo en muy poco tiempo. Ahora vuelvo. –** La niña asiente y, mientras la mujer vuelve a sus quehaceres, ella continúa mirando por la ventana.

* * *

El joven matrimonio Briefs-Andersen aún continúa en la Capsule Corp., ayudando a los científicos en la búsqueda de Cellina. Todos recorren el edificio, revisando cuidadosamente cada recinto, hasta que… **– Sr. Briefs: Ven a ver esto. – **Tanto Trunks como sus acompañantes se dirigen hacia donde proviene la voz, encontrándose con un joven investigador, quien señala hacia los ventanales. **– Por allá, arriba.**

– **¡Por Dios! – **El pelilavanda está anonadado, porque el erudito está señalando a un agujero que está en una ventana. **– Es muy probable que Cellina haya huido por allí.**

– **Esto no me gusta nada. –** Acota Andie. **– Ella podría perderse.**

– **Vamos, Andie¡No hay tiempo que perder! –** En esto, ambos jóvenes abandonan el edificio, para posteriormente elevarse y volar a toda velocidad, iniciando así una ardua búsqueda.

* * *

En la terraza de un edificio alto se encuentra una pequeña, pero rara criatura: Tiene la contextura física de una chiquilla de 3 años, pero su piel es escamosa y de color verde, con algunas partes de color amarillento; también tiene grandes ojos negros sin pupilas, así como afiladas garras y una larga cola. Sí, esa pequeña es A10, en su versión primitiva (1ª Fase), y en este momento ella está muy confundida, vigilando a las personas que caminan al pie del edificio a la vez que estudia el paisaje urbano a su alrededor… ¿Qué será todo eso?

Minutos más tarde ella comienza a trepar por la pared, descendiendo rápidamente de ese lugar, pero cuando llega a la calle todos los presentes la observan y corren llenos de miedo. Cellina trata de acercárseles, pero ellos huyen despavoridos, así que la criatura decide abandonar el sitio y… justo a tiempo, porque al rato llega la policía mostrando sus armas y buscando a la desconocida.

* * *

En algún lugar de la galaxia, en el interior de la pequeña nave sigue viajando el grupo que, de alguna manera, podría jugar un papel crucial en el destino de un planeta entero. ¿Será bueno o malo? Nadie lo sabe con seguridad. Allí, Niel continúa con su pilotaje, hasta que tras él aparecen dos personas: Un hombre muy alto (unos 2m), de piel grisácea y largo cabello blanco, ojos de color rojo profundo, vestido con una larga túnica negra con detalles amarillos; a su lado se encuentra un chicuelo de muy baja estatura (alrededor de 1,2m), piel verdosa, cabellos color esmeralda, orejas puntiagudas y grandes ojos amarillos, vistiendo un atuendo marrón y amarillo, muy al estilo de los duendes.

El pequeño se acerca a su compañero. **– ¿Ya llegamos?**

– **No. –** Responde Niel, quien aparentemente está agotado. **– Aún no hemos llegado.**

– **¿Cuándo llegaremos?**

– **Pronto…**

– **¿Qué tan pronto?**

– **No lo sé…**

– **¿No lo sabes?**

– **No…**

– **¿Vamos a llegar pronto?**

– **¡NO! –** Esta vez el hombre obeso responde muy molesto. **– Gizmo¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no empieces con tus tontas preguntas mientras estoy piloteando?**

– **Calma Niel. –** Interrumpe el hombre alto, mientras Gizmo se oculta tras sus piernas. **– Él sólo tiene curiosidad.**

– **Siempre dispuesto a defenderlo. ¿No es así, Ramlud?**

– **Yo simplemente lo justifico…**

– **¡Suficiente! –** El trío mira hacia donde proviene la voz, encontrando allí la silueta de su capitán. **– Dejen de discutir: No olviden que están en una misión.**

– **Sí, capitán. –** Responden al unísono, así que tanto el hombre como sus subordinados se retiran, dejando que Niel pilotee la nave rumbo a su destino.

* * *

Trunks vuela sobre West City, mirando por todas partes, buscando a la pequeña androide. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

En ese momento recibe una llamada en su celular. **– ¿Hola?... No, Andie, aún no la he hallado, pero debemos seguir con nuestra búsqueda… sí, lo sé, estoy consciente de los problemas que puedan presentarse, es por esto que hay que darnos prisa…de acuerdo, amor, estamos en contacto. Adiós. – **Al culminar la llamada, el joven Briefs prosigue con su búsqueda.

* * *

Andie recorre la avenida principal de la ciudad, tratando de hallar a la fugitiva, pero no la encuentra. De repente, ella ve a una pareja que huye asustada. **– Oigan¿Qué ocurre?**

– **¡Un monstruo! –** Responde el hombre. **– ¡Huya cuanto antes!**

– **Pero… ¿Dónde está?**

– **Esa…. Esa cosa es tan… verde y espantosa. –** Acota la mujer. **– Apareció de repente frente a una tienda a dos cuadras de aquí. –** Enseguida, Andraia se dirige al lugar, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. **– Pero… ¿Qué haces? –** No hay respuesta.

Andie llega al sitio indicado y empieza a buscar, pero no encuentra nada**. – Rayos¡Se ha ido! –** Exclamó, un poco molesta, pero preocupada al mismo tiempo: Ya la pequeña ha sido vista por los habitantes de la ciudad y es considerada como alguien peligroso. Si no hace algo, cualquiera podría lastimarla… o incluso matarla.

* * *

Cellina se encuentra oculta entre los árboles, en medio del Parque Central: La pobre está asustada y hambrienta, y no puede hacer nada porque todos huyen de ella. A pesar de estar débil y agotada debe seguir ocultándose, así que debe encontrar algún sitio en el que pueda esconderse pero… ¿Dónde?

De repente… **– ¡AAAAAH! –** Ese grito femenino llama la atención de las personas que se encuentran allí, reuniéndose alrededor de una adolescente, quien señala hacia el árbol. **– ¡UN MONSTRUO!**

– **¡Hay que acabar con eso! –** Exclama un muchacho, quien toma una piedra y se la arroja a la androide, algo que hacen los niños que están a su alrededor. **– ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!**

– **¡FUERA!**

– **¡LÁRGATE! –** Afortunadamente A10 puede moverse rápido y logra escapar de ellos, aunque recibe una pedrada en su pierna, provocándole un moretón acompañado de un gran dolor. Ella apenas puede caminar, pero se marcha de allí.

* * *

Michelle aún continúa mirando por la ventana, cuando siente que alguien entra en su habitación: Es su nana, quien le lleva un plato lleno de galletas, un gran trozo de pastel y un vaso de leche. **– Aquí tienes pequeñita: Pastel y galletas.**

– **¡WOW!... ¡CHOCOLATE!**

– **Así es. Espero que te gusten.**

– **¡Muchas gracias! –** Una vez que la nana se retira, Mich toma una de las galletas y se la come: Sí, están muy deliciosas, por ende toma 3 más y vuelve a mirar el paisaje Minutos más tarde ella logra ver algo verde que trepa por la pared del edificio, moviéndose aleatoriamente hasta desaparecer a un costado del mismo, porque quizás sigue subiendo por la pared opuesta. La niña espera y espera, cuando súbitamente ese algo ingresa por su ventana. **– ¡WOW! –** Ella se sorprende, mirando detalladamente a la pequeña A10, mientras ésta última tiembla de miedo. **– ¡UNA IGUANA GIGANTE!

* * *

La búsqueda continúa, pero ni rastro de Cellina. Trunks está cada vez más agotado, así que decide llamar a su esposa para preguntarle si logró encontrarla… pero la respuesta es negativa, algo que lo decepciona. – _¿Dónde estarás, Cellina?

* * *

Michelle trata de acercarse a la androide, pero ella se aleja poco a poco, temblando de miedo. _****– Ven, iguanita, ven. –** Nada, Cellina simplemente se acurruca en un rincón. Entonces a ella se le ocurre una idea. **– ¿Tienes hambre? –** Al decir esto, muestra la bandeja llena de galletas, ofreciéndole una, y la androide se empieza a cercar. **– Están deliciosas… Ten, prueba una. –** A10 se acerca más, huele la galleta y se la come, así que la pelilavanda le da otra, y otra y otra, luego un bocado de pastel y el vaso de leche. **– ¿Te gusta?**

– **¡Sí! – **Michelle queda estática al oír esas palabras, viendo a su compañera con ojos confusos, pues nunca creyó que una "iguana" hablaría. **– ¿Uh?**

– **Yo no sabía que las iguanas hablaban.**

– **No soy una iguana. Soy una androide.**

– **¿Una qué?**

– **Una androide.**

– **¿Qué es eso?**

– **Pues… este… umm… no lo sé.**

– **Yo tampoco… – **Ambas se quedan mudas por un momento, mirándose una a la otra, hasta que se rompe el silencio. **– ¡VAMOS A JUGAR!**

– **Bueno… –** Cellina no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que significa la palabra juego, pero aún así trata de seguirle el paso a su anfitriona, hasta que en un momento ella empieza a sentir algo nuevo… una rara sensación conocida como diversión.

* * *

8:30PM. Trunks y Andie regresan a su apartamento, resignados al no poder hallar a la fugitiva. Allí son recibidos por Mrs. Meg. **– Joven Trunks, Joven Andraia, es bueno tenerlos de regreso. Les preparé una deliciosa cena.**

– **Gracias, Meg, pero comeremos después. –** Responde Trunks, mientras se sienta en el sofá junto a su esposa. **– Estamos un poco exhaustos.**

– **Es cierto. – **Acota Andie. **– ¿Y Michelle?**

– **Está en su cuarto. La llamaré**

– **Bien. – **Mientras la mujer busca a Mich, Andie empieza a comentar. **– Cielos… Hemos buscado por todas partes, pero no hay rastro de Cellina. ¿Dónde crees que esté?**

– **No lo sé, amor. Pareciera que se la tragó la Tierra.**

– **¡AAAAH! –** Ambos jóvenes se levantan al oír el grito, viendo una asustada nana corriendo hacia ellos. **– ¡Joven Trunks!... ¡Joven Andraia!... ¡Una cosa verde está junto a Michelle!**

– **¿QUÉ? –** Ellos se dirigen al cuarto de su hija y, para su sorpresa, la encuentran plácidamente dormida en su cama, y acurrucada a su lado yace Cellina. Andie sonríe tiernamente. **– Bueno: Creo que aquí termina nuestra búsqueda.**

– **Tienes razón, Andie. No sé qué tanto habrá echo ese par, pero deben estar muy, pero muy agotadas: Ni siquiera el grito de Meg las despertó.**

– **Cierto. ¿Y sabes algo?**

– **¿Qué cosa?**

– **Creo que ellas dos están destinadas a ser grandes amigas.**

– **Aja. Y eso me alegra mucho, porque ahora nuestra hijita tiene a alguien con quien jugar.**

– **Sí… Ojalá que su amistad sea muy duradera.**

– **Y así será. –** Él le da un pequeño y dulce beso a su amada, para luego abrazarla, admirando a las pequeñas. **– Lucen muy tiernas juntas.**

– **Oh sí… Pero creo que deberíamos dejarlas descanar.**

– **Claro. – **Acto seguido, ambos abandonan el cuarto y, antes de cerrar la puerta, el Saiyajin se asoma a contemplarlas una vez más. **– Dulces sueños…

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Yahoooooooooooooooooo! Actualicé!

Ehem... Bueno, logré actualizar, my friends :P Sólo espero seguir así y, al menos, terminar esta temporada antes de fin de año nnÙ

De verdad me tengo que apresurar. Luego no tenfdré tiempo, así que haré todo lo posible para terminar mi fic...

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

SAYONARA!


	20. Capítulo 19: El Paquete de Goten

Es de mañana. Los rayos del sol entran por la ventana, iluminando una cama cubierta con sábanas rosas, pudiéndose ver entre ellas dos pequeñas cabezas.

Trunks entra allí, con una tierna mirada que brota de sus ojos azules. – **Despierten, pequeñas durmientes. –** El joven espera, hasta que Mich despierta. **– Buenos días, hijita.**

– **Hola papi… **(Bostezo)

– **¿Dormiste bien?**

– **Sí… –** Ella sonríe, algo que alegra a su progenitor, para luego mirar a su aún dormida compañera. **– Despierta: Papi está aquí. –** Al oír esto, la androide abre sus ojos y observa primeramente a su amiga, luego se enfoca en ese hombre desconocido para ella, así que se asusta y corre a un rincón, temblando. Es entonces cuando la pelilavanda se le acerca. **– No te asustes: Él es mi papá.**

– **Es verdad, pequeña. –** Trunks se arrodilla al lado de su hija, encarando a A10. **– Aquí estás a salvo: Confía en mí, Cellina.**

– **¿Uh? Pero… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?**

– **Es una larga historia. –** En esto, puede escucharse el timbre y, como Andie aún duerme y Mrs. Meg está en el supermercado, Trunks tendrá que abrir. **– Esperen aquí. Ahora vuelvo.**

– **Sí, papi. –** Michelle y su amiga esperan en el cuarto, mientras el joven Briefs se retira para abrir la puerta.

* * *

La nave aún está lejos del sistema solar, viajando a velocidad ultrasónica. En su interior, Gizmo vuela cabizbajo a una habitación, suspirando lleno de tristeza. **– Uff…**

– **¿Qué te sucede? – **Lo anterior fue dicho por una voz juvenil y femenina. El pequeño duende levanta su cabeza y mira en una dirección, pudiendo ver a una mujer muy bella, físicamente de unos 20 años, de mediana estatura, delgada, piel pálida, ojos azules, cabello blanco-azulado y viste un sexy uniforme blanco. Ella se acerca dulcemente a su minúsculo amigo. **– ¿Por qué estás tan triste?**

– **Es por Niel, Maya. ¿Por qué siempre será tan malo conmigo?**

– **Tranquilízate, pequeñín: Debes comprender que él lleva mucho tiempo piloteando la nave y está un poco alterado.**

– **Lo sé. Pero esa no es razón para que él me grite así.**

– **Entiendo. – **Enseguida, ella abraza al duendecillo de manera muy protectora. **– Descuida: Hablaré con él.**

– **Ehem… – **Ambos dirigen sus miradas hacia donde se origina la voz, notando en la puerta la silueta del capitán de la nave. Él camina, emergiendo de las sombras: Se trata de un hombre joven (unos 23 años), de aproximadamente 1,75m de estatura, atractivo, atlético, con piel bronceada, ojos negros que expresan fortaleza y profundidad, cabello negro y erizado, largo hasta el pecho, sujeto a modo de cola de caballo, y cubierto en su mayoría por una pañoleta blanca, aunque sobre su frente se puede apreciar un coqueto mechón. Usa un largo chaquetón sin mangas, de color rojo oscuro y abierto en el frente, y como no usa camisa puede apreciarse su marcado torso, a la vez que puede verse una cola marrón oscura meciéndose tras sus piernas. Sus pantalones son de color gris oscuro, sus botas marrones llegan casi hasta la altura de sus rodillas, y sobre su costado izquierdo tiene envainada una espada curva, muy al estilo pirata. La hebilla de su cinturón tiene impresa el emblema del grupo: Los Piratas Espaciales.

A medida que él se acerca, tanto Maya como Gizmo se levantan, manteniéndose quietos, petrificados ante tan penetrante mirada. **– Capitán Andros…**

– **Gizmo… – **Entonces, Andros se detiene, cruzado de brazos, observando al pequeño duende. **– ¿Qué sucedió con la Cámara que debías ordenar?**

– **Está casi todo en su lugar, señor. Sólo faltan algunas cosillas…**

– **¿Y qué estás esperando? Ve y termina tu trabajo.**

– **Sí señor… – **Gizmo asiente obedientemente, encogiéndose un poco de hombros dado que la orden no fue dada de manera agresiva, pero sí con carácter firme y algo exigente.

Una vez que el duendecillo se ha marchado, el líder del grupo enfoca sus ojos en la fémina, notando que ella empieza a jugar con sus largos cabellos, en señal de nerviosismo. Aún con los brazos cruzados, y aún en actitud rígida, él pregunta: **– ¿Te ocurre algo?**

– **Uh… no. No es nada.**

– **¿Estás segura? – **El tono insinuador empleado en esa pregunta hace que ella se sienta más nerviosa, y esa sensación se hace mucho mayor cuando, al levantar la cabeza, Maya nota que su superior la observa directamente, con aires de seducción, a la vez que sus labios revelan una minúscula, pero pícara sonrisa. Pero al cabo de pocos segundos, Andros da la vuelta y se dispone a marcharse. **– Uno de los pods se encuentra averiado. Ramlud te espera en el hangar.**

– **Enseguida voy, señor. – **Maya observa a su líder, quien en ese momento abandona la habitación…

* * *

– **¡TRUNKS!... ¡AMIGO!**

Apenas se abre la puerta, Goten encara a su amigo, lleno de desesperación, algo que confunde al pelilavanda. **– Oye¿Qué te sucede? Pareces estar asustado.**

– **¿Y cómo no habría de estarlo? Me sucedió algo que yo… jamás imaginé que pasaría.**

– **¿De qué se trata? – **Enseguida, el joven Son se dirige nuevamente a la puerta, para luego regresar sosteniendo entre sus manos un porta-bebés, con un pequeño recién nacido dormido. Trunks queda boquiabierto, con sus ojos desorbitados. **– ¿UN BEBÉ?**

– **Sí… – **Responde Goten, con mucha pena y temor. **– Él… es mi hijo…**

– **Tu… ¿Hijo? Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Quién es la madre?**

– **Natsumi.**

– **¿La chica con quien empezaste a salir después de que tú y Pares terminaron?**

– **Sí. Ella misma.**

– **¿No se supone que su relación había acabado porque ella tenía que irse a quién sabe dónde?**

– **Sí, y pensé que jamás regresaría, pero esta mañana…**

* * *

FLASHBACK

Es de mañana en Mount Paozu (y por lo tanto, aún de noche en West City). Goten habla tranquilamente por teléfono con otra de sus múltiples conquistas. **– Hola Ángela… Muy bien¿Y tú?... Me alegro. Oye, te llamo para invitarte a salir… ¿Te parece esta tarde?... ¿Podrías usar ese vestido que te queda tan sexy?... Sí, me encanta como luces en él… claro, porque eres todo un caramelito… Sip, porque por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo…**

– **¡GOTEN! –** Una chica toca frenéticamente la puerta, llena de ira. **– ¡SOY NATSUMI!... ¡ABRE INMEDIATAMENTE LA PUERTA!**

Goten está petrificado, sin saber qué hacer. – _¿Natsumi¿Aquí? –_ Pensó. Estuvo tan callado que la otra chica pudo notarlo. **– ¿Qué por qué estoy callado? No es nada, tranquilízate… ¿Ese ruido? Debe ser una vendedora… Iré a ver, y te llamo después. ¿De acuerdo?... No, ella no es más importante que tú, pero es que despertará a todos…**

– **MUY BIEN: SI NO ME ABRES, BIEN, PERO ME LARGO PARA SIEMPRE. ¡AQUÍ TE DEJO TU PAQUETE! – **Enseguida, la puerta deja de sonar, y se escucha el sonido de un motor, quizás una motocicleta.

Goten espera un rato, escuchando ese sonido que se aleja cada vez más, hasta que deja de percibirse. Luego abre la puerta y se asoma: Efectivamente Natsumi se había ido, así que él suspira de alivio, pero al bajar la mirada… **– ¿QUÉ? –** Sí, ella le había dejado nada más y nada menos que un bebé. El joven está por gritar, pero se tapa la boca para no hacerlo, ya que no quiere despertar a nadie, en especial a Milk. Él toma al bebé, lleno de miedo y asombro, lo coloca en el sofá y toma nuevamente el teléfono. **– ¿Ángela?... Dejemos la cita para mañana. No podré salir hoy… No te preocupes, estoy bien… Adiós. –** Al culminar la llamada, él suspira y se sienta, observando al bebé. – _Esto no puede ser…_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

– **Y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Natsumi sólo me dejó una nota diciéndome su fecha de nacimiento y "Hazte cargo: Fue tu culpa". **(Suspiro)** Esto… No debió pasar. No estoy listo para ser padre.**

– **Sólo te diré 3 palabras: Debiste… Usar… Condón.**

– **Vamos Trunks, fue sólo esa vez que olvidamos… bueno, no me importó mucho pero… **

– **Pero ahora tienes un bebé.**

– **Sí… Y vine aquí porque tú eres el único que puede ayudarme: Créeme, si mi madre se entera se pondrá histérica y hoy no estoy de humor para escuchar sus gritos.**

– **¿Qué sucede? – **Ambos hombres miran en una dirección, descubriendo a Andie, quien había despertado. **– ¿Y ese bebé?**

– **Es de Goten. – **Responde Trunks. **– No se protegió, y ahora sufre las consecuencias.**

– **Oh… Y… ¿Tu madre ya lo sabe?**

– **Aún no, y no sé cómo decírselo.**

– **Goten: Ya eres un hombre adulto. No deberías temer…**

– **Je… Se ve que aún no conoces bien a mi madre, Andie.**

* * *

Michelle y Cellina juegan tranquilamente, cuando de repente la androide se detiene, abrazando su cuerpo, un poco temblorosa. La pequeña Saiyajin lo nota. **– ¿Qué sucede?**

– **Mi cuerpo… me duele… deben ser los golpes…**

– **Llamaré a papá.**

– **No… estaré bien. Ya se… se me calmará. – **En esto, A10 se sienta en el rincón, tratando de soportar el dolor, pero por más que lo intenta éste no desaparece, más bien, se hace mucho más fuerte. Súbitamente, una especie de líquido empieza a brotar de sus poros.

Mich se le acerca, preocupada, tocando a su amiga, ensuciando sus manos con ese líquido tan baboso. **– Cellina… ¿Qué tienes? – **No hay respuesta, pues ella está simplemente en silencio. **– ¡CELLINA!**

* * *

– **Goten… –** Se adelanta Trunks. **– ¿Tampoco se lo has dicho a Gohan?**

– **No. Él ya se había ido a su trabajo. Además, está un poco estresado y prefiero no molestarlo. Por eso es que vine para acá: Ustedes son padres, y sé que podrán ayudarme.**

– **Bueno, podríamos aconsejarte un poco. – **Acota Andraia. **– Así podrás cuidar muy bien de… umm… ¿Cómo se llama el bebé?**

– **Este… Aún no tiene nombre.**

– **Goten: Tienes que darle un nombre. No puedes negarle su identidad.**

– **Lo sé… Pero no se me ocurre un buen nombre.**

– **A ver… ¿Qué te parece si le pones Gotham?**

– **¿Gotham? – **Pregunta Trunks. **– Umm… Sip, buen nombre.**

– **Son Gotham. – **Concluye Goten. **– No suena tan mal. Gracias Andie. – **En ese instante, el recién nacido empieza a llorar, algo que angustia al nuevo papá. **– Oh no… no llores Gotham… vamos… quédate calladito. ¿Sí?**

– **Quizás tenga hambre. – **Interrumpe la zonita. **– ¿Le has comprado su alimento?**

– **Uh…**

– **No me digas que no le has comprado nada.**

– **Pues… – **El joven se sienta y empieza a juntar sus dedos. **– No.**

– **Esa es una de las primeras cosas que tienes que hacer: Comprarle alimentos y pañales.**

– **Sí, es cierto, pero… ¿Qué clase de alimento se supone que debo darle?**

– **Un especial para recién nacidos. – **Ahora ella hace una mirada de reojo. **– Y supongo que tampoco tienes biberón. ¿Cierto?**

– **Creo que vi uno en el porta-bebés. – **Goten empieza a buscar, hasta que encuentra uno pequeño, lleno de agua. **– Aquí está.**

– **Bien. Le prepararé un poco de leche.**

– **Te lo agradezco mucho, Andie. – **Una vez que la Centaury se marcha a la cocina, Goten suspira, con el bebé en brazos, mirando a su amigo de la infancia. **– Esto de la paternidad es más difícil de lo que creía.**

– **Dímelo a mí. – **Trunks nota la pequeña cola que tiene el infante. **– Goten: Si no quieres que el niño se convierta en un mono gigante, tendrás que cortarle esa cola.**

– **¿Cortársela?**

– **Si. Conozco a un cirujano que podrá hacer ese trabajo, pues nos removió la cola a mí, a Bura y a Michelle. Hablaré con él.**

– **Gracias, amigo. – **Al cabo de unos segundos llega Andie, entregándole a su amigo un biberón lleno de leche, luego le explica la manera de alimentarlo y cuándo debe detenerse para sacarle los gases. Eso es algo complicado para él, pero lo intenta pues, después de todo, es el padre de un nuevo Saiyajin.

– **¡PAPI! – **Mich corre a la sala, halando a su progenitor de los brazos. **– ¡Ven rápido!**

– **¿Qué sucede, Mich?**

– **Es Cellina: Está toda marrón. – **Trunks decide seguir a su pequeña, mientras Andie se queda con Goten. Una vez en el cuarto, el pelilavanda comprueba por qué su hija dice que Cellina está "toda marrón": Ella fue cubierta con una especie de capullo. **– Papi… ¿Por qué ella está así?**

* * *

Andros recurre los pasillos, observando uno a uno a sus tripulantes, verificando que todos estén haciendo sus labores. Se acerca al hangar, observando desde la entrada a Ramlud y Maya, quienes revisan el pod averiado. Él mira con detalle a la chica, admirando su belleza y delicadeza, a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

* * *

**

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **

Ya sé qué es lo que deben estar diciendo: POR FIN ACTUALIZÓ. Pero bueno, excuse me n.nÙ, lo que pasa es que he estado full busy y no he tenido tiempo, pero ahora trataré de subir cuanto antes, ya que está cada vez más cerca el momento de la… ¡TESIS! X.x

¿Saben algo? Originalmente, Gotham era el hijo de Goten y Pares, pero… me puse a pensar: Con lo mujeriego que es, dudo mucho que pueda establecer una relación estable (bueno, no ahora), además, a lo largo de la trama Pares lo único que hacía es… nada O.o Entonces, leí el fic "Sangre Nueva" de Runliney (Muy bueno n.n) y… wow, me gustó la idea de Goten como padre soltero. Él se presta para esa cosas (además de ser MUY divertido xDDDD), así que… ¡ADIÓS PARES!

Bueno, hoy introduje un nuevo término (el que le da nombre a esta saga, caps. 16 al 45) LOS PIRATAS ESPACIALES. Es un grupo de 5 cazarecompensas procedentes de distintos mundos, que desde ahora jugarán un papel importante en el destino de un planeta entero. ¿Quieren conocerlos? Bien, durante los próximos 5 capítulos se los presentaré uno por uno. )

Hoy empezaré con el más joven de todos: Gizmo.

**Nombre Completo:** Gizmo Scutum

**Edad:** 12 años terrestres

**Planeta de Origen:** Epsilon 20

**Raza:** Gliddon (Raza de duendes, de relativamente baja estatura, con poderes mágicos)

**Sexo:** Masculino

**Estatura:** 1,23m (4,0')

**Peso:** 25Kg (52,5Lbs)

**Cabello:** Verde esmeralda, semiondulado, corto

**Ojos:** Amarillo limón

**Contextura:** Pequeña

**Piel:** Verdosa

**Comida Favorita:** Dulces

**Hobbies:** Jugar, hacer trucos de magia, explorar

**Fortalezas:** Simpatía, honestidad, inocencia

**Mal Hábito:** Muy preguntón

**Debilidad:** Su inexperiencia

**Rango en el grupo:** Subordinado

**Habilidades:** Escudo Protector, Hechizos con Magia Blanca, Bukujutsu (levitación)

**Técnica Personal:** Aros Mágicos (conjunto de anillos disparados a sus oponentes los cuales, aunque no son muy poderosos, pueden lastimar a cualquier oponente.

**Personalidad:** Alegre, con buen corazón y muy bromista, él es el típico chico de su edad: Lleno de curiosidad y deseos de aprender

**Tipo de ropa que usa:** Traje de color amarillo, calcetines a rayas amarillas y verdes, zapatos y guantes marrones, amplio sombrero de mago, color verde bosque, con cinta marrón bordeando su circunferencia, en cuyo centro se encuentra el símbolo de los Piratas Espaciales.

**Familia:** Desconocida. Lo único que se sabe es que él es el menor de 7 hermanos, pero todos desaparecieron.

**Historia:** Gizmo es un pequeño duende originario del Planeta Epsilon 20, uno de los 28 planetas del grupo planetario Debetur, el cual se encuentra cerca de una estrella que aún no ha sido catalogada en los mapas celestes. Siendo el menor de 7 hermanos, él fue encontrado por Maya cuando era más pequeño, aparentemente abandonado por su familia. Ella y el resto de los Piratas Espaciales lo cuidaron, adoptándolo como el miembro más alegre y entusiasta del grupo.

**Diccionario:** El nombre _Gizmo_ fue tomado de la película Los Gremlins (1 y 2), el cual pertenece a un pequeño Mogway cuyos descendientes se transforman en esas feas, pero famosas criaturas. También es el nombre de uno de los villanos de la serie televisiva Teen Titans. – _Scutum _(Escudo) es una constelación en el Hemisferio Boreal, constante de sólo 3 estrellas de magnitud 5 (Alpha y Beta) y 6 (Gamma), y la nebulosa M17. Esta constelación está situada entre Aquila (Águila) y Serpens (Serpiente). – _Gliddon_ es una palabra basada en el inglés "Dogglin" (Duende). – _Debetur_, palabra latina derivada de Debere (Deber)

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del cap. Trataré de actualizar bien pronto )

BYE


	21. Capítulo 20: Turbulencia

Maya aún sigue en el hangar con Ramlud, cuando nota una presencia parecida, así que da la vuelta para observar al visitante. **– ¿Capitán?... ¿Qué… hace usted allí?**

– **A ver: Yo hago un recorrido alrededor de la nave, observando a cada uno de mis tripulantes y las funciones que realizan porque, después de todo, soy el Capitán y ese es mi trabajo… –** En ese entonces, Andros cruza sus brazos, observando a la joven. **– Y tú me preguntas… ¿Qué hago aquí? –** Maya queda callada, muy apenada, mientras el Saiyajin enfoca su mirada en el hechicero. **– ¿Cómo va el pod, Ramlud?**

– **Ya está reparado: Tenía una pequeña fisura en el conducto del combustible. Espero que no lo haya contaminado… –** Ramlud revisa el contenedor del combustible: Se trata de un cilindro cristalino de unos 50cm de altura, por 15cm de diámetro, el cual está lleno hasta más o menos la mitad por un líquido de color verde fosforescente. Él observa con atención ese líquido, notando que hay partículas cobrizas flotando en el mismo. **– Creo que la fisura fue lo suficiente grande para permitir la entrada de polvo cósmico…**

– **Entonces tendremos que cambiar el combustible.**

– **No necesariamente, Maya: Ellas se aglomeraron en cúmulos. Son pequeños, pero… Umm… Quizás aún pueda salvarse. –** Él toma el contenedor y se dirige a la salida **– Iré a mi laboratorio para destilarlo. Espérame aquí.**

– **Está bien. –** Responde la joven. Una vez que Ramlud se ha marchado, ella observa a Andros, llena de pena: Esa mirada… tan seductora y varonil, tan profunda y sensual… Maya trata de ser discreta, ocultando sus ojos de los del Saiyajin, pero… no puede resistirse a mirada tan matadora. **– ¿Se… le ofrece algo más… Capitán?**

– **Ahora que lo mencionas… Sí… –** Dicho esto, Andros camina lentamente en dirección a su subordinada, hasta estar justo frente a ella, observándola detalladamente, notando su nerviosismo. **– Quiero que te concentres más en tu trabajo. Te he notado algo distraída y eso no es nada bueno: Hay muchas cosas por hacer, para el poco tiempo que tenemos.**

– **Entiendo, señor. Yo… procuraré estar más atenta a mis labores…**

– **Eso espero. –** Finalmente, Andros da la vuelta y abandona el hangar, dejando a la joven allí, sola, quien tiene que esperar por su compañero.

* * *

Trunks observa al capullo, mientras Mich espera tras él, llena de angustia. **– Papi… ¿Qué le pasó a Cellina?**

– **Al parecer, ella sufre de un proceso de metamorfosis.**

– **Meta… ¿Qué?**

– **Metamorfosis. Es algo similar a lo que ocurre con las orugas cuando se convierten en mariposas.**

– **¿En serio? –** Él asiente. **– ¿Entonces Cellina se convertirá en mariposa?**

– **No necesariamente, hija. –** Responde el Saiyajin, riendo mientras abraza a su pequeña primogénita. **– Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que dentro de poco tiempo ella saldrá de allí con un gran cambio.**

– **¿Cuánto tiempo?**

– **No lo sé exactamente. Pero sé que será pronto.**

– **Eso espero, papi… –** Michelle se acurruca en el pecho de su padre, un poco triste porque no podrá jugar con su nueva amiga.

* * *

Pasan los días. La nave recorre lentamente el espacio, y tal lentitud es debida a que se encuentra en piloto automático. Todos los tripulantes duermen, a excepción de Maya, quien sufre de insomnio. Ella sale de su recámara, camina a través del oscuro pasillo, sin saber qué hacer, pensando en alguna manera de poder conciliar el sueño cuando, de repente, se encuentra frente a una puerta y decide detenerse allí: Esa es la habitación de Andros. – _Quizás el capitán pueda ayudarme –_ Pensó, así que, ni corta ni perezosa, entra allí.

La chica se detiene en la entrada, observando al joven Saiyajin durmiendo tranquilamente en su acogedora cama. Su corazón empieza a palpitar con mucha más fuerza, pero decide avanzar pues, después de todo, ya está dentro del dormitorio. Ella camina despacio, temblando, parándose a su lado, admirando la armonía y tranquilidad en su respiración… luego se enfoca en esos dormidos ojos bajo tan seductoras y gruesas cejas, y ese juvenil rostro color bronce que contrasta con el ébano de sus cabellos…

La musa siente deseos de acariciarlo, de sentir esa piel dorada que luce tan tersa y suave pero… al final siente mucho temor. –_ Pero… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Después de pensarlo mejor, Maya da la vuelta y decide marcharse, pero en ese instante siente cómo es halada del brazo, a la vez que una plateada y curva espada es apuntada hacia su garganta, la cual ha sido detenida justo antes de siquiera tocar tan delicado y femenino cuello. Ella observa, aterrada, notando como un sorprendido Andros la mira fijamente, logrando percibir en sus ojos un poco de temor, y no es para menos: De no haber reaccionado a tiempo, él pudo haberla asesinado. Finalmente, aún respirando de manera algo acelerada, ella decide hablar entre tartamudeos**. – Ca…. Capitán…**

– **¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –** El tono de voz empleado en esa pregunta aparentemente mezcla angustia y enojo, algo que asusta a la invasora. **– ¿Qué esperas?... ¡CONTESTA!**

– **Yo… –** Maya logra zafarse de esa mano tan fuerte que lastimaba su frágil brazo, luego lo soba un poco para calmar el dolor, mientras continúa hablando. **– Yo no pude dormir y… y pensé que… que…**

– **¿Y pensaste que tenías que entrar a mi cuarto, sin mi permiso, y despertarme para que te cante una canción de cuna?... ¿Fue eso lo que pensaste?**

– **No… –** Esta vez ella está cabizbaja, sintiéndose frágil, impotente, ante tan rudas palabras por parte del líder a quien tanto respeta… y esa fragilidad, poco a poco, va transformándose en tristeza. **– Perdóname… Capitán. –** Maya da la vuelta y se dispone a marcharse, pero enseguida se detiene, abrazando su cuerpo, temblando de miedo y vergüenza, llena de tristeza, y finalmente las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos azules.

Andros la observa: Esa delgada y pálida silueta, oculta tras su frondoso cabello blanco-azulado, estática, nerviosa y callada, apenas pudiéndose percibir su silencioso llanto. A pesar de ser alguien rudo, recio y a veces algo orgulloso, él sigue siendo un hombre, y como todo hombre, una de sus mayores debilidades es el ver llorar a una dama… en especial cuando ese llanto es por culpa suya. Esto hace que recupere un poco la cordura, así que se levanta y se acerca lentamente a Maya, parándose a sus espaldas. En ese instante, la chica nota su presencia y da la vuelta, revelando apenas algunas lágrimas que rápidamente son secadas por su delicada mano, encarando de esa manera a un hombre que apenas viste unos boxers, con su atlético y bien marcado cuerpo totalmente al descubierto, sus largos y sueltos cabellos negros cayendo sutilmente sobre su piel, y su mirada tan negra, tan profunda, tan varonil, enfocada en sus aún humedecidos ojos.

El silencio se hace presente de manera muy oportuna, pues es allí cuando no se necesitan de las palabras… sólo de las miradas, el sonido de la respiración, el casi imperceptible tambaleo de la nave, el lento avance de las estrellas en tan oscuro firmamento… No se sabe cuánto tiempo han estado así, quizás algunos minutos, quizás sólo pocos segundos… pero aún así, fue suficiente tiempo para poder percibir la tranquilidad que sólo puede ofrecer el silencio… Un silencio que finalmente es roto por el Saiyajin. **– Maya… ¿Entiendes la gravedad de lo que acababas de hacer? Pude haberte matado.**

– **Lo sé… y le ruego que me perdone. –** Ella huye su mirada, bajando su cabeza, mirando hacia quién sabe dónde.

Entonces, Andros la sostiene por la barbilla, haciendo que sus rostros encaren, luego quita algunos mechones blanquiazules y observa esos grandes y dulces ojos… **– Tienes miedo. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. –** Esas palabras dejan a Maya en shock, pues él tiene razón: Ella tiene miedo, pero no sabe por qué… Aún así, ese tono tan suave e inusual que usó el Capitán la hizo sentir… más confiada. Finalmente ella se le acerca, y empieza a llorar sobre su desnudo pecho.

Andros está confuso: Por vez primera, una mujer se le acerca y llora sobre su pecho, una mujer lo hace sentir algo mal por su forma de ser, una mujer prácticamente lo hipnotiza con sus ojos durante breves instantes… Por otro lado, están su status de Capitán, su orgullo Saiyajin, su fuerte y rudo carácter… Entonces la decisión es algo complicada… O aferrarse a sus convicciones y su forma de ser, u olvidarlo todo por unos momentos y actuar como lo haría cualquier hombre: Abrazar a esa frágil mujer y hacerla sentir protegida…

Decisiones… decisiones…

No tuvo tiempo de decidir, pues Maya deja de llorar, secándose rápidamente las lágrimas. **– Yo… debo irme… –** Acto seguido, ella da la vuelta y se dirige a la entrada, pero súbitamente la nave empieza a agitarse, haciendo que ellos casi pierdan el equilibrio. Casi al mismo tiempo, las alarmas empiezan a sonar.

* * *

El resto de los tripulantes despierta, preguntándose qué es lo que ocurre. Niel recorre los pasillos en dirección a la cabina de mando, algo molesto. – _Rayos: Debemos haber entrado en un cúmulo de asteroides. –_ Pensó. Al llegar a su destino y observar el cielo a través del enorme vidrio, él queda petrificado. **– ¡DEMONIOS!**

Los demás se acercan a la cabina de mando, esperando que lo que causó la turbulencia no sea nada grave… Pero están equivocados: Ellos están en las proximidades de una Compuerta Multidimensional, un fenómeno cósmico mucho más raro y potente que las Compuertas Espaciales, cuyos efectos son impredecibles, llegando incluso a ser mortales. Es allí cuando Niel toma el control de la nave: Hay que escapar cuanto antes.

* * *

Mich observa atentamente el capullo, algo que hace desde hacía ya una semana. Ella está muy deprimida, esperando pacientemente… Es en ese momento cuando su amoroso padre se le acerca, arrodillándose a su lado, mirándola con ojos preocupados. **– Ven, hija. Ya es hora de comer.**

– **No tengo hambre.**

– **Pero princesita, debes alimentarte para ser grande y fuerte…**

– **No quiero…**

– **Mich, sé que quieres que Cellina salga de ese capullo, y estar allí en ese momento tan importante, pero eso no significa que debes dejar de alimentarte. – **En esto, Trunks abraza fuertemente a su primogénita. **– Ella saldrá muy pronto. Ya lo verás. –** Ambos pelilavandas se mantienen juntos, silenciosos durante unos segundos, viviendo un tierno momento padre-hija, para después romper el silencio. **– Ven hija: Vayamos a reunirnos con tu mami en el comedor.**

– **Sí papi. – **Finalmente, ambos abandonan la habitación, preguntándose cuándo A10 saldrá de allí.

* * *

Los motores se encienden a su máxima potencia, pues la nave debe abandonar el lugar donde se encuentra porque la Compuerta Multidimensional está muy cerca y su campo gravitatorio es cada vez más potente.

Andros mantiene la calma y trata de tener la situación bajo control, acercándose al piloto. **– Niel: Enciende los motores auxiliares.**

– **Ya lo hice, Capitán. Pero el impulso no es suficiente.**

– **Calma Niel… –** El Saiyajin piensa en la manera de ganar impulso, pues su vida y la de sus tripulantes depende de ello. **– ¡Gizmo!**

– **¿Sí, señor?**

– **¿Tienes algún truco mágico que nos pueda sacar de esto?**

– **Mi magia no es muy fuerte pero… ayudaré.**

– **Bien. – **Ahora encara al hechicero. **– Ramlud: Usa tu energía psíquica para impulsarnos. Maya te dará apoyo… – **Enseguida, él da la vuelta y busca a su compañera, pero no la encuentra. **– ¿Maya? – **No hay respuesta, así que decide ir a buscarla, mientras los demás intentan solventar la situación.

El Saiyajin recorre los alrededores de la nave, encontrando a Maya sentada en un rincón, abrazándose, temblando de miedo y con sus lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Él se arrodilla a su lado. **– Maya: Ramlud necesita apoyo.**

– **No puedo… **(sniff)** no… no puedo…**

– **Claro que puedes. Ven conmigo.**

– **Yo… yo… –** Ella no pudo terminar de hablar, pues empezó a llorar. Es entonces cuando, inconscientemente, Andros abraza fuertemente a su subordinada, haciéndola sentir protegida… diciéndole que todo saldría bien, que no hay nada que temer. Al final, y aún nerviosa, ella accede y juntos se dirigen hacia donde están los demás.

* * *

Michelle acababa de desayunar y se dirige ahia donde está el capullo, sentándose a su lado. **– Cómo quisiera que salieras de allí… –** Ella suspira, y se acurruca más, cuando de repente siente un pequeño movimiento, así que se aparta del mismo y lo observa: El capullo se mueve más y más, para luego agrietarse, y finalmente una figura cubierta de baba sale de su interior. Ella se acerca lentamente. **– ¿Cellina? –** Enseguida, la baba empieza a secarse, revelando un cuerpo acurrucado que, poco a poco, se levanta: Se trata de la versión infantil de la androide que luchó en el futuro, quien abre sus ojos y mira a su amiga, mientras ésta muestra emoción y asombro. **– ¿Cellina?... ¿Eres tú?**

– **Hola Mich. ¿Me estrañaste?**

– **¡CELLINA! – **Michelle abraza fuertemente a A10, llena de alegría porque finalmente ella había dejado de ser "toda marrón".

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

En primer lugar… ¡FELIZ AÑO A TODOS!

Sorry por no actualizar, pero he tenido un montón por hacer, pero eso no significa que me he olvidado de mi fic¿ok? Por eso es que vengo hoy con la continuación de esta fascinante historia.

Gracias a todos los lectores por sus reviews.

* * *

Ahora, el profile del mayor y más sabio miembro de los piratas espaciales:

**Nombre Completo:** Ramlud Indus

**Edad:** Aproximadamente 1362 años terrestres

**Planeta de Origen:** Tulcakelumë

**Raza:** Tur-Anion (Raza de hechiceros, la misma a la que pertenece Oracle).

**Sexo:** Masculino

**Estatura:** 2m (6'7")

**Peso:** 90Kg (189Lbs)

**Cabello:** Blanco, largo, liso

**Ojos:** Rojos, sin pupilas

**Contextura:** Normal

**Piel:** Grisácea

**Comida Favorita:** Desconocida

**Hobbies:** Estudiar antiguos y raros idiomas, la astronomía

**Fortalezas:** Sabiduría, longevidad, paciencia

**Mal Hábito:** Demasiado callado

**Debilidad:** Sus compañeros

**Rango en el grupo:** Subordinado – Consejero

**Habilidades:** Ki-Gamma Blaster, Escudo Psíquico, Hechizos, Telepatía, Telequinesis, Teletransportación, Bukujutsu (levitación)

**Técnica Personal:** Stelar Spiro (Espiral hecha con Ki-Gamma, de color blanco, muy parecida al Shenzu-Beam –técnica especial de Krilin–)

**Personalidad:** Callado, sereno y tranquilo: Él es del tipo de seres que suelen sentarse donde hay una bella vista y relajarse, meditando sobre cualquier cosa. Gusta de dar consejos, ayudando a quienes lo necesiten.

**Tipo de ropa que usa:** Larga túnica gris oscuro, con una pechera negra con detalles amarillos, al igual que sus zapatos, y en el centro de la misma puede verse el símbolo de los Piratas Espaciales.

**Familia:** Desconocida.

**Historia:** Ramlud nace y crece en el planeta Tulcakelumë, hogar de una poderosa raza de hechiceros: Los Tur-Anion, caracterizada por su longevidad (pueden llegar a vivir hasta 50.000 años terrestres). Dicha raza es la predominante en la Comunidad Gildor, (entre cuyos representantes de ese planeta se encuentran Arcthurus y Oracle). Nadie sabe sobre el origen de Ramlud, mucho menos sobre su familia. Él ha pasado varios años adquiriendo conocimientos hasta que un día conoce a Andros, a quien le toma cariño, decidiendo unirse a su grupo con el fin de protegerlo.

**Diccionario:** _Ramlud_ es mi verdadero nombre, pero a la inversa. – _Indus _(Indio) es una constelación en el Hemisferio Austral, constante de 4 estrellas de magnitud 3 (Alpha), 4 (Beta) y 5 (Delta y la estrella doble Phi), la cual está situada cerca de Grux (Gruya). – _Tulcakelumë_ es una palabra en lenguaje elfo, que significa "Wisdom" (Conocimiento). – _Tur-Anion_, equivalente en elfo del inglés "Planet" (Planeta).


	22. Capítulo 21: Compuerta Multidimensional

Trunks y Andie entran en la habitación, pues Michelle los había ido a llamar. Allí descubren la razón de tanta urgencia, pues Cellina se encuentra sentada sobre la cama, disfrutando de su nueva y definitiva apariencia.

El Saiyajin se arrodilla frente a ella, observándola detalladamente. **– Vaya… Al fin lograste salir.**

– **Creo que sí, señor.**

– **Oye. Olvida el "señor". Sólo dime Trunks.**

– **Está bien. –** En esto, ella nota la presencia de la zionita. **– ¿Y ella quién es?**

– **Es mi mami. –** Responde Michelle. **– Se llama Andie.**

– **Así es. –** Acota la zionita. **– Es un placer conocerte, Cellina. –** No hay respuesta, pues A10 queda callada, observando a la mujer, luego a Mich y a Trunks, para finalmente volver a mirar a Andraia, llena de rareza. Entonces… **– ¿Sucede algo?**

– **¿Le pegaron?**

– **¿A mí? Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

– **Es que…. Tiene el pecho hinchado.**

– **¿Qué? –** Esa respuesta enrojece a Andie, mientras Trunks se ría para sí. **– ¿Has dicho…. Hinchado?**

– **Es verdad, mami. –** Interrumpe la pelilavanda. **– Tienes dos chichones allí.**

– **¿CHICHONES? –** Ahora el rostro de Andie está tan rojo como un tomate, mientras su esposo ríe a carcajadas ante tanta inocencia. Una norme gota aparece tras la castaña cabeza, mientras sus ojos quedan en "blanco", y finalmente ella ríe tímidamente. **– Jejeje… Niños…**

* * *

Los tripulantes aún continúan con su lucha: Niel en los controles, Gizmo usando su magia para desviar los escombros que constantemente se dirigen hacia ellos, Ramlud empleando energía psíquica para tratar de impulsar a la nave. Andros y Maya se dirigen allí, observando tal escena, notando que todo su esfuerzo aún no es suficiente, cuando al capitán Saiyajin se le ocurra una idea, buscando una escafandra.

La musa se le acerca. **– ¿Qué piensa hacer, Capitán Andros?**

– **Ya lo verás. Necesitaré tu ayuda.**

– **¿Mi ayuda? –** No obtiene respuesta, pues Andros empieza a vestirse con la escafandra. A Maya sólo le queda esperar.

* * *

Se abre una escotilla y Andros sale de allí, activando un sistema especial que le permite mantenerse adherido a la nave, aunque expuesto a los escombros espaciales. Es allí donde se requiere la ayuda de la musa, pues ella le proporcionará protección por medio de su escudo psíquico.

Andros camina sobre la superficie de la nave, observando la cada vez más cercana Compuerta Multidimensional. Él se detiene y prepara una esfera de energía, de color plateado, arrojando así un poderoso rayo parecido al Kame-Hame-Ha, el cual es conocido como "Metal Beam". De esta manera, se alcanza el impulso necesario para escapar de tan inmensa fuerza gravitatoria.

Minutos después, ellos están a salvo.

* * *

De regreso a la Tierra, ahora en otro punto geográfico de la misma, más al norte de West City. Se trata de Northern Capital, específicamente de la Universidad Nacional de Ciencias. En el interior de la biblioteca central, en un apartado rincón, tres jóvenes se divierten practicando a la "Ouija". **– ¡Oh, espíritus del más allá: Ilumínenos con su eterna sabiduría! –** Dicen, antes de plantear cualquier pregunta, cuyas respuestas obtienen a través de la tablilla alfabética y la lupa, y por supuesto, tales respuestas son sólo en calidad de broma.

Ellas se ríen, y se divierten, cuando… **– ¿Qué rayos están haciendo? –** Todas giran sus cabezas en dirección de la voz, descubriendo que se trata de una chica pelirroja, alta, delgada, de piel pálida y expresivos ojos de color esmeralda. **– Anahís… ¿No se supone que debemos ir a estudiar?**

– **¡Hola, Emily! – **Responde Anahís, una chica con facciones orientales. **– Iba a ir dentro de un rato, de verdad, pero…**

– **Pero te entretuviste con esa cosa.**

– **Pues sí, lo admito. Este juego es muy interesante, y te revela el futuro. ¿Cierto, Katty?**

– **Claro. –** Responde la chica rubia. **– Este juego te "revela el futuro"**

– **Sí…. Claro… y yo soy la "reina de Plutón".**

– **Vamos, Emie. No seas tan escéptica. –** Acota Anette, la tercera chica, de piel morena y ojos color ámbar, quien le guiña un ojo. **– Te demostraré que esto funciona. ¿Listas, chicas?**

– **¡Listas! –** Responden al unísono, y empiezan con su ritual. **– ¡Oh, espíritus del más allá: Ilumínenos con su eterna sabiduría!**

– **¡Oh espíritus! –** Exclama Anette, mostrando concentración. **– ¡Revélanos el nombre del verdadero amor de Emily Hopkins!**

– **¡Esperen un segundo! –** Interrumpe la pelirroja. **– ¿Olvidan que yo ya tengo a Hayden?**

– **Lo sé, Emie. Sé que ustedes son novios. Pero… ¿Quién sabe?**

– **No pienso perder el tiempo… – **Concluye Emie, con algo de enojo. **– Anahís… ¿Vienes conmigo?**

– **Sí. – **Responde la chica, levantándose y tomando sus cosas. **– Tengo que dejarlas, chicas. Nos veremos después. –** Finalmente, ambas se marchan.

Las otras dos estudiantes aún siguen allí, algo molestas por la actitud de Emily, pero muy en el fondo saben que ella no es así, que sólo lo hizo porque estaba algo estresada por un difícil examen que será practicado dentro de dos días.

Ellas suspiran, aún manteniendo las manos sobre la lupa, cuando inexplicablemente ésta empieza a moverse. **– Anette… ¿Acaso estás moviendo eso?**

– **No. Pensé que fuiste tú… –** Ellas se quedan mudas, pues de verdad esa lupa se movía sola, desplazándose por las letras del alfabeto, hasta llegar a la letra "D". **– Esto me está asustando. Dejémoslo hasta aquí.**

– **Vamos, amiga… ¿No quieres saber lo que nos revelarán los espíritus?**

– **Pues… –** No pudo seguir hablando, pues la lupa había vuelto a moverse, hasta quedar en la letra "R". **– Está bien. Una vez que revele el nombre, dejamos esto. ¿De acuerdo? –** La rubia asiente, así que ambas amigas se quedan allí, viendo como la Ouija sigue mostrando las letras, una por una, formando así un nombre y un apellido. Katty lo anota en una hoja de papel y lo guarda en su cartera, para mostrárselo más tarde a Emily.

Luego, Katty toma la tablilla y la lupa, las guarda en su casillero y junto a Anette regresa a clases.

* * *

Los tripulantes están exhaustos, observando cómo su líder ingresa a la nave. Ellos, a pesar de sentir debilidad física, sienten una inmensa alegría en su interior, pues lograron escapar con vida de un lugar que seguramente habría cambiando sus vidas. Andros se acerca al Tsufuru. **– Niel: Explora la zona y fija una ruta segura. No quiero que algo semejante vuelva a ocurrir. **

– **Sí, señor. –** Responde, Niel dirigiéndose a la cabina de mando. Mientras tanto, Maya trata de acercarse a su líder, pero el Saiyajin se detiene y la mira con ojos tan penetrantes que la hacen temblar de miedo, impidiéndole hablarle, alejándose de allí. Él también se marcha, quedando solos Ramlud y Gizmo.

El hechicero trata de marcharse, pero éste último lo detiene. **– ¿Qué sucede, Gizmo?**

– **Me preguntaba si tú sabes algo sobre esa cosa que nos halaba hacia su interior.**

– **Sí. Esa "cosa" es una Compuerta Multidimensional. Físicamente se parece a una Compuerta Espacial, pero sus efectos son impredecibles: Se dice que pueden enviarte a universos paralelos, otros aseguran que te permiten viajar por el tiempo, y hay quienes afirman que pueden alterar tus propiedades físicas.**

– **¿O sea que si entro allí podría salir convertido en un monstruo de gelatina o en una larva gigante?**

– **Suena muy fantasioso, pero es posible. Eso depende de lo que haya en su interior.**

– **¿Y qué hay allí?**

– **No lo sé. De hecho, nadie lo sabe: Quizás sea espacio vacío, quizás un planeta… y no sé si algún día conozcamos la respuesta…**

* * *

En medio de la oscuridad del espacio, girando silenciosamente, se encuentra la enorme Compuerta Multidimensional, aún absorbiendo los planetoides que se encuentran a su paso. Su interior es muy similar a la furia de un enorme huracán, lleno de nubes grisáceas, relámpagos y torbellinos. A medida que se ingresa, el lugar se torna más oscuro, hasta llegar a su centro, donde se encuentra un pequeño planeta, lúgubre y solitario, donde el tiempo transcurre muy lentamente, 10 veces menos que el tiempo normal (es decir, un año allí equivale a 10 años terrestres). Cualquier materia orgánica que entra allí es afectada por ese factor de tiempo, deteniéndose el crecimiento celular para adecuarse a su entorno. En medio de la oscuridad pueden verse muchas siluetas, de criaturas de gran tamaño, destacándose entre ellas una especie de mantis religiosa a gran escala. Dicho monstruo, de siglos de edad, recorre el área buscando algo… o a alguien.

* * *

– **Dime, Ramlud… ¿Nadie ha logrado escapar de una Compuerta Multidimensional?**

– **Pues la verdad, sí. Sólo 1 persona.**

– **¿Y la conoces?**

– **Sí. Y tú también.**

– **¿Yo?... Vaya… ¿Quién es?**

– **Maya.**

– **¿Qué?... ¿Maya?**

– **Así es. Cuando el joven Andros, Niel y yo recorríamos el espacio, vimos un POD que viajaba de manera errática, y cuando usamos nuestros radares, nos dimos cuenta que cerca de allí había una Compuerta Multidimensional. Rescatamos el POD y encontramos a Maya en su interior. Estaba muy asustada, no podía coordinar sus pensamientos y… perdió la memoria.**

– **Por las estrellas… Nunca creí que ella haya vivido algo así.**

– **Y te sugiero que nunca le comentes esto. No querrás que vuelvan sus amagos recuerdos… ¿O sí?**

– **Claro que no: Mis labios están sellados. –** Al decir esto, Gizmo se dirige a la ventana, apoyando sus manos en el vidrio, observando la Compuerta Multidimensional, la cual está alejada. **– Me pregunto qué habrá visto Maya en su interior…**

* * *

Un par de varoniles ojos plateados observan a la gran mantis, pues están adaptados a semejante oscuridad. Ese hombre, oculto tras una roca, espera el momento adecuado para eludir a la bestia pues, a pesar de su elevada estatura, luce insignificante al lado de dicho insecto. Él espera y espera, hasta que finalmente sale, pero el monstruo lo descubre y empieza a seguirlo.

El planetoide tiene una gravedad inmensa, pero las criaturas que se encuentran allí ya se encuentran adaptadas, por lo que pueden moverse con mucha facilidad. Es por esto que la persecución es rápida, pues sólo bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que la mantis alcanzara su objetivo, colocando una de sus enormes patas encima para aplastarlo.

Pueden escucharse gemidos de dolor, luego un ensordecedor grito, acompañado de un temblor y una luz muy brillante que lentamente se torna dorada…

* * *

– **Una cosa más… ¿Esas compuertas son eternas?**

– **Definitivamente eres un chico muy curioso. –** Comenta Ramlud, mientras con su mano juega con los verdosos cabellos del pequeño. **– De acuerdo, te responderé: Muchas de ellas son temporales, pero las más grandes son longevas. La que acabamos de ver es una de las Compuertas Multidimensionales más grandes y viejas del universo, y tal vez la más misteriosa. Tengo entendido que hace mucho tiempo atrapó a un ser viviente: Se trataba de alguien muy joven… un Saiyajin.**

* * *

El temblor se hace cada vez más fuerte, y la luz, ahora dorada, enceguece a la criatura. La enorme mantis retira su pata, descubriéndose que, bajo ella, se encuentra un enfurecido Súper Saiyajin.

* * *

– **La identidad de ese joven es desconocida. Sólo se sabe que él huía de su enemigo cuando, por desgracia, fue atrapado por la Compuerta Multidimensional.**

– **¿Su enemigo?**

– **Sí. Para ese tiempo había un ser viviente, muy poderoso, que había conquistado planetas, generando caos y destrucción y que, aunque no lo creas, estaba relacionado con un familiar del joven Andros.**

– **¿Ah sí?**

– **Sí. Su abuela, en ese entonces, fue miembro de su armada.**

– **Ya veo. ¿Y quién era él?**

– **Alguien a quien conocían como… Freezer.**

– **Freezer… –** Gizmo queda atónito, aún observando a la compuerta. **– Y… ¿Cree que halla sobrevivido?**

– **No lo sé… Eso es muy improbable… Mas no imposible…**

Mas no imposible…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Vaya... Ahora sí me estoy sintiendo inspirada. Quizás sea porque no tengo tanta presión.

Quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos lectores por sus reviews, pues eso me indican que ellos dedican parte de su tiempo para leer lo que escribí con tanto cariño y amor. Muchas gracias a todos n.n

Ahora, sigamos con los profiles. Esta vez sobre la chica del grupo:

* * *

**Nombre Completo:** Maya Schedir

**Edad:** 20 años terrestres

**Planeta de Origen:** Desconocido

**Raza:** Nunphêlla

**Sexo:** Femenino

**Estatura:** 1,65m (5'5")

**Peso:** 50Kg (105Lbs)

**Cabello:** Blanco-Azulado, Largo, Semiondulado

**Ojos:** Azules

**Contextura:** Delgada

**Piel:** Pálida

**Comida Favorita:** Líquidos

**Hobbies:** Sentarse a meditar y admirar las estrellas

**Fortalezas:** Dulzura, sinceridad, delicadeza

**Mal Hábito:** A veces se toma las cosas muy en serio

**Debilidad:** Es muy sensible y algo ingenua

**Rango en el grupo:** Subordinada

**Habilidades:** Escudo Psíquico, Telepatía, Telequinesis, Desdoblamiento Astral, Bukujutsu (levitación), Técnicas avanzadas de defensa

**Técnica Personal:** Aurora Espectral (Halos luminosos que surgen de ambas manos, cubriendo a sus oponentes con un luz blanca que los debilita de acuerdo a la fortaleza física de los mismos. En algunos casos pueden llegar a caer inconscientes)

**Personalidad:** Dulce, sincera, con corazón de oro. Maya es la voz de la conciencia de su grupo, hablándoles con la verdad por delante. Siempre trata de razonar en las situaciones más difíciles.

**Tipo de ropa que usa:** Ella viste un conjunto blanco, muy sexy, consistente en una camisilla ajustada, sin hombros, y un short, revelando así su plano abdomen. Usa largas botas que cubren casi todas sus piernas. Tiene brazaletes dorados, y del mismo color son su cinturón y su collar, en cuyo centro tiene el símbolo de los Piratas Espaciales. El mismo collar sirve como soporte para su tul, transparente, que cuelga tras su espalda, a modo de capa.

**Familia:** No se sabe si tiene familia.

**Historia:** El origen de Maya es incierto. Muchos dicen que fue creada por hechiceros, pero nadie lo sabe con seguridad. Ella se encontraba sola e indefensa en un planeta desierto, después de haber vivido una amarga experiencia en el interior de una Compuerta Multidimensional. Ese momento fue tan traumático para ella que perdió la memoria, pudiendo recordar apenas su nombre, edad y raza. Fue hallada por los Piratas Espaciales, siendo el propio Andros quien, inexplicablemente, decidió unirla al grupo.

**Diccionario:** _Maya_ Civilización que existió en la península de Yucatán y Centroamérica. Actualmente aún existen pequeños grupos de esos indígenas. – _Schedir_ Estrella binaria, principal de la constelación de Cassiopeia (Casiopea) una constelación en el Hemisferio Boreal. También se le conoce como Alpha Cassiopeia, y su magnitud es de 2. – _Nunphêlla_ Del griego Nunphê (Ninfa) y el latín Stella (Estrella). El equivalente sería "Ninfa de las Estrellas"


	23. Capítulo 22: La llegada a la Tierra

31 de Diciembre. Es el último día del año 799 DD. Todas las personas hacen sus últimos preparativos para recibir el nuevo año 800 DD, pues además de ser un nuevo año, marca el inicio de un nuevo siglo. Los Briefs no son la excepción.

En la gran residencia, Bulma, Bura y Andie preparan la cena de nuevo año, Trunks está afuera retirando la nieve del garaje, pues los empleados están ocupados arreglándolo todo en el jardín interno (y tanto a él como a su familia no les importa realizar labores); él se encuentra acompañado por Cellina, pues Michelle y Vegeta están en la Cámara Especial de Entrenamiento.

En la cocina, las mujeres comentan sobre lo sucedido a lo largo del 799 DD, siendo Andraia quien toma la palabra. **– Este ha sido un gran año. ¿No lo cree, Sra. Bulma?**

– **Sin duda alguna, Andie. Pero te aseguro que el próximo año será mucho mejor.**

– **Definitivamente. – **La zionita sonríe, para luego encarar a su joven cuñada. **– Oye Bura... ¿Cómo va el pavo?**

– **A ver… – **La peliturquesa, de 21 años y ya convertida en toda una mujer, se acerca al horno, observando esa jugosa y dorada ave. Ella empieza a oler, percibiendo un agradable aroma. **– Va muy bien. Debe estar casi listo. –** En ese momento suena su teléfono celular y lo atiende. **– ¿Hola?... ¡SUSAN!... ¿Cómo estás?... –** Bura se retira de la cocina, hablando sin parar, mientras Bulma y Andie la observan con ojos en blanco.

La Sra. Briefs rompe el silencio. **– Bura es toda una adicta a los teléfonos celulares.**

– **Ya lo noté. Bueno… creo que nos toca terminar el trabajo.**

– **Así es. Nada que dos mujeres casadas no puedan lograr. –** Ella guiña un ojo a su nuera, y ambas prosiguen con su trabajo.

* * *

Trunks sigue retirando la nieve, con ayuda de A10, cuando su gran amigo Goten se le acerca. **– ¡Hola Trunks!**

– **¿Goten? –** Enseguida él nota que tras él se le acerca Milk, empujando el coche con el pequeño Gotham. **– ¿Sra. Milk? Vaya… Llegaron temprano.**

– **Lo sé. Fue porque mamá lo quiso así. Gohan, Videl y Pan vendrán más tarde.**

– **Ya veo. Pues…. Bienvenidos. Pasen, los alcanzaré en un rato.**

– **Gracias Trunks. –** Responde Milk, sonriente, luego empuja el cochecito. **– Vamos, primor. Vayamos con tu "tía Bulma".**

Los jóvenes observan como Milk ingresa al interior de la residencia, para después iniciar una charla. **– Se ve que tu madre tomó bien lo de tu paternidad: La noto relajada.**

– **Eso es ahora, Trunks. La hubieses visto cuando le di la noticia…**

* * *

FLASHBACK

– **¿UN BEBE! –** Milk muestra asombro, terror y enojo a través de sus ojos de color ébano, mientras Gohan y su familia sólo se limitan a observar, Goten se queda mudo y el pequeño Gotham llora desconsoladamente. **– ¡ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE!**

– **Mamá… Déjame explicarte…**

– **¡NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR! Esto… esto es inaudito... ¡MI HIJO ES UN PADRE SOLTERO! Pero… ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Goten: Yo te eduqué para ser un hombre ejemplar, todo un profesional… pero resultaste ser un rebelde irresponsable… ¿POR QUÉ LOS SAIYAJINES TIENEN QUE SER ASÍ?**

– **Pero mamá… yo… –** No pudo decir esas palabras, pues Gotham se inquieta más, así que el joven trata de darle su biberón, pero por alguna razón el bebé lo rechaza. **– Vamos Gotham… Come.**

– **Si no come es porque no tiene hambre. –** Exclama Milk, tomando al bebé entre sus brazos y oliéndolo. **– Tiene el pañal sucio. Goten… ¿Desde cuando tiene este pañal?**

– **Pues… no lo sé.**

– **¿QUÉ NO LO SABES?... ¡ERES UN TONTO! ESE POBRE BEBÉ DEBE TENER HORAS CON EL PAÑAL SUCIO… PODRÍA TENER UNA INFECCIÓN –** Milk calma al infante, hablándole suavemente. **– Tranquilízate, pequeñito… tu abuelita te quitará ese pañal sucio… –** Finalmente ella se retira con el bebé en brazos, y Goten suspira de alivio, pero enseguida Milk regresa y lo hala de las orejas. **– ¡TU VENDRÁS CONMIGO!... ¡APRENDERAS A CAMBIARLE LOS PAÑALES! –** Obviamente Goten se queja de dolor, pero no tiene más remedio que seguir a su exigente madre, quien refunfuña y se queja por la ignorancia y descuido de su "hijito". Los otros, sólo observan con pena ajena.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

– **Estaba enloquecida… Y cuando empezó a darme sus lecciones de cuidado de bebes… ¡DIOS! No me dejaba tranquilo.**

– **Recuerda Goten: Un bebé es una gran responsabilidad.**

– **Lo sé. Lo bueno es que al final mamá se encariñó con él y ahora me ayuda mucho en su cuidado.**

– **Es cierto. Bueno, ya terminé aquí. Sigamos adentro.**

– **Claro. –** Goten y Trunks finalmente ingresan a la residencia, seguidos por la androide.

* * *

– **5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

Todos en la residencia Briefs celebran de júbilo: Bulma y su familia, Milk y compañía, Krilin y los suyos, el Maestro Roshi, Tien y Chaoz, Yamcha y el resto de los guerreros Z. Un nuevo siglo acaba de iniciar… uno que promete muchas sorpresas…

* * *

14 de Febrero. Día de San Valentín. Las parejas celebran juntas, viviendo momentos románticos, los amigos reuniéndose e intercambiando obsequios, los novios besándose, algunos casándose…

Trunks y Andie salieron a celebrar con una cena romántica, por lo que Mich y Cellina quedan en casa bajo los cuidados de Mrs. Meg. Ambas pequeñas están sentadas en el balcón, admirando las estrellas. **– Cielos: Ustedes los humanos sí que tienen costumbres muy raras.**

– **¿Por qué lo dices?**

– **Año Nuevo, Navidad, día de San Valentín… Son tantas cosas. ¿Podrías explicarme qué significa eso?**

– **Pues… no. Le preguntaré a papi cuando llegue.**

– **Supongo. –** Ellas suspiran, y continúan admirando ese cielo tan estrellado… esos puntos multicolores que titilan en ese oscuro cielo.

* * *

Es la mañana siguiente. Los Briefs-Andersen se encuentran reunidos en la biblioteca, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar. Trunks lee el periódico, Andie "devora" otro de sus libros y las pequeñas dibujan en el suelo.

De repente, el Saiyajin se levanta, quedándose estático, sorprendido… Michelle deja de dibujar, poniendo el mismo rostro que su padre. Andie nota tal actitud y se acerca al hombre que ama**. – ¿Sucede algo?**

– **Puedo… sentir… algunas presencias… y están cada vez más cerca.**

* * *

La nave se desplaza con gran rapidez, volando a máxima potencia, moviéndose ágilmente para esquivar los asteroides… Una vez que sale del cinturón, su trayecto se hace más tranquilo, y al cabo de algunos minutos la velocidad disminuye, hasta detenerse.

Los tripulantes se acercan a la cabina de mando, y Niel truena sus dedos, complaciente. **– Bien. ¡Ya llegamos!**

– **Por fin. –** Exclaman los demás, mientras se asoman por el gran ventanal. Gizmo se enfoca en un cuerpo celeste pequeño y grisáceo: La Luna. **– ¿Es aquí?**

– **No, Gizmo. –** Responde Ramlud, mientras señala a una dirección específica. **– Es allí.**

– **¿Uh? –** Ahora, el duende se enfoca en el planeta Tierra. **– WOW**

– **Niel. –** Interrumpe Andros. **– Analiza la composición de ese planeta.**

– **A la orden, capitán. –** El Tsufuru empieza a presionar algunos botones, observando numerosos valores y diagramas en la pantalla, y sonríe. **– Les tengo grandes noticias: La fuerza gravitatoria de ese planeta es similar a la de la nave, y la atmósfera es totalmente respirable.**

– **Excelente. –** Concluye el Saiyajin. **– Iremos hacia allá.**

En ese momento, la nave vuelve a moverse, para llegar a su destino final.

* * *

Trunks y Andie vuelan rápidamente sobre el enorme continente, dirigiéndose a la región sur. Enseguida, se escuchan voces conocidas. **– ¡Hey Trunks!**

– **¡Goten!.. ¡Pan! –** Efectivamente, Goten y la joven Pan (quien ha crecido y ahora es una adulta de 20 años) habían estado siguiendo a sus amigos desde hacía un rato, y tras ellos pueden verse a Gohan, Tien y Chaoz. **– ¿Lo sintieron?**

– **Sí, Trunks. –** Responde Pan. **– Ahora no parecen muy fuertes, pero no debemos confiarnos. – **Todos asienten, para finalmente continuar con su viaje, preguntándose… ¿Qué les espera en su destino final?

* * *

En un área desértica aterriza la nave. Se abre la puerta y de su interior sale el capitán Andros, y tras él Ramlud y Gizmo.

El Saiyajin mira hacia el lejano horizonte, sonriendo pícaramente. **– Tendremos visitas. –** Exclamó. Luego se eleva y da sus órdenes. **– Espérenme aquí: Yo recibiré a nuestros "invitados". Y si se encuentran con alguien hostil, no duden en atacar. – **Ellos asienten, así que Andros empieza a volar hacia el noroeste.

* * *

– **¡Uno de ellos se acerca! –** Exclama Goten. **– Sabe que los detectamos.**

– **Es verdad. –** Concluye Gohan, muy calmado. **– Aterricemos y dejemos que sea él, o ella, quien nos encuentre. –** Todos están de acuerdo, así que aterrizan en una planicie, y esperan.

Minutos más tarde, alguien se acerca, y aterriza a unos 100m ellos. El grupo se enfoca en esa figura, para observarlo detalladamente, cuando los ojos de Pan se iluminan y forman corazones. **– ¡AH!... ¡QUÉ GUAPO ES!**

FDAS (N.A.: Falling Down Anime Style: Cuando los personajes animé, llenos de sorpresa, caen al piso, con sus ojos en blanco. Eso es típico en la TV).

Andros observa al grupo, con una gota tras su cabeza. **– Qué extraños.**

* * *

Vegeta vuela a toda velocidad, percibiendo ese Ki que, de alguna manera, le resulta algo familiar. _– Ese Ki… Sin duda es un Ki Saiyajin. Pero… siento que lo conozco…_

Al rato, Krilin y A18 se le unen, para proseguir con su viaje.

* * *

El joven Briefs se coloca frente a sus amigos, mostrando un rostro lleno de desconfianza. **– ¿Quién eres?**

– **Eso no te incumbe. –** Responde Andros, con potencia y determinación en su voz, cruzando sus brazos y observando a los otros de manera detallada. **– No lucen muy fuertes… No creo que sean dignos oponentes.**

– **Yo no estaría tan confiado. –** Responde Trunks, quien enseguida nota algo que se mueve entre las piernas del desconocido y, al observarlo mejor, descubre que se trata de una cola, por lo que sus ojos ahora muestran asombro. **– No puede ser… Él… ¡ES UN SAIYAJIN!**

* * *

Michelle está en shock, observando el lejano horizonte. Aunque Mrs. Meg no lo nota, Cellina sí, por lo que se le acerca. **– Michelle… ¿Qué te sucede?**

– **No me gusta ese Ki…**

– **¿Ki?... ¿Qué es eso?**

– **El abuelo me dijo que es la energía de alguien. Él me enseñó a percibirlo.**

– **¿Y por qué ese Ki no te gusta?**

– **Porque… es muy fuerte… y podría derrotar a papá… –** Ambas pequeñas se abrazan, temerosas porque, a pesar de su corta edad y su inocencia, ellas están conscientes del peligro a los que sus amigos están expuestos, y creen que habrán muchos problemas por venir…

Y quizás tengan razón.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Un nuevo capítulo, y el fic avanza n.n

Muchas gracias por su lectura.

Y ahora, sigamos con el profile del piloto del grupo:

* * *

**Nombre Completo:** Nielerol (Niel) Bootes

**Edad:** 35 años terrestres

**Planeta de Origen:** Zhe-Ar

**Raza:** Tsufurujin

**Sexo:** Masculino

**Estatura:** 1,58m (5'2")

**Peso:** 95Kg (199,5Lbs)

**Cabello:** Negro, corto, erizado, escaso

**Ojos:** Negros, sin pupilas

**Contextura:** Obesa

**Piel:** Semiclara

**Comida Favorita:** Cerveza

**Hobbies:** Practicar tiro al blanco y jugar con naipes

**Fortalezas:** Buen pilotaje, destreza en el uso de las armas, precisión

**Mal Hábito:** Tendencia a ser agresivo

**Debilidad:** Lentitud (debido a su peso), incapacidad de volar

**Rango en el grupo:** 2º al mando – Piloto

**Habilidades:** Técnicas básicas de ataque y defensa, Ki-Blasters

**Técnica Personal:** La Roca (Él salta sobre sus oponentes, aplastándolos con su gran peso).

**Personalidad:** Generalmente es calmado, aunque a veces suele irritarse cuando se encuentra bajo presión, aunque aún así no deja de concentrarse en lo que está haciendo. A veces terco, a veces con buen humor, Niel suele respetar a sus compañeros, pero también puede ser frío y algo agresivo, en especial con los niños.

**Tipo de ropa que usa:** Camisa amarilla sin mangas, en cuyo lado izquierdo (a la altura del pecho) tiene estampado el símbolo de los Piratas Espaciales. Su cinturón y su bota derecha son de cuero, mientras que su pierna izquierda ha sido reemplazada por un taco hecho con un raro metal que sólo se produce en Zhe-Ar. Sus pantalones son de color marrón claro, al igual que sus guantes, y usa un parche negro sobre su ojo derecho (alrededor del mismo puede apreciarse una cicatriz). Usa un piercing (argolla) en su oreja izquierda

**Arma:** Niel cuenta con una verdadera artillería, constante de cañones láser, bombas, lanzamisiles, trampas, entre otros.

**Familia:** Ninguna. Identidad de los padres desconocida. Lo único que se sabe es que él es pariente (sobrino-nieto) de una mujer llamada Calixta, quien era amiga de la abuela de Andros.

**Historia:** Siglos atrás hubo un enfrentamiento entre el planeta Vegeta-Sei y el satélite Tsufuru: Los Saiyajines, aún Primitivos, lograron erradicar a la avanzada raza Tsufurujin, a excepción de un grupo que había salido a explorar el universo. Ese grupo, al enterarse de lo sucedido, decidió buscar otro lugar para vivir, hallándolo posteriormente en el planeta Zhe-Ar, integrante del sistema Tauris 1, donde establecieron su colonia. Allí el grupo se desarrolla, tiene descendencia y su progreso avanza de generación en generación, convirtiéndose hoy en día en una de las colonias más prósperas de ese planeta. Es en ese lugar donde nace Niel, hijo de un humilde trabajador y su esposa, quienes misteriosamente desaparecen, así que el recién nacido queda a cargo de un amigo de la familia, pero a los 15 años huye de su hogar, pues se enteró que en la colonia Saiyajin hay una mujer que conoció a su abuela, y decidió ir a buscarla. Allí conoce al pequeño Andros (de 3 años), entablando con él y con la abuela de éste una gran amistad (algo muy raro en el Tsufuru), hasta que, años más tarde, juntos deciden crear a Los Piratas Espaciales.

**Diccionario:** _Nielerol_ es el verdadero nombre de mi hermana menor, pero a la inversa. – _Bootes _(Boyero) es una constelación en el Hemisferio Boreal, constante de 11 estrellas, siendo la principal Arcturus (Arturo) o Alpha Bootes, de magnitud 0, (de cuyo nombre deriva el nombre del líder de la Comunidad Gildor). Dicha formación está situada entre Ursa Major (Osa Mayor), Draco (Dragón), Serpens (Serpiente) Coma Berenices (Cabellera de Berenice), Hercules, y Corona Borealis (Corona Boreal). Cerca de ella está el cúmulo estelar M3. – _Zhe-Ar_ Nombre sacado de la serie X-Men, perteneciente a la raza de la princesa Leelandra. – _Calixta_, Relativa a Calixto, una de las amantes de Zeus. También una de las lunas de Júpiter, descubierta por Galileo.


	24. Capítulo 23: Saiyajin vs Saiyajin

Trunks y sus acompañantes están estáticos, llenos de asombro al ver la cola que posee el desconocido. Este último ríe para sí mismo, cruzando sus brazos y hablando con tono irónico. **– Veo que estás informado: Efectivamente soy un Saiyajin. Y supongo que también sabes cuánta fuerza puede poseer mi raza, así que por tu bien… ¡ALÉJATE!**

– **Es natural que esté informado. –** Responde Trunks, muy tranquilamente. **– Porque yo también soy un Saiyajin.**

– **¿Qué dices? –** Pregunta Andros, un poco confundido**. – ¿Un Saiyajin?**

– **Así es. –** En esto, Trunks señala a Gohan, Goten y Pan. **– Además, ellos también pertenecen a nuestra raza.**

– **Umm… Ahora que lo mencionas… Puedo percibir en ustedes un Ki Saiyajin enrarecido… Sin duda deben ser híbridos. –** Comenta Andros, quien se coloca una mano bajo su barbilla, mostrando a la vez una malvada sonrisa. **– Interesante…**

– **¿Nos dirás quién eres y qué haces aquí? –** Pregunta Gohan, colocándose al lado del pelilavanda.

Andros observa nuevamente, con mucha malicia brotando de sus ojos ébanos, mostrando confianza en sí mismo. **– Quizás lo haga, cuatro ojos. Pero no será por las buenas: Si alguno de ustedes me vence, lo contaré todo; pero si yo gano, todos se irán y me dejarán en paz. – **Él observa a los guerreros Z, para seleccionar a su oponente, enfocándose precisamente en el joven Briefs, colocándose finalmente en posición de ataque**. – ¿Qué me dices, ojos azules¿Es un trato?**

– **¡Trato hecho! –** Enseguida, Trunks sale disparado hacia su oponente, iniciando así una pelea.

* * *

Michelle se queda paralizada. Mrs. Meg y la androide observan a la pequeña, preguntándose lo que sucede, siendo la nana quien pregunta. **– ¿Qué te ocurre¿Por qué pones esas caras?**

– **No es nada. –** Responde Mich, quien se dirige a su cuarto, seguida por su amiga Cellina. Una vez allí, la pequeña Saiyajin rompe el llanto. **– Papá… **(sniff)** Papito… **(sniff)

– **¿Qué pasó con tu papá?**

– **Él… está peleando…**

– **Tranquila Mich. Él saldrá bien.**

– **No sé… no sé…** (sniff) **El señor que está con papá es muy fuerte…** (sniff)** Podría ganarle…**

* * *

Pueden escucharse sonidos de golpes, acompañados de temblores causados por ondas expansivas. Andie, Goten y los demás son testigos de un increíble enfrentamiento entre Trunks y su desconocido oponente.

El pelilavanda arroja sus Burning Attacks, siendo éstos eludidos por el rival, quien al mismo tiempo responde con sus Ki-Blasters. Al rato, ambos se enfrentan cuerpo a cuerpo.

* * *

Un POD surca rápidamente el firmamento, teniendo como pasajeros a Niel y Maya. La musa observa por la ventanilla, un poco angustiada. **– ¿Crees que esto funcione?**

– **Claro que sí, Maya: Mientras el capitán siga peleando así, nadie percibirá nuestro Ki.**

– **No lo sé Niel… Quizás el plan del capitán funcione, pero…**

– **No seas pesimista Maya.**

– **No es sólo eso… Es que… El capitán se confía demasiado… Su oponente podría ser mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta.**

– **Descuida: Para esos casos, nuestro líder siempre tiene un As bajo la manga. –** El Tsufuru muestra mucha confianza en el plan, algo que convence a Maya.

Ellos siguen con ese ritmo ignorando que, no muy lejos de allí, son observados por el orgulloso príncipe Vegeta, quien decide ir tras el POD, mientras Krilin y A18 siguen volando en dirección de la pelea.

* * *

Ramlud y Gizmo perciben el Ki de su líder, acompañado de otros que son desconocidos, siendo notorio el de un sujeto que aparentemente pelea contra él. El duendecillo mira hacia el horizonte, preocupado, por lo que su compañero se le acerca, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza. **– Todo saldrá bien.**

* * *

Maya coloca sus manos sobre la ventanilla, mostrando preocupación a través de sus grandes ojos azules. Niel lo nota. **– Ten calma Maya.**

– **No puedo calmarme… estoy tan preocupada por el capitán Andros… –** Enseguida, ella coloca una mano sobre su cabeza para usar la telepatía y contactar al Saiyajin.

Apenas pudo concentrarse, porque al cabo de unos instantes siente cómo es halada del brazo. **– ¿Pero qué haces?**

– **Intento contactar al capitán.**

– **¿Estás loca¡Lo distraerás! Además… ¡Alguien podría percibir tu Ki-Gamma!**

– **¿Y qué quieres que haga? No puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras…**

– **Escucha: Nuestro líder es un excelente luchador. No le pasará nada. Ahora, si sigues con tu plan de usar tu telepatía nos expondrás a nosotros. ¿Acaso es eso lo que quieres?**

– **No… – **La musa se entristece un poco, pero igual debe aceptar que Niel tiene razón: No puede permitir que nadie los detecte por medio del Ki-Gamma.

Aunque… Alguien ya lo hizo…

* * *

Michelle mira en dirección al oeste, muy confundida. Cellina la observa, acercándosele**. – ¿Qué ocurre?**

– **Pude sentir algo…**

– **¿Un Ki?**

– **Sí… Pero no como el de mi papi… fue un Ki-Gamma.**

– **¿Qué es eso?**

– **Mi mami me dijo que es la fuerza, pero de la cabeza.**

– **¿Uh? No entiendo.**

– **Yo tampoco Cellina. Pero… Sé que lo sentí…**

* * *

Trunks y su oponente se golpean mutuamente. Hilos de sangre brotan de sus narices… La lucha continúa y aún ellos conservan sus energías intactas. En ese momento, Krilin y su esposa hacen acto de presencia, aterrizando cerca de los demás.

Ambos combatientes se detienen, parándose uno frente al otro, aunque separados por una considerable distancia. Andros sonríe, con algo de satisfacción y emoción. **– Nada mal para un híbrido como tú.**

– **Tú también peleas muy bien. – **Exclama Trunks, un poco exhausto, pero aún capaz de continuar por un largo rato. **– ¿Qué te parece si usamos nuestro máximo potencial?**

– **Vaya…. Así que lo notaste.**

– **Sí: Peleabas algo lento y enseguida supe que ese no era todo tu poder.**

– **Umm… Eres muy observador. De acuerdo, ahora pelearemos en serio. Debo suponer que puedes hacer esto… –** Apenas dijo esas palabras, puede sentirse un rápido aumento en el Ki de Andros, y para sorpresa de todos él se convierte en un Súper Saiyajin. **– Hazlo: No me decepciones.**

– **No lo haré. –** En esto, Trunks también se convierte en Súper Saiyajin, colocándose inmediatamente en posición de ataque**. – ¿Continuamos?**

– **¡Por supuesto! –** Finalmente, se inicia una nueva pelea, la cual promete ser mucho más impactante que la anterior.

* * *

El POD aterriza en las afueras de una ciudad que aún sigue en invierno. Niel y Maya descienden, usando avanzados visores para localizar más fácilmente a la fuente de energía. Ellos empiezan a caminar en una dirección, sin importarles las miradas de los ciudadanos, pues éstos últimos están sorprendidos al ver seres con trajes muy descubiertos en pleno invierno. **– La señal se hace más fuerte, Maya. Estamos muy cerca de nuestro objetivo: Me pregunto cómo es que en un lugar tan poblado nadie haya percibido semejante cantidad de energía.**

– **Quizás ellos no puedan hacerlo… Quizás no tengan la tecnología adecuada…**

– **Sí… creo que tienes razón. Jeje… Qué seres tan poco avanzados…**

– **No te burles Niel. –** Exclama Maya. **– No tienen la culpa de ser así.**

– **Tú siempre en defensa de los "inocentes". ¿No? –** Maya simplemente se limita a quedarse callada, así que ambos prosiguen con su misión: Hallar la fuente de energía.

* * *

Han pasado unos 20 minutos. Trunks utiliza sus técnicas especiales contra Andros, pero él responde con su Metal-Beam… Posteriormente ellos desenvainan sus espadas y se enfrentan a duelo: Esa pelea es sencillamente memorable. Mientras tanto Gohan, quien observa detalladamente al Saiyajin, empieza a reflexionar. **– Siempre pensé que mi padre y el Sr. Vegeta eran los únicos saiyajines puros. Jamás me imaginé creí que habría otro más.**

– **Entiendo… –** Responde Andraia. **– Quizás hayan sobrevivido muchos más Saiyajines de lo imaginado… tal vez en algún otro planeta.**

– **Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría el Sr. Vegeta al saber que hay otro Saiyajin aquí…**

– **Es verdad. Y ahora que lo mencionas… –** Ella empieza a mirar hacia los lados. **– Me parece muy raro que el Sr. Vegeta se esté perdiendo de esta pelea… ¿Dónde estará?**

* * *

La musa mira hacia arriba, enfocándose en la terraza de un edificio muy alto. Ella activa su visor, observando múltiples pulsaciones en la pantalla. **– Estamos muy cerca.**

– **Lo sé. Al parecer está allá arriba. – **Comenta Niel. Entonces, sus visores detectan una señal. **– Tenemos compañía. Ve y adelántate. Yo esperaré aquí.**

– **Está bien. –** Maya asiente e ingresa en el edificio.

Al cabo de pocos segundos, alguien hace acto de presencia: Se trata de un hombre con relativamente baja estatura, cuyas facciones recuerdan a las de los saiyajines. Vegeta observa detalladamente a Niel, sintiendo cómo se le hierve la sangre. **– Tsufuru.**

– **Saiyajin… –** El hombre prepara una de sus armas especiales, cargándolas con muchas municiones. **– Estoy armado, Saiyajin. Será mejor que te alejes.**

– **¿Y crees que eso me asusta, insecto?**

– **Pues debería.**

– **¡JA! No me hagas reír… –** Al decir esto, Vegeta se coloca frente al Tsufuru, con los brazos extendidos. **– ¡Hazlo!**

– **Conste que se lo advertí… – **Niel apunta su arma, hala el gatillo...

Vegeta escucha atentamente el arma, percibiendo instantáneamente un sonido extraño pero muy característico, un sonido que hace que el Saiyajin reaccione y se eleve rápidamente antes de ser impactado. Él observa como la bala atraviesa varias paredes, algo sorprendido**. – No puede ser… ¿Acaso eso era…?**

– **Cristal de Mercurio: La única bala que puede atravesar la dura piel de un Saiyajin. ¿Y sabes algo? Tengo muchas de esas.**

– **Quizás… ¡Pero no las usarás porque acabaré contigo! –** Acto seguido, Vegeta arroja un Big Bang Attack, aunque Niel activa un dispositivo que crea un escudo de Ki artificial, para luego responder con un Ki-Beam.

* * *

Maya logra llegar al último piso, guiándose por su visor, tratando de hallar la fuente de energía, cuando…

– **¿Quién eres?**

Ella da la vuelta, descubriendo a una pequeña niña con cabellos de color lavanda, asomada en la puerta de su hogar. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando, al verificar por el visor, nota un sinnúmero de ondas concéntricas dirigidas justo hacia la infante.

Maya queda en shock¡Esa criatura es la fuente de energía!

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba mi fic. No es cierto? Buieno, pues I'm back!

Mis agradecimientos a todos ustedes, queridos lectores, por dedicarles un poquito de su, seguramente, ajetreado tiempo para leer mi fic.

Gracias.

Bueno, culminemos con las Bios de los Piratas Espaciales. Esta vez con el papi rikikito de Andros:

* * *

**Nombre Completo:** Andros Alpheratz

**Edad:** 23 años terrestres

**Planeta de Origen:** Zhe-Ar

**Raza:** Saiyajin

**Sexo:** Masculino

**Estatura:** 1,75m (5'9")

**Peso:** 78Kg (163,8Lbs)

**Cabello:** Negro, hasta el pecho, erizado.

**Ojos:** Negros

**Contextura:** Atlética

**Piel:** Bronceada

**Comida Favorita:** Carne

**Hobbies:** Entrenar, luchar y viajar por el espacio

**Fortalezas:** Liderazgo, inteligencia, valor, fuerza y decisión

**Mal Hábito:** Tiende a dar demasiadas órdenes, y nunca dice lo que realmente siente

**Debilidad:** Su cola (por eso la oculta durante la batalla) y su orgullo

**Rango en el grupo:** Capitán

**Habilidades:** Ki-Blasters, Escudo de Ki, Bukujutsu (levitación), técnicas avanzadas de ataque y defensa.

**Técnica Personal:** Metal Beam (Rayo de color plateado, muy parecido al Kame-Hame-Ha)

**Personalidad:** Astuto, dedicado, líder por excelencia, Andros siempre vela por la integridad del grupo a su mando. Es muy serio y son pocas (más bien, muy escasas) las veces en las que revela una pequeña sonrisa, y casi siempre que eso ocurre es porque se siente satisfecho en una misión. Exteriormente muestra frialdad, pero aún así ha ganado el respeto de sus subordinados.

**Tipo de ropa que usa:** Chaquetón rojo oscuro, sin botones, pantalón gris oscuro, botas de cuero y pañoleta blanca. La hebilla de su cinturón muestra el emblema de los Piratas Espaciales.

**Arma:** Espada con puño de bronce y hoja curva de una rara aleación de metales que sólo se produce en Zhe-Ar.

**Familia:** Merak y Sakura Alpheratz (padres), Kira Alpheratz (abuela). La identidad de su abuelo paterno es desconocida.

**Historia:** Andros nace en la colonia Saiyajin del planeta Zhe-Ar, creada después de la destrucción del planeta Vegeta-Sei. Huérfano desde los 2 años de edad, él es criado por su abuela hasta los 11 años, cuando ella fallece debido a una rara enfermedad producto de una mutación genética sufrida durante su última misión, cuando se encontraba en las tropas al mando de Freezer. Debido a que no tenía más parientes, Andros debe sobrevivir en las calles junto a su amigo Niel (a quien conoce desde que tenía 3 años), sufriendo las adversidades de un mundo tan cruel, que han obligado a un frágil y carismático chiquillo a convertirse en alguien duro y con coraje. Junto al Tsufuru, decide crear a los Piratas Espaciales, así que él se las ingenia para encontrar una vieja nave, la cual logra repotenciar, reclutando posteriormente a Ramlud, Maya y Gizmo, iniciando así sus viajes por el espacio.

**Diccionario:** _Andros_ Voz griega que significa varón. Isla de las Cícladas (Grecia), cuya ciudad principal tiene el mismo nombre. – _Alpheratz_ Estrella de magnitud 2, también conocida como Alpha Andromedae, la cual representa el enlace entre las constelaciones de Andrómeda y Pegasus (Pegaso) – _Zhe-Ar_ Nombre sacado de la serie X-Men, perteneciente a la raza de la princesa Leelandra. – _Merak_ Segunda estrella principal de la constelación Ursa Major (Osa Mayor), de magnitud 2, también llamada Beta Ursae. – _Sakura_ Nombre del personaje principal de la serie animé Sakura Card Captor. – _Kira_ Apodo con el que es conocida Kiradata, personaje principal en la película animada Atlantis.


	25. Capítulo 24: La 1ª misión de El Guardián

Un par de pálidas manos se apoyan en el suelo. Maya está de rodillas, cabizbaja y algo triste, pues no puede concebir la idea de que la tan ansiada fuente de energía sea una niña muy pequeña: A pesar de pertenecer a un grupo de mercenarios, Maya tiene un corazón de oro y adora a los niños, y ahora tendría que arrebatar a una pequeña de sus padres… Eso la tiene mal… muy mal.

– _¿Qué debo hacer…?_

Ella levanta su cabeza, enfocándose en tan infantiles e inocentes ojos… Expresivos y llenos de curiosidad…

– _No puedo…_

La musa se levanta, da la vuelta y empieza a caminar, revelando una lágrima en su ojo izquierdo: Ella simplemente no puede cumplir con su misión. De repente…

– **Eres Maya. ¿Cierto?**

Ahora Maya queda en shock, dándose la vuelta para encarar a la pequeña. **– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

– **Una amiga me lo dijo…**

¿Una amiga?... ¿Cómo es posible?... ¿Cómo alguien sabe sobre su identidad si es la primera vez que visita ese planeta? Estas y otras preguntas rondan por la cabeza de tan confundida joven**. – ¿Una amiga?**

– **Sí. –** Mich da un par de pasos, aún enfocando sus ojos en la visitante, acomodando su pequeña mochila rosa tras sus espaldas. **– ¿Sabes? Mi mami me dijo que no saliera con extraños.**

– **Es un buen concejo.**

– **Yo no salgo con extraños. Pero mi amiga me dijo que tenía que irme contigo.**

– **¿Qué cosa? – **Pregunta la musa, sorprendida por las palabras de Michelle. **– ¿Acaso piensas venir conmigo?**

– **Sí.**

– **¿Y qué hay de tus padres? Ellos se preocuparán mucho.**

– **Lo sé. Pero… –** Mich baja un poco su cabeza en señal de tristeza. **– Tengo que ir.**

Ya no hay remedio: Ella intentó acabar con eso, dejar a la pequeña con sus padres, y si Andros o cualquiera del grupo le preguntaba ella simplemente daría una excusa, pero… las cosas salieron de control: Esa niña, a pesar de su corta edad, a pesar de su inocencia, a pesar de su escasa experiencia sobre la vida, siente que su deber es ir con ellos, por lo que finalmente Maya accede, tomándola de la mano, marchándose juntas.

Tras ellas, oculta entre las sombras, puede verse una silueta femenina, alta y con llamativos ojos violetas, quien sonríe. **– Buena suerte, pequeña Guardiana.**

* * *

Vegeta arroja un sinnúmero de Ki-Blasters hacia su obeso oponente. Éste último, a pesar de su lentitud, logra eludir tales ataques gracias a sus escudos de energía, algo que enoja al Saiyajin. **– Así que piensas seguir ocultándote tras tus juguetitos… ¡JA! Qué decepción me das… ¡Ven y pelea como los hombres!**

– **Lo haría con gusto. –** Responde Niel, quien coloca su mano sobre un dispositivo que tiene sobre su oreja izquierda. **– Pero ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Así que me largo.**

– **Como quieras. –** Responde Vegeta, cruzando sus brazos, mostrando indignación. **– De todos modos no valía la pena pelear con un insecto como tú. – **Finalmente, cada cual se dirige hacia sus respectivos destinos.

* * *

Cellina camina por los alrededores del apartamento, buscando a su amiga. **– ¿Mich?... ¿Dónde estás? – **No hay respuesta, algo que la preocupa mucho. **– ¿Michelle?**

* * *

Trunks y Andros continúan luchando, utilizando sus habilidades especiales, cada uno dando todo su empeño para derrotar a su oponente. De repente, el capitán se coloca una mano sobre un dispositivo en su oreja izquierda, mostrando una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, así que se detiene ante la sorprendida mirada de su rival. **– Mi misión ha sido cumplida: No tiene caso seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo. –** En este momento, él se eleva rápidamente y vuela hacia el lejano horizonte.

El Joven Briefs sólo está estático, en blanco, confundido, al igual que los demás. Él se acerca a su esposa, aún en shock, mirando por todas partes. **– ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? –** No hay respuesta, pues ella está tan sorprendida como él.

Todos miran en dirección hacia donde se fue el desconocido, aún preguntándose qué había pasado.

* * *

Andros llega a la nave, muy serio como de costumbre, caminando lentamente hacia la cabina principal donde se encuentran reunidos todos los tripulantes. El joven se dirige a Maya. **– La hallaste. ¿Cierto?**

– **Sí… –** Responde la musa, con un tono lleno de tristeza. Enseguida, ella mira en dirección a una entrada. **– Ven.**

Acto seguido la pequeña Michelle se asoma por la entrada, ingresando a la cabina. Andros muestra confusión, mirando a la infante. **– ¿Acaso esto es una broma?**

– **No, capitán.**

– **Pero… ¡Esto es inaudito!... ¿Cómo puede haber tanta energía en una criatura tan insignificante? –** No hay respuesta, pues nadie puede responderla. El capitán está simplemente anonadado, caminando alrededor de la pequeña, observándola de manera detallada… Luego se sienta y suspira colocando su gran mano sobre sus ojos. **– Niel…**

– **¿Sí, señor?**

– **Larguémonos de aquí: Ya empieza a darme jaqueca. –** El hombre asiente y se marcha, y rato después la nave despega a toda máquina.

* * *

Trunks y Andie vuelan juntos en dirección a su hogar, cuando al cabo de unos segundos el pelilavanda recibe una llamada en su celular. Él atiende. **– ¿Meg?... ¿Qué sucede?... ¿QUÉ!**

* * *

Andie se encuentra sobre el sofá, con sus ojos humedecidos, temblando, llena de nervios. Meg se le acerca y le ofrece una taza de té, la cual rechaza.

Mientras tanto, Trunks interroga a Cellina. **– ¿Estás segura de que no sabes nada?**

– **No, señor. – **Responde la androide, mostrando tristeza a través de sus ojos. **– Ella estaba conmigo, y luego se fue.**

– **¿Pero no te dijo nada? Debe…. Debe estar jugando a las escondidas… sí… eso debe ser… –** El Saiyajin está lleno de angustia, dándose falsas esperanzas para poder afrontar tan terrible situación. **– ¿Están jugando, cierto?**

– **No. La busqué por todas partes.**

– **No se molesten en buscarla… – **Trunks queda petrificado al oír esa voz tan familiar, dándose la vuelta y descubriendo que, cerca de la ventana, se encuentra nada más y nada menos que Oracle, quien los observa con su característica serenidad. **– No la encontrarán… No ahora.**

– **Oracle… –** Ahora, los seductores ojos azules del príncipe Saiyajin empiezan a mostrar enojo, pues ella debe saber lo que le ocurrió a su hija… de hecho, ella tal vez esté involucrada en su desaparición. **– Dime lo que le ocurrió a Michelle.**

– **Ella fue enviada a cumplir su primera misión.**

– **¿QUÉ! – **La joven pareja muestra asombro, ira y decepción, en especial Trunks, quien toma a Oracle por sus ropas, acercando el rostro de ella al suyo. **– ¿Cómo que fue enviada a su primera misión?... ¿Cómo pudiste permitir tal barbaridad?**

– **Joven Trunks, recuerda que ella es El Guardián. Entienda que…**

– **¿ENTENDER?... ¿HAS DICHO ENTENDER?**

– **Por favor, cálmese.**

– **¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?... ¡SE TRATA DE MI HIJA!**

– **Lo sé, pero ya este viaje estaba predestinado… –** En esto, Trunks libera a la pitonisa para sentarse al lado de su esposa, abrazándola de manera protectora, así que Oracle sigue hablando. **– Pues ese es apenas uno de los pasos para cumplir con la profecía…**

– **La profecía… –** Interrumpe la zionita, quien encara a Oracle. **– Gracias a esa "dichosa" profecía Trunks y yo estuvimos a punto de morir, la Tierra estuvo a punto de ser destruida y ahora mi bebé está lejos… **(sniff) **¿Acaso todo tiene que ser de esa manera?** (sniff) **¿Acaso debemos pasar por todo esto para, supuestamente, salvar el universo?**

– **Temo que sí, princesa Andraia. Entiendo su dolor, créeme…**

– **No… No lo entiendes… –** Suspira Trunks, lleno de resignación. **– No se trata de que Michelle sea o no El Guardián… Se trata de que una niña de apenas 3 años de edad está en estos momentos sola y en algún lugar desconocido. Eso nos angustia, Oracle, y nunca entenderás eso porque de seguro no has tenido hijos…**

– **No he tenido hijos propios, pero he vivido mucho más que tú, príncipe Trunks… He guiado a muchos jóvenes como ustedes, muchos niños como Michelle, y a muchos los he considerado como mis propios hijos… Y casi todos han muerto, ya sea en batallas, ya sea por la edad. Por eso puedo afirmar que entiendo perfectamente lo que siente. –** Ella se acerca a la pareja, mirándoles con su inquebrantable calma y sabiduría. **– Sé que están angustiados y algo molestos, y entiendo su razón. Pero quiero que ambos entiendan que esta experiencia que vivirá su hija servirá como adiestramiento, preparándola para el futuro sombrío que está por venir.**

– **Volverá… ¿Cierto? – **Pregunta, Andie. **– ¿Mi niña volverá?**

– **Por supuesto, y más pronto de lo que imaginan. Les aseguro que ella está a salvo, pues se encuentra al lado de alguien sabio y confiable. No se angustien.**

– **¿Podemos confiar en ti?**

– **Por supuesto. Sólo les pido paciencia. –** Enseguida, Oracle se dirige a la ventana, encarando a los jóvenes. Un rayo de luz surge del cristal en su báculo, así que ella dice sus últimas palabras. **– He cumplido con informarles. Ahora me retiro, pero volveré el día en que Michelle regrese. –** Finalmente, ella desaparece en medio de un rayo de luz, dejando solos a los Elegidos.

* * *

Desde las afueras de la órbita lunar, Michelle observa al planeta Tierra, su hogar, siendo la primera vez que lo ve desde esa perspectiva, pero también la última vez, en mucho tiempo.

En ese momento, Andros toma a la niña por sus ropas, como si fuese un cachorro, llevándosela a un área cerrada, cuya única entrada está bloqueada por un campo de energía. Él la deja allí, observándola fríamente, pero al dar la vuelta se encuentra a Maya, quien lo mira un poco molesta. **– ¿Qué hace?**

– **¿No lo ves?... ¡Encerrándola!**

– **¿Cómo a una prisionera? Ella vino por su propia voluntad, no debería hacerle esto.**

– **Oh, por favor, Maya: No me vengas con tus discursos. No puedes decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer.**

– **Señor, ella no debería ser tratada así. Deberíamos ubicarla en otra parte.**

– **Vaya… ¿Acaso la fuente de energía no soportará estar en una prisión? –** Dicho esto, Andros se dispone a marcharse, pero la musa lo detiene. **– Olvídalo, Maya.**

– **Capitán, tal vez ella sea la fuente de energía, pero sigue siendo una niña.**

– **Ella se quedará allí. –** Acto seguido él da la vuelta para encarar a la joven. **– Hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas, no cambiaré de opinión. ¿Está claro?**

* * *

– **Bueno, aquí es.**

Maya entra a su cuarto, seguida por la minúscula Centaury, quien se sienta de un brinco en la cama, colocando su mochila rosa a un lado. La musa la observa con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, sentándose a su lado. **– Bienvenida a mi alcoba.**

– **Gracias. Es muy bonita.**

– **Sí…. Es pequeña, pero cómoda, y definitivamente aquí estarás mucho mejor que en esa prisión. Debo reconocer que me costó un poco convencer al capitán de sacarte de allí, pero al final lo logré. –** Dicho esto, ella guiña un ojo y sonríe nuevamente. A los pocos segundos la joven se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta. **– Descansa un poco. Luego te hablaré de los demás. ¿De acuerdo?**

– **Sí. – **Michelle sonríe, acomodándose en la cama, quitándose los zapatos y recostándose de un lado, hasta que logra conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Andros está acostado en su cama, pensativo. – _¿Cómo es posible que me haya dejado convencer por Maya?_ – Él suspira, mirando luego en dirección al ventanal para observar las estrellas. – _Definitivamente la especie femenina es muy misteriosa: Logra convencer a cualquier hombre de hacer cualquier cosa… y claro, uno como imbécil cae en sus juegos…sólo porque son… hermosas… –_ Sin darse cuenta, él sonríe levemente, aún mirando las estrellas, mientras la imagen de su subordinada cruza por su mente. –_ Maya…_

En ese instante él reacciona, sentándose y colocando su mano sobre su cara, mientras suspira. **– ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? –** Ahora él se levanta, se quita el chaquetón, dirigiéndose al ventanal, quedándose allí inmóvil, preguntándose si en verdad la pequeña "prisionera" posee esa tan ansiada energía…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Al fin publiqué un nuevo cap! Lo tenía en la compu, peronegocio de mipapá(y mi comic) me tienen el tiempo full.

Gracias a todos aquellos lectores que me han dado su apoyo a lo largo de Xtreme Dragon Ball. Un abrazo y un beso para todos.

Sayonara.


	26. Capítulo 25: El Rompecabezas

Han pasado 3 días. La nave, como en ese momento viaja a súper velocidad, ha logrado sobrepasar los límites del Sistema Solar. Niel controla la nave, Ramlud está meditando en su cuarto, Maya revisa unos controles, Gizmo juega con Michelle y Andros está sentado en la cubierta superior.

El Saiyajin se levanta de su asiento para ir a tomar una bebida. Camina tranquilamente, baja lentamente la escalerilla, cuando de repente… ¡PUM! Los niños volaban alrededor de la nave, cuando descuidadamente chocaron contra el capitán.

Ambos pequeños observan la enojada cara de Andros, mientras sendas gotas aparecen sobre sus cabezas. Mich decide romper el silencio. **– Lo sentimos mucho, Sr. Andros.**

– **Sí… sí… cómo sea. –** Responde el joven, tratando de controlar su ira. **– Sólo retírense antes de que me enoje en serio. –** Ellos asienten, riendo de pena, luego camina hacia atrás, para finalmente marcharse corriendo. Andros sólo mira de reojo. **– Ahora no sólo tendré que soportar a Gizmo, sino también a esa chiquilla. –** Él suspira, bajando su cabeza. **– Este será un largo viaje…**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Michelle recorre la nave en busca de Gizmo, hasta que finalmente lo encuentra ordenando algunos artículos. **– Gizmo: Vamos a jugar.**

– **Lo siento, Michelle. El capitán me ordenó que organizara todo esto. Quizás cuando me desocupe.**

– **¿Y si te ayudo?**

– **Gracias, pero no puedes. Debo verificar cada artículo antes de guardarlo… Además, al capitán no le gusta que los extraños toquen las cosas de la nave.**

– **Yo no soy extraña.**

– **Para mí no lo eres, pero no sé si el capitán opine lo mismo. Pregúntale a Maya si puede jugar.**

– **Está bien. –** La pelilavanda abandona el lugar caminando justo hacia donde está la musa, quien está chequeando las lecturas de las computadoras. **– Hola, Maya. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?**

– **Aww… Me gustaría, pero no puedo. ¿Ya le has preguntado a Gizmo?**

– **Sí. Pero no puede. – **Ahora ella camina, llena de aburrimiento, hasta entrar a otro cubículo donde encuentra a Ramlud analizando algunos químicos. **– Hola, Sr. Ramlud.**

– **Ah, hola pequeña.**

– **¿Quiere jugar conmigo?**

– **Perdona, pero no puedo. Sugiero que salgas de aquí porque estoy trabajando con mezclas peligrosas.**

– **De acuerdo. –** Mich abandona el lugar, caminando hacia la cabina de mando en donde se encuentra Niel. **– Hola, Sr. Niel…**

– **No me distraigas, estoy ocupado. Vete a jugar con Gizmo. –** La infante suspira, luego se marcha.

Ella camina y camina, sin saber qué hacer, suspirando. **– Nadie puede jugar conmigo. ¡Que aburrimiento! –** En esto se sienta frente a una puerta, pensando en la manera de distraerse: Le preguntó a todos los tripulantes, a excepción de… **– El Sr. Andros. –** Ella se levanta, percatándose que justamente se había sentado frente a la puerta de la habitación del capitán. La puerta es automática, y como no estaba bloqueada, ésta abre por sí misma, permitiendo a la pelilavanda ingresar al cuarto.

Mich empieza a explorar la gran alcoba, llena de curiosidad, hasta que… **– ¿Qué haces aquí? –** Ella se queda simplemente estática, reconociendo inmediatamente esa voz, así que da la vuelta para encarar a un enojado Andros, quien está en la entrada. **– ¿Y bien?**

– **Es que estoy aburrida.**

– **¿Y eso te da derecho a entrar en mi cuarto?**

– **No sé. ¿No puedo?**

– **No. Sal de aquí inmediatamente.**

– **Está bien. – **La pequeña niña empieza a caminar, algo asustada por el tono de voz que él uso. De repente ella mira algo que le llama la atención, así que se dirige a la mesa donde puede encontrar un montón de piezas de un rompecabezas desarmado. **– ¡Un puzzle!... ¿Cómo se verá armado?**

– **Se supone que es una esfera. –** Interrumpe Andros, quien se acerca a la mesa, tomando un par de piezas del puzzle. **– No lo sé con seguridad: Nunca lo he armado.**

– **¿Por qué no?**

– **Eso sería una pérdida de tiempo.**

– **¿Puedo intentarlo?**

– **Escucha: Si cuando yo tenía el triple de tu edad no pude hacerlo… ¿Qué esperaría de alguien como tú?**

– **Mi papi y yo armamos puzzles.**

– **Jeh… Este no es como los puzzles que tú y tu "papi" armaron.**

– **Déjame intentarlo. Por favor…**

– **Te dije que… –** Entonces Andros lo piensa mejor: Él no usa ese puzzle, además ese juguete la mantendría ocupada y, por ende, alejada de él. **– Umm… De acuerdo.**

– **¡Gracias! Le prometo que dejaré que usted coloque la última pieza.**

– **Sí, como sea. Ahora toma el rompecabezas y lárgate. –** Ella asiente, guardando todas las piezas en sus bolsillos y corriendo hacia el cuarto de Maya.

Mientras tanto, Andros se sienta en su cama, pensativo. – _Ese rompecabezas… Me trae tantos recuerdos…_

* * *

FLASHBACK

Girando alrededor de una estrella naranja se encuentra un planeta de dimensiones similares a Urano, el cual está rodeado por muchas lunas: Es el planeta She-Ar. Allí crece un sinnúmero de colonias, y una de las más recientes (y también una de las más modernas) es la de los Saiyajines sobrevivientes de la explosión de Vegeta-Sei.

En el centro de una de las ciudades, en el interior de una pequeña casa, se encuentra una mujer de mediana estatura, con largos y erizados cabellos negros, quien tiene unos 52 años de edad, aunque a pesar de que a esa edad los saiyajines aún se conservan jóvenes, ella parece ser mucho mayor debido a una grave enfermedad que padece. A su lado se encuentra el pequeño Andros, de 10 años de edad.

Ella le entrega un pequeño paquete al infante. **– Ten, hijo mío: Este es un obsequio para ti.**

– **¿Qué es, abuela?**

– **Sólo ábrelo y lo sabrás.**

– **Está bien. –** El niño abre el paquete con ansias, revelando las piezas de un puzzle desarmado. **– ¿Un rompecabezas?**

– **Así es, pequeño. ¿Sabes? Este será un reto para ti, pero sé que algún día lograrás armarlo. Cuando esté listo, tendrás la madurez suficiente para recibir el mensaje.**

– **¿Mensaje?**

– **Sí: Una vez armado el rompecabezas se activará un dispositivo que te revelará el mensaje tan especial que te preparé… Un mensaje acerca de tu pasado.**

– **¿Mi pasado?... ¿Tiene relación con mis padres?**

– **Exacto.**

– **¿Y qué se supone que forman todas las piezas unidas?**

– **Una esfera.**

– **Abuela, en vez de eso… ¿Por qué no me dices el mensaje?**

– **Porque aún eres muy joven.**

– **¿Y cuando crezca? – **Esas palabras deprimen a la mujer, pues de seguro ella nunca llegará ver a su nieto convertido en hombre. Andros nota la tristeza sus ojos. **– ¿Qué tienes?**

– **No es nada, hijo. Ve a jugar.**

– **Sí, abuela. –** Él besa la mejilla de la mujer, guarda el puzzle y se marcha con sus amigos, mientras ella llora en silencio.

Como todo niño activo, Andros ha estado disfrutando del tiempo con sus amigos, dejando a un segundo plano el rompecabezas, y cuando decide armarlo se cansa con facilidad, pues él no es muy paciente. Aún así ha logrado encajar un par de piezas de un total de 50.

Al año siguiente el pequeño saiyajin vive la peor de sus pesadillas: Estando toda una noche en vela cuidando de su abuela debido a que está muy grave, descubre a la mañana siguiente que ella ha fallecido. Esto le causa mucho dolor, tanto que se aísla del mundo entero, olvidándolo todo, abandonando a sus amigos… y olvidándose del rompecabezas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

El capitán se levanta, observando el cielo a través de la ventana. –_ Nunca pude descubrir el mensaje de mi abuela. A veces me pregunto… ¿Qué cosas revelaría sobre mi pasado?_

* * *

Es de noche. Andie está asomada por el balcón, sosteniendo entre sus brazos la muñeca favorita de Michelle. Ella la abraza con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas recorren su pálido rostro. **– Regresa pronto, hijita mía. –** Luego, ella empieza a llorar.

De repente, la zionita siente un par de musculosos brazos rodeando su cuerpo, así que ella gira y abraza al hombre que ama, llorando sobre su hombro.

Trunks trata de consolar a su amada, susurrándole suavemente al oído. **– Ella volverá, mi amor. Algo me dice que volverá.**

– **Oh, Trunks… La extraño.**

– **Yo también la extraño. Pero si tenemos fe muy pronto nuestra pequeña volverá con nosotros.**

– **Eso espero… –** La conversación finaliza en medio de lágrimas… Lágrimas de tristeza al no poder tener al fruto de su amor.

* * *

Mich está sentada en el piso, observando las piezas del puzzle. Luego, empieza a probarlas, una por una, a ver si algún par encaja. **– A ver… este con este… no. Este con este… tampoco… –** Nada. Es una ardua tarea.

Al cabo de unos minutos Maya hace acto de presencia, acercándose a la niña, llena de curiosidad. **– Oye… ¿Y eso?**

– **Es el puzzle del Sr. Andros.**

– **¿En serio? Y él… ¿No se molestará por haberlo tomado?**

– **Él me lo prestó.**

– **¿Es eso cierto? –** La musa está algo confundida, pues su superior no suele prestar sus cosas, mucho menos si son personales. **– ¿Él te lo prestó?**

– **Sí.**

– **De verdad me sorprendí: Nunca lo hubiese imaginado.**

– **Yo creí que me iba a regañar.**

– **Te confieso que eso fue lo primero que cruzó por mi mente.**

– **¿Me ayudas a armarlo?**

– **¡Claro! – **Maya se sienta al lado de su amiga, toma un par de piezas y empieza a estudiarlas.

Al mismo tiempo, Andros observa a las féminas desde afuera, prestando especial atención a Maya: Tan bella, serena y cordial, tan inocente y angelical… –_ Maya…_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Por fin actualicé!

No se preocupen, que aún hay mucho por leer y por supuesto yo dedicaré parte de mi tiempo libre para escribirles los capítulos que faltan, y así poder concluir con esta segunda temporada!

Mi especial agradecimiento a Runliney yShadir, las lectoras más activas, y también a todos los demás que toman un poquito de su tiempo para disfrutarun producto extraído desde lo más profundo de un abismo negro llamado... Cerebro xDDD

Bueno, es too por hoy. Espero que hayan disfrutado.

Sayonara.


	27. Capítulo 26: Lluvia de Asteroides

Han pasado 2 horas. Michelle aún sigue tratando de armar el puzzle, ignorando que está siendo vigilada por Andros, quien está asomado por la puerta de la habitación.

Él sólo se limita a mirarla fijamente, notar su concentración, viendo cómo ella se empeña en armar un rompecabezas muy difícil, cuando de repente él siente una mano sobre su hombro. Da la vuelta: Es Ramlud. **– Una adorable criatura. ¿No lo cree?**

– **¿A qué te refieres con eso? Sabes muy bien que yo no uso esa clase de calificativos… para mí esa chiquilla me es indiferente.**

– **¿Está seguro?**

– **Absolutamente.**

– **Pues, no lo tomes a mal, pero no le creo: He notado en usted cierto interés por ella, y podría afirmar que es… cariño.**

– **¡Debes estar bromeando! – **Al decir esto, el joven Saiyajin da la vuelta y se retira, un poco molesto por el comentario de su compañero. **– Cariño… ¡Bah!**

* * *

El capitán se encuentra en la cabina superior, meditando acerca de lo que había ocurrido minutos antes. **– "Que empieza a agradarme". Sí, como no. Jamás llegaría a sentir simpatía por una mocosa que sólo se ocupa de fastidiarme la vida. – **Él suspira, bajando su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos y expirando profundamente. **– Sólo necesito descansar. –** Dijo, así que Andros se acomoda en su asiento, adoptando la postura más cómoda posible, cuando de repente siente una presencia muy conocida: Es Maya, quien se acerca lentamente, observándolo con mucha dulzura…

Al cabo de unos instantes él, fingiendo estar dormido, puede sentir una mano tan suave como la seda acariciando su rostro, una tenue y lenta respiración cerca de sí, un dulcísimo aroma emanado de tan delicado y juvenil cuerpo… Andros trata de resistir, trata de permanecer inmóvil, trata de ser indiferente a tan grata sensación, pero su instinto varonil es mucho más fuerte, así que se levanta abruptamente, tomando a la musa entre sus brazos, acercando su rostro al de ella, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos con una mirada sombría, calculadora, aunque en el fondo llena de picardía. **– Creíste que dormía. ¿Verdad?**

– **Yo… No sé qué decir.**

– **Sólo di que no confiarás en los seres durmientes, porque podrían darte una sorpresa.**

– **No lo haré señor. Pero por favor… ¿Podría soltarme? Me lastima.**

– **¿Segura que quieres eso?... ¿Qué te suelte?**

– **Sí, señor.**

– **No es cierto… Y lo sabes. – **Esas palabras paralizan a la joven: Quizás él tenga razón. Enseguida Andros la suelta, quedándose quieto, esperando una respuesta de parte de ella: O acorta la distancia entre ambos, o simplemente se aleja… Maya queda en shock, sus ojos se humedecen y opta por retirarse de allí… algo que no sorprende al capitán.

Segundos después, la nave se mueve bruscamente, así que Andros se asoma por la ventana, mostrando horror a través de sus ojos: Ellos se dirigen directo a un denso cúmulo de asteroides. Es por esto que él decide abandonar el lugar, dirigiéndose hacia la cabina de mando. **– Niel: Quiero un reporte de los daños.**

– **Señor: Un asteroide de pequeño tamaño golpeó el ala derecha de la nave, pero afortunadamente no ha sufrido graves daños. Todo lo demás está en orden.**

– **¿Puedes evitar ese cúmulo?**

– **Lo siento, señor. Cubre una extensa área. Tratar de eludirlo representaría un retraso en nuestro viaje, y aún así seguiríamos en riesgo. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es continuar con nuestro rumbo.**

– **Entiendo. ¡Activa el Escudo Beta!**

– **A la orden. – **En esto el Tsufuru presiona un botón y un escudo de energía cubre completamente la nave, la cual está cada vez más cerca de los asteroides.

* * *

Un día más tarde, la nave sigue inmersa en el cúmulo de asteroides. Los tripulantes están preocupados¿Qué tan grande es ese cúmulo?... ¿Qué tan peligroso es?... ¿Cuándo saldrán de allí?

Mich observa desde la ventanilla cómo las rocas cósmicas se estrellan contra el escudo de energía, asombrándose al ver como un objeto relativamente grande se hace añicos en tan sólo unos instantes. Luego, ella toma el rompecabezas y continúa armándolo.

* * *

Andie entra al cuarto de su hija, sentándose en su cama, muy pensativa y triste, preguntándose cómo estará su niña… En ese momento entra Trunks, sentándose a su lado, abrazándola de manera protectora, dándole un dulce beso en su pálida mejilla. **– Amor, alguien vino a verte.**

– **¿Quién? –** En ese momento, alguien entra en el cuarto. Ella se levanta, sobresaltada, con sus emociones al máximo**. – ¿Papá?**

– **Sí, hija. –** Responde el emperador Cryus Kentaurus. **– Apenas me enteré de lo ocurrido, vine para acá.**

– **Papá… –** La zionita corre hacia sus brazos, llorando sobre su pecho**. – Oh, papá… sniff Mi pequeñita…** (sniff) **Temo por ella…** (sniff)

– No llores, hija mía. Ella estará bien. Ten fe. – Cryus acaricia el rostro de su primogénita, secándole sus lágrimas. **– Recuerda que Michelle es una Kentaurus, por eso puedo asegurarte que, pase lo que pase, ella saldrá bien de todo esto. Ya lo verás.**

– **Pero… quiero tener a mi niña de regreso con nosotros.**

– **Lo sé, mí amada hija, lo sé. También estoy enterado de que Oracle permitió que pasara lo que pasó. Ella es muy sabia, y debió haber tenido poderosas razones para ello… Tenle confianza, hija, y si te dijo que Michelle va a volver, es porque con toda seguridad lo hará. Ahora no llores: Trata de ser fuerte.**

– **Eso intento.**

– **Sé que lo lograrás. Y yo estaré aquí, apoyándote en este momento difícil, por todo el tiempo que sea necesario.**

– **¿Y tu reino?**

– **Descuida: Kala y Maxwell están a cargo y ellos me notificarán si ocurre alguna emergencia.**

– **Mu… muchas gracias papá. –** A pesar de su tristeza, Andie revela una pequeña sonrisa, abrazando nuevamente a su padre.

* * *

El viaje aún continúa. Ellos siguen inmersos en ese cúmulo de asteroides, llenos de expectativas y con la impaciencia empezando a florecer. Ya se sienten cansados, aburridos, con deseos de salir de una vez por todas, por eso confían en las habilidades de pilotaje de Niel, quien da lo mejor de sí para salir con bien de esa situación tan riesgosa.

Él lucha y lucha, esquivando cada roca cósmica, palideciéndose, sudando frío, manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier amenaza, hasta que al cabo de unas horas logra por fin salir de tan peligroso lugar. Él suspira, lleno de satisfacción. **– ¡Por fin! Señores¡Finalmente estamos a salvo!**

– **¡Qué bien! –** Exclaman todos, a excepción de Andros, quien sólo se limita a observarlos muy seriamente, aunque en el fondo sienta gran alegría y alivio.

Maya se acerca a su líder, mostrando una amplia sonrisa. **– ¡Al fin salimos!... ¿No le alegra esa noticia?**

– **Err… sí si… como sea. –** Responde el joven, mostrándose indiferente, cruzando sus brazos y observando al grupo. **– Bien, ya estamos fuera de peligro. Ahora… ¡A trabajar!**

– **¡AWW! – **Se quejan todos, a excepción de Ramlud, así que cada cual se marcha a hacer sus respectivas labores.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que abandonaron la Tierra.

La pequeña pelilavanda se encuentra sentada frente a una ventanilla, observando las estrellas, galaxias y nebulosas, sosteniendo las piezas del puzzle entre sus manos.

El hechicero se encuentra cerca de allí, así que decide acercársele para charlar un poco. **– Te noto muy seria, pequeña. ¿Acaso estás molesta por algo?**

– **Estoy aburrida.**

– **¿Sólo eso?**

– **Sí.**

– **¿Estás segura?**

– **Bueno… Es que extraño a mamá y a papá.**

– **Entiendo.**

– **Sr. Ramlud¿Los volveré a ver?**

– **Quizás. Sólo ten fe, y algún día ustedes se reencontrarán. –** Al oír esto Michelle sonríe, abraza a su sabio amigo, para luego tomar el puzzle y retirarse al cuarto para seguir armándolo.

Ramlud siente una presencia, da la vuelta y observa a su capitán, quien sólo está quieto, de brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared, con la mirada fija en el eterno firmamento. **– Niños… Son tan tontos.**

– **¿Por qué lo dice, capitán?**

– **Acabo de oír lo que dijiste a esa niña: Ahora ella cree que volverá a casa. ¡Qué ilusa!**

– **Yo no diría eso si fuera usted, pues los acontecimientos podrían dar un giro inesperado.**

– **¿A qué te refieres?... ¿Acaso piensas que nuestro plan saldrá mal?**

– **Ese es un hecho muy factible.**

– **¡TONTERÍAS! Todo está saliendo perfecto. Es imposible que algo salga mal.**

– **Quizás. Aún así no se confíe, porque por más remota que sea, existe la posibilidad de que algo ocurra de manera totalmente opuesta a lo planeado.**

– **¡BAH! –** Es todo lo que Andros puede decir, pues decide retirarse a la cabina superior, antes que seguir escuchando al sabio hechicero.

Éste último sólo se queda quieto, pensativo, observando cómo el joven líder se marcha. –_ Aún se confía demasiado. Si él sigue actuando así, algún día su orgullo se volverá en su contra. Debo hacer todo lo posible para impedir que eso suceda, por su propio bien… y por el de todos nosotros…_ – En ese instante él se marcha.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡POR FIN! Después de taaaaaaaaaaaaaanto tiempo finalmente actualizo mi fic. Quiero que me disculpen, es que he estado tan, pero tan ocupada que no he podido seguir (y ahora que empecé la tesis...) Lo que les aseguro es que, pase lo que pase, tarde lo que me tarde, terminaré este fan fic.

Quiero agradecer los reviews que muy amablemente me dejaron, éstos me impulsan a seguir y me permiten conocer las opiniones y sugerencias de los usuarios. Gracias.

Ah! Abrí un foro en El link está en mi profile, por si acaso quieren darse una vueltita por allí.

Nos leemos pronto. ¡SAYONARA!


	28. Capítulo 27: Confusiones

162

**CAPITULO 27: CONFUSIONES**

Andros está en su cabina, pensativo, solitario y algo molesto. –_ Ese Ramlud… Dice que algo puede salir mal. ¡Tonterías! ¡Todo saldrá perfecto!_ – Luego levanta la cabeza, observando a través del cristal a la Nebulosa del Cangrejo, cuya estrella púlsar central se encuentra a considerable distancia de ellos, lo que no representaría peligro alguno para la nave y su tripulación.

Él suspira, apoyando su mano izquierda sobre el ventanal, aún con la mirada fija en esa formación gaseosa con múltiples tonalidades naranjas y verdes. – _¿Y si él tiene razón? ¿Y si ocurre algún imprevisto que arruine nuestros planes? ¡NO! ¡No permitiré que eso ocurra!_ – Entonces el joven cierra los ojos, suspirando una vez más.** – ¿Y ahora qué es lo que quieres? –** Luego da la vuelta, encarando a Maya, quien se encuentra a escasos metros de la puerta. **– ¿Acaso sufres de insomnio, o estás aburrida o tienes algún otro problema?**

**– Pues… no.**

**– Vaya… pensé que la tendencia era violar mi privacidad por sufrir de algún tonto problema, pero me equivoqué, pues resulta que ahora todos quieren entrar aquí, invadiendo mi espacio, todo sin razón aparente.**

**– Sólo quería saber si se encontraba bien.**

**– ¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo? No estoy herido, ni enfermo.**

**– No es eso, es que…**

**– Maya… –** El Saiyajín se acerca a su subordinada, a paso firme, mirándola fijamente a sus cristalinos ojos celestes. **– ¿Qué pasa contigo? Últimamente actúas de forma muy extraña.**

**– Bueno… yo…**

**– Andas muy distraída, te empeñas en seguirme. ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?**

**– No señor, todo lo contrario…**

**– ¿Entonces?**

**– Es que… pues… –** La musa aparta su vista, nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer o decir, así que al cabo de unos instantes ella da la vuelta. **– Perdóneme señor, yo… debo irme. –** Acto seguido, ella se marcha corriendo.

* * *

Pasan 2 días. La pequeña nave viaja tranquilamente en el espacio vacío. De repente el radar detecta una señal, por lo que Niel llama a su líder. Al rato, Andros entra a la cabina de mando. **– ¿Qué sucede?**

**– El radar acaba de detectar una Compuerta Espacial. Está muy cerca de nosotros.**

**– ¿Ubicación del vórtice final?**

**– Veamos… –** El piloto realiza una serie de análisis con su computadora, dado que ellos cuentan con un sistema único que estudia cualquier compuerta espacial (mas no multidimensionales). Al rato, el Tsufuru sonríe. **– Vaya… Ese bebé sí que es extenso: Según estos cálculos, el vórtice final se encuentra muy cerca del sistema Beta-3, muy próximo a nuestro destino final. Si lo tomamos, nos ahorraríamos meses de viaje.**

**– Excelente. Dirija la nave rumbo a esa Compuerta Espacial.**

**– ¡A la orden, Capitán! –** Él toma los controles cambiando el rumbo a la nave. A pesar de estar cerca, les tomará un día entero llegar allí.

* * *

En Northern Capital, la joven pelirroja recorre los pasillos de la universidad, sube las escaleras y llega a la terraza. Allí se encuentra a un chico de su misma edad, con cabellos lisos de color castaño oscuro, facciones latinas, delgado, ojos color café y gafas de lectura hexagonales… quien está sentado justo en el borde del edificio.

Emily se le acerca, un poco nerviosa, dado que se encuentran en un sitio de alto riesgo. **– Al fin te encontré, Alfonso.**

**– ¡Hola, Emie! –** Él sonríe, luego golpea suavemente el concreto, justo a su izquierda, invitando a la chica a sentarse a su lado. **– Ven, acércate y disfruta del paisaje.**

**– No… digo… estoy bien aquí.**

**– No seas miedosa. Ven, anda.**

**– No gracias, de verdad… pero… ¿acaso no sientes vértigo?**

**– ¿Vértigo? ¿Bromeas? Si más bien aquí me siento relajado.**

**– Has dicho… ¿Relajado?**

**– Sí. No sé por qué me gustan tanto las alturas, pero simplemente… me gustan. Me fascina estar en un sitio alto, sintiendo la suavidad de la brisa, escuchando ese bonito sonido que hace al rozar mis oídos… Es como si el viento… me llamara…**

* * *

Andros camina por los alrededores de la nave, inspeccionando cada lugar, verificando que todo esté bien. De repente, él decide asomarse por la puerta del cuarto de Maya, con la esperanza de encontrarla allí… pero en su lugar encuentra a la pequeña Michelle dormida en el piso, con el rompecabezas a su lado, ya con casi la mitad armada, algo que sorprende mucho al joven Saiyajín.

Él está a punto de marcharse, pero algo lo detiene: Una sensación de… ternura… entonces Andros toma delicadamente a la niña entre sus brazos, acostándola en la cama y cubriéndola con una sábana, luego empieza a hablar en voz baja para no interrumpirle su tranquilo sueño. **– De verdad me sorprendiste. Nunca pensé que lograrías armar buena parte del rompecabezas en tan poco tiempo, y más tratándose de alguien de tu edad. Ni yo mismo logré tal proeza. –** Entonces empieza a juguetear con sus suaves cabellos color lavanda, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla.** – ¿Sabes? No has resultado molesta del todo. Eres un poco atolondrada, en serio, pero en fin… todo niño es así.**

Él suspira, melancólico, cambiando la seriedad de su rostro por tristeza. **– Te veo allí, tan inocente, tan serena, con la esperanza de que algún día te reencontrarás con tus padres. Todo está saliendo mejor de lo esperado, lo cual debería alegrarme mucho pero… la verdad no es así. A veces quisiera que Ramlud tuviese razón, que surgiera algo que evite terminar esta misión porque… no quisiera que perdieses a tus padres a tan corta edad… tal como me ocurrió a mí… –** Al decir esas palabras, el joven Saiyajín se levanta y se retira en silencio.

Segundos más tarde Maya hace acto de presencia, pues lo había oído todo, ya que cuando estaba por entrar a su cuarto vio al capitán allí dentro y por eso había decidido esperar afuera. Lo que ignora, es que ya él sabía sobre su presencia, la pregunta es entonces: ¿Por qué él decidió decir todo eso, a sabiendas de su presencia?

* * *

**– ¿Qué el viento te llama? –** Pregunta Emily, muy escéptica. **– Algo me dice que has piloteado mucho la avioneta de tu padre.**

**– Búrlate si quieres. –** Responde el latino en forma sarcástica, aparentemente molesto aunque ella sabe que no es así: Alfonso es su mejor amigo y, cuando la chica necesita apoyo, él está allí aconsejándola, o acompañándola, o animándola cuando está triste.

Entonces el joven sonríe, mirando de nuevo al firmamento. **– Me llamarás loco por lo que voy a decirte, pero… Cuando estoy surcando los cielos, cuando estoy en medio de esa inmensa paz, siento un llamado dentro de mi corazón… y en ocasiones he llegad a oír una voz dulce y hermosa… –** Él mira a su amiga, viendo en ella mucha confusión. **– Sí, sí, ya sé: Piensas que tengo un tornillo flojo.**

**– No exactamente… jeje… –** Una gota aparece tras su roja cabeza. **– Admito que eso es muy interesante. ¿No sería eso algún efecto del Mal de Altura?**

**– Emie…**

**– Lo siento, sólo bromeaba.**

**– Sí, claro. Por cierto: ¿No deberías estar en clases?**

**– Sí, pero el profesor no pudo venir, así que aprovecharé para visitar a Hayden. Solo quise saludarte y charlar un poco antes de ir a su apartamento.**

**– Entiendo. Cuídate entonces.**

**– Así lo haré. Adiós.**

**– Hasta luego, Emie. –** Finalmente, la joven se marcha, mientras él permanece allí admirando la inmensidad del cielo azul.

* * *

Todos duermen, menos Andros, pues se encuentra sentado en su sillón, admirando a la ya visible Compuerta Espacial, la cual se encuentra a unas 10 horas de distancia. Él está callado, pensativo, mirando en dirección a la puerta. **– Sé que estás allí, niña. –** En ese momento Michelle se asoma, un poco nerviosa, luego se vuelve a ocultar, llenando al joven de mucha curiosidad. Entonces él se acerca a la niña, encontrándola sentada en el suelo, muy triste, así que cruza sus brazos. **– ¿Y ahora qué?**

**– Yo… yo… –** En esto, Mich empieza a llorar. **– ¡Quiero a mis papás!**

**– Lo que me faltaba… –** Al decir eso él se aleja, tratando de ignorar a la pequeña, tratando de poner su mente en blanco para así olvidar ese momento, pero le resulta imposible: Ese llanto infantil, esa inocencia reflejada en las lágrimas le llega hasta lo más profundo de su alma, haciéndole sentir… culpable.

Él apoya ambas manos sobre el cristal, pensativo, afectado por la tristeza de tan pequeña criatura. Mira al espacio exterior, suspira, y luego habla en voz baja.** – Acércate.**

La pelilavanda logra oírlo y, con lágrimas en sus ojos celestes, se acerca al capitán, muy lentamente. Él la ve con firmeza y determinación. **– No actúes de manera tan débil: ¡Respeta a tu propia raza! –** Dicho esto, Andros da la vuelta y continúa observando las estrellas. **– A pesar de que tienes un Ki muy enrarecido, aún se puede percibir la raza Saiyajín. Sé que alejarte de tus padres ha sido muy doloroso para ti, pero eso no es razón para que te la pases llorando. –** Ahora él encara a su cautiva, mirándola fijamente con sus seductores ojos de color ébano. **– Un Saiyajín no se deja caer en la depresión, ni siquiera un híbrido como tú, en vez de eso, debe demostrar mucha fortaleza a pesar de las adversidades. ¿He sido claro?**

**– Eh… no entendí.**

**– ¡Demonios! –** Se queja el capitán, golpeándose la mente con la palma de su mano derecha… Después de todo es sólo una niña de 3 años. Así que intenta decir lo mismo pero de una forma más entendible para ella.** – Lo que quiero decir, es que si hay algo malo, no debes llorar, sino ser más fuerte.**

**– Ah. –** Mich seca sus lágrimas, tratando de ser fuerte. **– ¿Así?**

**– Mucho mejor.**

**– Sr. Andros, me regaña mucho, como mi abuelito.**

**– No me compares con un híbrido debilucho.**

**– ¡Pero mi abuelito Vegeta es fuerte!**

**– ¿Qué cosa? –** Esta vez Andros queda perplejo ante la mención de ese nombre. **– ¿Has dicho Vegeta?**

**– Sí, señor.**

**– ¿El príncipe de los Saiyajines?**

**– Sí. ¿Lo conoce?**

**– No… sólo he oído hablar de él… –** Él está pasmado, aun sin creer lo que acaba de oír: ¡Ella es nieta del príncipe de su raza! –_ Esto es inaudito: ¡Tengo a una miembro de la realeza justo frente a mis ojos!_ – pensó, así que trata de disimular su asombro. **– Con más razón debes ser fuerte, porque tú eres descendiente directa de la casta real Saiyajín. Ahora ve y descansa, porque hay mucho camino por recorrer.**

**– Sí, señor Andros. –** Ella se dispone a marcharse, pero luego se detiene, da la vuelta y corre hacia el capitán, abrazando su musculosa pierna derecha, acción ésta que, al principio, incomoda mucho al joven Saijayín, pero luego se empieza a sentir más confortable.

Una vez que se marcha la infante, Andros se sienta en su sillón, mirando la explosión de una estrella supernova. – _Aún me resulta difícil creer que esa pequeña posee sangre real… Nieta de Vegeta… ¡No puede ser!_

* * *

Es de noche. Trunks entra a su cuarto, se quita sus ropas a excepción de los boxers, luego se acuesta en la cama, justo al lado de su esposa.

Él la observa, con sus ojos llenos de preocupación, dado que ella no ha comido bien durante los últimos días, y quien, en ese momento, llora en silencio… Así que la abraza con delicadeza, rodeando ese frágil cuerpo con sus musculosos brazos, haciéndola sentir muy protegida. **– No llores, Andie.**

**– No puedo evitarlo…**

**– Lo sé, pero tienes que ser fuerte: Sé que nuestra hija volverá con nosotros.**

**– ¿Pero cuándo? ***sniff*** ¿Cuándo?**

**– No lo sé… pero daría lo que sea por obtener la respuesta. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar… –** Dicho esto, el Saiyajín abraza a su esposa con mucha más fuerza, brindándole todo el apoyo posible en un momento tan difícil para ambos.

* * *

**Comentario de la Autora:**

¡Dios mío! 7 años sin actualizar esta historia! O.O (bueno, casi 7, la última actualización fue el 15/01/05... jejeje)

OK... puedo explicarlo... sí puedo...

He estado concentrada en mis estudios. Me gradué de Ingeniero (YUPIIIII) y estoy trabajando en la universidad, lo cual me desligó un poco de los fanfics (además, para esa época empecé a trabajar en "Una Historia de Elfos" -un comic- y dejé la historia en segundo plano, o tercero.. o n-ésimo plano ^^Ú)

Yo poco a poco fui retomando mi faceta de autora, actualizando primero el fic de Sailor Moon Elements (los invito a leerlo) pero luego buscando entre algunas cosas viejas he encontrado los cuadernos donde escribí XDB. Por suerte la segunda temporada aún la conservo completa (la tercera no tuvo tanta suerte, perdí un cuaderno donde estaban los capítulos 22 al 29, aunque sólo lo dejé hasta el 30, así que tendré que improvisar).

Espero que me perdonen esta (exageradamente) larga ausencia. Y procuraré tomar mi tiempo libre para trabajar en esta historia.

Saludos a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio 8D


	29. Capítulo 28: El verdadero Andros

**CAPITULO 28: EL VERDADERO ANDROS ALPHERATZ**

Faltan 40 minutos para llegar a la Compuerta Espacial.

Andros aún se encuentra en la cabina superior, pensando en las palabras de su cautiva, dichas horas atrás: Michelle, su cautiva, es la nieta de Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajines, uno de los hombres más fuertes de su raza, quien a pesar de nunca haberlo conocido sí había oído hablar mucho de él, por lo que tiene su mayor respeto.

Él apenas ha logrado dormir, apenas ha logrado comer, solamente sigue con esa idea dentro de su mente… esa niña… esa atolondrada criatura… nieta de Vegeta...

**– Disculpe.**

Sus pensamientos han sido interrumpidos por la dulce voz de Maya, quien acaba de ingresar a la cabina, así que él, aún con la mirada fija en el firmamento, se dispone a responder a su subordinada. **– ¿Hay alguna novedad?**

**– Sólo venía a informarle que todo está listo para el ingreso.**

**– Bien… –** En esto la joven musa da la vuelta y se dispone a marcharse, y cuando está por llegar a la puerta… **– ¿Por qué no has usado el intercomunicador?**

**– Pues… –** Esta pregunta palidece a la joven, quien queda estática, mirando a su líder quien aún le da la espalda. **– Creí que era mejor venir a informarle… personalmente.**

**– ¿Segura que es sólo por eso? –** Otra pregunta totalmente incómoda. Maya solamente se queda quieta, observando cómo el Saiyajin camina hacia ella, con la seriedad que lo caracteriza, algo que la pone mucho más nerviosa. **– No estás siendo totalmente honesta conmigo.**

**– Capitán, yo…**

**– Dime la verdad, Maya. Dime qué te ocurre.**

**– Nada, señor…**

**– ¿Tanta desconfianza me tienes?**

**– Todo lo contrario, señor. Yo a usted le confiaría hasta mi propia vida. –** Ella suspira, mirando hacia otro lado en señal de nerviosismo.** – Yo solo… noté que usted comió menos de lo usual y… bueno… me preocupé mucho.**

**– Conque de eso se trata…**

**– Sí señor... Usted tiene todo mi respeto y admiración, pues es nuestro líder.**

**– Ya veo… –** Ahora es Andros quien suspira, quizás un poco decepcionado, ya que él esperaba otro tipo de respuesta. En esto, él se acerca a su sillón y toca uno de los botones de un tablero que está en el apoyabrazos derecho, luego Maya escucha cómo se cierra la puerta automática, así que da la vuelta y se percata que en una pequeña pantalla aparece la palabra "bloqueado", es decir, ambos jóvenes quedan encerrados en la cabina superior.

Ella vuelve a encarar a su capitán, quien la observa con detalle con sus penetrantes ojos color carbón.** – Ca… capitán…**

**– No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros. Sé que hay algo más que una simple preocupación, pero eres tan cabeza dura que no quieres decir nada. ¿O acaso me tienes miedo?**

**– P… pues…** *gulp* **este... –** Ella traga saliva: ¡Andros dio justo en el blanco! **– yo…**

**– Me lo imaginé… –** En esto, él da la vuelta, mirando las estrellas, particularmente a un sistema binario cuyo miembro más pequeño es de tipo caníbal, la cual "devora" a su compañera de mayor tamaño. **– Permíteme informarte que este hombre a quien tanto temes, estimas y respeta… es tan sólo una fachada.**

**– A… ¿A qué se refiere con eso, capitán? –** No hay respuesta, ella sólo puede ver cómo su líder apoya ambos brazos sobre el cristal, bajando su cabeza, pensativo… Así que ella se le acerca muy lentamente, pudiendo percibir en él un cierto pesar, y tal vez un poco de nervios, algo que la inquieta. **– ¿Se encuentra bien?**

**– Maya… –** Esas palabras fueron dichas con un tono de voz totalmente distinto, mucho más apagado y lleno de melancolía, lo cual se hace más evidente cuando el joven mira a su subordinada, ya no con la firmeza característica en él, sino con cierta tristeza.** – He querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**– ¿Hacer qué cosa? –** Pregunta la confundida joven, sonrojándose.** – ¿Acaso usted va a…?**

**– Para serte franco, llevo una enorme carga desde hacía mucho tiempo, una carga que se ha vuelto insostenible y… necesito a alguien en quien confiar.**

**– Oh… –** Ella se decepciona, pues por un momento creyó que sus sentimientos hacia él serían en ese momento correspondidos.** – ¿Y cómo podría ayudarle?**

**– Con tan sólo escucharme, será más que suficiente… –** Él da un profundo suspiro, observando nuevamente al espacio exterior, callándose por un momento, como si tratase de reunir las fuerzas suficientes para continuar con la plática, ya que a pesar de ser él siempre firme y muy serio, de decir usualmente las cosas sin titubeos, en esta ocasión le resulta sumamente difícil, pues se trata de algo muy personal, muy dentro de sí mismo… muy secreto… Entonces se arma de valor y decide seguir. **– Como dije, este hombre recio y líder natural es tan sólo una fachada, todo para conseguir el respeto de los demás, ocultando a un ser temeroso y sensible… a alguien totalmente vulnerable.**

**– Dice usted… ¿vulnerable?**

**– Sí, Maya. Cuando me enfrento a cualquier enemigo me mantengo firme y con mucha decisión pero… muy en el fondo tengo mucho miedo, y ese temor no debe ser reflejado en mi ser, para que me teman, para que mi tripulación vea en mi a alguien en quien, como tú misma has dicho, confiarían hasta sus propias vidas. Por esta y otras razones me gusta estar solo, para meditar y descargar todo lo que llevo por dentro, en especial cuando… pienso en mi familia…**

Maya se acerca a su líder, llena de curiosidad, parándose justo a su lado, notando la humedad en sus ojos… ese momento la conmueve, pues era la primera vez que veía a su superior actuar de esa manera. Mientras, él continúa hablando. **– A veces me pregunto… ¿Por qué tuve que perder a mi familia a tan corta edad? ¿Por qué desde niño tuve que aprender a sobrevivir en un mundo tan cruel? ¿Por qué…? –** Una minúscula lágrima finalmente brota de los oscuros ojos del Saiyajin, así que él se la seca enseguida, mirando luego a su subordinada. **– Como ves, no soy lo que aparento ser. Siento… haberte decepcionado.**

**– No, Capitán… al contrario. Ahora lo admiro mucho más que antes.**

**– ¿Qué? –** Andros observa a la joven, lleno de confusión. **– ¿Hablas en serio?**

**– Claro que sí. Se necesita mucho valor para reconocer todas esas cosas, para confiar a alguien más algo tan… personal. Si cree que el tener miedo o ser sensible es signo de cobardía, se equivoca… de hecho… usted es mucho más valiente de lo que cree…**

**– Maya… –** Instintivamente, el capitán abraza a su subordinada, sorprendiéndola a ella por tal acción. **– Gracias por escucharme. Sé que puedo confiar en ti.**

Ella sólo queda estática, sintiendo esos musculosos brazos rodeando su frágil cuerpo, cediendo poco a poco para devolver el abrazo, un momento que quedará grabado en su memoria: Maya ansiaba sentir la calidez de tan robusto cuerpo, sentirlo a él tan cerca, aunque sólo sea por un momento, aunque sólo sea un afecto amistoso, pero es más que suficiente para alegrarle el día, sólo haría falta que en ese momento ella escuchase una frase mágica, algo que le indique a ella que sus sentimientos son correspondidos.

Ambos se miran mutuamente, paralizados, sintiendo el suave tambaleo de la nave, observando a las estrellas que iluminan tenuemente el lugar. Andros puede observar la belleza de la joven, esos ojos cristalinos que lo miran a él con mucha ternura e inocencia… no puede dejar de mirarla, no puede dejar de abrazarla, su corazón palpita velozmente, en especial cuando ambos rostros están más cerca entre sí, y más, y más…

Suena la señal de alarma, interrumpiendo el momento...

Ambos observan a través del cristal: ¡La Compuerta Espacial está prácticamente sobre ellos! Sólo tienen 2 minutos para protegerse, ya que el ingreso a la misma es muy turbulento, y será así hasta que entren de lleno, lo cual puede tomar minutos, o incluso horas.

Maya se dispone a marcharse. **– Debo ir con Michelle.**

**– Entonces ve con ella. Y por favor, ni una palabra de esto a los demás.**

**– Descuide. No diré nada… Gracias por confiar en mí…**

* * *

En las afueras de Northern Capital, muy cerca de un aeropuerto hay una residencia al estilo country. En una de las habitaciones se encuentra Alfonso, el amigo de Emily, quien duerme plácidamente a la vez que sueña…

* SUEÑO *

El joven se encuentra en la cima de una montaña, sintiendo la suave brisa acariciando su rostro, admirando la belleza del paisaje, cuando de repente todo se vuelve oscuro y Alfonso descubre frente a él a Emily.** – ¿Emie? ¿Qué haces aquí? –** No hay respuestas, a excepción de la súbita aparición de 6 siluetas humanas alrededor de su mejor amiga. **– ¿Quiénes son éstas personas?**

En ese instante, la pelirroja está rodeada por un aura azul violeta, a la vez que 7 puntos luminosos descienden desde las alturas, cada uno brillando de un color distinto: Morado, verde agua, azul hielo, rojo, azul eléctrico, banco y amarillo; éstos llegan a donde se encuentra cada silueta, tocándole a él el de color blanco.

Él observa su esferilla blanca, extrañado, preguntándose qué será esa cosa; en esto otras siluetas aparecen tras la primeras, mucho más altas, difusas y semitransparentes, incluso una aparece justo tras él, aunque no puede percibir bien su rostro. – ¿Pero qué está ocurriendo? – Finalmente, todo desaparece…

* FIN DEL SUEÑO *

Alfonso se levanta, aún está oscuro. Él mira su despertador: Son las 4:30 AM. Él suspira, extrañado, –_ Dios, fue sólo un sueño_ – pensó, luego se vuelve a acostar y empieza nuevamente a dormir.

* * *

Maya entra a su habitación, encontrando a la infante tratando de armar el rompecabezas. **– Mich, por favor guárdalo.**

**– ¿Pero por qué?**

**– No tenemos tiempo. Sólo hazlo, chiquita. –** La niña asiente, así que toma las piezas que puede y las guarda en sus bolsillos, luego sujeta fuertemente la pieza más grande del puzle, aquella que ha armado desde hacía ya varios días, y justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento todo empezó a temblar, debido a la fuerza gravitatoria ejercida por la Compuerta Espacial, así que la musa, de manera muy maternal, sostiene a la chiquilla entre sus brazos para protegerla de cualquier tipo de daño.

* * *

Andros se aferra firmemente a su asiento, tratando de resistir la turbulencia, mirando cómo algunos objetos caen al suelo. Aun así, no pierde la oportunidad de pensar en ella, en esos ojos, en ese rostro, en esos largos y sedosos cabellos… _ – Maya… cuando esta misión acabe yo… te revelaré otra verdad…_

* * *

En otro lugar se encuentran Gizmo y Ramlud, este último generando un escudo de energía sobre ambos para así protegerse de los efectos de la turbulencia. Muy cerca de ellos, en la cabina de mando, Niel da lo mejor de sí, luchando por mantener la nave estable.

* * *

Todos esperan impacientemente el cese del temblor, aunque en realidad, a medida que pasan los minutos, estos se hacen cada vez más fuertes. Entones sucedió: De forma súbita todo se estabiliza, así que los tripulantes se asoman a sus ventanillas respectivas, notando que ellos están rodeados por una especie de nebulosa azul en espiral: Ya han entrado.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora**

Otro capítulo listo! :D

Como podrán ver, aquí quise mostrarles un poco más sobre el Capitán Andros, hacerlo más humano. También quise mostrarles un bocado de lo que vendrá luego, esto con respecto a Alfonso, el nuevo integrante de esta historia.

(Y sí, uso mucho el cliché de los sueños... es la mejor manera de introducirnos a otro misterio, ahora si alguien tiene alguna otra sugerencia favor decirla por preview. gracias)

**- ¡Al fin te encontre!**

- ¿Eh? ¡Hola Maya!

**- Hola...**

- Te ves seria. ¿Pasa algo?

**- Claro que pasa algo. ¿Acaso piensas hacer lo mismo que con los padres de Michelle?**

- ¿De que hablas?

**- Pues que con ellos has tardado 34 capítulos para que se besaran. ¡Yo quiero que el capitán Andros me diga que me ama y me de un apasionado beso!**

- ¿Y tú crees que eso va a ocurrir alguna vez?

**- No seas cruel T^T**

- Jijijijiji

**- Mira, tengo una gran idea que puedes usar: Que el Capitán Andros prepare una rica cena en su cabina superior, y me invite. Charlemos sobre muchas cosas y luego diga que me ama *0***

- Claro claro... me lo pensaré... (_qué ilusa_)

**- Bueno, te tengo que dejar. Y ya lo sabes. Hasta luego.**

- Ok, adiós...

Bueno, espero que disfruten el próximo capítulo. Luego veré que hago con ese par de dos.

Chaitooooooooooooooooo 8D


	30. Capítulo 29: Un nuevo misterio

**CAPITULO 29: UN NUEVO MISTERIO**

Es de mañana.

Alfonso sube a la terraza de uno de los edificios en la universidad, encontrando allí a una chica de cabello azulado pintando el paisaje circundante sobre un lienzo. Él lo observa: **– Es muy bonito.**

**– Gracias –** Responde la jovencita. Entretanto, él sigue caminando, sentándose en cerca del borde, a una distancia prudencial para no estorbar a la joven artista con su presencia.

Él permanece allí por varios minutos, pensando en ese extraño sueño. – _Dios mío, ¿Qué significará ese sueño? ¿Quiénes serán esas personas? ¿Y qué tendrá que ver Emily en todo esto?_ – Esas preguntas rondan por su mente hasta que, de repente, él nota una presencia así que gira su cabeza hacia una dirección específica. **– ¿Emily? –** sí, justo a su lado se encuentra su mejor amiga, quien está estática y con los ojos humedecidos, así que él se levanta, acercándosele, lleno de curiosidad.

Entonces la pelirroja corre hacia su compañero, abrazándolo, muy nerviosa y llorando sobre su pecho. **– Pero… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás así?**

**– Yo…***sniff*** te necesito…**

**– ¿Por qué, Emie? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo malo? –** No hay respuestas, así que él abraza a su amiga con mucha fuerza, de manera protectora, para luego sentarse junto a ella sobre la platabanda, apoyando la espalda sobre el muro, permaneciendo así hasta que Emily se calma. **– ¿Ya te sientes mejor?**

**– Un poco…**

**– ¿Puedes decirme por qué estás tan deprimida?**

**– Bueno… es muy doloroso… pero…** *sniff*** lo intentaré…**

* * *

* FLASHBACK *

Emily camina por el campus, aprovechando el tiempo libre, dado que su profesor enfermó y no pudo dar clases. Ella está feliz porque va a visitar a su novio. – _Hayden se sorprenderá al verme_ – pensó.

Ella ingresa al interior de un edificio, sube las escaleras y se detiene frente a una puerta, tocándola. Enseguida alguien abre: Se trata de un joven de unos 20 años, alto, delgado, atractivo, con cabellera rubia y ojos color almendra, quien apenas viste unos bermudas y una playera desabotonada, revelando así su pecho. Emie le saluda.** – Hola cielo.**

**– E… ¿Emily? –** Hayden muestra mucha sorpresa en su rostro. **– ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en clases.**

**– El profesor no vino. Por eso decidí venir a visitarte.**

**– A… ¿visitarme?**

**– Claro que sí.**

**– Ejeje… gracias, pero… no creo que éste sea el momento adecuado.**

**– ¿Por qué no?**

**– Porque… bueno… estaba a punto de ir a ducharme y… después… iré a jugar fútbol con un par de amigos… sí, amigos.**

**– Hayden: ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?**

**– ¿Nervioso? ¿Has dicho nervioso? No, yo no estoy nervioso.**

**– Claro que sí. Estás ocultándome algo… ¿verdad?**

**– ¿Yo? ¡No! ¿Qué podría ocultarte?**

**– No mientas, cariño. Sé que hay algo que no me quieres decir. ¿Acaso será…? –** El joven se pone cada vez más nervioso, empezando a sudar frío. **– ¡No puedo creerlo! Hayden: Has vuelto a reprobar matemáticas, ¿no es así?**

**– Pues… sí.**

**– Dios… tanto que te expliqué. ¿Qué pude haber hecho mal?**

**– Nada, cielito. Es sólo que… que tú resuelves los ejercicios de una manera un poco… complicada, y no te entendía bien.**

**– ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**– No quería hacerte sentir mal.**

**– Aww, fue un gesto muy dulce de tu parte. Pero aun así me lo hubieses dicho. De esa manera habría buscado otra forma de explicarte.**

**– Perdóname, linda. No volverá a suceder.**

**– ¿Lo prometes?**

**– Te doy mi palabra. –** Ambos sonríen, luego se dan un pequeño beso. **– Bueno, iré a ducharme. Te veré después. Adiós.**

**– Adiós. –** La joven se dispone a marcharse mientras su novio cierra rápidamente la puerta.

Cuando ella está a punto de bajar las escaleras empieza a pensar. –_ Pobre Hayden. Aún tiene problemas con las matemáticas. ¡Lo tengo! Le explicaré esta misma noche, y luego aprovecharemos para cenar juntos y ver una película. ¡Será perfecto!_ – En esto, Emie mira a la puerta. –_ ¿Le hablo ahora o espero hasta más tarde? Umm… Tal vez deba hacerlo ahora, pues de seguro llegará tarde de su juego. ¡Sí, eso haré! _– Entonces, ella regresa al lugar y, justo cuando estaba por tocar la puerta logra oír una voz femenina en su interior.

La pelirroja usualmente no escucha las conversaciones ajenas, pero en ese caso es distinto, ya que se trata de su novio y su actitud ha sido muy sospechosa, así que decide seguir escuchando. **– ¿Quién era, amor?**

**– Era Samuel. Vino a buscarme para jugar fútbol, pero yo le dije que no podía ir. Preferí quedarme aquí, contigo.**

**– Aww, ¡qué dulce eres, Haydie! –** En ese momento, Emily se aleja de la puerta, en estado de shock, para luego marcharse corriendo.

Una vez fuera del edificio, la joven se sienta en las escalinatas, pensativa. – _No… esto no puede estar pasando. Quizás sólo fue mi imaginación. Sí, eso fue… sólo mi imaginación…_ – Ella suspira, cabizbaja, algo deprimida, y al cabo de varios minutos una chica rubia sale del edificio y, cuando pasa justo al lado de Emily, se le cae un cuaderno. Entonces lo recoge y mira el nombre: Charlotte. **– Oye, se te cayó esto.**

**– ¿Uh? –** La rubia gira, mirando su cuaderno en la mano de Emie, así que sonríe y se le acerca. **– Muchas gracias.**

**– De nada… –** Ella suspira, llena de tristeza, algo que nota Charlotte, así que se le acerca mucho más, llena de curiosidad. **– ¿Se te ofrece algo?**

**– Nada. Es sólo que te veo muy triste.**

**– No es nada, no te preocupes.**

**– No te creo. Pareciera que tuviste problemas con tu novio. ¿Cierto?**

**– Algo así.**

**– Hombres… ¡todos son iguales! Por suerte mi Haydie ha sido la excepción… –** En este momento el corazón de Emie empieza a latir fuertemente: Esa chica, Charlotte, es quien estaba junto a su novio. Muy en el fondo sentía deseos de golpearla, de reclamarle, de hacerle ver quién era la verdadera novia de ese chico, pero prefirió controlarse, y seguir escuchándola. **– Él es tan bueno y sincero. Siempre procura hacer de nuestros momentos juntos algo muy especial… y prefiere salir conmigo en vez de sus amigos.**

**– Y… ¿si descubres que él tiene novia?**

**– ¿Novia? No lo creo. Él estuvo saliendo con una tal… Érika, no… Amelia… ¡Emily! Sí, eso es, pero dice que ella no le dio todo el amor que se merecía, y por eso la dejó. –** La pelirroja siente cómo su sangre hierve al oír esas palabras: ¿Qué no le dio todo el amor que él se merecía? Ella estuvo con él en las buenas y en las malas, brindándole apoyo en todo momento, ayudándole con sus asignaturas, rompiendo compromisos sólo por estar con él. Entonces, ¿cómo puede decir eso? ¿Qué más quería? **– Él me aseguró que su relación terminó hace mucho tiempo.**

**– ¿Y desde cuándo ustedes andan juntos?**

**– El viernes cumpliremos 4 meses… –** Otro duro golpe para ella: ¡4 meses! ¡4 meses siendo engañada! 4 meses viviendo una ilusión que ya no existe. La pelirroja se levanta, frustrada, deprimida, pero tratando de disimular su tristeza para que la rubia no lo note, entonces se dispone a marcharse. **– ¿Qué te sucede?**

**– Nada. Es tarde y… debo ir a clases…**

* FIN DEL FLASHBACK *

* * *

**– Eso… fue lo que pasó** *sniff***, ayer mismo fui a buscarte pero… estabas en pleno examen, así que me fui a mi casa** *sniff***… apenas pude dormir… necesitaba hablar con alguien… Yo…** *sniff* **no puedo con este dolor…**

**– Oh, Emie… –** Alfonso abraza a su amiga, mientras ella empieza a llorar. **– No llores… Ese imbécil no merece ninguna de tus lágrimas. –** Entonces él apoya su mano sobre la barbilla de su amiga, para levantarle la cabeza, a la vez que con la otra mano seca sus lágrimas. **– Tú mereces a alguien que sí te valore y te ame, no a un cretino que juegue con tus sentimientos de esta manera.**

**– Lo sé… Lo cité hoy para hablar con él y** *sniff***… romper nuestra relación.**

**– Sé que lo lograrás.**

**– Gracias… –** Ella lo abraza con fuerza. **– Eres un gran amigo…**

* * *

Andros entra al cuarto de Maya, encontrando a su subordinada durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, y a la pequeña Michelle en el suelo, jugando con el puzle. Él se acerca lentamente, admirando a la bella joven, permaneciendo parado junto a la cama…

De repente Mich aparece justo tras él, colocando una silla a su lado. **– Aquí tiene, señor Andros.**

**– ¿Y esto es…?**

**– Es una silla.**

**– Ya sé que es una silla. Me refiero a… bueno… ¿por qué me la traes?**

**– Pues… para que se siente. Porque ahora te pareces mucho a mi papi.**

**– ¿A tu padre?**

**– Sí. Porque cuando mami duerme, mi papi se sienta al lado, le toma sus manos y la mira, tal como usted a Maya, y espera hasta que ella se despierta…**

**– ¿Y por qué haría eso?**

**– Porque cuando mami se despierta, mi papi le da un beso. ¿Usted va a besar a Maya?**

**– ¡Por supuesto que no! –** El Saiyajín queda perplejo ante la ocurrente pregunta de su pequeña cautiva, y su rostro se vuelve tan rojo como un tomate. **– ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?**

**– Es que yo creí que…**

**– Olvídalo. Aún eres muy pequeña para entender ciertas cosas… –** Dicho esto, el capitán se retira de allí.

* * *

Los amigos siguen en la terraza.

Emily está más calmada, aunque sigue deprimida, así que Alfonso decide hablar e intentar animarla.** – ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de tema, para que te sientas mejor?**

**– De acuerdo… ¿de qué quieres hablar?**

**– Bueno, quisiera comentarte sobre un sueño extraño que tuve anoche.**

**– ¿Ah sí?**

**– Sí. Y tú estabas en él.**

**– ¿Yo? Vaya… eso despierta interés en mí. ¿De qué se trata?**

**– Verás: Yo estaba en la cima de una montaña, admirando el magnífico paisaje, cuando repentinamente todo se volvió oscuro, después apareciste tú y otras 6 personas desconocidas. Entonces te rodeaste de un aura azul violeta y…**

**– Y descendieron 7 puntos luminosos de distintos colores. Cada persona tomó uno, y tú te quedaste con el blanco…**

**– Sí, es cierto. ¿Cómo lo supiste?**

**– Es que… yo soñé lo mismo.**

**– ¿Hablas en serio?**

**– Sí. En el sueño vi cómo alguien aparecía detrás de ti.**

**– Es cierto… Luego todo desapareció y… desperté.**

**– ¿Es todo? Entonces tu final fue distinto al mío.**

**– ¿Y cómo terminó tu sueño?**

**– Bueno…**

* FLASHBACK *

Emily está sola, en medio de la nada, preguntándose quiénes serán esas personas y de qué manera Alfonso estaría involucrado, cuando súbitamente aparecen letras de color azul violeta a su alrededor, formando una especie de frase escrita en un extraño idioma. Ella mira a su alrededor para descubrir que justo en el "medio" de esa área se encuentra un punto de luz, el cual brilla esplendorosamente con la misma tonalidad de las letras y, cuando ella trata de acercarse, todo desaparece…

* FIN DEL FLASHBACK *

**– Wow… Tu final fue mucho más interesante que el mío.**

**– Y más enigmático. Alfonso: ¿Qué crees que significará ese sueño?**

**– Yo me preguntaba lo mismo justo en el momento en que llegaste. Lo que sí puedo decir es que algo grande es que existe algo grande que nos vincula, no sólo a nosotros dos, sino también esas otras 6 personas. –** El joven levanta su cabeza, mirando al firmamento. **– Qué curioso, esto me recuerda las viejas películas donde aparecen pergaminos proféticos que revelan el destino predestinado de los protagonistas.**

**– Es cierto. –** Ella sonríe ligeramente, algo que alegra mucho a su amigo. **– Oye, esto sonará como una locura pero… ¿Crees que haya una profecía de por medio?**

**– Umm… Tal vez. En esta vida todo puede pasar.**

**– Sí… quizás… –** La pelirroja levanta su cabeza, al igual que su amigo, admirando el eterno azul del cielo, pudiendo así olvidar por un momento sus penas.

Muy cerca de ellos los observa la joven artista, esa muchacha de cabellos azulados… y ojos de color violeta…

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

Hola hola!

Un capítulo de relleno (sorry), pero quise incluirlo porque... bueno... porque sí! xD

Nah, en serio, quise darle un poco más de protagonismo a la adorable Emily, agregándole un toque "novelesco a lo Thalía", aprovechando también el tema de los sueños (cliché a la vista) siendo esa parte precísamente la que le da título a este episodio (se llamaba antes infidelidad, pero es un nombre demasiado obvio)

Y lo de Andros hablando con Mich es algo nuevo, no estaba en los planes. El capítulo era exclusivamente sobre ese par de amigos, pero no pude evitar dejar a un lado a ese bombonazo de Andrito *¬*

**- Andrito? O_o?**

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Androoooooooooooooooooooooos! (babeando)

**- Eres muy rara...**

- Lo sé, pero... ¿qué te trae por aquí?

**- Sólo andaba de paso, cuando te escuché. Así que recuérdalo, no uses ese ridículo nombre conmigo, mucho menos dentro de tu historia u_u**

- Trato hecho. Adiós bombonazo!

jijiiji! No puedo evitarlo. Es todo un machorro! A ver si en el siguiente capítulo les paso link a su fotito :P

Saludines!


	31. Capítulo 30: Dos historias, dos finales

**CAPITULO 30: DOS HISTORIAS, DOS FINALES**

Es mediodía. Los amigos se encuentran platicando en el gimnasio, esperando por alguien en particular, quien ingresa al recinto al cabo de unos minutos: Se trata de Hayden, quien tiene una rosa roja entre sus manos.

Él se acerca a ellos.** – Hola, cielito. –** Entonces trata de besar a su novia, pero ella lo elude, algo que confunde al joven, quien decide saludar al latino. **– ¿Qué tal, Alfonso? –** No hay respuesta, sólo una mirada sombría por parte del adolescente, acción ésta que lo deja cada vez más confundido:** – ¿Qué ocurre?**

**– Hayden, debemos hablar muy seriamente. –** Dicho esto, la pelirroja dirige la mirada a su amigo.** – ¿Podrías dejarnos solos? –** Él asiente así que se retira, no sin darle un golpe con su hombro al rubio. Una vez que ambos están solos, Emily encara a su novio, mostrando mucha tristeza a través de sus ojos verdes. **– Exijo… una explicación.**

**– ¿Una explicación sobre qué? –** Al decir esto, Hayden trata de abrazarla pero ella se aleja de él, cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo de reojo. **– ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Es por lo de ayer, cierto? –** Nada, la jovencita no emite palabra alguna **– Amorcito, ya te lo expliqué: Me tomaste por sorpresa y estaba a punto de ir a un partido de…**

**– ¡YA BASTA! –** Dijo la pelirroja, con voz quebradiza, llena de dolor. **– ¡No me mientas más!**

**– ¿Mentirte? No te estoy mintiendo…**

**– ¿Ah no? –** Él niega, algo que enfurece más a la ya lastimada adolescente. **– ¿Entonces me puedes explicar qué demonios hacía una chica en tu habitación?**

**– Has dicho ***Gulp***… ¿una chica?**

**– ¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡Los escuché!**

**– Linda… creo que lo que escuchaste fue la televisión.**

**– ¿La televisión? ¿Acaso crees que soy una estúpida? ¿Acaso crees que no sé que has estado saliendo con una tal Charlotte durante los últimos 4 meses?**

**– Cha… ¿Charlotte? Yo… no conozco a ninguna… Charlotte…**

**– ¡NO SEAS HIPÓCRITA! –** Dicho esto, Emily le propina una fuerte bofetada. **– ¡Sé que has estado engañándome!**

**– Cielito, yo…**

**– ¡No me llames "cielito" ni "amorcito" ni "linda" ni nada! ¡Lo único que quiero es que me digas qué fue lo que pasó! ¿Por qué no tuviste la mísera decencia de terminar lo nuestro si lo que querías era involucrarte con ella? –** Entonces la pelirroja se pone nerviosa, y sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas.** – ¿Por qué aseguras que no te he dado todo el amor que mereces?**

**– Porque… es la verdad.**

**– ¿La verdad? ¿Acaso no fueron suficientes todos los momentos que hemos vivido juntos? ¿No te basta todo el apoyo que te brindé durante tus triunfos y fracaso? ¿Y qué me dices de todos los compromisos con mis amigos que tuve que romper sólo para estar contigo? ¿Y todas las noches en las que he estado ayudándote con tus asignaturas, o cuidándote cuando estabas enfermo? Hayden: ¡Hemos estado casi un año juntos! ¿Acaso no te importa? Yo te lo di todo, procurando hacer de lo nuestro una elación duradera…**

**– Lo sé…**

**– Entonces dime la verdad: ¿Qué te ha dado ella que no te di yo?**

**– Ella me ha dado lo que tú siempre me negaste…**

**– Así que de eso se trata… –** Emily encara a su novio, enfurecida e indignada.** – ¿Entonces echas todo a la basura solamente porque nunca hemos tenido intimidad? ¡GRANDIOSO!**

**– Oye, es cierto… Yo busqué a Charlotte, pero todo fue por tu culpa.**

**– ¿Así que ahora soy yo la culpable?**

**– ¡Sí! Emily: Soy un hombre y tengo mis necesidades…**

**– Claro, y para demostrarte amor no es necesario pasar innumerables noches en vela ayudándote a estudiar matemáticas, ni salir a todos los lugares que se te antoja, ni acompañarte cuando se te enferma algún pariente o amigo… Sino simplemente acostarse contigo… ¡GENIAL! –** Ella le da la espalda, bajando su cabeza, suspirando y aguantando las ganas de llora, hablando en un tono más bajo y triste. **– Ayer había planeado una cena romántica después de una jornada de estudios, para después ver una película y… tal vez ir mucho más allá… yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, ¿sabes?** *suspiro* **Si antes no lo hice, fue porque no estaba preparada y… ayer podría haber sido ese gran día… hasta que descubrí esta atrocidad… –** Dicho esto, Emie vuelve a encarar a Hayden. **– Yo me he estado reservando para alguien especial, y pensé que tú serías esa persona… pero me equivoqué…**

**– Emie, yo…**

**– No te molestes en decir nada, y no quiero que me busques más porque esto… se acabó.**

El silencio se hace reinante en el área, la tristeza invade el cuerpo de Emily, una chica que lo ha dado todo por el bien de una relación que ya no existía. Ella da la vuelta y se dispone a marcharse, pero entonces ambos ven a una tercera persona que ha ingresado dentro del gimnasio, quien está estática, llena de horror.

Es en ese momento cuando el muchacho rompe el silencio. **– ¿Charlotte? ¿Desde cuándo estás allí?**

**– No lo sé, pero lo que oí fue más que suficiente. ¿Cómo pudiste?**

Entretanto Emily, llena de frustración, camina lentamente hacia la salida, y justo cuando pasa al lado de la otra chica se detiene, sólo para decirle:** – Ahora es todo tuyo… que lo disfrutes. –** Acto seguido, se marcha.

* * *

Alfonso espera en las afueras del gimnasio, aprovechando el tiempo para meditar sobre su sueño y tratar de entender su significado, cuando siente la presencia de alguien y, al dar la vuelta, mira a su amiga parada cerca de él, nerviosa y a punto de llorar, para luego correr hacia sus brazos y ponerse a llorar. **– Ya todo terminó…** *sniff* **Entre nosotros ya no hay nada.**

**– Fue lo mejor, Emie. No era justo para ti estar con alguien que no te aprecie. Ya no llores más. –** Él la mira, lleno de ternura, como si se tratase de su propia hermana. **– Eres fuerte y sé que superarás esto.**

**– Espero** *sniff* **que tengas razón…**

**– Sé que será así. Oye: ¿Quieres un helado? Yo invito.**

**– El helado me hará bien…** *sniff*** gracias.**

Ambos amigos dan la vuelta y empiezan a caminar, cuando…** – ¡ESPERA! –** Ellos se detienen ante la voz de Charlotte, pero no la encaran. Ella sigue hablando. **– Sé que debes estar odiándome en este momento pero… yo… no quise que esto pasara así.**

**– Ciertamente no me agradas, ni un poco. –** Responde Emily, aun de espaldas. **– Pero no te culpo… tú has sido tan engañada como yo.**

**– Lo sé. Por eso también rompí con él. Pero me siento muy mal, de haber sabido que seguía contigo…** *suspiro*** En fin, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…**

**– Tal vez… pero no hoy… –** Dicho esto, ambos amigos se marchan.

* * *

Han pasado dos horas. La nave sigue viajando a través de la Compuerta Espacial. Michelle observa por la ventanilla el inmenso cúmulo azulado alrededor de ellos, así que suspira, llena de aburrimiento, para luego seguir trabajando en el puzle.

Entretanto, Ramlud y Gizmo terminan de recoger los objetos que cayeron por la turbulencia, y obviamente Niel controla la nave.

Maya deserte luego de una corta siesta. Ella mira por todas partes buscando a la pequeña Michelle, y dado que no la encuentra decide salir a buscarla. Camina y camina, pasando justo frente a la puerta de la cabina superior: ¿Será conveniente entrar y ver a Andros?

Ella está a punto de acercarse para activar la puerta automática, cuando de repente aparece el hechicero. **– ¡Maya! ¡No podías ser más oportuna!**

**– ¿Qué pasa, Ramlud?**

**– Necesito organizar unas cosas, y justo en este momento estaba pensando en llamarte. ¿Querrías ayudarme?**

**– Claro, no hay problema. –** En estos ambos se alejan de allí, aunque la musa gira su cabeza para mirar la entrada que estuvo a punto de cruzar…

* * *

2:00pm. Una puerta se abre de par en par en las instalaciones de la Capsule Corp., revelando al joven presidente de la corporación, quien viste un traje amarillo y usa un par de gafas. Trunks camina a paso firme, seguido por un grupo de ejecutivos, ante la mirada de sus empleadas quienes se asoman en sus respectivos cubículos, suspirando y hablando de tan guapo jefe.

Una de ellas puede notar la tristeza brotando de sus seductores ojos azules, así que decide hablar con su compañera. **– Oye, el jefe Trunks parece estar muy deprimido.**

**– ¿Qué no lo sabes? Su hija está desaparecida desde hace ya varios días.**

**– ¿En serio? Pobre jefe. Espero que ella aparezca pronto.**

**– Yo también. De verdad él está muy mal, y su esposa está mucho peor, pues ni siquiera ha venido a trabajar.**

**– ¿Eh? ¿Su esposa trabaja aquí?**

**– ¿Acaso vives en las nubes? ¡Ella es la supervisora de proyectos! Y debido a su ausencia hay muchos prototipos que no han sido evaluados, y todo ha sufrido una serie de retrasos.**

**– Cielos… ojalá ellos puedan superar este duro golpe…**

Mientras tanto, el pelilavanda toma el ascensor, el cual comienza a ascender. Él se apoya en el muro, admirando el paisaje a través del cristal, con su mirada apagada, su rostro deprimido… Él observa el parque central, aún nevado, pensando en aquellas tardes que solía pasar junto a su pequeña. El ascensor llega al último piso, él camina hacia su oficina, se sienta en su sillón y comienza a meditar.

En esto, Trunks mira una fotografía de su hija, así que la toma, mirándola fijamente, recorriendo los dedos sobre el rostro de la infante a la vez que sus ojos se humedecen.** – Te extraño, hijita… –** Dicho esto, él coloca la fotografía en su lugar, bajando la cabeza para ocultarla entre ambas manos, dejándose llevar por la tristeza.

* * *

Ha pasado 1 hora. Michelle juega con Gizmo en un pasillo, siendo observada por Maya, quien está a la distancia, llena de dulzura. Entonces: **– ¿Crees que deba entregarla?**

**– ¿Uh? –** Ella da la vuelta, notando a Andros, quien se para justo tras ella, mirando a los niños. **– ¿A Michelle?**

**– Sí… Es que descubrí en ella algo que no me esperaba.**

**– ¿Y qué ha descubierto, Capitán?**

**– Bueno, es que ella es… –** En ese momento, el Saiyajín recibe un llamado en su intercomunicador. **– Disculpa. –** Dicho esto, él se dirige a la cabina de mando, observando cómo la nave, poco a poco, abandona la Compuerta Espacial, notando que se encuentran muy cerca del sistema Beta-3, el cual consta sólo de 3 planetas alrededor de una estrella binaria, siendo todos ellos increíblemente habitables.

Niel sonríe. **– Bien, ya estamos muy cerca.**

**– Ya lo noté…**

**– ¿Capitán? –** El Tusfuru observa una cierta tristeza en los ojos de su líder. **– ¿Se encuentra usted bien?**

**– Sí, descuida. Dirija la nave al planeta Rhodan, a toda marcha.**

**– A la orden, señor. –** El piloto toma los controles, girando la nave en dirección al planeta más alejado de Beta-3.

40 minutos más tarde la nave ingresa en la rosácea atmósfera Rhodana, descendiendo rápidamente hasta llegar a tierra, en medio de una futurística fortaleza. Allí el grupo es recibido por los guardias, seres extraños de gran estatura, contextura delgada, vestidos con una larga túnica negra y pechera de bronce. Ellos no tienen pies, en su lugar tienen tentáculos, su piel es amarillenta, sus ojos son pequeños y rojos, sin pupilas, sus cejas son escasas y de color blanco, su boca es muy amplia y su cabeza calva es enorme, pudiéndose ver algunas venas brotadas cerca de su amplia frente.

Los vigilantes empuñan sus armas a la vez que Andros desciende la nave con mucha calma, caminando lentamente hacia uno de ellos, aparentemente al soldado de mayor rango. Éste último se coloca en posición de ataque, empleando un tono de voz algo ronco pero muy amenazante. – _**Ecudtorni flesu ryo (Identifíquese)**_

El Saiyajín está tranquilo, mirando a su anfitrión. Él se dispone a responder, dado que sabe hablar el idioma de Rhodan. – _**Jemacot se Lord Mirfak (He venido a ver a Lord Mirfak)**_

– _**Edoton jericer nerof seno. ¡OS TEG TUO! (Él no recibe a desconocidos. ¡Así que aléjese!)**_

– _**Ewi jericer me (Él me recibirá) –**_ Entonces Andros cruza sus brazos, mostrando una astuta sonrisa. – _**Vileben. (Créeme) –**_ Enseguida él se dispone a caminar, intentando entrar a la fortaleza, pero el guardia se lo impide. –_** ¿Osu yewitno era lemog? (¿Así que no me dejarás pasar?)**_

– _**Rofu ryo ytefas… no (por su propio bien… no)**_

– _**¡TUGONE! (¡Suficiente!) –**_ Todos miran en dirección de la voz, proveniente de un Rhodano muy similar a los demás, pero vistiendo una armadura negra, mucho más robusta. Él mira al joven capitán con una leve sonrisa de complacencia. – _**Alpheratz…**_

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

Hola de nuevo a todos!

Buenooooooooooo! Otro capítulo! Y con este termino el segundo bloque de esta temporada (y la primera mitad de la saga: Los Piratas Espaciales)

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ^^

Sayonara!


	32. Resumen capítulos 16 al 30

**XDB – "LA EVOLUCIÓN DEL GUARDIÁN"**

**Resumen Capítulos 16 – 30**

**Saga de los Piratas Espaciales**

Ghostyx Revolutions! I'm back! Sí señores, después de un laaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo de ausencia (más de 5 años, qué sinvergüenza, pero créanme, tengo mis razones), he vuelto con las andanzas. ¿Acaso creyeron que decepcionaría a mis fans dejándolos "pica'os"? NEVAH! OK, me retrasé un montón, pero volví más que dispuesta a terminar con esta temporada.

Bueno, basta de blablabla… aquí les dejo el resumen de los 15 capítulos centrales de mi historia.

**CAPÍTULO 16: Una nueva etapa**

Pasaron 2 años desde el despertar del Guardián… o mejor dicho LA Guardiana. En este capítulo Mich, de 3 años de edad, se dirige al cuarto de sus padres porque ella no puede dormir, pues inexplicablemente siente miedo a…. no se sabe qué. Allí mismo la nenita visita a su abuela, quien le obsequia algunos juguetes, un libro y las botas que usó su papi cuando él tenía 8 años de edad. Posteriormente Dendé recibe la visita de Oracle, quien se ofrece a ayudarlo a traducir el libro que Trunks halló oculto en el Templo, a la vez que una misteriosa nave recorre el espacio sideral… culminando el capítulo cuando Trunks y Andie recuerdan que los 2 años de protección celestial están por terminar…. (¡AY NO! D=)

**CAPÍTULO 17: Entrenando con el abuelo**

Tal como su nombre lo indica, este episodio trata sobre el entrenamiento que Mich inicia junto a su abuelo para que un día ella se transforme en la 1ª mujer Súper Saiyajin, y él pueda (at least) ganarle una a su eterno rival (aka Gokú). Después que el viejo Saiyajin juega con sus sentimientos, logra que ella pelee de manera extraordinaria, aunque se agota con facilidad. Luego se descubre que A10 escapa, también se presenta al piloto de la nave espacial misteriosa (Niel), y finalmente la infante tiene un extraño sueño, donde observa, en medio de la oscuridad, un objeto brillante, de color naranja.

**CAPÍTULO 18: El escape de Cellina**

Otro capítulo con un título muy obvio: Trata sobre las peripecias y la aventura vivida por A10 (aka Cellina), quien debido a su apariencia es confundida con un monstruo por los locales, siendo apedreada por los mismos (¡qué injustos! u.u) mientras Trunks y Andie siguen con su búsqueda. Luego, y casualmente, ella termina en el apartamento de los Briefs-Andersen, siendo hallada por la pequeña Michelle, quien primero la confunde con una "iguana gigante" pero luego descubre que es una androide. Claro, no sabe lo que es eso, en fin, ambas se ponen a jugar de lo lindo, hasta quedar totalmente agotadas. También en este episodio, se introducen a otros 2 de los 5 tripulantes de la misteriosa nave (el hechicero Ramlud y el pequeño duende Gizmo).

**CAPÍTULO 19: Evolución – El paquete de Goten**

Sipo, Goten recibe un paquete, de su última ex novia. ¿De qué se trata? Pues se trata de nada más y nada menos que… ¡UN BEBE! (OMG! WTF! O.O) ¡GOTEN ES PADRE SOLTERO JAJAJAJA! Así que el confundido "papi" acude a su mejor amigo, para pedirle consejos sobre paternidad (pues está tan asustado que teme hablar con su mamá…. Por obvias razones n_nÙ). Entretanto, se presentan a los últimos tripulantes de la nave (Maya, la musa y única chica del grupo, y Andros, el guapo capitán *0* el cual es… ¡UN SAIYAJIN CON COLA Y TODO! O.O), a la vez que Mich juega con Cellina, cuando de repente la Androide siente un malestar, se cubre de una sustancia babosa (¡qué asco!) para terminar convertida en un capullo.

**CAPÍTULO 20: Metamorfosis – Turbulencia **

Aquí ocurren 2 eventos paralelos: 1) Sobre el viaje de los Piratas Espaciales (sipo, así se llama el grupo misterioso), el cual ha sido tranquilo, hasta que la nave se acerca a una Compuerta Multidimensional (algo mucho más grande, raro y peligroso que una Compuerta Espacial), generando una turbulencia que atemoriza a los tripulantes, en especial a Maya, la musa. 2) Sobre la metamorfosis de A10, quien después de alrededor de 1 semana en el capullo, ella emerge con su forma definitiva, alegrando mucho a la pequeña Michelle ^_^

**CAPÍTULO 21: Los misterios de la Compuerta Multidimensional**

Los Piratas Espaciales usan sus habilidades para salir del gran aprieto en el que están metidos, y lo logran gracias a las habilidades y la astucia del apuesto capitán Andros (¡qué bello es él! =F Luego lo dibujo para que admiren su varonil belleza). Luego, nos ubicamos en Northern Capital, donde estudia Emily (se acuerdan de ella… ¿verdad?) quien descubre a sus amigas jugando a la Ouija. Ella no cree en esas cosas, pero sus amigas sí, quienes descubren el nombre del verdadero amor de la pelirroja, mientras Ramlud le cuenta a Gizmo la historia de la Compuerta Multidimensional que acababan de eludir… ignorando que, justo en ese momento, se lleva a cabo una batalla en su interior… entre una criatura inmensa y un SÚPER SAIYAJIN! (esto me suena a spoiler de temporadas posteriores LOL)

**CAPÍTULO 22: ¡Los piratas llegan a la Tierra!**

OMG! Ellos… ¡LLEGARON! Sipo, finalmente llegaron a su destino (¿por qué siempre la gente/extraterrestres/invasores/etc., tiene que terminar en el planeta Tierra?), pero antes hubo cambio de siglo (sipo, año 800 D.D.), Goten le comentó a Trunks sobre la reacción que tuvo Milk al enterarse de su paternidad (imagínense… ¡ES MILK!), y Mich conversa con A10 acerca de las "muy raras" costumbres de los seres humanos. Para finalizar, Trunks y los demás guerreros Z perciben la llegada de los mercenarios, para encarar nada más y nada menos que al propio capitán Andros…

**CAPÍTULO 23: La fuente de energía – Saiyajin vs. Saiyajin**

¡OH NO! ¡PELEA! Ajá, pelean Andros con Trunks (qué raro, siempre el protagonista es el que se las tiene que calar… ni modo, alguien tiene que hacerlo…) mientras tanto, Niel y Maya se dirigen a West City en busca de la fuente de energía, ignorando que son seguidos por el orgulloso príncipe Vegeta (esto me huele mal…) Luego Veggie se enfrenta a Niel, mientras la joven Maya sigue con su búsqueda, hasta encontrarse con Michelle, quien resultó ser la fuente de energía… ¡INCREÍBLE! O_O (y muy obvio)

**CAPÍTULO 24: La primera misión del Guardián**

Maya está destrozada, pues ama mucho a los niños, y ahora tiene que arrancar a una pequeña de los brazos de sus padres. Pero… Mich se va con ella, bajo su propia voluntad… o más bien… con una "empujadita" de su amiga… adivinen quién… ¡SÍ! ¡ES ORACLE! y cuando ella aparece ante Trunks y Andie (quienes ya se enteraron de la desaparición)… ¡ARMAGEDÓN! ORACLE = BAD NEWS! Entretanto, en la nave Andros y Maya discuten sobre la estancia de la pequeña, hasta que al final el capitán es convencido de que la niña se quede en el cuarto de la musa, pues, tal como él mismo lo dice: _Definitivamente la especie femenina es muy misteriosa: Logra convencer a cualquier hombre de hacer cualquier cosa… y claro, uno como imbécil cae en sus juegos…sólo porque son… hermosas…_ (esto me huele a "atracción fatal"… ¿o no tan fatal? LOL). Es así como inicia la primera gran aventura de la pequeña Michelle.

**CAPÍTULO 25: El rompecabezas**

Como su nombre lo indica, esto se trata de un rompecabezas que Andros recibió como obsequio por parte de su abuela, cuando aún era muy niño (1 año antes de que ella falleciera). Él nunca pudo armarlo, pues es muy impaciente (mal defecto en un hombre tan sexy… pero igual ¡LO ADORO! *0*), y decide permitir que Mich lo arme, pues como ahora debe lidiar con 2 niños a bordo (ella y Gizmo) el puzle la mantendría distraída, y lejos de él. Aún así… también lo hace con la esperanza de que sea finalmente armado y recibir el mensaje de su querida abuelita (al menos él tiene su corazoncito *0*)

**CAPÍTULO 26: Lluvia de asteroides**

Esta sección está llena de capítulos con nombres muy, pero muy obvios. Este es uno de ellos: Se trata de una crisis que se vive en la nave debido a una lluvia de asteroides, la cual le genera un cierto retraso en su viaje. Igualmente en crisis (de las depresivas =O) se encuentra el matrimonio Briefs-Andersen, sobretodo por Andie, quien está simplemente destrozada por la desaparición de Michelle, aunque ambos cuentan con el apoyo de sus familiares y amigos, incluso Cryus Kentaurus, quien acudió a la Tierra para acompañar a su primogénita en tan difícil momento (con un papi así…. *0*)

**CAPÍTULO 27: Confusiones**

Un capítulo algo aburrido, pero con mucha información interesante: Para empezar, ellos encuentran un atajo a su viaje y se disponen a utilizarlo (un agujero de gusano, aka: Compuerta Espacial); también Andros descubre que Michelle es nieta de Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajines. Igualmente presento a un nuevo personaje, se llama Alfonso, el mejor amigo de Emily, quien de hecho (SPOILER!) jugará un rol más importante en temporadas posteriores (así que tendrán que esperar, nenes… muajajajajaja!)

**CAPÍTULO 28: El verdadero Andros Alpheratz**

Otro capítulo con cierto toque de "aburrición". Aquí se trata más que todo de una conversación entre Andros y Maya. El joven y guapo Saiyajin decide dejar a un lado su característico orgullo para comentarle a ella cosas nunca imaginadas, las cuales demuestran su humanidad (en serio, si alguien lleva una carga así, lo mejor es tener a un confidente). Allí también Alfonso tiene un extraño sueño (y sigo con ese cliché xD) sobre él, Emily y otras figuras con puntos de colores (¿Dejavú?).

**CAPÍTULO 29: Un nuevo misterio**

Un capítulo "anti hombres" por así decirlo xD, el cual está casi totalmente ambientado en la Universidad de Northern Capital (podría considerarse un capítulo de relleno). En éste, Emily le cuenta a Alfonso sobre lo ocurrido cuando visitaba a su novio (hombre tenía que ser ¬¬) y para levantarle los ánimos, su joven amigo trata de cambiar el tema, hablando del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior y que, casualmente, también tuvo la pelirroja, sólo que con un final distinto. ¿Por qué ambos soñaron lo mismo? ¿Qué significado tendrá? ¿Cómo influiría en sus vidas? Es allí donde está el misterio (y el spoiler LOL! Así que tendrán que esperar). Como combo, incluyo sólo un pequeño espacio dedicado a Andros, en el cual tiene una inusual charla con Michelle.

**CAPÍTULO 30: Dos historias, dos finales**

En este episodio ocurren dos eventos paralelos: 1) Emily rompe su relación con Hayden (ese cretino no se la merece!, es más... QUEDATE CON ÉL CHARLOTTE TONTA TONTA TONTAAAAAAAAAAAA!) y 2) Los Piratas Espaciales salen de la Compuerta Espacial y llegan a Rhodan, donde son recibidos por su líder, culminando así su viaje (a bichos tan feos...)

Y con esto concluyo (finalmente) esta sección de capítulos (los cuales son, al mismo tiempo, la primera mitad de la 2ª saga de esta temporada)

Good bye my friends! :D

Personajes originales de DBZ son Copyright © por **Akira Toriyama**

Historia y personajes de XDB son Copyright © por **Ghosthead-Nebula**


	33. Capítulo 31: Rhodan Visiones

**CAPITULO 31: RHODAN – VISIONES**

Los soldados observan a su líder, llenos de confusión. **– _¿Odu yowonk mi? (¿Usted lo conoce)_**

**__****–** ¡Forse coutat seyi, ditosh! (¡Por supuesto que sí, idiotas!) – Lord Mirfak dirige una mirada sombría al soldado que le hizo esa pregunta, para luego observar al capitán. **–_ Eh sinad lodnerirf… (Él es un viejo amigo)._ –** Al decir esto, el alienígena se dirige lentamente a Andros.

El Saiyajin rompe el silencio. **– Heme aquí, Lord Mirfak. –** Él decide hablar en su idioma natural, dado que su anfitrión lo entiende a la perfección. **– He cumplido con mi parte del trato.**

**– Veo que eres muy eficiente, Alpherazt. Aunque no te esperaba tan pronto.**

**– Lo sé, pero la suerte nos ha favorecido. –** Entonces, Andros se dirige a Maya. **– Tráela.**

**– Sí, señor. –** Ella asiente, algo cabizbaja, dirigiéndose al interior de la nave.

* * *

Emily y su gran amigo Alfonso se encuentran en una heladería. El joven se sorprende al ver cómo su compañera prácticamente ha devorado unos cuantos Banana Split. En estos momentos ella está terminando el último de ellos. **– Vaya, Emie. Sí que estabas mal.**

**– ¿Tú crees?**

**– Bueno, no todo el mundo puede comer 4 Banana Split y sobrevivir.**

**– No bromees. –** Ella sonríe tímidamente, algo que alegra al adolescente. **– Creo que no podré llegar a los 5. Ya estoy saciada.**

**– Ya era hora.**

**– ¡OYE!**

**– Tranquila, sólo bromeaba. –** Ambos sonríen, pudiéndose percibir en la pelirroja una no muy sonora risa. **– Por lo que veo, ya te sientes mucho mejor.**

**–Sí, es cierto. Tantos helados han surtido efecto. ¿Sabes algo?**

**– ¿Qué cosa?**

**– Lo que más me duele no es el hecho de haber roto con Hayden, sino el sentirme tan utilizada.**

**– Te entiendo. Oye y… ¿Lo amabas realmente?**

**– La verdad… ya no lo sé.**

**– ¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué no lo sabes?**

**– Así es. Al principio creí que lo amaba pero… últimamente he sentido un vacío en mi vida, algo faltaba, no lo sé… A él lo quería mucho, lo apreciaba, y pensé que eso era amor…**

**– ¿Pero?**

**– Pero luego de lo ocurrido, y de haber pensado las cosas, esto no me duele tanto como lo esperaba. Es decir, sí me duele, pero no como lo imaginé…** *suspiro*** quizás de alguna forma él haya tenido razón al decir que no le di todo el amor que se merecía.**

**– Te equivocas. Tú has sido muy buena, paciente y fiel. Has estado con él cuando más te necesitaba, pero por desgracia él no supo apreciar eso.**

**– Lo sé… –** Emie mira a su amigo, con ojos llenos de dulzura y una tímida pero muy bella sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. **– Eres tan buen amigo, y siempre puedo contar contigo. Por eso a veces me pregunto: ¿Por qué mi corazón no se habrá fijado en ti? Podrías ser un excelente novio.**

**– Me halagas, en serio. Pero tú y yo estamos unidos por una gran amistad, un lazo tan grande y fuerte que nada ni nadie podrá quebrantar. –** En esto él muestra su dedo meñique, y Emily lo toma con el suyo, uniendo ambos dedos para simbolizar esa unión que ha existido desde niños. Entonces, el latino sigue hablando.** – Además, estoy seguro de que el destino te tiene preparado algo especial, y quizás muy pronto conocerás al hombre de tu vida, a tu alma gemela.**

**– ¿Lo crees?**

**– Claro que sí. Estoy seguro de ello.**

**– Gracias… –** Ella se levanta de su asiento, abrazando a su compañero. **– De verdad no sé qué habría hecho sin ti…**

* * *

Maya se asoma por la puerta de su cuarto, encontrando a Michelle sentada en la cama. Ella se le acerca. **– Ya es hora.**

**– ¿Eh? ¿Para qué? –** No hay respuesta, a excepción de una mano que le tiende la mujer, invitándola a tomarla y acompañarla, así que Mich lo hace así, aun preguntándose qué está ocurriendo. **– ¿Qué pasa, Maya?**

**– Nada chiquita, no te preocupes. Vámonos… –** La niña asiente, abandonando de esta manera la habitación.

* * *

Los amigos se encuentran frente a la casa de Emily. El joven besa a su amiga en la mejilla. **– ¿No quieres que te acompañe?**

**– No, Alfonso. Estaré bien. Sólo necesito descansar.**

**– Bien, nos veremos más tarde. Adiós.**

**– Hasta luego… –** Una vez el joven se marcha, ella ingresa al interior de la residencia, siendo recibida por un hombre de mediana estatura, cabello semiondulado negro, barba negra y usa anteojos. Ella lo saluda, con un tono de voz bajo.** – Hola, tío Albert.**

**– ¡Emily! ¡Llegas temprano! –** Él nota la tristeza en los ojos de su sobrina.** – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?**

**– Sí.**

**– ¿Segura? –** El hombre mira por todas partes. **– Creí que habías venido con alguien.**

**– Era Alfonso. Me trajo hasta aquí y se fue a su casa.**

**– Ya veo. ¿Y qué ocurrió con tu novio? –** Al decir esto, el rostro de la adolescente refleja mucha más tristeza, algo que preocupa a su tío.** – ¿Emie?**

**– Él y yo… rompimos… –** En ese instantes ella sube las escaleras, encerrándose en su alcoba.

* * *

Lord Mirfak está confundido, observando a la pequeña Michelle, caminando a su alrededor, para luego dirigir su mirada al Saiyajin.** – ¿Acaso es una broma?**

**– No.**

**– ¿Tratas de decir que esta insignificante criatura es la fuente de energía?**

**– Sí, señor. –** Interrumpe Maya, aún deprimida. **– Créalo o no, ella tiene un gran potencial.**

**– Umm… No parece ser muy fuerte. –** En esto, el rhodano toma a la chiquilla por sus ropas, como si se tratase de un cachorro.** – Aunque… puedo percibir en "esto" un elevado nivel de Ki-Gamma. Quizás sea cierto. –** Luego él se dirige a uno de los soldados. **_– ¡Evale rheni nopris! (¡Llévenla a prisión!)._**

Dos soldados toman a la pequeña por ambos brazos, dispuestos a llevársela. Entonces la musa se acerca al Mirfak.** – ¡Espere!**

**– ¿Qué quieres?**

**– ¿Podría usted dejarnos, al menos, despedirnos de ella?**

**– Hmm… –** El alienígena lo medita, a la vez que los soldados empiezan a caminar junto a la niña, hasta que él levanta su mano, indicándoles que se de detengan. **– Muy bien, pero que sea rápido…**

Gizmo es el primero en acercarse a la pelilavanda, muy triste. **– Te echaré mucho de menos, Michelle.**

**– ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? –** No hay respuestas, el duendecillo sólo se limita a aguantar las ganas de llorar, abrazándola. Luego se acerca Ramlud, quien empieza a acariciar su pequeña cabeza, ante la asustada mirada de la niña. **– Nos volveremos a ver… ¿verdad?**

**– Ten la seguridad de que muy pronto así será. Sólo ten fe. –** En esto, el hechicero se retira, cediéndole el turno a Maya.

Lajoven se acerca a su amiga, abrazándola fuertemente. **– Michelle… Quisiera que las cosas fuesen diferentes.**

**– ¿Pero por qué? Me estás asustando.**

**– No te asustes chiquita. Todo estará bien. –** Ella se retira, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Mich enfoca sus ojos en la nave, donde se encuentra Niel, quien saluda discretamente, siendo esa su forma de despedirse, para finalmente mirar al Capitán Alpheratz. Sus inocentes ojos celestes muestran mucha tristeza, mientras las lágrimas recorren su infantil rostro, algo que, muy en el fondo, conmueve al orgulloso Saiyajin, aunque éste no quiera reconocerlo. Sin embargo, se limita a darle un consejo final: **– No llores más, pues un Saiyajin siempre debe mostrar fortaleza.**

**– Es que… tengo miedo…**

**– Entiendo, pero aun así debes mantenerte firme, como todo miembro de tu raza, y no uno cualquiera, sino uno de la élite Saiyajin, perteneciente a la casta real.**

**– ¿Qué has dicho? –** Interrumpe Mirfak, claramente anonadado. **– ¿Acaso esta mocosa es descendiente del Rey Vegeta?**

**– Así es.**

**– Vaya… esto lo hace más interesante… –** Dicho esto, el rhodano truena sus dedos y los guardias se llevan a la pequeña ante la mirada de impotencia de los tripulantes. Ella por supuesto trata de zafarse de los sujetos, llorando desconsoladamente, algo que golpea el corazón de Andros.

* * *

Emily está en su cuarto, sentada sobre su cama, pensativa, cabizbaja y, al levantar la cabeza, sus ojos se enfocan en una fotografía de su ex-novio, colocada en su espejo. Ella se llena de ira, toma la foto y la rompe. **– ¡TRAIDOR! –** Enseguida, la pelirroja busca y destruye todo lo que está vinculado con Hayden, como cartas, obsequios, etc.

La adolescente se sienta nuevamente en su cama, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, hundiéndose poco a poco en la depresión, recordando todos aquellos momentos que vivieron juntos: Su primera cita, su primer beso, los días cuando estudiaban juntos, las noches que pasaba en vela cuando él estaba enfermo, las fiestas, las citas en cines o heladerías…

De repente todo a su alrededor se vuelve negro y, en medio de la oscuridad eterna, aparece un pequeño punto azul violeta. Enseguida, Emie empieza a ver muchas imágenes difusas, tan rápidas como si se tratase de una película adelantada, siendo éstas especies de… recuerdos… La joven se sorprende y se confunde al ver cómo un humanoide blanquecino camina hacia ella, cómo las imágenes de su sueño aparecen ante sus ojos, cómo en forma súbita un par de ojos plateados la observan con dolor y agonía… Finalmente, todo vuelve a la normalidad. – _Dios mío… ¿Qué es todo esto?_

* * *

Un soldado rhodano entrega a Andros un cofre. Éste último lo abre, revelando así su interior: Monedas de oro. Él levanta su mirada, observando a Lord Mirfak, para luego ordenar a sus tripulantes subirse a la nave y así abandonar ese planeta, culminando de esta manera su misión.

Una vez fuera de la atmósfera, el Saiyajin observa el cofre: La paga fue muy buena, más de la estipulada, pero aun así él se siente insatisfecho, un vacío dentro de su alma, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se siente tan mal? ¿Por qué había nacido algo dentro de sí mismo que lo vinculaba a Michelle? ¿Acaso después de todo él apreciaba a esa niña? ¿O tal vez hay un lazo mucho más fuerte entre ambos?

Andros se dispone a irse a su habitación para meditar sobre esas dudas, cuando es interceptado por Maya. **– ¿Capitán?**

**– ¿Sí?**

**– Hay algo que… usted debería ver…**

* * *

En la cabina superior, el capitán se acerca a una mesa cerca de su sillón, encontrando allí el rompecabezas, el cual está casi totalmente armado, y una pieza a su lado. Él toma ambos objetos, lleno de sorpresa, a la vez que escucha a su subordinada, quien le habla con mucho pesar. **– Tal como Mich lo prometió, le reservó a usted la última pieza.**

**– No puedo creer que ella lo haya armado… –** Esto es otro golpe para su corazón: Michelle es una niña muy bondadosa, dispuesta a cumplir con sus promesas, algo realmente loable para alguien de su corta edad… El remordimiento se hace presente en él, quien empieza a temblar, mirando esa esfera casi perfecta, así que decide hacer algo noble y terminar con la obra de la niña, colocando de esta manera la pieza faltante en su respectivo lugar.

En ese instante, algo extraño sucede…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Qué tal? Un nuevo capítulo, iniciando con el último bloque de esta temporada. Nos acercamos al ! *0*

Quiéren saber qué es eso extraño que acontece? Esperen al próximo capítulo! (y porfaaaaaaaaaaaaa respondan, sé que los abandoné por mucho tiempo pero ya volví!)

Espero con ansias sus reviews, nos leemos :)


	34. Capítulo 32: Secretos del pasado

**CAPITULO 32: SECRETOS DEL PASADO**

Andros está estático, observando la esfera ya armada, la cual empieza a brillar. Repentinamente las uniones entre las piezas desaparecen, formando así un objeto sólido, del tamaño de la palma de su mano, hecho de un raro metal, dividido en sólo dos partes movibles. En cada mitad, a un costado, tiene una especie de muesca triangular que parece encajar con la de la otra mitad, aunque ambas están ubicadas a lados opuestos de la esfera.

La musa se acerca a su superior, llena de curiosidad.** – ¿Qué cree que sea esa cosa, capitán?**

**– Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo… –** Dicho esto, el joven mueve ambas mitades hasta que las muescas se encuentran, formando una especie de rombo, activando de esa manera el dispositivo.

De la figura creada emerge un rayo de luz, formando así un holograma. Él observa a la figura creada, reconociéndola al instante…** – Abuela…**

**– ¿Qué ha dicho? –** Pregunta Maya. **– ¿Es ella su abuela?**

**– Sí… Éste debe ser el mensaje oculto que ella me preparó antes de morir.**

**– Bueno, entonces debe ser algo privado, así que lo dejaré solo…**

**– No, quédate. Presiento que este mensaje tendrá mucha influencia en mí y… tal vez voy a necesitar tu apoyo en esto.**

**– Claro… –** Sin darse cuenta, ella toma las robustas manos del Saiyajin entre las suyas, mirándolo con ojos llenos de mucha ternura. **– Puede contar conmigo…**

El capitán Alpheratz mira fijamente a su subordinada, dejándose hechizar por esos ojos tan dulces y expresivos, quedándose inmóvil por unos instantes, hasta que reacciona, sonrojándose un poco. **– Bueno… Creo que deberíamos escuchar el mensaje. –** En esto, él coloca un dedo sobre un círculo que aparece justo bajo los pies de su abuela, iniciando la ejecución del mensaje:

**– Andros, hijo mío, si estás viendo este mensaje, significa que has logrado armar el puzle, por lo que ya estás listo para conocer la verdad sobre tu pasado. Te pido que escuches atentamente, porque lo que te voy a decir podría cambiarte la vida… para siempre… –** El capitán se siente algo nervioso, pero a la vez lleno de emoción, porque resolverá algunas dudas que tiene sobre su vida, y sus orígenes. **– Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo…**

*** FLASHBACK ***

En una lejana región de la galaxia hay un sistema estelar compuesto por 7 cuerpos celestes, siendo habitable el mayor de ellos: El planeta Kokoon.

Orbitando cerca de allí se encuentra una gran nave nodriza, acompañada de miles de naves muchísimo más pequeñas, todas atacando a ese planeta, dado que en ese momento se lleva a cabo una fatídica guerra, un enfrentamiento entre sus habitantes y un ser siniestro, vil y extremadamente peligroso: Freezer.

En el interior de la gran nave se encuentran los soldados más fuertes de la armada de Freezer, encabezados por Zarbon, Dodoria, las fuerzas Gi-Nyu y los Saiyajines renegados, todos esperando las órdenes de su superior. En ese momento, un grupo de ellos ingresa a la nave, trayéndose con ellos a un prisionero: Se trata de un hombre de unos 24 años, 1,83m de estatura, cabellera rubia y corta, ojos azules y está vestido de negro… Es un Saiyajin, cuya apariencia física (en forma natural) es muy rara en esa raza.

Ese grupo se dirige al área de la cárcel, siendo recibidos allí por una silueta femenina que se acerca a ellos y, al emerger de las sombras, se descubre su identidad: Una mujer de mediana estatura, alrededor de 19 años, con larga cabellera oscura, al igual que sus ojos, quien está vestida con el típico uniforme Saiyajin (1ª clase). Ella observa al prisionero, mostrando una sonrisa de complacencia. **– Vaya vaya… miren a quién tenemos aquí: Karn Lan'Gal.**

**– Kyra Alpheratz: Jamás imaginé que te unirías a ese demonio.**

**– No lo tomes a mal, Karn. Él prometió una buena paga y… acepté. Además, ya era hora de que alguien se pusiera los pantalones y tomara el control del universo porque, francamente, el Rey Vegeta ha hecho un pésimo trabajo…**

**– Quizás tengas razón, pero aun así preferiría a ese payaso en el poder, y no al maldito de Freezer.**

**– ¿Acaso tienes miedo de tener a un verdadero líder?**

**– ¿Miedo? ¡Jamás! Lo que siento es repulsión al sólo pensar en la posibilidad de seguir las órdenes de ese lunático.**

**– No me hagas reír. Ignoraré esas palabras, es más, te propongo algo: Si te unes a nosotros, ordenaré a mis hombres que te dejen libre, así podrías disfrutar de nuestro triunfo como los amos del universo. ¿Qué me dices?**

**– Creo que no me entendiste: ¡Jamás seré el títere de ese malnacido!**

**– Como quieras. –** Kyra levanta su cabeza, mirando a los soldados. **– ¡Enciérrenlo! Y asegúrense de que reciba todo el trato que se merece. –** Ellos asienten, llevándose al prisionero a otro lugar. Mientras tanto, la joven se sienta en un banquillo, pensativa, hablándose para sí misma. **– Es un tonto…**

**– ¡No vale la pena! –** La mujer reacciona al oír esa voz, para luego hacer una reverencia a alguien que emerge de la oscuridad: El príncipe Vegeta, quien para ese entonces contaba con unos 20 años. Él se le acerca. **– Ese insecto no hubiese sido nada útil.**

**– Tiene usted la razón, alteza… –** Dicho esto, un joven soldado se acerca a ellos, con mucha prisa y aparentemente angustiado. **– ¿Qué sucede?**

**– Los rebeldes… nos han preparado una emboscada y… necesitamos su apoyo.**

**– Iré enseguida. –** Kyra se dispone a seguir a su compañero, aunque ella gira su cabeza para mirar al orgulloso príncipe, quien sólo se limita a observarla con su típica mirada sombría.

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

Andros se confunde, mirando a su compañera.** – ¿Qué tendrá que ver el príncipe Vegeta en todo esto?**

* * *

Lord Mirfak se dirige a la prisión, encontrando allí a la pequeña Michelle, quien llora desconsoladamente. El sujeto la sostiene por sus ropas, mirándola fijamente, asustándola de tal forma que interrumpe su llanto.** – Hmm… Veamos si es cierto que posees suficiente energía. –** Acto seguido, el Rhodano se lleva a su cautiva a otro lugar.

* * *

La musa se acerca más a su superior, notando algo inusual en sus ojos.** – Lo noto muy confundido.**

**– Y lo estoy, Maya. Y apenas hemos oído una pequeña parte del mensaje… No quiero imaginarme el resto…**

**– ¿Quiere dejarlo hasta aquí?**

**– No… he estado esperando este mensaje desde que era un niño.**

**– Pero capitán… tal vez hayan cosas que no le agraden…**

**– Estoy consciente de ello… pero aun así debo continuar con esto.**

**– En este caso, sigamos escuchando…**

* * *

*** FLASHBACK ***

Pocos soldados de la armada de Freezer yacen sin vida en el suelo Kookonita, víctimas de un ataque sorpresa por parte de los rebeldes, un grupo de guerreros de distintas razas (entre ellas los Saiyajines) que se unieron para luchar y acabar con su poderoso oponente, liderados por Keops, un Saiyajin de primera clase quien es fiel a su rey, cuyo mano derecha es un joven desconocido de la misma edad de Vegeta, hábil y muy astuto, quien lucha por venganza personal.

Ellos han capturado a los sobrevivientes, torturándolos para exprimirles toda la información que puedan obtener, cuando de repente reciben noticias de un numeroso grupo de guerreros que se dirigen hacia ellos, bajo las órdenes de la joven Alpheratz.

Keops, quien está en su base secreta preparando un plan, se entera del ataque. **– Más traidores. –** En esto, él se levanta de su asiento, mirando a su compañero, quien está oculto en las tinieblas.** – Vayamos a darles la bienvenida. –** La figura asiente, así que ambos se dirigen al campo de batalla a reunirse con sus compañeros.

* * *

Fue una ardua jornada que duró horas, y al final del día Kookonita casi todos los rebeldes fueron capturados, a excepción de Keops, su misterioso compañero y un pequeño grupo de guerreros. Kyra está satisfecha, pero no del todo, dado que no ha capturado al cabecilla de ese grupo.

Ella camina por los alrededores de la nave, pensativa, buscando la manera de atrapar a tan astutos oponentes. No sirve de nada usar los rastreadores, pues ellos ocultan su Ki, además de estar constantemente cambiando su ubicación. ¿Cómo capturarlos?

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al oír una voz muy conocida, la cual proviene de un gran salón. Kyra se acerca a la puerta y enseguida Vegeta sale de allí, con su habitual mal humor, dado que acababa de discutir con Freezer. Al rato sale el alienígena, sonriendo astutamente, notando la presencia de la joven, quien le hace una reverencia. **– Gran Freezer.**

**– ¡Ah, Kyra! Justo a ti te buscaba.**

**– ¿Y en qué puedo serle útil, mi señor?**

**– Lo sabrás en su momento. –** En esto, Freezer señala a la puerta. **– Entremos.**

**– Como usted ordene. –** Acto seguido, ambos ingresan al salón para discutir un asunto en particular.

* * *

La guerrera ingresa a otro salón, mostrando preocupación a través de sus ojos color ébano. Ella está cabizbaja, pensativa y algo nerviosa. Luego… **– Supongo que ya te dieron la "gran" noticia.**

**– ¿Uh? –** Kyra mira por todas partes, hasta que descubre la silueta de su superior, quien está sentado cerca de una ventanilla, observando la inmensidad del universo. **– Príncipe Vegeta, no sabía que usted estaba allí. –** Él sólo se limita a observarla, de manera muy seria, más de lo usual, algo que confunde a la joven. **– ¿Qué le ocurre?**

**– ¡Eso no te incumbe!**

**– Es por mi misión… ¿verdad? –** El orgulloso príncipe sólo la mira de reojo, callado y muy serio. **– ¿Acaso no quiere que la haga? ¿Acaso usted… se preocupa por mí?**

**– No confundas las cosas, mujer. –** Exclama Vegeta. **– Al parecer, Freezer me considera incapaz de cumplir con esa tarea, y eso me tiene muy molesto.**

**– En eso se equivoca… –** Responde Kyra, quien se sienta en un sillón. **– Él no lo envía porque se trata de una misión suicida y… usted vale mucho.**

**– ¡Tonterías! Soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajines, guerrero de 1ª clase, y haga lo que haga, ¡yo siempre seré el triunfador! –** Dicho esto, el joven Vegeta muestra una de sus típicas sonrisas. **– Además… Dudo mucho que él se refiera a mí de esa manera.**

**– Es cierto. El gran Freezer no dijo exactamente eso, sino que usted será más útil aquí. Cuando dije que usted valía mucho… –** en ese momento ella baja la cabeza, apartando su mirada para ocultar el hecho de que está sonrojada. **– lo dije por… mí. –** Ella nota entonces que Vegeta está muy quieto, mirándola con esos ojos tan fríos, para luego marcharse.

* * *

Faltan 2 horas para que Kyra abandone la nave. Ella está colocándose su armadura a la vez que una lágrima recorre su pálida mejilla. En ese momento la guerrera siente una presencia, por lo que da la vuelta. **– Príncipe Vegeta… –** Al decir estas palabras, ella se seca rápidamente la lágrima.

El Saiyajin se acerca lentamente a su subordinada y, por alguna extraña razón, sus ojos reflejan algo de… tristeza. Ella se deprime aún más, corriendo hacia él, abrazándolo, temblando, acción ésta que lo confunde mucho más, sintiéndose aún peor cuando la joven levanta su cabeza para mirarlo con esos ojos llenos de pesar, húmedos ante la presencia de lágrimas, restándole a él fuerzas para apartarla de su lado. **– Kyra…**

**– Quizás esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, alteza… quizás no sobreviva a esto. Es por eso que… tengo mucho miedo.**

**– Lo sé… –** Ambos están allí, dándose un primer y, quizás, un último abrazo.

A partir de ese momento, ocurrirá algo que cambiaría el curso de la historia…

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

Y otro capítulo concluido!

Se imaginaban que aparecería Freezer? Apuesto a que no. Y también le he dado un poco más de protagonismo a nuestro Veggie (total, es el papito lindo del bombonazo de Trunks... 3

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este episodio.

Y por favor! Revieeeeeeeews!

Sayonara ;)


	35. Capítulo 33: El viaje a ZheAr

**CAPITULO 33: EL VIAJE A ZHE-AR**

El capitán Alpheratz no haya qué decir, pues está muy confundido, siendo Maya quien rompe el silencio. **– ¿Se encuentra bien?**

**– Yo… no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué demonios ese tal Vegeta está involucrado? ¿Acaso fue él quien marcó mi pasado? ¿Acaso fue él quien… asesinó a mis padres?**

**– ¿Qué? ¿Fueron ellos asesinados?**

**– No estoy seguro, pero empiezo a sospechar que así fue, y que ese sujeto es el culpable.**

**– Si me disculpa, capitán, creo que no debería llegar a conclusiones antes de terminar de oír el mensaje.**

**– Lo sé, Maya, lo sé,** *suspiro* **continuemos con esto…**

*** FLASHBACK ***

Es el hangar de la nave nodriza. Allí un grupo de jóvenes guerreros se prepara para partir a una misión suicida: Deben atacar y conquistar un sistema estelar entero, cuyos 11 planetas están habitados por razas poderosas y hostiles, y en esa tarea ellos estarán… solos.

Kyra se sube a su nave esférica, observando desde allí todo a su alrededor, a sus compañeros porque quizás no los vuelva a ver; a Freezer y sus hombres, a quienes les ha sido muy fiel, y por último a Vegeta, con quien hace tan sólo un par de horas vivió un momento único en su tipo, lleno de magia y sentimientos…

Los ojos de la Saiyajin muestran mucha tristeza y miedo al pensar que, quizás, no volvería.

Llegó el momento de partir. Las naves se elevan lentamente y parten hacia su misión, alejándose de allí a toda velocidad, dejando atrás a sus compañeros y a su líder…

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

Andros y Maya escuchan atentamente al holograma de Kyra, quien les sigue narrando los hechos ocurridos durante su juventud: **–… Fue una ardua batalla. Aunque físicamente éramos más fuertes, ellos nos superaban en número, y esa gran diferencia era nuestra desventaja. Aun así, hemos dado lo mejor de nosotros para cumplir con nuestra misión y honrar al gran Freezer, pero…**

*** FLASHBACK ***

Han pasado varios días. La nave nodriza aún continúa en las cercanías del ya conquistado planeta Kokoon. Un soldado corre por los pasillos hasta que se encuentra a Dodoria. **– Señor: Traigo noticias.**

* * *

El alien camina lenta y calmadamente hasta llegar a una cabina, en cuyo interior se encuentra Freezer, quien está acosando a un joven guerrero. **– Ya no tiene caso que luches, maldito: Tu líder Keops ha sido aniquilado y tus compañeros son mis prisioneros. Así que estás solo…**

**– Ehem… –** El villano da la vuelta, notando la presencia de Dodoria.** – Perdona que lo moleste, señor, pero acabo de recibir noticias del grupo enviado a DX3.**

**– Ah, excelente. –** Luego Freezer se percata de que su víctima trata de levantarse, así que él coloca su pie sobre la cabeza del guerrero, torturándole aún más.** – No creas que me he olvidado de ti, muchacho. –** Entonces él observa el brazo derecho del rebelde, el cual está lleno de heridas y sangre, luego lo sostiene entre sus grandes y blancas manos.** – Ya no necesitarás esto. –** Enseguida, y de un fuerte tirón, arranca el brazo de raíz, arrojándolo a la distancia, provocando que el malherido grite lleno de dolor y agonía. Finalmente, el alienígena se dirige hacia donde está su subordinado.** – ¿Y bien?**

**– Señor, el sistema DX3 ha sido conquistado satisfactoriamente, pero a un alto precio: Casi todos los soldados han sido asesinados.**

**– Como si eso me importara… Aunque me gustaría saber qué ha ocurrido con Kyra.**

**– Bueno, ella está desaparecida. Se teme que haya muerto.**

**– Aww… es una lástima, ella era tan fiel y talentosa. Peor bueno, ya encontraremos un reemplazo. –** Dicho esto, Freezer observa al joven caído, sonriendo de complacencia.** – ¿Te duele, verdad? –** Él suelta entonces una carcajada mientras su víctima sufre. **– Esto es para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo. –** En esto, mira nuevamente a Dodoria. **– ¡Enciérrelo!**

**– ¿No piensa acabar con él, gran Freezer?**

**– No me molestaré en darle una muerte rápida, Dodoria. De todos modos este imbécil ha perdido mucha sangre y por eso no sobrevivirá, así que dejaré que muera de manera lenta y muy dolorosa…**

**– Entiendo mi señor, haré lo que me ordene. –** Al decir esas palabras, el alien obeso coloca al joven sobre sus hombros para llevarlo a prisión, mientras su líder se detiene frente a la ventanilla, observando el universo.

* * *

Una nave desciende sobre el planeta más pequeño del sistema DX3. De allí emerge un grupo variado de seres provenientes de varios planetas, con el fin de buscar agua, comida y sobrevivientes, tarea que se hace muy difícil al haber tantos cadáveres, hasta que… **– ¡Aquí hay una! –** Los demás se dirigen hacia donde está su compañero, quien encontró a una inconsciente y malherida guerrera Saiyajin.

* * *

Kyra abre lentamente sus ojos, en medio de un lugar desconocido, aparentemente una habitación. **– ¿En dónde estoy?**

**– Estás a salvo. –** La guerrera mira en dirección a la voz, encontrando a una joven mujer, de mediana estatura, cabello cobrizo y ojos oscuros sin pupilas. **– Soy Calixta.**

**– Eres… eres una… una… ¡Tusfuru!**

**– Es cierto. Pero relájate, aún estás débil.**

**– ¿Cómo puedo relajarme teniendo frente a mí a una…? –** Ella no logra acabar de decir la frase pues empieza a gemir de dolor, así que Calixta se le acerca, limpiándole sus heridas, confundiendo así a la malherida. **– ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? ¿No sabes que soy una…?**

**– ¿Saiyajin? Sí, lo sé, pero necesitas ayuda. Además en el lugar donde vamos no serán necesarias las diferencias entre nuestras razas. Ahora descansa, aún hay mucho por recorrer. –** Al decir esto, la Tsufuru se retira de allí, permitiendo que Kyra descanse.

* * *

Han pasado 5 días. La nave donde viaja Kyra llega a un planeta de grandes dimensiones, el cual está rodeado por muchas lunas. Calixta ingresa a su cuarto para darle la buena noticia. **– Bien, ya llegamos.**

**– ¿A dónde?**

**– Al único lugar donde todos podremos convivir en paz: Zhe-Ar.**

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

**– Aún no sé si el gran Freezer ordenó o no una misión de rescate, pero lo más seguro es que me hayan tomado por muerta… –** La figura de Kyra suspira y aparenta mostrar un poco de temor, aun así continúa con su mensaje.** – Al principio tuve dificultad de adaptarme a ese nuevo planeta, pero con el tiempo he ido aprendiendo a vivir en paz y armonía con todos a mí alrededor, especialmente con Calixta, quien ha sido una gran amiga. Todo iba bien y me sentía muy feliz en mi nuevo hogar, hasta que…**

*** FLASHBACK ***

Han pasado 4 semanas desde la llegada a Zhe-Ar. Kyra y Calixta han estado compartiendo una residencia, como dos buenas amigas. A la Saiyajin le costó trabajo convivir con su compañera, pero finalmente aprendió a apreciarla. En ese momento ellas estaban por salir, pero la guerrera aún no estaba lista, por lo que la Tsufuru toca impacientemente la puerta de su habitación. **– Vamos, Kyra, apresúrate.**

**– Espera un poco que esto… uff… no me entra.**

**– ¿Uh? –** Calixta se confunde, así que ella decide entrar al cuarto, encontrando a su amiga forcejeando con sus mallas azules, dado que esa prenda no logra subir más arriba de las caderas.** – Qué extraño, eso te quedaba bien.**

**– Eso mismo digo. Por eso no entiendo por qué ahora lo siento más ajustado.**

**– Umm… Quizás has aumentado de peso, por falta de ejercicio.**

**– Tal vez tengas razón. A partir de hoy iniciaré una jornada de entrenamiento.**

* * *

Es de tarde. Kyra está entrenando en una región montañosa, siendo Calixta la única testigo. Fue una larga sesión en donde ella practica sus golpes y patadas, procurando evitar que se oxide su cuerpo. De repente, la joven se siente muy agotada, cayendo en el piso, respirando con dificultad.

La Tsufuru se acerca a su amiga, muy preocupada. **– ¿Estás bien?**

**– Sí, sólo estoy un poco mareada, es todo.**

**– Quizás necesitas hidratarte. –** Dicho esto, ella le entrega una bebida hidratante, pero cuando Kyra empieza a beber, lo vomita casi en forma instantánea. **– Esto no me está gustando. Deberíamos volver a casa.**

**– ¡Tonterías! Estoy… estoy perfectamente… bien. So… solo necesito levantarme. –** La joven guerrera trata de levantarse, muy lentamente, pero apenas puede mantenerse en pie debido a los mareos, siendo finalmente ayudada por su compañera. **– Creo… que necesito un descanso.**

**– Definitivamente amiga. –** Al final ambas deciden volver, por lo que Calixta ayuda a su amiga a subirse a una pequeña nave, para luego partir hacia la colonia.

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

**– Cuando llegué a casa me sentí mucho mejor, así que le resté importancia a ese malestar, pero a medida que transcurrían los días los mareos se hacían mucho más frecuentes…**

*** FLASHBACK ***

1 semana después…

Calixta entra en la residencia, encontrando a su amiga tirada en el piso, muy débil, apenas pudiendo respirar. Ella se le acerca, llena de preocupación. **– ¿Kyra? ¿Qué tienes?**

**– No… no es nada…**

**– Pero estás pálida. Necesitas un doctor.**

**– No necesito… a nadie… ni… mucho menos a un… estúpido doctor…**

**– Por favor, entiende, estás mal y necesitas ayuda.**

**– ¡NO! Nada… ni nadie… me c… convencerá de ir…**

* * *

Kyra y su amiga esperan en un consultorio. La Saiyajin parece estar algo molesta, ya que Calixta le insistió tanto que al final tuvo que acceder. Al cabo de unos minutos una enfermera se acerca a ellas. **– ¿Srta. Alpheratz?**

**– Sí, soy yo.**

**– Por favor, acompáñeme. –** Ella asiente y se levanta, siguiendo a la enfermera para hacerse los análisis.

* * *

Al cabo de hora y media, las amigas se encuentran sentadas frente al doctor, quien es un sujeto de elevada estatura, piel rojiza y cabellos negros, el cual está revisando los resultados. **– Bien, Srta. Alpheratz, le tengo dos noticias. En primer lugar permíteme felicitarla.**

**– ¿Felicitarme? –** Él asiente. **– ¿Por qué?**

**– Porque usted está embarazada…**

**– ¡¿QUÉ? –** La Saiyajin se levanta, en shock, sin poder concebir esa noticia, para luego volverse a sentar, muy confundida. **– ¿Embarazada?**

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

Andros y Maya no logran comprender nada: ¿Qué tiene que ver la batalla en DX3 con el pasado del joven capitán? ¿Y qué hay de Vegeta y Freezer? ¿Quién será el padre de esa criatura? Éstas y otras preguntas rondan por sus mentes, mientras el holograma aún continúa revelándoles el pasado…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Otro capítulo listo!

Me imagino que a estas alturas ya empiezan a tener ciertas sospechas... pero no serán confirmadas/refutadas hasta después. Muajajajajajajajajajaja!

Espero reviews :)


	36. Capítulo 34: Lazos de sangre

**Fe de errata:** Bueno chicos, antes de iniciar con el siguiente capítulo, he hecho una revisión a los anteriores. En el capítulo 22: _Los piratas llegan a la Tierra_, al inicio dije que los Briefs estaban esperando la llegada del año 800 D.D., pero revisando las fechas he cometido un error, pues Michelle ha nacido en el año 997, es decir, en el 800 ya ha cumplido sus 3 años. Por lo tanto, la fecha correcta para ese segmento es 31 de diciembre del 800, y no del 799. Espero que me disculpen.

Ahora continuemos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 34: LAZOS DE SANGRE**

*** FLASHBACK ***

Calixta trata de calmar a su amiga, quien aún se encuentra en shock, sin lograr concebir que ella esté esperando un hijo, para luego reaccionar abruptamente, levantándose de su asiento mientras apoya sus manos sobre el escritorio. **– ¡Pero eso es imposible!**

**– Tranquilícese, joven. –** Responde el doctor, con mucha calma. **– Entiendo su reacción, pero…**

**– ¡No! ¡No lo entiende! Esto debe ser un error, ni siquiera tengo pareja.**

**– Umm… ¿Kyra? –** Interrumpe Calixta. **– ¿Qué hay del chico con quien estuviste antes de venir a Zhe-Ar?**

**– ¿Qué? –** Esta vez los negros ojos de la Saiyajin muestran mucho asombro, sentándose lentamente en el sillón, muy nerviosa. **– Es cierto… entonces el padre de este bebé es…**

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

Andros se levanta de su asiento, lleno de confusión.** – ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!**

**– Capitán, por favor cálmese…**

**– ¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Maya? Es inconcebible la idea de que mi abuela haya tenido un hijo de… de… ¡VEGETA!**

**– Lo sé y entiendo su reacción, pues esto es algo que nadie se esperaba. Pero creo que debería tranquilizarse.**

**– Yo… no lo sé… Esto está cada vez más confuso… –** El joven se sienta nuevamente, con la musa a su lado, mientras siguen oyendo el mensaje del holograma.

*** FLASHBACK ***

Kyra mira su vientre, colocando ambas manos sobre el mismo. **– Es increíble admitir que justo ahora, dentro de mi vientre, está creciendo el hijo de Vegeta, príncipe de los Saiyajines.**

**– Doctor. –** Añade la Tsufuru.** – Usted dijo que tenía dos noticias. ¿Cierto?**

**– Así es. Obviamente el embarazo es la primera de ellas. Pero la otra es, lamentablemente, muy terrible.**

**–Perderá al bebé, ¿verdad?**

**– Por supuesto que no. Pero aun así su embarazo será riesgoso, debido a su enfermedad.**

**– ¿Qué cosa? –** Pregunta la joven guerrera, un poco angustiada. **– ¿De qué enfermedad me habla?**

**– Seré honesto con usted, Srta. Alpheratz: Usted padece una enfermedad muy rara llamada Mal de Adharon.**

**– ¿Mal de Adharon? ¿Es muy grave?**

**– Temo que sí. Esta enfermedad provoca un desarrollo acelerado de las células, y por ende usted envejecerá prematuramente, algo muy perjudicial para alguien de su raza.**

**– ¿Y hay alguna cura?**

**– Lamento decirle que no. A medida que pasa el tiempo, usted envejecerá el doble de lo normal, disminuyendo sus fuerzas. En los casos crónicos el envejecimiento podría acelerarse mucho más a una edad avanzada.**

**– Esto… no puede ser… –** Ella ahora se deprime al saber sobre la gravedad de su dolencia, pero como orgullosa Saiyajin trata de ocultar su pesar, mostrando fortaleza. Sin embargo, hace una pregunta que la inquieta: **– ¿Cómo pude haberme contagiado?**

**– La enfermedad no es contagiosa, Srta. Alpheratz. Se trata más bien de una mutación genética, y fue muy reciente. Dígame: ¿Ha estado últimamente expuesta a algún arma o foco radiactivo?**

**– Ahora que lo menciona, durante la batalla en DX3 nos han arrojado una extraña bomba… todos a mi alrededor murieron al instante, y yo apenas pude sobrevivir a ese ataque.**

**– Eso lo explica. Al parecer esa explosión afectó sus genes.**

**– Y… ¿nacerá mi bebé con esa enfermedad?**

**– Afortunadamente no. La criatura aún está en etapa embrionaria y en esa fase sus células tienen propiedades increíblemente regenerativas, sobretodo tratándose de un Saiyajin. Tal vez algunos de sus genes hayan mutado, pero los mismos se habrían restaurado.**

**– Eso espero…**

**– Disculpe, doctor. –** Pregunta Calixta. **– ¿No morirá Kyra tan pronto, verdad?**

**– Bueno, manteniendo una vida sana, una dieta balanceada y jornadas de ejercicios, ella podría vivir por mucho tiempo.**

**– Entiendo. Muchas gracias, doctor. –** Dicho esto, ambas jóvenes se levantan, estrechan la mano del galeno y se marchan.

* * *

A medida que pasan los meses, Kyra y su amiga han estado acudiendo al médico para su chequeo periódico, asegurando así el desarrollo saludable del bebé, hasta que finalmente nace un hermoso varón, a quien ella llama: Merak.

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

Esta vez el joven capitán queda sin palabras, con su rostro en blanco y sus manos algo temblorosas. Maya trata de tranquilizarle, pues las palabras que él acababa de oír han sido fuera de lo común, algo totalmente inadmisible. **– ¿Se siente bien?**

**– No… esto… no me puede estar pasando…**

**– Le prepararé un té.**

**– No gracias. No me apetece.**

**– Pero usted lo necesita. Está muy pálido.**

**– ¿Cómo no habría de estarlo? Maya: Merak Alpheratz era mi padre.**

**– Su… ¿padre? Entonces eso significa que…**

**– Sí… que Vegeta, príncipe de los Saiyajines… es mi abuelo.**

* * *

De vuelta a Northern Capital.

Emily se encuentra en su dormitorio, junto a sus amigas, quienes se habían enterado de la ruptura con Hayden, siendo Anahís la primera en comentar.** – Cuánto lo siento amiga.**

**– Gracias.**

**– Ese Hayden… –** Añade Anette. **– Últimamente lo vi muy raro. Pero no te dije nada porque pensé que era por los exámenes. De haber sabido que era por esa tal… víbora…**

**– Déjalo así…**

**– Emie… –** Dice Katty, pensativa, sosteniendo un trozo de papel en la mano.** – Él definitivamente no era tu verdadero amor… El destino te depara a alguien más…**

**– ¿Acaso lo dices por el jueguito ese?**

**– Amiga, sé que sonará muy raro pero… sí.**

**– Oh, por favor…**

**– ¡En serio! Es más, aquí está su nombre. –** Dicho esto, la rubia le hace entrega del trozo de papel. **– Míralo.**

**– No me interesa…**

**– Qué tonta eres, Katty. –** Reclama la joven achinada, susurrándole al oído. **– No deberías venir con esas cosas. Sabes que ella es muy escéptica.**

**– De acuerdo… –** Ella toma el papel y lo guarda dentro de un libro, por si un día decide leerlo, para luego mirar el reloj. **– Chicas, debemos irnos, el ensayo es en media hora.**

**– Amiga. –** Pregunta la morena.** – ¿Estarás bien sin nosotras?**

**– Sí, no se preocupen. Gracias por su visita. –** Acto seguido, las amigas se retiran, dejando a una deprimida Emily sola en su habitación.

* * *

Andros suspira, pensativo, lleno de confusión, aun tratando de asimilar que él pertenece a la casta real Saiyajin. La musa toma su mano, mirándole directamente a los ojos. **– Capitán, sé que aún le cuesta admitir esa realidad, de hecho, lo entiendo y entiendo su malestar. Pero al menos debería verle el lado bueno: Ahora usted conoce su verdadero origen.**

**– Lo sé, pero tal como dijiste, aún me cuesta creer todo esto…** *suspiro* **pero continuemos escuchando.**

**– ¿Aún desea seguir?**

**– Sí. Quiero oír todo lo que mi abuela me tenga que decir. –** Ambos miran al holograma de Kyra, quien sigue narrando su historia:

**– Tu padre creció sano y fuerte, y su amor de hijo llenó el vacío que había en mi vida. Cuando se convirtió en hombre, conoció la mujer con quien se casaría: Sakura Grus, tu madre. Al tiempo recibí por su parte el regalo más especial que he recibido en mi vida: Tú, mi amado nieto… –** Una leve sonrisa se esboza en el rostro de Andros y, sin darse cuenta, aprieta fuertemente la mano de su compañera. **– Tú y tu padre han sido mis más grandes tesoros, y procuraba dar lo mejor de mí por su bienestar. Entonces sucedió…**

*** FLASHBACK ***

Han pasado 24 años. Kyra está en su casa cuidando al pequeño Andros, de 2 años de edad. Ella observa cómo el niño camina graciosamente, jugando con sus juguetes, mientras su amiga Calixta está en la cocina, preparando la cena. En ese momento alguien toca la puerta y la mujer la abre: Se trata de alguien vestido de negro.** – ¿Sra. Alpheratz?**

**– Sí, soy yo.**

**– Le tengo graves noticias…**

* * *

Kyra y su amiga se encuentran frente a los cuerpos inertes de Merak y Sakura, quienes fallecieron de manera muy misteriosa, dejando al pequeño Andros huérfano, quedando de esta manera bajo los cuidados de su abuela. Ella llora en silencio por la pérdida de su hijo y nuera, aun preguntándose qué había pasado.

La Tsufuru se acerca al hombre vestido de negro, quien pertenece al cuerpo de policía interestelar.** – ¿Qué les ha sucedido?**

**– No lo sabemos. Los hemos encontrado así en el interior de su nave. Nos dimos cuenta de ello porque la misma viajaba en forma errática, sin responder a nuestros mensajes. Se sospecha que ellos han sufrido una muerte natural.**

**– Pero ambos eran jóvenes saludables. ¿No han considerado que esto se trate de un vil asesinato?**

**– Hemos investigado al respecto, pero no hemos hallado evidencias que confirmen esa teoría. Lo lamento mucho, señoras, pero este caso ya ha sido cerrado…**

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

**– Hasta el día en que fue grabado este mensaje aún no se ha descubierto la causa de la muerte de tus padres, pero sé que tarde o temprano se resolverá este misterio. –** La mujer sonríe a un confundido Andros, para luego decir sus palabras finales. **– Cuánto ansío poder verte convertido en un hombre, con la fortaleza de tu padre y la nobleza de tu madre, pero tal vez eso nunca llegue a suceder. Lo que sí puedo hacer es pedirte esto: Procura ser un hombre de bien, amable y comprensivo, dispuesto a defender la verdad… Con esto doy por finalizado este mensaje, uno que espero que haya aclarado tus dudas, revelándote una única verdad: Tu verdadera identidad… –** En ese instante el holograma se desactiva, quedando sólo una esfera fría sobre las manos del capitán. Andros afloja lentamente sus manos, por lo que la esfera cae bajo su propio peso, luego él se levanta, pensativo y lleno de confusión.

* * *

Mich se encuentra atada por manos y pies en una plataforma especial, en la cual se verifica su energía interna, recibiendo fuertes descargas que le causan mucho dolor, pero ella increíblemente resiste, dejando a Mirfak anonadado: Si ella puede soportar eso, significa que posee mucho más poder del que aparenta tener. En esto, él dirige la mirada al soldado que controla la plataforma. **– _¡Tugone! Won nowki tawidu low kowont (¡Suficiente! Ya sé lo que quería saber)_ –** Entonces el subordinado desactiva el dispositivo, liberando así a una agotada niña, a quien carga mientras recibe la última orden de su líder:** – _Erparep eresh ucaeb onos… ¡Liwel katcat! (Prepárenla, porque pronto… ¡Atacaremos!)_**

* * *

El confundido Saiyajin aún observa las estrellas, pensando en todo lo que ha oído, aun recordando esas palabras: Su abuela tuvo un hijo de Vegeta, quien al mismo tiempo era su padre… Es allí cuando sus ojos muestran horror, golpeando con ambas manos el cristal, confundiendo así a Maya. **– ¡NO! ¿QUÉ HE HECHO?**

**– ¿Qué sucede, Capitán?**

**– Ahora todo tiene sentido… ahora entiendo todo este pesar, este dolor que siento dentro de mí… este vacío que me tortura…**

**– No logro entenderle…**

**– Son los lazos de sangre Maya… los lazos que me unen a esa niña… a Michelle…**

**– ¿Qué? –** Entonces ella recuerda que, en Rhodan, Andros mencionó a Mirfak que esa pequeña es descendiente de Vegeta, por lo que cubre sus labios con ambas manos, llena de asombro y nervios. **– Ustedes… son parientes…**

**– Sí… y ahora yo, estúpidamente, acabo de dejar a mi única familia en manos de esos… ¡monstruos! –** Él mira entonces el cofre.** – ¡Todo por este maldito dinero! –** dicho esto atea la mesa donde se apoya el baúl, esparciendo así todas las monedas en el suelo. Luego el joven Alpheratz apoya las manos sobre el cristal, cabizbajo, hablando en voz baja. **– Ahora una inocente criatura, sangre de mi sangre, corre un grave peligro. –** Enseguida él empieza a caminar hacia la entrada, a paso firme y con ojos llenos de determinación.

Maya lo sigue, más confundida que antes. **– ¿Qué piensa hacer?**

**– Lo que debí haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo: Regresarla a casa.**

**– ¿Piensa ir allá y devolver el dinero a cambio de Michelle?**

**– No Maya, ellos jamás lo aceptarán. –** En ese momento ambos entran al pequeño hangar, encontrando allí a unos pods. **– Si quiero recuperar a esa niña, será de la forma más difícil.**

**– ¿Nos enfrentaremos a ellos?**

**– No hables en plural: Yo iré solo, pues esa niña es mi responsabilidad.**

**– ¡No! ¡No puede hacer eso! –** Dice la joven mientras sostiene fuertemente la mano de su superior, con sus ojos humedecidos.** – ¡Es muy peligroso!**

**– Debo hacerlo…**

**– Capitán… yo… no soportaría perderlo… –** Él mira fijamente a su compañera, ese bello rostro, esa ternura irradiada de sus cristalinos ojos celestes, para luego recibir algo totalmente inesperado.

Maya se ha armado de valor, para robarle… un beso.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Andros nieto de Vegeta? Eso no me lo esperaba... más bien ustedes, yo sí que lo tenía planedo MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

Y vaya que directa nos salio Maya... robándole un beso a ese papasito lindo! (qué envidia)

Nos leemos en una próxima entrega. Chaito ^^


	37. Capítulo 35: Un suceso extraño

**CAPITULO 35: UN SUCESO EXTRAÑO**

El joven capitán queda estático ante la sorpresiva acción de Maya, no puede evitar sonrojar al sentir esos dulces labios sobre los suyos propios, percibiendo su suave respiración, teniendo ese inusual contacto con ella. Esta última reacciona, abriendo sus ojos para luego apartarse rápidamente, llena de pena.** – M… Maya…**

**– Capitán, no… no sé qué fue lo que me ocurrió… yo... no sé qué decirle…**

**– Hablaremos de esto después. –** Él entonces se sube a uno de los pods, preparándose para partir. **– Durante mi ausencia, tú te quedarás a cargo.**

**– Capitán, quiero ir con usted.**

**– No puedes, te necesito aquí. Ustedes deben continuar con su rumbo, sin dar marcha atrás. Haré todo lo posible por volver lo más pronto posible.**

**– Está bien… –** La musa sigue cabizbaja, un poco avergonzada por lo que hizo, mirando cómo su líder enciende el pod y sale de la nave, rumbo al planeta Rhodan.

* * *

Suena el teléfono. Una mujer de mediana estatura, cuyos cabellos verdes presentan dos mechones amarillos, atiende la llamada. **– ¿Hola?... Sí, ella está aquí. Un momento por favor. –** La mujer tapa el auricular con la mano y alza la voz. **– ¿Emily? Tienes una llamada.**

**– ¿Uh? –** La juvenil voz de Emie se escucha desde el piso superior** – ¿Quién es, tía Grace?**

**– Es un tal Jacob.**

**– ¿Jacob? Umm… no conozco a ningún Jacob. De todos modos atenderé en mi cuarto.**

**– Muy bien. –** La señora entocnes vuelve a hablar por teléfono. **– Ya ella te atenderá, no cuelgues. –** Dicho esto ella cuelga y se marcha a hacer sus quehaceres domésticos.

* * *

La pelirroja toma el auricular, muy molesta. **– ¡Hayden, ya te dije que no volvieras a llamarme!**

**– Emily, sólo quería hablar contigo…**

**– ¿Hablar? ¿Después de todo lo que has hecho? No sólo me mentiste a mí, sino que ahora mientes a mi tía diciéndole que eres un tal Jacob.**

**– Es que si le hubiese dicho que era yo…**

**– ¿Y eso te da derecho a engañarla? ¡Te agradecería que no involucres a mi familia en esto!**

**– D… de acuerdo. Pero sólo quería decirte que…**

**– ¡No me digas nada! ¿Sabes qué? No pienso perder el tiempo contigo. ¡Así que adiós!**

**– Espera, no cuelgues, por favor. Sólo escúchame por esta vez…**

**– ¡No tengo nada que escucharte!**

**– Pero…**

**– ¡NO INSISTAS! ¡LO NUESTRO TERMINÓ! –** Enseguida la joven cuelga el teléfono, con tanta fuerza que casi rompe el aparato, luego se tira en la cama y empieza a llorar de rabia y decepción. Al rato recibe otra llamada, así que ella atiende rápidamente, aún muy furiosa. **– ¡HAYDEN! ¡ACABO DE DECIRTE QUE…!**

**– ¿Emily? Soy yo, Alfonso.**

**– ¿Alfonso? –** Emily se sienta en la cama, bajando el tono de voz.** – Perdóname, creí que eras él…**

**– Ese imbécil te llamó, ¿verdad?**

**– Sí… Ya no sé qué hacer. A pesar de haber tenido ciertas dudas con respecto a mis sentimientos, aún siento un… gran dolor dentro de mí… –** A partir de allí, su voz empieza a sonar quebradiza.** – Sinceramente… quisiera que… que…** *sniff*

**– Tranquilízate Emie. Espérame, iré para allá.**

* * *

Andros llega a Rhodan, descendiendo de su navecilla, dirigiéndose rápidamente al palacio de Lord Mirfak. Una vez allí, se da cuenta de que el lugar está casi vacío, a excepción de algunos guardias y sirvientes. Él se acerca entonces a un soldado.** _– Ima nigok rolof Lord Mirfak (Estoy buscando a Lord Mirfak)._**

**– _Ruode raelsi tonere (Nuestro líder no se encuentra aquí)._**

**– _¿Ere wiseh? (¿En dónde está?)_ –** A decir esto el capitán Alpheratz toma al rhodano por su camisa, hablándole con mucha ira. Este último sólo queda callado, enfureciendo aún más al Saiyajin. **– _¿Otawod yuti rofwa? ¡REWASNEM! (¿Qué estás esperando? ¡CONTESTA!)._**

**– _Etnewith merayot torfoc noru seneime (Él fe con la armada a enfrentarse a nuestros enemigos)._**

**– _¿Detnah lerig? (¿Y la niña?)._**

**– _Esit witmeht (Está con ellos)._**

**– No… ¡MALDICIÓN! –** Esto frustra al joven, así que, ya desesperado, sube nuevamente a su pod, elevándose hasta abandonar la atmósfera del planeta.

* * *

Alguien toca la puerta y Grace abre. **– Buenas tardes, Sra. Hopkins.**

**– ¡Hola Alfonso! Pasa, Emily está en su dormitorio.**

**– Muchas gracias. –** Entonces el adolescente se dirige al piso superior. Como él es conocido por esa familia desde hace años, ellos le dan la suficiente confianza para ir hacia donde usualmente otro visitante no tiene acceso, por ejemplo, los dormitorios. Ahora él se encuentra frente a la puerta de la habitación, tocándola. **– ¿Emie? Soy yo.**

**– Pasa… –** El muchacho entra al lugar, encontrando a si amiga sentada en la cama, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Él se acerca, sentándose a su lado para consolarla. **– Oh Alfonso, me siento tan… tan…**

**– Por favor, Emily. Tranquilízate.**

**– Lo intentaré… Perdóname por haberte hecho venir.**

**– No hay cuidado. –** Alfonso mira el reloj en la mesa de noche, el cual marca las 5:43pm, sólo 3 horas después de su charla en la heladería. Dado que se acerca la primavera el clima está agradable, casi no hay nieve y aún falta más o menos 1 hora para el anochecer, así que al chico se le ocurre una idea.** – Oye, ¿quieres salir?**

**– Gracias, pero no tengo ganas de ir a ninguna parte.**

**– ¿Ni siquiera a la exposición de antigüedades?**

**– ¿Qué has dicho? –** La pelirroja mira a su amigo con ojos llenos de expectativas, ya que a ella le gusta ese tipo de cosas. **– ¿Exposición de antigüedades?**

**– Así es. La abrieron hoy en el museo. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres ir?**

**– Me encantaría.**

**– Entonces démonos prisa, pues el museo cierra a las 7:30pm.**

**– De acuerdo. –** En esto, Emie se dirige al baño para lavarse la cara, luego se toma su bolso y un abrigo, y ambos amigos se marchan de allí.

* * *

Son más de las 7:00pm. Emily y su gran amigo caminan por los alrededores de la ciudad comentando acerca de lo que han visto en el museo.

Al mismo tiempo, unas cuadras más arriba, un camión se encuentra estacionado en la parte trasera de un supermercado, haciendo su descarga nocturna. Enseguida los encargados se ausentan un rato, ya que en ese momento están transmitiendo un partido de béisbol, dejando al vehículo solo. Ellos están muy confiados porque el automotor está en un sitio seguro, así que… ¿qué podría pasar?

Pasan los minutos, la son las 7:12pm. Todo está tranquilo en una angosta y poco transitada calle de Northern Capital, cuando…** – ¡CUIDADO! –** Alguien ha gritado, se escucha un ruido, y desde la parte más alta de la inclinada calle puede apreciarse una gran silueta cuadrada moviéndose a gran velocidad. Las personas se apartan de su camino con el fin de no ser lastimadas, aun así deciden quedarse en las aceras para ver qué sucede.

Uno de los transportistas sale a chequear el vehículo. Entonces… **– ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estará? –** Esto alarma al sujeto, quien grita a los demás. **– ¡Muchachos, vengan rápido! ¡El camión no está!**

Todos salen en ese instante, mirando por todos lados… ¿Habrá sido robado? Momentos más tarde, alguien exclama. **– ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! –** Los trabajadores miran en la dirección señalada por su compañero, dándose cuenta de que, por alguna extraña razón, los frenos del vehículo han dejado de funcionar, permitiendo así que se desplace descontroladamente calle abajo.

* * *

Emily y Alfonso acaban de comprar un par de cafés moka, consumiéndolos mientras tienen una amena plática, cuando notan que la gente está agitada, observando luego al descontrolado camión, el cual se dirige directamente a ellos. Ambos quedan estáticos por un instante, hasta que el joven reacciona.** – ¡CORRE! –** Emie asiente, corriendo detrás de su amigo, pero por la prisa y la escarcha en el helado pavimento ella se resbala y cae, torciéndose el tobillo.

Alfonso da la vuelta, encarando a su amiga.** – ¡Emily! ¡Date prisa!**

**– No puedo moverme… –** Es cierto, su tobillo está algo hinchado, provocándole un gran dolor, el cual se hace más fuerte por la humedad y el frío, además de estar ella petrificada por el miedo. Sin vacilar, el latino se acerca a ella para apoyarla, peor el camión está tan cerca que prácticamente no da tiempo para su rescate. **– Alfonso… ¡sálvate tú!**

**– No te dejaré, Emie. No permitiré que te lastimen. Tú eres mi mejor amiga y si te ocurre algo… no me lo perdonaré…**

De forma súbita, ocurre algo increíble…

De las manos del adolescente surge una especie de espirales de aire, los cuales se disparan con asombrosa velocidad y fuerza hacia el automotor, elevándolo a una considerable altura, provocando que éste pase justo por encima de ellos, hasta llegar a una tienda cerrada, donde por suerte no había absolutamente nadie. Todo ocurrió tan rápido y las ráfagas de viento levantaron tanto polvo y escarcha que nadie sabe exactamente qué fue lo que ocurrió, excepto los dos amigos.

Emily logra sentarse, sorprendida, notando que la gente los observa: Ellos se han salvado de milagro. Luego, la joven dirige su mirada a su compañero. **– Pero… ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Alfonso, qué hiciste?**

**– No… no lo sé… –** Él está mirando sus manos, simplemente en shock.

* * *

El pequeño pod avanza rápidamente a través del espacio sideral. En su interior, Andros trata de concentrarse en su tarea, pero por su mente cruza ese momento vivido una hora antes, ese beso que le robó su hermosa subordinada, esos cálidos labios que presionaban fuertemente contra los suyos, esa sensación de dulzura y pasión que recorría su cuerpo. ¿Por qué no pudo reaccionar, en vez de quedarse petrificado como una roca?

Él entonces trata de comunicarse con su nave, mientras la navecilla se dirige hacia un planeta que podría estar a punto de entrar en guerra: Zión.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

Oooooooh! ¡Esperen esperen! Dos eventos imprevistos...

El primero (la razón de este capítulo) es eso extraño que hico Alfonso. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Habrá sido realmente él?

Y lo otro: ¡Habrá una batalla en Zión!

Esto se one más emocionante. Sigan pendiente de mi fic (y espero ansiosa por sus reviews)

¡Saludos!


	38. Capítulo 36: Emergencia en Zión

**CAPITULO 36: EMERGENCIA EN ZIÓN**

27 de febrero. Es de mañana, los rayos del sol iluminan el cuarto de una personita que irradia luz y alegría al resto de su familia, quien ahora brilla pero por su ausencia… Sí, es el cuarto de Michelle, el cual se siente muy vacío y triste. Y justo sobre la cama de la pequeña se encuentra Andie, quien moja la almohada con sus lágrimas.

En ese instante entra Trunks, quien no sólo está deprimido por la desaparición de su hijita, sino que también se siente muy preocupado por su esposa, a quien abraza con mucha fuerza para brindarle todo el apoyo que ella necesita.

Tocan la puerta, y la Sra. Megan abre: Son Regina y su novio Jeffrey, quienes han ido allí a acompañar a sus amigos en un momento tan difícil. Ambos ingresan, dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación, y al ver a su amiga en semejante estado, la joven rubia se le acerca, casi a punto de llorar. **– A… amiga…**

**– ¡Reggie! –** Enseguida, ambas mujeres se abrazan, y luego la zionita llora sobre el hombro de su compañera. **– Mi bebé… se ha ido…**

**– ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?**

**– No quería…** *sniff* **arruinar su viaje…**

**– De todos modos me lo hubieses dicho. Andie, somos amigas y en este momento necesitas mucho apoyo. –** En esto, Regina mira en dirección a la puerta, notando la presencia del emperador, algo que la sorprende. **– ¿Majestad?**

**– Hola Regina. –** Dichas estas palabras, el rey de los Centauries se acerca a su hija y la abraza en forma protectora, cuando de repente se escucha un pitido, así que él revisa un dispositivo que posee en su muñeca derecha, presiona un botón y activa un holograma, el cual muestra al capitán de la guardia real zionita. **– ¿Qué sucede, Capitán Chronos?**

**– Señor, siento mucho interrumpir su estancia en el planeta Tierra, pero lo necesitamos con urgencia en Zión.**

**– ¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo grave?**

**– Temo que sí, majestad: En estos momentos nuestro hogar está en pie de guerra contra los habitantes de Rhodan.**

**– ¡POR LOS DIOSES! –** Cryus se levanta, sorprendido y lleno de temor, para luego dirigir una mirada a su hija mayor. **– Andie, como padre entiendo tu dolor, y de verdad siento deseos de permanecer a tu lado, dándote todo el apoyo que necesitas… Pero como emperador, tengo el deber de proteger a mi gente.**

**– Lo sé padre… y te entiendo.**

**– Hija mía… me duele mucho dejarte así.**

**– No te preocupes, papá. –** Ella toma las manos de su progenitor. **– En estos momentos, hay miles de personas que te necesitan. Ve con ellos, ve y lucha con todas tus fuerzas para defender a todos esos inocentes.**

**– Así lo haré, Andraia, y en cuanto termine, volveré a tu lado. –** Luego de abrazar a su primogénita, el emperador sigue comunicándose con el capitán. **– Partiré enseguida.**

**– Aquí lo esperamos, señor. –** Al concluir la transmisión, Cryus Kentaurus se retira del lugar junto a un par de escoltas, quienes lo habían acompañado durante su estancia en West City, se suben a la pequeña nave (la cual está en la terraza) y enseguida ellos parten rumbo a Titán, y de allí a Zión.

* * *

Maya recorre rápidamente los pasillos de la nave, hasta que encuentra a sus compañeros. **– Muchachos: ¡Debemos volver! El capitán Andros necesitará apoyo.**

**– ¿Ocurrió algún percance en Rhodan?**

**– No, Niel, mucho peor. Los Rhodanos han partido hasta Zión para iniciar su guerra, y nuestro líder fue tras ellos.**

**– ¡Por un demonio! ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco? ¡No sobrevivirá a eso!**

**– Es por esto que debemos ir.**

**– ¡Y así será! –** Al decir esto, el Tsufuru se dirige rápidamente a la cabina de mando, para cambiar el rumbo de la nave y volar rápidamente hasta el planeta Zión, para salvar así a su compañero.

* * *

3 días después, Emily se encuentra en las afueras de Northern Capital, concretamente frente a la casa de su amigo. Ella toca la puerta hasta que se abre, siendo recibida por una joven de unos 23 años y rasgos latinos. **– Hola Julia. ¿Se encuentra Alfonso?**

**– Sí, está en su cuarto, pero no sé si te recibirá. Él lleva días encerrado allí, sin querer hablarnos, y eso nos preocupa.**

**– Déjame hablar con él. Quizás logre que entre en razón. –** La mujer asiente y deja pasar a Emie, quien se dirige rápidamente a la habitación de su compañero. Una vez frente a su puerta ella empieza a tocar. **– ¿Alfonso? Soy yo, Emily, ¿puedo pasar? –** Enseguida se abre la puerta, y el chico toma a su amiga del brazo, llevándola adentro de su dormitorio, asegurando la entrada. La pelirroja entonces se sienta en la cama, observándolo, llena de preocupación. **– Oye, ¿te sientes bien?**

**– No lo sé.**

**– Fue por lo de la otra vez, ¿verdad?**

**– Sí… Emie, tú y yo sabemos lo que pasó.**

**– Vamos, no pienses en eso.**

**– ¿Ah no? Escucha, no sé cómo, pero hice algo increíble con mis manos… y eso me tiene muy confundido.**

**– Lo sé, y por eso vine hasta aquí.**

**– Gracias por tu apoyo, Emie, pero no sé si podrás ayudarme.**

**– ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**– N estoy seguro… –** El joven se sienta en su cama, al lado de su amiga, colocando ambas manos sobre su cabeza, suspirando. **– Dios… si sigo así me volveré loco.**

**– ¡Claro que no! –** Ella aparta las manos, encarando así a su compañero. **– De no ser por ti, yo no estaría con vida. Eres mi mejor amigo, siempre me has apoyado en todo, y ahora es tiempo de retribuirte, haciendo lo que sea para ayudarte a superar esto.**

**– Emie, de verdad me siento muy afortunado en tener a una amiga como tú. –** Al decir esto, Alfonso la abraza. **– Gracias…**

* * *

La pequeña Michelle se encuentra encerrada en una de las celdas de la gran nave rhodana. Ella está asustada, mirando por todas partes, buscando la manera de salir de allí, hasta que en ese instante un soldado entra allí, sosteniendo fuertemente a la niña por su frágil brazo. **– ¡AY! ¡Me duele! –** no hay respuesta a ese quejido, ya que el sujeto no entiende su idioma; aun así, ella sigue intentando. **– ¡Déjame ir, tú, feo! –** Nada…

Entonces ella patea la pierna de su captor, tan fuertemente que él la suelta para sobarse su lastimada pierna, por lo que Mich aprovecha la oportunidad para escapar, aunque el sujeto avisa a sus compañeros. **– _¡Esde pacse! ¡Esde pacse! ¡Tegeh! (¡Escapó! ¡Escapó! ¡Atrápenla!)._**

Los soldados buscan por todas partes a la fugitiva. Ellos utilizan sus rastreadores, bloqueando todas las salidas: La niña no tiene escapatoria.

* * *

Andros aún recorre el espacio en su pod: Debe hacerlo rápido, pues no sólo esa pequeña está en peligro, sino él mismo puesto que ya empiezan a agotarse las provisiones. Él presiona muchos botones, de forma desesperada. **– Vamos… Esto tiene que ir más rápido… –** De repente aparece en pantalla una señal de alerta: Algo anda mal. Luego el pod empieza a perder energía, disminuyendo así la velocidad.** – ¡Maldición! ¡Lo que me faltaba! –** El joven trata de evitar que el dispositivo se inhabilite por completo o, de lo contrario, no podría recircular el aire para ser purificado, por lo que él moriría asfixiado.

* * *

Los rhodanos aún buscan por los alrededores del área de cárcel, cuando logran oír una explosión. Todos acuden al lugar, descubriendo que varios de sus compañeros yacen en el piso, inconscientes, y luego algo emerge de las sombras: Se trata de Mich, quien ha utilizado las técnicas que ha aprendido de su abuelo para poder defenderse, arrojando una serie de pequeños Big Bangs, algo débiles, pero muy útiles a la hora de confundir al enemigo.

Ella sigue avanzando, dando saltos y apenas logrando volar algunos metros, ya que aún no domina esa técnica, tratando de llegar a la salida, pero desafortunadamente la infante choca contra un escudo de energía, quedando inconsciente en el acto.

El guardia que la había ido a buscar a prisión la toma entre sus brazos, riendo maliciosamente. **– _Esve tonah pacse (Ella no tiene escapatoria) –_** y enseguida, él se lleva a la niña a otro lugar.

* * *

El alto mando militar zionita se encuentra reunido en la base militar, preparándose para la batalla que está por venir. El Capitán Chronos revisa un holograma proyectado sobre el gran mesón, el cual muestra la ubicación de sus enemigos. Entonces alguien se le acerca, y tanto él como el resto de los presentes hace una reverencia. **– Alteza…**

Sí, ese alguien es nada más y nada menos que el príncipe Maxwell Kentaurus, quien con sus 22 años ha desarrollado un cuerpo mucho más atlético, es más alto y se ha dejado crecer una minúscula pero coqueta barba, luciendo como lo que es: Todo un hombre. Él se acerca a su leal soldado. **– ¿Cómo está la situación?**

**– En alerta naranja señor. Los rhodanos se encuentran en estos momentos en los límites del sistema Ethalion-5. De seguir con ese curso, llegarán aquí en menos de 33 ciclos.**

**– ¿33 ciclos? Es muy poco tiempo. Aún si mi padre viaja a velocidad máxima, requeriría al menos unos 100 ciclos en llegar aquí. ¡Capitán Chronos!**

**– ¿Sí, alteza?**

**– Envíe a las fuerzas interestelares. Debemos interceptarlos antes de que ellos invadan nuestro espacio aéreo.**

**– Así será, señor. –** El soldado hace una reverencia final y se marcha, mientras el resto de los guardias aún sigue evaluando la situación.

Entretanto, Maxwell se retira a un rincón, pensativo. – _Ha pasado tanto tiempo… Unos 6 megaciclos…_

*** FLASHBACK ***

Hace unos 4 años, mientras el rey Cryus y Maxwell se dirigían a la Tierra para encontrar a Andie, Zión estaba bajo el mando de la Emperatriz Kala. El lugar estaba en paz y armonía, hasta que un día Lord Mirfak y sus hombres declararon la guerra a tan pacífico planeta, con el fin de conquistarlo y obtener sus riquezas. Fue así cómo inició un largo enfrentamiento entre ambos mundos, razón por la cual el emperador tuvo que acortar su viaje, para poder regresar a su hogar y ayudar a los suyos.

Los Centauries lucharon de manera extraordinaria, durante varios días, hasta que finalmente los enemigos fueron derrotados, pero antes de marcharse ellos juraron volver…

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

– _¿Por qué ellos se empeñan en luchar contra nosotros, a sabiendas de que los superamos en número? ¿Acaso tendrán ellos algo preparado? ¿Quizás una nueva estrategia, aliados o… arma? –_ El joven suspira, cabizbajo y sumamente preocupado, ya que presiente que, dentro de pronto, algo grande está por ocurrir.

* * *

Un par de horas después, las naves imperiales se encuentran a una relativamente corta distancia de los enemigos, siendo detectadas por los radares, así que un joven soldado se dirige rápidamente al despacho de su líder.** – _mo royl, det zainony katcat suy bresirpus (Mi lord, los zionitas preparan una emboscada)_**

**– _Neth telsu vigemeth et mocelwe (Entonces démosles la bienvenida). –_** En esto, un grupo de naves rhodanas se dirigen hacia sus rivales, iniciando así un enfrentamiento cuyo campo de batalla es el mismo espacio sideral, entre Zión y el vecino planeta Aenoch.

Tal batalla está llena de armas láser y psíquicas, disparándose entre las naves combatientes, diezmando ambos bandos, prolongándose la misma por algunas horas, hasta que la madre nodriza logra traspasar la órbita de NG23, la luna más alejada de Zión…

* * *

Luego de la batalla, un soldado rhodano coloca a la pequeña e inconsciente Michelle sobre una plataforma, atándola por los brazos y pies.

En ese momento, Lord Mirfak hace acto de presencia. **– _¿Silal dayer? (¿Está todo listo?)._**

**– _Sey, retmy sam (Sí, mi amo)._**

**– _Telne clexu, yanco evale (Excelente, puedes retirarte). –_ **En esto, el subordinado hace una reverencia y se retira, a la vez que el alienígena observa a la pequeña cautiva, sonriendo maliciosamente. **– _Nioru sidnah siteh yekof ruyo torvic… ¡Yanif Cryus liwebe dafeted! (En tus manos está la llave de nuestra victoria… ¡Finalmente Cryus será derrotado!)_ –** Luego de esas palabras puede oírse una maquiavélica carcajada.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Me tardé un montón! Es que el trabajo y los estudios me tienen full, pero procuraré terminar esa temporada lo antes posible.

Entonces los rhodanos han ido a Zión... Por qué siempre se eten coon el planeta de los chicos buenos? La Tierra, Zión... Dios! Qué fastidio con esa gente! En fin... esperemos que salgan bien de esto.

Saludines!


End file.
